Ciel in the hell
by toroko-sama
Summary: <html><head></head>Ciel est dans le monde de Sebastian , qui l'a ammener sous ses ordres . Mais il va laisser Ciel tout seul .</html>
1. Chapter 1

Alors enfaite j'ai eu une idée qui m'est venu , et j'ai donc decider donc de faire un prologue pour voir si ça plait . Et donc voir si je continue ou pas . Alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en penser même si vous trouver ça mauvais ce serait sympa ! Merci !

_Prologue :_

Seul , seul , oui je suis si seul maintenant . Combien de fois ai-je ésperer te revoir un jour , et que tu me sourit ? Mais malheureusement mon veux ne s'est jamais réalisé .J'ai pourtant essayer désespérément de te retrouver , de savoir ce que tu était devenus , et mes efforts furent vain .

Jamais je n'ai céser de penser à toi . Oui à toi qui m'a laissé seul dans ce monde encore inconnus pour moi . Ce monde vide ou tu as vécus si longtemps et ou tu ne trouve plus à présent , du moins je crois , à vrai dire je n'en sait rien . Des fois je en revient à me dire que tu est mort , même si pour moi cette hypothêse est encore comme un coup de couteau brûlant . La plupart du temps je me trouve pitoyable de croire qu'un jour je te reverrais , de m'accrocher pathétiquement à cette amour impossible .

Chaque seconde qui passe je ne peut m'empecher de me rappeler des bons moment qu'on à passer emsemble , de ton sourire , de tes remarques , notre complicité et surtout tous nos contact . Aujourd'hui encore je peut sentir tes main me deshabillé ou glissant sur mon corp au millieux de l'eau , je t'aime tellement . Je fantasme souvent de tes mains sur moi , de ta langue joueuse , de te sentir en moi , je te desire à en mourrir

. Mais je me rappelle aussi de cette journée ou tout c'est arrêter , cette journée ou tu m'a abondonné . C'est comme si c'était hier , alors que plusieurs année sont passer , depuis ce jour , je crois que 5 ans sont passé mais ça reste encore confus . Tout à commençer quand je fus transformer en démon .

* * *

><p><em>"Sebastian , emene moi dans ton monde "<em>

_"Yes my lord " ._

_Ce jours la tu m'avait porté dans tes bras , et j'avais possé ma tête contre ton torse pour sentir ton odeur m'envahire puis me consumer petit à petit dans mon désir pour toi .Mais bêtement je m'était endormis bercé par les rythmes de ton coeur et ta respiration .Et quand je me suis réveiller nous y étions déja . Tu me déposa à terre puis m'emmena dans un grand bâtiment appeler "administration" . Tu disait qu'il fallait que l'on me déclare en tant que démon . Nous nous dirigâmes donc vers l'acceuil . Une démone blonde aux yeux blanc nous recevit pour mettre mon identé à jour . J'était devenu officiellement un démon ._

_Mais au moment ou tu lui expliqua que tu serait mon majordome pour toujours , la jeunne fille serra les dents en un grincement desagreable . Puis elle me demanda de sortir pour te parler . Je sortit donc , et attendue . Je crut m'endormir sur place tellement vous prenniez votre temps . Heuresement tes cris , et ta colere entendante me reveillait de mon coma ._

_Quand vous aviez fini de parler , tu ressortit de la salle en me bousculant . Je me retourna et te cria dessus mais tu m'ignora et partit hors de cette endroit . J'essayait de te rattraper en te courant aprés mais tu était trop rapide alors je te regardais t'eloigné de moi puis t'appela ._

__Sebastian , revient ici tout de suite ._

_Mais tu continuait de partir loin devant . J'enleva donc mon cache oeil et fit briller notre marque ._

__Sebastian c'est un ordre , revient maintenant ._

_Mais malheureusement tu t'eloigna encore plus de moi ignorant totalement mon ordre . Je te regarde marcher loin devant moi puis tu te retourne me regarde et tu veux me dire quelque chose tu ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort , tu regarde ailleurs tu dit "Ciel " ûis tu part me laissant seul ._

__Sebastian ou tu vas ?_

_Encore le silence , seul le vent me répond en me donnant une brise légère dégageant mes yeux et me permettant de mieux te voir partir loin , loin , loin de moi .Pris de panique je commence à crier ._

__SEBASTIAN !_

_Mais c'est trop tard tu as déja disparue , emportant avec toi ma seul raison de vivre , toi . __Alors je tombe à terre et me met à pleurer lamentalblement ._

__Sebastian , Sebastian , Sebastian ._

_Je suis seul maintenant . _

_Aprés avoir pleurer je me dirigea vers la direction et me précipite vers la jeune femme de tout à l'heure . Je l'a tien par les épaules , je la secoue dans tous les sens et je me fait suppliant ._

__Ou est partie Sebastian ? Que lui avait vous dit ? Va t'il revenir ? Que vais-je devenir ? _

__Calmer vous !_

__Comment me calmer , je ne connais personne ici !_

__Premièrement je ne sait pas ou il est partit . Si il va revenir sûrement ! Quand ? Je ne sais pas . Et enfin on peut discuter de votre nouvelle vie ._

__Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dit ._

__Pff ! Je lui ai dit que étant d'un rang aussi élévé et que vous étant devenue démon par un contrat , il n'était pas disposé à vous servir malgrés votre contrat ..._

__Et c'est tout ? Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous lui avait dit que ça !_

_Mais la jeune fille étant fatiguée ne répondit pas à la question de Ciel et le fit entrer dans son bureau . Ciel serra les poings , il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit ._

__Bien étant donné votre rang vous n'avez le droit qu'a un appartement ._

__Un appartement , dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Ciel Phantomhive !_

__Ici vous n'êtes qu'un démon de pauvre classe . _

__Tss , et à quoi il ressemble votre appartement ._

_La jeune femme lui tendit deux photo , l'appartement ne contenait que deux pièce et en plus il était assez miteux . Les murs avait le papier peint à moitier décolé , le sol en moquettes était incruster de tache et de saleté , et les fênetres était cassées . _

__Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

__Non ._

_Ciel partit en claquant des talons , mais avant qu'il parte la dame lui lança des clefs ._

__Les clefs de votre appartement . Ah oui et la marque sur votre oeil va sûrement disparaître dans la journée et vous ne seriez plus lié à Sebastian_

__IMPOSSIBLE ! SEBASTIAN EST A MOI !_

__Vous verrez bien ! _

_Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et Ciel claqua la porte . Il sortit en trombe de cette endroit . Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire il décida de se balader dans la ville . Ciel traînait des pieds alors qu'il marchait lentement . Il regardait autour de lui et se disait que finalement l'enfer ressemblait drôlement à la terre sauf que les gens était bizarres , les magasins était plutôt inquiétant et des animaux bizarres se baladaient . On se serrait presque cru dans les quartiers gotiques de Paris , hormis les étranges animaux . D'ailleurs étranges n'était pas suffisant , ils faisaient peur ." Ah heureusement que Sebastian est là " se dit t'il . Mais en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire , il s'écroula à terre se perdant dans ses sanglots . Aprés quelque minutes il se releva difficilement , et marcha avec peine . Chaque pas se faisait lourd et plus il marchait lentement et plus c'était pénible . Il courra se sentant libre en courant , mais cela faisait l'inverse . Des larmes s'envolaient au grés du vent . Mais en courant il laissait ses sentiments s'exterieuriser . Sur son chemin il croisa Alois , il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ._

__Alois ..._

_Alois se retourna et quand il vit Ciel il se jeta à son cou ._

__CIEL ! TU MA MANQUER !_

__Ou est Claude ?_

__A la maison .Et toi ou est Sebastian ?_

__Il est partit ..._

__Mais tu n'a qu'a lui ordonner de revenir ._

__Lui et moi ne sommes plus lié ._

__Alors pourquoi tu garde ton cache oeil ._

__Je ne veut pas voir mon oeil vide , je veux encore y croire ._

_Ciel éclata en sanglots devant Alois . __Alois prit Ciel dans ses bras et lui carressa la tête ._

__Viens chez moi , je vit avec Claude donc c'est trés grand !_

__Merci ._

_Même si il ne répondait pas à son étreinte Ciel était soulagé , il n'était plus tout à fait seul ._

* * *

><p><em>Depuis ce jours 5 ans s'était écouller et Ciel habitait toujours avec Alois . Quand le soleil tapa à la fênetre Ciel se réveilla difficilement et se leva du lit . Il prit un petit déjeuner , se brossa les dents puis partit . Comme tous les jours il partait faire des recherches sur Sebastian afin de savoir ou il se trouvait . Mais aujourd'hui cétait diffèrent car il allait demander de l'aide à Grell . <em>

_Alors voila le début de cette fic ! Pensez vous que ça vaut le coup d'être continuer ? _


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai reposté mon chapitre car je ne m'était pas relue (désoler )

Ah bah finalement j'ai continuer , d'ailleur je vous remercie pour vos review .

Ayumuri-chan : Merci pour ta review , elle m'a fait trop plaisir :) ! Aprés j'avait un sourire bea bête pendant toute la journée haha !

Bocchan-chan ! : "une fic prometteuse " "une idée original" j'avait les yeux qui petillait :D ! Ah et oui Ciel est dans le monde de Sebastian ! Sebastian va sûrement passer pour un méchant dans ma fic au début !

Ladyshitsuji : Ah merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je suis contente que tu la suive ! J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi :) !

Lowe-chan : Oui effectivement je vais souffrir Ciel dans ma fic , haha ! Merci pour ton commentaire trés gentil ! :)

Ce matin était particulérement froid , plutôt ironique pour l'enfer . Je m'était emitouflé dans mon écharpe et avait un manteau bien chaud . Mais j'était gelé ! Peut-être était-ce le fait d'aller voir ce shinigami qui me donnait froid dans le dos ou alors la possibilité que il ne puisse pas m'aidé .

Cinq année était passé et chaque jours c'était la même chose . Le matin en me levant je me sentait vide et allait vomir . Puis le soir je faisait des crises d'asthmes et avait des spasmes . Quelque fois Claude ou Alois venait dormir avec moi , puis je me calmais . Mais ça ne peut durer , ils sont un couple aprés tout . Je ne peux pas me permettent de dormir avec eux . Déja quand je dort Alois pendant la nuit il me caresse et m'appelle Claude et du coup moi je l'appelle Sebastian . Et Claude , comment dire c'est juste trés bizarre . Il me sert trés fort dans ses bras et respire ma nuque . Et parfois lui aussi me caresse , je n'ai donc jamais réussit à dormir . J'ai songé à l'idée d'oublier Sebastian et de me trouver un petit ami . Mais oublier Sebastian est trés dure !

Pendant que je marchais , je reflechisait en même temps , et je m'était pas rendu compte que j'était déja dans le monde des shinigamis . A peine j'était arrivé que je trouvai tout de suite Grell . Il était en train de decouper du papier pour faire des petites frises de bonhomme Sebastian qu'il accrochait ensuite dans son bureau . Son bureau était d'ailleur remplis de photo de Sebastian . En fond d'écran de son ordinateur il y'a avait une photo torse nu de Sebastian ,je me demande bien d'ailleurs comment il l'a fait pour l'avoir ,sur les murs il y'avait toute une tappiserie , sur son bureau il y'avait même un sette a son effigie . Voir le visage de Sebastian dans toute la piéce était assez oppresant . Pas que j'avait envie de pleurer , mais j'aurais trés bien pu . Mon coeur se resserait , respirer devenait difficile , et j'avais comme une boule à la gorge . Quand il eut fini d'accrocher sa guirlande , il se retourna puis me regarda avec un regard interrogateur .

_Bah , il est ou mon Sebby tout chou ?

_Et bien je ne sait pas .

_Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'aie pas vue .

_Ah bon depuis quand ?

Mon coeur me torturais dans ma poitrine , j'aurais voulue l'arracher tellement il me faisait mal .

_Oh ça fait 5 ans , 2 mois et 11 jours .

Quand il me dit cela j'ai cru que j'aillais mourir tellement mon coeur s'affolait , et ma gorge m'étranglait presque . J'aurais voulue serrer mon coeur dans mes mains pour qu'il arrête de se tordre . Alors je passait ma main sur mon torse asseyant de pincer ma peau mais ma main glissait et froissait mes vêtements . Avec le peu de force qui me restait , j'essaya d'articuler , et de construire une phrase .

_Peut t'il être mort ?

Il me devisagea , tandis que je tremblais en imaginant , ne serait-ce une seconde qu'il me réponde oui . Mon corps entier était sous la panique .

_Pourquoi tu dit ça , morveux ?

Non , non et non . Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne me dit-il pas que c'est tout bonnement impossible .

_Dis moi juste si c'est possible ou non !

_Et bien c'est possible mais je pense que non sinon je l'aurais sentie .Les femmes sentent ce genre de chose .

_...

Un grand blanc s'était installé . Désormais je serais encore plus perturbé qu'avant .

_Mais dit moi pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

_Je , et bien lui et moi ne somme plus lié ...

_Alors pourquoi est-tu ici sale gamin ?

_Je ...

Alors que mes yeux parcourait les photos de Sebastian accrochées au murs . Je vis une photo ou j'était mal coupé . J'attrapa le cadre et y retira la photo puis je déplia le côté ou j'était coupé . Puis en voyant nous deux souriant et même rigolant , mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules . En serrant la photo contre moi je m'accroupie dans un coin de la piéce la tenant fermement . Je sentait que Grell me regardait bizarrement et il avait raison .

_Non mais ça va pas ! Rend moi cette photo .

J'ignorait totalement sa question et lui dit tout autre chose .

_Je , j'ai besoins de ton aide .

Je sait que ce n'ai pas le genre d'un phantomhive de demander de l'aide mais là j'en avait besoins .

_Et pourquoi ?

_Je veut retrouver Sebastian ...

_Pff et pourquoi je t'aiderais .

_Tu l'aime non ?

_O.H Q.U.E O.U.I !

A présent Grell se dandinait de droite à gauche , et rougissait . J'avait juste envie de vomir .

_Hum , hum M Sutcliff !

_Ah oui ?

_Alors je disais que si tu l'aimais , dans ce cas tu voudrais toi aussi le retrouver . Et donc nous alliez pour le retrouver ne serait pas à blamer .

_Bon , bon c'est d'accord !

_Bon trés bien ! On se voit demain à la même heure .

_Pourquoi ne pas commençer dés maintenant ?

_Aujourd'hui je suis fatigué .

Et sur ces mots , Ciel partit sans dire un mot de plus . Il marchait avec une démarche grâcieuse et légère .

Je me demande ce qu'est devenue Sebastian . Est-il mort ? Non , rien que d'y penser ça me déprime . Et si un jours je venais à le croiser que fairais-je ? J'éclaterais en sanglot ? Ou bien je lui sauterais dessus ? Et lui que ferait-il ? Le pire ce serait si il m'ignorerait .

La petit brise fraiche me fait rappeller que je suis de nouveau en enfer . Oui ce monde porte bien son nom . Car aprés tout c'est dans ce monde que j'ai perdu Sebastian à tout jamais .

Alors que le froid me gagnait , je m'arretta puis mit ma main devant l'oeil de mon ancien pacte . Je ne savait pas si il pouvait m'entendre ou si il était encore en vie mais j'avais besoins de le dire .

_Sebastian c'est un ordre ne m'oublie jamais .

Aucune réponce . Aucun "yes my lord" . Aucune courbette . Aucun majordome . Juste le vent glacial et moi . Alors d'un pas rapide je rentre chez moi .

En entrant je vit Claude qui était en train de préparer à manger . Dés que je fus entré dans la piéce il remarqua ma présence et se retourna pour offrir un trés grand sourire .

_Alors ta journée ?

_Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sebastian .

_...

Quand je lui parlais de Sebastian ça avait don de le refroidir . Mais bon il se montre plus sociable qu'avant . Je me rappellerais à vie de notre retrouvailles .

_Alois m'ammena chez lui . Nous nous trouvions devant une petite maison de campagne toute à fait charmante . Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer devant ._

_En entrant je posa mes valises sur le seuille de l'entrée . Ensuite je me dirigea vers le salon . En entrant je vis le regard de Claude me transpercer par son intensité . On aurait dit un lion devant une antillope . Alois toussota puis dit :_

__Hum, hum à paritir d'aujourd'hui Ciel va vivre avec nous ._

_Quand Alois prononça ses mots , je fus rapidement plaquer contre le sol froid . Claude se trouvait au dessus de moi et essayait désespérément de m'embrasser , il me caressait de partout et tentait de se frayer un chemin avec sa main dans mon pantalon . C'était pitoyable ! Alois intervenu à temps . Il repoussa Claude puis le gronda en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas le tromper . _

Depuis ce jour il était à peu prés devenue normal avec moi .

_Claude tu connaissait bien Sebastian , parle moi de lui .

Le visage de Claude se crispa , et son corps se figea .

_C'est un idiot égoiste , un abrutie , il n'a aucun sentiment . Je le trouve vide et méchant . Ne t'accroche pas désesperement à lui tu le regrettera . Il te faira mal . Tu ne voit pas qu'il t'a déja abandonner . Tu le cherche sans cesse , mais si tu le trouve tu fairas quoi ? Tu voudras le voir , et quand tu iras le voir il te dira qu'il n'a pas envie de te parler .

Claude avait dit des choses qui me firent mal . Car j'ai tellement l'impression qu'il à raison . Alors sans un mot je me dirige vers ma chambre . Mais à peine en entrant un douleur à l'oeil droit me prend . Serait-ce la marque du pacte qui se détruit ? Je me dirige vers mon miroir à toute vitesse . Mon coeur me fait mal , je ne veux pas qu'elle parte . C'est la seule chose qui me reste de Sebastian .Je regarde dans le miroir et voit toujours la marque , sauf qu'elle brille anormalement fort . Tout à coup l'éclat devient intense ,et mon oeil me fait terriblement souffrir .

_HAAAAAAAAA !

Mon oeil me fait terriblement mal , puis au bout de quelques minutes la douleur disparaît . J'ai peur qu'elle soit partit pour toujours . Je me dirige à nouveau vers le miroir , prend mon courage à deux main et regarde mon oeil . Je fus soulagé en voyant qu'elle est toujours là .

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé il faudra que demain j'en parle à Claude mais là je suis vraiment fatigué alors je me couche . Il fait sombre à present dans ma chambre . J'entend les cris d'Alois et les gémissement de Claude . C'est insupportable ! Tous les soirs j'entend leur ébats . Il faut vraiment que je me trouve une maison à moi , ou bien alors une collocation .

Alors que le silence reignait à present j'entend quelqu'un taper à ma fênetre . Je m'avance vers celle-ci et voit Grell avec un mine de plus attristé . Dailleur je crois qu'il pleure .

Ah désoler mais le chapitre 2 est fini . Ah lundi j'ai math , hum je sent que l'inspiration va venir . En math j'ai toujours de l'inspiration . (Mon 5 de moyenne le temoigne ...)


	3. Chapter 3

Ouh ! J'ai prit du retard !

kaena : Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !

Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Des le resumé ! A je ne te cache pas que des les premiers mots t'a review m'a fait sourrir ! Ah je susi d'accord avec toi pour dire que Y . Toboso garde des mystéres !

Lowe-chan : Oh que j'était contente ! Autant de clipliment dans une seule phrases ! Tu voudrais le même acceuil ? Haha ! ( je dois t'avouer que je ne trouve pas Claude beau ) ! Merci pour ta review !

cometmystic : Merci beaucoup ! Claude , pas sortable , bah en même temps c'est Claude quoi ! Haha ! J'avoue que Grell qui pleure c'est bizare mais bon tu verras bien pourquoi ! Encore merci !

Bocchan-chan : Merci pour ta review ! "hors-grellien " m'a fait trop rire ! Mais tu as raison ! Pour la marque on le sera aprés !

Amuyuri-chan : Ah merci ! ca ma fait plaisir ! Bientôt on sera pourquoi la marque dans son oeil à briller !

Lectrice anonyme : Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui pour les fautes , j'avait oublier de me relire , du coup j'ai reposté ma fic !

Je me frottait les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui se passait , pour être sur que ce ne soit pas un rêve . Mais effectivement Grell pleure . Prudemment je lui ouvre la fênetre pour qu'il puisse me dire qu'est-ce qu'il à me dire . Dans un saut il entra dans ma chambre . Il essuie d'un revers de la main ses larmes coulant sur ces joues . Mais il reste toujours les traces de son mascara rouges en longue trainées . Extenué je m'assoit sur mon lit , puis calmement je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas .

_Alors dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut faire pleurer un shinigami ?

_Mais que dit tu je ne pleure pas .

Je pousa un ricanement vulgaire . Je le regarde , ses yeux rouges , son mascara coulant , et les longues trainées laissées par les larmes . Je le voit bien qu'il est dans un triste état .

_Mais oui bien sur , je ne suis pas bête , je le voit bien que tu pleure .

_Gamin , t'a pas des problèmes de vue ?

_Bien sur que non .

_Et pourtant je ne pleure pas .

_Et c'est quoi la goutte d'eau qui coule le long de tes joues ?

Grell passa sa main sur sa joue et sentit la larme , il stoppa tout à coup son geste .

_Effectivement le gamin a raison je pleure . dit-il dans un murmure entendue par l'enfant .

_Dis moi donc la raison de ta venue !

Ciel rigolait , la vision du shinigami pleurant était plus que hilarante . Dans la piéce seul le rire de Ciel résonnait .Puis il fut rapidement rapidement coupé par les paroles de Grell .

_J'ai des nouvelles à propos de Sebastian !

A l'entende de ce nom le sang de Ciel se glaça . Son coeur commença à s'affoler .

Je rêve ou il à dit Sebastian ? Est-ce que cela est un bon signe ou un mauvais ? Mais pourquoi il pleure ? Il pleure de joie ou de peine ? Est-ce que Sebastian serait ...

L'esprit de Ciel s'arreta de reflechir et son coeur ne faisait que s'accelerer .

_Dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as à me dire !

_Un gamin comme toi ne me donne pas d'ordre !

_On a collaborer alors fait un éffort .

_Pff , rien que pour voir ta tête je vais te le dire !

_Va s'y mauviette !

_Sebastian est mort !

Une simple phrase , avec seulement 3 mots , mon monde se retourna . Je ne cessait de répéter " Sebastian est mort ..." je passait cette phrase en boucle comme un magnétophone cassé . Bientôt parler devenait difficile , je manquait d'air , ma gorge retenait avec elle chaque mots , et mes yeux me brûlait . Chaque larmes versé , me laissait comme une sensation de brûlure au niveau des joues . J'avait beau répéter 100 fois "Sebastian est mort ..." mon cerveau ne l'assimilait pas . Puis tout à coup mon cerveau assimila l'information . Je prit ma tête dans mes mains tellement cette insupportable à comprendre . Mes sanglots devenait bruyant et des gouttes d'eau tombaient en continuité sur le sol .

En levant le regard embuhé de larmes , je pu voir cette saleté de shinigami rire devant mon conportement pitoyable . Il rit tellement fort , ça me fait mal aux orreilles . Et puis pourquoi rit-il ? IL est pas cencé aimer Sebastian ? Mais alors pourquoi pleurait -il ? Une poussiére dans l'oeil ? Une conjonctivite ?

Alors que je tremblais sur ma moquette , à présent mouillé , mon regard devient colére .

_Pourquoi ri-tu Sebastian est mort , ça ne te fait rien ?

_Ah tu est si drole !

_Quoi !

_Tu ne m'a pas laisser finir .

_De quoi ! Tu n'a jamais aimer Sebastian , tu le déteste ! C'est ça ?

_Non c'est juste que comme personne ne l'a revue depuis 5 ans , il fait le mort ! tu ne connais pas l'expression "être mort " pour designer quelqu'un qui ne montre aucun signe de vie . En tout cas c'était bien marrant de te voire pleurer comme une fillette !

Mon corps entier bouillonnait , ma rage remontait à la surface . Je n'ai qu'une envie : le tuer ! D'un bond je me leva me dirigea vers lui , et lui donna un gifle qui calqua fort sur sa joue puis je l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise . Mes yeux dévernirent rose et mon visage rouge par la colére .

_NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA , TU AURAIT FAIT QUOI SI JE ME SERAIT TUER , J'AI EU LA PIRE SOUFFRANCE DE TOUTE MA VIE . J'AI VU MA PROPRE CHUTE ! ET TOUT CA PAR TA FAUTE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS AUTANT PLEURER ! TU TE REND COMPTE , TU AS FAIT PLEURER CIEL PHANTOMHIVE !

Aprés lui avoir crié dessus mes mains relâchèrent leur pression sur son col petit à petit pour envoyer l'énergie aidé le rythme de mon coeur à ralentir . Puis rapidement je reprit mes esprits .

_Donc personne ne sait ou est Sebastian ...

_Oui c'est ça !

_Mais pourquoi as tu pleurer ?

_Oh je crois que c'est mes goûtes pour avoir les yeux qui brille qui me faisait pleurer !

Ciel se sentait totalement ridicule , il avait été si bête .Ciel baissa les yeux , regardant le sol puis jetant un coup d'oeil à la tache humide . Il soupira extenué puis il releva la tête .

_Grell !

Mais il était déja partit laissant Ciel seul avec sa mélancolie .

Ciel se déshabilla lentement pour laisser son corps s'habitué au froid . Puis il se glissa dans ses couvertures froides . Il se retourne, se met en boule puis se remet à pleurer .

J'aimerais tellement que le corp chaud de Sebastian soit contre moi plutôt que les draps glaçer .

Ciel se rappela du film qu'il avait regarder avec Claude et Alois . C'était un film à l'eau de rose . C'était l'histoire d'une fille amoureuse de son professeur , mais il eu un accident de voiture et fût mort . La fille pleurait tout les soirs , mais elle se calmait en sentant une de ses chemises . Ce qu'il avait pu trouver ce film ennuyant ! Mais en y'repensant il eu un déclic . C'est décidé ! demain il irait à son manoir pour voir si il y'avait toujours des chemises à Sebastian . Bien sur il se déguiserait pour que personne ne le remarque . Aprés tout il était censé être mort .

* * *

><p>Le soleil frappait à la fênetre de Ciel . Le jeune comte ouvra difficilement les yeux , puis il s'assit sur son lit .<p>

_Sebastian quelles sont les préparatifs de la journée ?

Ah oui mince ! C'est fou comme on peut s'habitué à dire quelque chose . Ciel n'avait plus l'habitude . Il s'habilla donc seule . Ciel mit des bas noirs , une robe blanche légère d'été qui lui arriva, il mit des talon noir ouvert avec le bout rond . Il mit du mascara puis du crayon . Il mit une perruque de cheveux lisse qui retombait sur ses épaules . Puis il mit un peu de parfums de fille . Le parfum s'appellait "Angel " de tierry mugler . Une fois prêt il sortit de la maison , attrapant une boites ou se trouvait un sandwich et du thé dans un thermos , préparer par les soins de Claude ce matin .Tous les jours Claude préparait un kit au cas ou Ciel partait recherché des information de Sebastian toute la journée .

Ciel marcha tranquillement dans les rues de l'enfer . Le matin comme le soir le ciel était rouge . Ciel se trouvait à present devant le passage entre l'enfer et le monde des humains . Ciel ferma les yeux puis y alla . Il sétait retrouvé dans un rue sombre de Londre . En regardant le paysage Ciel vu sa memoire le chambouller . Il était passé tellement de fois dans cette rue . D'ailleur c'est dans cette rue que sa tante fut tué . Et dire qu'a l'époque Sebastian lui avait donné son manteau pour pas qu'il ait froid . Puis avait voulue le prendre dans ses bras . Ou était passé tout ça ? Que c'était t'il passé ?

Ciel se sentait faible . Etre tomber amoureux de son majordome ! Jamais il ne se le pardonnera . Il se sentait banale , minable . Car déja il aimait un majordome , qui plus est un homme et un démon . Et de ce fait ce majordome était prisé par la plupart des humain , du à sa beauté et son charisme . Et donc il se sentait comme les autres , faible , faible de s'être fait piégé par la beauté de Sebastian .

Ciel marcha jusqu'à son manoir . Parfois il trébuchait avec ses talons , n'étant pas habitué . Quand il fût arrivée , il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fênetre . Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et pu apercevoir ses domestiques qui mangeait une mixture que Bard avait préparé . Finnian s'amusait à imiter Ciel et Bard imitait Sebastian . Et ils s'amusaient aussi à émmettre des hypothése sur les relation entre Ciel et son majordome .

Ciel s'arretta de les regarder pour refléchir à un moyen d'entrer sans qu'ils le voyent . Il hesitait à passer par la chatiere que Sebastian avait installé plus tôt , mais il ne passait pas dedans . Aprés mûre réflexion , il décida de monter en escaladant l'arbre se trouvant juste à côté de sa fênetre , enfin de son ancienne fênetre puisqu'il avait donné son manoir aux domestiques .

Ciel monta avec difficulté . A peine monter jusqu'a la premiére branche , qu'il avait fillé son collant , s'était décoiffer sa perruque , et avait casser un de ses talons . Aprés avoir monter les dernières branches , il lança une de ses chaussures sur le carreau de la fênetre qui se brisa . IL entra donc dans son ancien bureau . Bizarrement ces domestiques avait conserver ses affaires . Il sortit de la piéce pour se diriger vers les appartements de Sebastian . En entrant dans la piéce il sentit son coeur s'emballer . Il se dirigea vers l'armoire puis l'ouvrit en grand . A son plus grand bonheur il restait quelque affaires . En apportant avec lui tout les vêtements de son majordome , Ciel repartit chez lui .

* * *

><p>Il devait être 19 h00 et l'administration allait fermé , mais un démon se presenta juste avant la fermeture . La jeune femme se rassit donc et avec un grand sourire elle dit :<p>

_Que puis-je faire pour vous , monsieur ?

_Et bien j'ai perdu les clefs de ma maison , auriez vous un double .

_Bien sur ! Pouvez vous me donnez votre nom ?

_Ah oui bien sur ! C'est Sebastian , Sebastian Michaelis .

Haha petite fin sadique ! Enfin j'espere que vous avez aimé mon chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

désoler pour le retard !

Cielsweet and Sebastimes alias Spock's sister : Hum oui je pense que Grell l'a fait exprés ! Au faite pour le thermos ça à été crée au XIX siecle justement , et en plus par un britanique ! Par contre pour le reste ... ! Haha! merci pour ta review .

kaena : Ah désoler mais defois mon côté sadique reaparait ! Merci !

Bocchan-chan :Merci ! Malheuresement Grell est trés fier de sa farce ! Ha oui je crois que pour le côté sadique j'ai été inspiré par ta fic ! haha !

Lectrice anonyme : Ah merci pour ta review ! Ah désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'y travaille j'y travaille !

Lowe-chan : Merci ! Oui je crois que tu est la seul à aimer Claude (moi perso j'aime juste son pas de dance ) . Merci beaucoup à chaque fois tes reviews sont trop mignone !

Ayumi-michaelis : Merci ! Ha je suis contente si ma fic te plait ! Pour sebastian on sera tout plus tard !

Cometmystic : Merci !Haha ! Oui Sebastian se conduit bizarement ! Mais on sera bientôt pourquoi ! Tu as adorer ? C'est juste genial !

Ladyshitsuji : Merci ! Oh c'est pas grave tant que tu la lit et que tu l'aime bien ça me va ! Haha !

Amuyuri-chan : Oui c'est trés contagieux effectivement ! Ah Grell est trés drole c'est l'un de mes perso preferer d'ailleur ! Ah tu verra bien si Sebastian

revien vers ciel ou pas !

Bonne lecture !

Ciel était encore dans son lit à rêver qu'il revoyait Sebastian . Mais il fût tirer de ses rêves par Claude qu'il l'avait secouer pour le reveiller . Ciel se leva difficilement . Il secoua la main en direction de Claude .

_C'est bon je vais me lever .

_D'accord !

Claude partit laissant Ciel s'habiller . Depuis les 5 ans que Sebastian était partit , Ciel avait apprit à s'habiller tout seul . Il finissais de s'habiller puis partit en direction du salon . Il marcha lassement vers la table . Claude avait préparer des croissants au beurre avec du thé . Ciel commençait à manger les croissants malgrés qu'il ne sentait plus les saveurs . Tandis qu'il mangeait ses croissants , Alois sortit de sa chambre avec juste une chemise à Claude trop grande pour lui . Alois se dirigea vers Claude puis l'embrassa . Ciel dégoutté pensa qu'il fallait qu'il parte bientôt . Mais d'abord il allait demander à Claude pourquoi sa marque lui à fait si mal et à briller intensément .

_Claude ?

_Oui ?

_Et bien voila , l'autre jours mon oeil m'a fait trés mal et s'est mit à briller fortement . Tu sais ce que ça veut dire .

Claude arreta tout ses gestes . Il savait que ça voulait dire que Sebastian allait revenir . Mais il préféra ne rien dire à Ciel .

_Oh , ça veut juste dire que la marque dans ton oeil va bientôt partir .

Ciel laissa tomber sa cuillère par terre .

_Juste ? Tu rigole ! Haha !

_Je ne dit que la verité !

_Non c'est pas vrai !

_Voit la verité en face Ciel , jamais tu ne reverra Sebastian .

Ciel posa la main sur son oeil en tremblant . Puis releva la tête vers Claude et Alois .

_Bon je m'en vait !

Ciel partit en claquant la porte . Il se balada tranquillement dans l'enfer , et inconsciemment il se trouva à présent dans le monde des shinigami . Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Grell . Il ouvrit la porte mais personne ne se trouvait dedans . Il se retourna et vit Will .

_Hum , hum savez vous ou se trouve Grell Sutcliff ?

_Il à prit sa journée aujourd'hui .

Ce fut le seul renseignement que Ciel pu avoir . Il pouvait sentir à plusieurs kilomêtre le dégout que Will lui portait .

Il sortit donc du bureau et retourna dans son monde .

Ciel avait mit ce matin un pull et un pantalon et il commençait à avoir chaud car le soleil commençait à taper . Alors il rentra chez lui afin de se changer . Il rentra sans faire de bruit et alla dans sa chambre . Il fouilla dans ses placards pour voir ce qu'il avait , mais tous ses vêtements était trop chaud . Alors il alla voir Alois pour lui emprunter des vêtements .

_Alois tu as tes vettements legers ?

_Léger , dis-tu ?

_Oui .

Alois partit fouiller dans son armoire puis revint tendre des vêtements à Ciel .

_Tien j'ai ça si tu veux .

_Merci !

Ciel partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler ce que Alois lui avait passé . Mais en les mettant il se demanda si Alois ne s'était pas trompé tellement les vêtements était effiminé . Bon ok il est gay , mais comme même . Ciel soupira mais continua de s'habiller car aprés tout il n'avait que ça à se mettre . Il avait un short en jean fillé sur les bord , et une marinière découvrant ses épaules . Alois lui avait aussi prété des sandales . Déja que le reste du maquillage d'hier lui faisait ressemblé à une fille mais la ... Tant pis ! Ciel sortit en prenant les clefs , aujourd'hui encore il irait enquêter pour savoir si Sebastian est toujours vivant .

Ciel rengea les clefs dans sa poche . Il mit sa main devant ses yeux aveuglés par le soleil . Il marcha jusqu'a l'administration puis quand il fût arriver il regarda les journaux venant du monde des humains qui était à disposition dans la salle d'attende . Il ouvrit regardant les banalités . Puis son regard se posa sur les annonces de decets . Il vit un article de déces ou il y'était marqué .

"La marquise Elizabeth de Mildford venant à peine de retrouver le majordome de son défunt fiancé , elle fût à nouveau triste en apprenant sa mort .

Sebastian Michealis mort le 04 fefrier à 11 h 20 . "

Ciel regarda autours de lui , voulant voir si ce qu'il voyait était la réalité . Il relie l'article au moins plusieurs fois . Puis il en arriva à cette conclusion :

_Sebastian à inventé ma mort il à bien pu inventer la sienne .

Mais Ciel tiqua , il fallait absolument qu'il pose des questions à sa cousine . Mais elle le croyait mort . Ciel envigeasait de se déguiser en fille mais aprés elle l'harcelerais . Il se demandait si Sebastian était vraiment mort . Mais tué par quoi ? Une arme démoniaque ? Dans ce cas elle à peut être été retrouvé à côtés du corps . Mais non suis-je bête , si il est réelement mort alors il est dans son cerceuil . C'est décidé aujourd'hui je me rendrais à Londre .

Ciel sortit de l'administration sans attendre .Il allait à nouveau dévoir se deguiser . Quoi que il avait juste à se remaquiller et mettre une peruque vu la tenue que Alois lui a donnée .

Il rentra chez lui , enfila une péruque et se maquilla rapidement puis ressortit aussitôt de chez lui . Il se dirigea vers le passage entre les enfers et le monde humain .

Aprés avoir traverser le passage et se trouvant à Londre . Il alla au cimetière ou était enterrer Sebastian .

L'endroit était désert . Seul quelque corbeau était présent . Ciel chercha la tombe de Sebastian dans tout le cimetière . Il tomba sur la tombe de sa tante s'y arrêta deux seconde puis repartit à sa recherche . Il regarda en détail chaque tombe pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper . Puis tout à coup il vit le nom " Ciel Phantomhive " son corps s'arrêta de bouger . Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses yeux qui scrutaient sa tombe . Il s'arrêta quand il vu inscrit juste en dessus "Sebastian Michaelis " . Son corps entier trembla à l'idée que Sebastian se trouve là . C'était plutôt comique Ciel dépouillant sa propre tombe . Mais bon il était bien obligé !

Ciel souleva la pierre tombale puis y desendit . Il ouvra le premier cerceuil mais il était vide , il supossa alors que le dexiéme avait des chances de contenir Sebastian . Et si son corps était bouffé par des mites ? Et si il était encore plus beau mort ? Et si en le voyant il se metterais à pleurer . Ciel ouvrit alors le second cerceuil puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir le contenue . Mais la seul chose qu'il vu c'est le vide . Ciel contempla pendant plusiére minute le cerceuil vide de Sebastian puis se mit à rire .

_Hahaha ! Pourquoi je pensai qu'il était mort ? Hein ? Je pensai que c'était impossible qu'il m'ai abandonner ? Haha je suis un idiot !

Ciel melangeait sa colére aux larmes .

_Il me déteste ! Il voulait juste mon âme !

Ciel sortit du cavot et remit la pierre tombale en place . Il ne voulait même plus rendre visite à Lizzy pour lui poser des questions . Il retourna donc dans l'enfer .

En enfer une pluie commençais à s'abbatre rendant le Ciel violet . Ciel faisait peine à voir , il avait la mascara qui dégoulinait et il était mouillé de la tête au pied et il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire . Il s'arrêta alors dans une boutique pour se payer un parapluie spéciale pour les pluies de l'enfer . Pendant qu'il cherchait un parapluie simple , il cherchait de quoi payer , puis il trouva un billets qu'il avait prit à Claude . Il alla à la caisse ,paya son article puis ressortit du magasin .

Il faisait noir à présent . Ciel marchait sous la pluie et ne pouvait s'empecher de pleurer .

_Sebastian , sebastian , sebastian ... Je veut te revoir , j'aimerais tellement ...

Ciel continuait de marcher en se tenant la tête entre les mains . Ses larmes perlaient le long de ses joues . Il se sentait seul , abandoné ; triste . Ciel regardait au loin la pluie tombé illuminait par le soleil rosé . Le soleil violet se reflétant sur le sol mouillé était magnifique . Ciel pouvait maintenant voir les étoiles .

_Demain il faudra que je trouve une colocation .

Claude partait acheter des produit de beauté pour démon . Il alla dans le magasin le plus proche . Il entra dans la boutique et se rendu dans le rayon convoité . En voulant prendre le shampoing sa main entra en contact avec une autre qui voulait prendre le même article . Claude se retourna pour voir son propriétaire mais fit rapidement dégouté de ce geste .

_Sebastian ? Quesque tu fait ici ?

_Et bien comme tu peux le constater je suis revenue .

_Hum et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

_J'en avait marre de rester dans mon coin . Je me suis dit que retourner ici me fairait du bien .

_J'espere ne plus te revoir .

_Tu n'as pas changé , hum .

Claude prit le shampoing d'un geste rapide .

_Et Ciel ?

Sebastian se retourna vers Claude , puis lui lança un regard déclarant ce sujet tabou .

_Oh je vois .

_Ne me reparle plus de lui .

_Et pourquoi ?

_Je veux l'oublier ...

Sebastian baissa le regard puis le releva pour regarder Claude . Un sourire satisfait éétit collé à son visage .

_Tu sais tu me croiseras souvent .

_Pardon ?

Sebastian rigola puis reprit sa phrase .

_J'habite dans ton quartier .

Le sourire de Claude se fana pour y laisser une mine horrifié .

_Et si on mangeait ensemble ce soir pour discuter , ca fait longtemps !

Claude se rappela que Ciel serait là .

_Non .

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit non , car je n'en ai pas envie .

_Oh je vois tu as un petit ami chez toi ?

_Oui il y'a Alois !

_Alois ? Bizarre .Mais il me connaît donc il ny'a pas de proplême n'est ce pas ?

_Si on avait déja prevue de passer la soiré tous les deux .

_Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera content de me voir .

_J'en doute .

_Juste quelque minutes .

_Non !

Claude sortit du magasin pour rentré chez lui . Quand à lui Sebastian resta un plus longtemps puis lui aussi rentra .

Ciel marchait vers chez lui , il se trouvait à present dans son quartier .

J'ai les jambes tellement lourde . J'ai tellement froid . Je veux tellement rentré , tout oublier .

Tandis que Ciel s'appretait à rentré il se stoppa net devant une maison de son quartier . Devant la maison se trouvait Sebastian qui s'appretait à rentrer chez lui .

Ciel ne pouvait plus bouger , plus parler , son corp était comme paralisé .

_Se...Sebastian !

Voila la fin du chapitre 4 ! (J'ai l'impression de me repeter à chaque fois ) ! J'espere que vous avez aimé !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 ! Déja ! Ah le temps passe vite ! Désoler pour mon retard!

Ladyshitsuji : Ah désoler ! Ca m'arrive de temps en temps ! Par contre la suite ... , bon j'en dit pas plus tu verra ! Merci pour ta review !

Lowe chan : "avec des pris d'enfer défiant toute concurrance " haha , j'était écrouller ! Oui y'a des magasin en enfer avec des produit spéciale pour les démon ! Pour will et Grell , hum on verra ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Mayesta : C'est l'une de tes fics préferer ? Merci j'en suis honoré ! Ah j'ai rajouter 10 mots en plus pour ce chapitre je crois ! Haha ! MErci beaucoup pour ta review !

Bocchan-chan : Ah désoler je ne peut pas te laisser tuer Claude ! Même si je sent qu'a la fin de ce chapitre tu va vouloir le trucider ! On en a besoins pour la suite ! Même une araigné peut etre utile ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review !

MissAlissak : Haha c'est vrai que je suis sadique ! Mais bon j'ai essayer de la poster au plus vite ! (Un jours plus tôt , voir seulement quelque minute ! haha )! Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise !

Amuyuri-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Ah c'est moi ou tout le monde desteste Claude ? Haha ! Encore merci !

Ayumi-michaelis : Haha suspense ! J'espere que la suite va te plaire !Pour Sebastian on ne serra que dans le prochain chapitre sûrement .Encore merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

Je me tenait là debout regardant mon seul intérêt de vivre ouvrir sa porte . Je le scrutait , je le l'observais , toute mon attention était porté sur lui . Aucun de mes membre ne semblait bouger , mon corps entier était paralisé . C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter . Ça paraissait presque iréel . Je ne sais pas si c'était ses cheveux d'intense noir , ses yeux rouges sang , sa peau pale , sa bouche si tentante ou bien son débardeur qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé , mais je restait figé sur place à le regarder , à le disiré et à ne pouvoir rien faire . Je pourrais lui parler , mais je n'ose pas et je reste immobile face à mon désir le plus brûlant . J'ai toujours rêver de ce moment , le moment ou je pourrais enfin le voir à nouveau . Et là je reste planté sans rien faire . Mon corps me brûle , mon coeur me fait mal , ma raison veut avancé , le rejoindre lui parler , ou bien simplement le touché , le sentir , l'embrasser , mais mon corps s'y oppose fortement .

J'était là , je le regardais . Mes jambes nues tremblaient de froid , et mes cheveux mouillés tombant sur mes épaules me glaçait tout entier . Je ne supportait plus t'attendre que tu fasse le prémier pas . Alors doucement je commençais à m'avancé vers toi . Chaque pas était lourd comme si je traînais un boulet derrière moi . Mes jambes voulait allez vite et mon corps s'accélérait . J'y était presque j'avançais rapidement vers toi , je ne tenait plus en place . La pression dans mon corps commençais à monter , j'était devant chez toi il ne restait plus qu'a te rejoindre sur ton palier . Je commençais à avancer dans ton jardin de devant . Je te voyait commençer à rentré dans ta maison . Alors je courus afin de t'empêcher de refermé la porte derrière moi , et m'effacer de cette journée . Alors dans geste brusque je te reteins par le poignet et tu te retourna .

_Sebastian !

Tes yeux rouges vifs me scrutait droit dans les yeux .Sentir ton regard brûlant sur moi me fait te désirer encore plus . Ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant et si sensuelle , je ne rêve qu'une chose , que d'une nuit , d'un effleurement , de ton corps contre le mien . Mon coeur me fait mal et se pince , je te désire trop , mon envie est oppressante . Ton visage afficha un air choqué . Ton regard s'intensifia puis un sourire s'installa sur ton visage . Tu posa ta main sur mon visage et me caressa la joue . Au début ta main trembla en effleurant ma joue puis elle se posa complètement sereinement .

_Tu lui ressemble tellement .

_A qui ?

_La même voix , la même odeur , les mêmes cheveux , les mêmes yeux . Les mêmes yeux !

Son visage commençe à s'affoler , il posent ses mains sur mon visage essayant d'enlever mon cache oeil . Il l'enlève puis voit la marque de notre pacte inscrite à l'intérieur . Les démon ne sont pas censé ressentir de sentiment mais là je voyait bien qu'il est choqué . Ses pupille bougent dans tous les sens me scrutant dans tout les recoins . Aprés m'avoir longtemps regarder Sebastian se mit à parler .

_Ciel ?

D'un geste j'ôte ma perruque , et essuie mon mascara d'un revers de la main .

_Oui , c'est moi Ciel phantomhive .

Je le regarde maintenant d'un regard colérique et hautain , essayant de cacher mon désire pour lui . Mais lui aussi afficha un air énervé

_C'est impossible ...

Ses mains se retirèrent vivement de mon visage puis il se recula . Il ouvra la porte puis la referma à mon nez . Je tape trois coup à la porte .

_Sebastian , ouvre moi !

Je continue de toquer puis j'appuie sur la sonnette .

_SEBASTIAN OUVRE MOI C'EST UN ORDRE !

La porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas , j'alterne alors les toquements et les coups de sonnettes . Continue comme ça ! Mais je pourrais t'harceler jusqu'à l'aube , ne me surestime pas .

_SEBASTIAN OUVRE MOI !

Tu ne m'ouvre toujours pas . Je commençe à pleurer .

_Sebastian , ouvre moi ! Je ...pourquoi tu m'as abandonner ? Sebastian , Sebastian , Sebastian !

Tu ne m'ouvre toujours pas alors je tambourine encore plus fort sur ta porte .

_SEBASTIAN OUVRE MOI ! SEBASTIAN , SEBASTIAN , SEBASTIAN .

J'en ai marre alors je m'assoie dans le coin de ta porte . Je resterais jusqu'à l'aube si il le faut , mais je veux te parler , savoir pourquoi tu m'a laisser , je veux te retrouver vraiment . Mes bras ramènent mes jambes contre ma poitrine . Je me blottit sur mes genoux , et essaye d'y trouver de la chaleur . Mon corps tremble de haut en bas , car aujourd'hui je t'attend sous la pluie un soir glacial .

Je me met à fermer les yeux fermement comme pour me réveiller d'un cauchemar , mais je sais que cette douleur est trop vrai pour que ce soit seulement un mauvais rêve . Cette douleur est à la fois passé , présent et futur . Ta réaction m'a fait tellement mal , je souffre si profondément . Mes larmes veulent couler mais je ne veut pas me rendre encore plus ridicule , je suis déja en train de t'attendre dans le froid en pleine nuit alors que tu ne viendras pas . Mais je ne veux pas accepter le fait qu'entre nous deux c'est impossible car je serais obliger de passer à autre chose et de tourner le page .

Le temps me parrait à présent tellement long . Je commençe à m'ennuyer fermement . J'attend , j'attend , j'attend , et j'attend encore que tu deigne venir mais tu reste chez toi à m'ignoré . Je suis pas du genre patient et pourtant il est déja 2 heure du matin , et mes yeux se font lourd .

Quelque fois je regardais ta fênetre pour voir si tu me regardais , et comme tu n'était pas là je remettais ma tête entre mes genoux et essayais de ravaler mes sanglots .

Alors que j'attendais que tu sorte de chez toi j'entendis un bruit de papier froisé provenant de ta porte . Je fis un demi tours et regarda ta porte . Effectivement tu avait fait glisser un bout de papier sous ta porte sur lequel il y'avait écrit " Va-t'en ! " . Ha je me rappelais plus que tu avait autant peu de tact ! Si j'était quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais sûrement rigoler mais là j'était moi et ça me faisait mal .

Alors que je commencais à être tremper un parpapluie se dressa au dessus de ma tête . Je leva mon regard mouillé puis vit Alois qui me faisait un grand sourire .

_Ah finalement je t'ai retrouver ! Je suis content !

_...

_Allez ne reste pas là tu attraper froid !

_...

_Ciel ... Tu sais moi aussi au début Claude ne voulait pas me revoir , mais finalement on est ensemble .

_... *sanglot*

_Ciel ...

Alois posa un regard sur la porte puis se mit à tambouriner dessus .

**_Et toi le lâche viens voir Ciel au lieu de garder ton cul sur ton sofa** !

Ciel émit un léger rire puis tira Alois par la manche .

_C'est bon il à dût allez se coucher ! On ressayera demain !

Alois lui fessa un timide sourire .

_Oui , rentrons .

Ciel s'agrippa au bras d'Alois s'abritant par la même occasion sous son parapluie , avant de partir il jeta un dernier regard à la maison . Puis il rentrèrent avec Alois tranquillement chez eux .

* * *

><p>Sebastian se réveilla de son lit il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 3 heure du matin . Il se demandait si le jeune homme était toujours présent sur son palier . Il se rhabilla et se mit devant la porte et écouta si il entendait des sanglots mais vu qu'il n'entendait plus rien il en conclu qu'il était partit . Alors il ouvrit la porte et sortit décidant de rendre visite à Claude .<p>

Alois ouvrit la porte et conduisais Ciel dans le salon . Claude se leva pour montrer son soulagement .

_Ou était t'il ?

_Devant chez Sebastian .

Le visage de Claude se décomposa . Sebastian ? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon .

_Et pourquoi il pleure ?

_Ça ne s'est pas trés bien passer ...

Claude du se retenir intérieurement pour ne pas sourire . Il se rapprocha de Ciel et lui caressa la joue . Ciel se rappelant le geste de Sebastian enleva immédiatement la main de Claude .

_NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Claude est énervé par cette réaction mais ne dit rien . Il se contenta de regarder Ciel dans les yeux .

_Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue ?

_TAIS TOI !

Ciel triste et énervé monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher . Il se vautra sur son lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures en pleurant , peu de minutes aprés il d'endormie .

* * *

><p>En bas aprés le départ de Ciel le silence régnait . Jusqu'au moment ou on toqua à la porte . Alois et Claude tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la porte . Et Claude se leva pour ouvrir . En ouvrant la porte un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage .<p>

_Sebastian ! Finalement tu est venue .

A l'entende de ce nom Alois se précipita sur Sebastian .

_Ordure ! Comment ose tu venir ici ?

Sebastian regarda Alois avec un regard menaçant .

_J'aimerais parler à Claude si tu le veut bien .

Sebastian retira les mains d'Alois de son débardeur puis regoinit Claude qui lui dit sur un air moqueur :

_Finalement Alois n'était pas vraiment ravie de te voir !

_Parlons de choses sérieuse si il te plais !

_C'est bon ! Tu moi pourquoi veux tu me parler !

Sebastian se cala bien dans le fauteuil repris une inspiration puis se mit à parler .

_Et bien voila aujourd'hui une personne ressemblant étrangement à Ciel est venue chez moi .

_Ah vraiment qu'avait t'il en commun ?

_Il avait ses cheveux , sa voie , son corps , son odeur , ses yeux , la marque . En faite il avait tout en commun .

Sebastian se prit la tête dans la main épuisé .

_Hum je vois et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Et bien je l'ai laisser dehors .

_Toujours aussi sympa !

_Oh tais toi !

Claude ricana puis reprit la conversation .

_Et donc ?

_Et bien ça me perturbe .

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que il lui ressemble vraiment , on dirait que c'est lui alors que ce n'est pas lui .

_Tu t'embrouille .

_C'est juste que j'aimais savoir si il y'a une infime possibilité que se soit Ciel .

Claude ricana de nouveau . Bien sur que c'était Ciel , mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire .

_Tu sais l'autre jour moi aussi j'ai vue quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Ciel . Mais entre nous on le sait aucun des deux ne peut-être Ciel .

_Peut être était-ce une autre âme dans le corps de Ciel ?

_Impossible ! Tu sait trés bien autant que moi ce qu'il font du corps aprés !

Sebastian baisa la tête , puis la releva en arrière avec un regard vide .

_Excuse moi , j'arrive juste pas à l'accepter !

_Moi je l'ai fait !

_Bon je crois que je vais te laisser .

Sebastian se leva du fauteuil puis commença à partir . Mais Alois le retenu par la manche .

_Sale lâche !

_Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Sebastian n'en dit pas plus il retira la main d'Alois puis rentra chez lui .

Ah ! Pour la fin vous êtes perdu ! Ah bah désoler !


	6. Chapter 6

Ca y'est j'ai écrit le chapitre 6 ! J'espere qu'il est pas trop guimauve ...

Lowe_chan : Ha c'est sur que le Sebby en debardeur c'est hot ! Ah Claude c'est vrai que dans ma fic il est detestable . ALors comme ça je suis dans ton top 20 ! Ah ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review !

Ladyshitsuji : Ah je suis contente que tu suive ma fic ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah c'est vrai que Sebastian n'a pas trés bien reagis , haha !

Mayesta : Au début quand j'ai lue "Oh mon dieux !" ça m'a intrigué puis quand j'ai vue "je detste Claude " j'ai bien rigoler , ah oui dans ma fic il est méchant ! MErci pour ta review !

Bocchan-chan : Claude est tétu , déja qu'il à Alois en plus il veut Ciel ! HAha ! Ciel pour aimer Sebastian ça c'est sur il l'aime ! Mais c'est vrai que Sebastian est quelque peu insupportable en ce moment ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review !

Comet_Mystic : Bah la oui Sebastian c'est un crétin ! Haha ! Merci pour ta review !

Ayumuri chan : Ha je crois que dans ma fic le moin crétin bah c'est alois , alors que dans l'animé ..haha .Ah j'avoue que j'aime bien torturer Ciel . merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

Le matin fut dûr pour tout le monde que se soit pour Ciel , Claude ou Alois . Ciel fit sa toilette , s'habilla puis descendit en bas . Mais quand il entra dans la cuisine il ne vit personne . Il regarda des muffins posés sur la table mais il ne lui faisait pas envie . Il s'asseya et mit ses pieds sur les pieds de la table . Mais sous ses pieds il sentais un voile doux . Il se baissa prit le tissu se trouvant par terre . C'était visiblement un mouchoir , il se dirigea à l'évier pour le laver , aprés l'avoir laver il le fit sécher au soleil sur le bord de la fênetre . Comme il s'ennuyait il lava le sol , puis il nettoya les carreaux , ensuite il fit des lessives , aprés il étendu le linge .

Il alla voir si le mouchoir était sec . Il sentit qu'il était sec et sentait bon alors il le repassa . Il le retourna pour passer un dernier coup de fer puis vit une inscription brodé dans un coin , il alla prendre des lunettes pour mieux voir puis vu inscrit : "Sebastian".

Les yeux de Ciel s'enbrumerent de larmes .

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ai-je trouvé ici ? Serais t'il venu ? Mais pour quoi faire ? _

Ciel regarda le mouchoir puis essuya ses larmes .

_C'est décider je vais allez lui rendre ._

Ciel monta dans sa chambre pour se faire le plus beau possible . Il coiffa ses cheveux pendant plusieurs minute , il se relava puis se brossa les dents . Il alla fouiller dans l'armoire d'Alois pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant . IL était donc bien coiffé , ses cheveux bleues cendrés retombaient sur son visage pale . Ses yeux bleue était d'un bleue aussi intense que le Ciel la nuit et comme il brillait on aurait cru que ces yeux était parsemmé d'étoile . C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on l'a du l'appeler Ciel . Sa bouche avait une courbe parfaite , la lévre du haut formait un petit creux courbé au milieux et sa lévre du bas était pulpeuse . Son nez était fin et droit , il semblait presque parfait . Ses joues rosé par l'excitation de rendre visite à Sebastian trahissait son teint de porcelaine le rendant encore plus beau . Son cou semblait si pur , si fragile et il dégageait une délicate odeur sucré . Il portait une chemisette noir mettant en valeur sa peau blanche et accompagné d'un decolté laissant entrevoir son torse d'enfant . Il portait un short moulant noir , on pouvait voir ses fesse bombé et bien rebondis , mais qui restait assez petite . Ses jambes était fines et élancé , il y'avait aucun poil , elle était aussi douce qu'un voile de soie . Ses pieds fin et pures était à découvert dans des sandalettes blanche . Il respira un grand coup , pris le mouchoir , puis il sortit prêt à rendre visite à Sebastian .

Ciel avançais rapidement , de temps en temps il sautillait ou courait tellement il ne se sentait plus . Puis il arriva devant la maison de Sebastian . Ciel marcha dans la petit allé , puis s'arrêta devant la porte . Il prit son courage à deux main et sonna . Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les éscalier en disant j'arrive . Puis la porte s'ouvrit .

Son visage devenu rouge en voyant Sebastian et il croisa ses jambes essayant de presser avec à l'intérieure de ses cuisses la bosse dans son short . Sebastian était descendue avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille , ses cheveux mouillé retombaient sur son visage , et son torse était perlé de fines goûtellette d'eau . Sebastian afficha un air surpris . Ciel commença à bégayer .

_Je,je , et je bien je j'était venue pour te rendre ton mouchoir .

Ciel lui tendu son mouchoir lavé , repasser et parfaitement plié . Sebastian le prit d'un air surprît .

_Je , et bien voila .

_Ou l'as tu trouver .

_Haha , il était chez moi .

_Impossible

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que je l'avait oublié chez Claude .

_Oui mais Claude et moi ...

Sebastian claqua la porte au nez de Ciel . Ciel laissa échaper un sanglot , puis repartie chez lui déçu , et désesperer . Sebastian se laissa glisser contre la porte écrabouillant le mouchoir entre ses mains , puis il le jeta à terre .

* * *

><p>Claude était épuisé de sa journée dans le monde des humains , il s'apprêtait à rentré chez lui , mais il avait Sebastian juste devant son portail . Claude eut un léger sourire puis alla voir Sebastian .<p>

_Alors ? Quel est la raison de ta visite cette fois ci ?

Sebastian regarda avec fureur Claude .

_Coucherais-tu avec le mec qui est le sosie parfait de Ciel ?

_Je ne voit pas en quoi cela te regarde .

_Tu est répugnant !

_Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y'a tu voulait te le faire ?

_Bien sûr que non je suis fidèle à mon maître .

_Fait toi une raison , Ciel est mort depuis longtemps !

_Ce que tu fait reste répugnant .

_Tu est juste jaloux !

Claude partit laissant Sebastian en solitaire . Mais il ne le fût pas trop longtemps vu que Ciel sortit car il voulait sortir les poubelle . Ciel vu Sebastian la tête dans les mains prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles . Ciel pencha la tête sur le côtés cherchant le regard de Sebastian , mais il ne le trouvait pas .Il posa ses mains essayant de les enlever pour mieux voir son visage .

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Sebastian broya les mains de Ciel , les tenants fermement .Ciel essaya de les enlever mais Sebastian les tenait avec force .

_Arrête ça fait mal !

Sebastian n'arrêta pas pour autant .

_Sebastian !

Sebastian serrait les mains de Ciel encore plus fort .

_**Sebastian , arrête !**

Sebastian regardait Ciel et maintenait ses mains .

**_SEBASTIAN , ARRÊTE !**

Sebastian relâcha les mains de Ciel , se retourna et s'apprêta à partir . Mais Ciel retenu Sebastian par le bras .

_Sebastian ? Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

_Parce que ton existence est une vrai torture pour moi .

_Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il à pu se passer mais ...  
>_Tait toi ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses bavardages futiles !<p>

Sebastian partit pour rentré chez lui et Ciel rentra chez lui . Il vit Claude qui discutait avec Alois , ils avaient l'air tellement heureux Ciel se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit lui aussi d'être aussi heureux . Une larme coula le long de sa joue . Puis il monta se coucher .

* * *

><p>Ciel se leva trés lentement vers la salle de bain , il frémit en sentant ses pied sur la carrelage froid . Il se regarda dans le miroir observant son oeil pacté . Un malaise régnait à présent dans la piéce . Il alla donc à la fênetre pour s'aérer un peu .<p>

_Quoi ...

Ciel arrêta son geste en voyant ce qu'il voyait par la fênetre . Il eut vraiment chaud , son coeur s'accéléra , s'emballa faisant remonter le sang dans ses joues et un peu plus bas . Ciel était paralisé dans tout les sens du termes , sa fênetre donnait vue sur une maison , mais plus précisement la maison de Sebastian , et plus précisèment sa salle de bain . Sebastian était torse nue se brossant les dents . Ciel au début fantasmait sur le torse musclé de Sebastian , puis son esprit s'attarda sur la brosse à dents . Oui cette brosse à dent rentrant et sortant de la bouche de Sebastian et qu'il passait sur sa langue . Mais juste à ce moment là Claude appela Ciel .

**_Ciel tu descendra , le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! **

Mais Ciel n'osait plus descendre en bas tellement son érection était devenue important , et puis en plus il voulait encore observer Sebastian . Il regarda donc une derniére fois à la fênetre mais vue que Sebastian était déja partit . L'aurait t'il vu ? Il décida de descendre en bas malgrés son érection, il n'aurait qu'a faire passer ça comme une érection matinal .

Il descendit donc prendre son petit déjeuner . Il entra dans la cuisine et croisa le regard d'Alois et Claude . Il fit la bise au deux comme si de rien n'était , puis s'installa à table . Claude émit un ricanement .

_Et tu pense faire passer cela pour une érection matinal ?

Alois rigolait mais ne voulait pas que Ciel le voit alors il se cachait dérière les petits pains . Quand à lui Claude se contentait de rigoler comme un idiot . Ciel rougissais de honte . ll se sentait humilier .

_Haha , trés drôle (ton sarcastique) ! En attendant Alois pas besoins de te cacher dériere la nouriture , je te voit ! Et puis d'abord Claude ce n'est pas moi qui ai crier pendant plus de 3 heure !

Alois s'arrêta immédiatement de rigoler tandis que lui Claude continuait de rigoler .

_En tous cas ce n'est pas moi qui ai pleurer toute la nuit parce que je me suis pris un râteau par un démon ! HAHAHA !

Le rire de Claude resonnait dans la piéce et il ne vit même pas que Ciel pleurait . Ciel se leva puis lança un regard foudroyant à Claude .

_Bien je vois , puisque qu'il en est ainsi je fais mes valises aujourd'hui et je m'en chercher un nouvelle endroit ou vivre .

Ciel partit dans sa chambre faire des valises , puis quelque minutes plus tard il descendit en bas et sortit en claquant la porte . A vrai dire il n'avait emporter que trés peu d'affaire sachant qu'il reviendrait sûrement de tant en temps . Sa fuite était juste un prétexte pour partir s'installer ailleurs sans les blesser . Ciel se rendit à l'administration pour savoir si il avait des annonces pour louer un appartement . Il alla voir la même dame que la dérnière fois , elle était dans le même bureau .

_Bonjours je voudrais savoir si il y'a des demandes de colocation ? Et dans une maison si possible .

La jeune femme demanda à Ciel de patienter le temps qu'elle épluche quelques dossier .

_Et vous avez une preference pour le lieux ?

_Et bien si il y'en à dans mon quartier .

_D'accord je vais voir ça !

La jeune femme chercha puis ressortit plusieurs annonce .

_Bien , nous avons 3 demande .

_Hum et j'aimerais de préference que se soit un homme !

_Bien il en reste donc 2 !

Ciel réflechisa , puis trouva le critère final .

_Je vais prendre le plus beau .

Ciel se disait qu'il fallait mieux oublier Sebastian aprés ce qu'il lui as dit .La jeune femme lui tendu un numéro et l'adresse du locataire . Ciel sortit du batîment et chercha une cabine téléphonique pour pouvoir appeler le locataire . Quand il eu trouvé il composa le numéro écrit sur la carte . Au bout de quelques secondes on décrocha .

_Allo ?

Ciel eu un moment de silence car cette voie lui était famillière .

_Euh oui bonjours je vous appelle car je cherche un collocation .

_Ah oui trés bien ! Vous n'aurez qu'a passer , pour que je vous fasse visité .

_Cela ne vous dérange pas si je passe dans l'aprés midi ?

_Non , non faite comme vous voulez .

_D'accord ! Au revoir

_Au revoir !

Ciel raccrocha , sortit de la cabine de téléphone et partit en direction de son quartier . Il se demandait à quoi il pourrait ressembler . Et si c'était un vieux pervers ? Ciel grinça des dents à cette idée . Mais si c'était un homme séduisant . Ciel se posait plein de question , et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était déja dans son quartier . Il devait trouver le numéro 7 . Il cherchait partout mais ne le trouvait pas , il réfléchissait au fait que cela pourrait être une blague . Non , non impossible . Ciel commençais à désespérer cherchant de droite et de gauche . Le soleil commençait à se coucher il devait donc se depêcher . Il finissa finalement par trouver . Comme il faisait sombre il ne pouvait distinguer que le 7 et quelque ombre . Il s'avança dans l'allé ayant l'impression d'avoir déja vécu ce moment . Il était maintenant petrifié devant la porte Cette situation était si familière , il sonna et entendit quelqu'un désendre des escaliers , puis il entendit le verrou s'ouvrir . La porte s'ouvrit et effectivement il connaissait cette personne .

_Sebastian ?

_Qu'est ce que tu fait ici !

_Je suis ton nouveau colocataire !

_Un démon tient toujours sa parole ...

Ciel ne comprit pas la derniére parole tellement elle était peu forte . Mais il vit Sebastian lui ouvrir la porte . Il allait enfin entrer chez Sebastian . Il n'attendrais pas seul sous la pluie en pleurant .

Suprise ! J'imagine que vous aviez deviner que c'était Sebastian le locataire .

J'espere que vous avez aimé !


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin le chapitre 7 ! Desoler pour le retard ! La fin de l'année c'est toujours mouvementé !

bissenchi : Ha encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Super ! Ha Sebastian et Ciel vont se revoir mais on verra si se serra pour le meilleuir ou pour le pire ! Merci pour ta review !

Bocchan-chan : Sans sebby Ciel devient bizare car il perdu ! Mais il à raison de faire le menage , il s'entraine pour plus tard ! Ah oui le fantasme de Claudo ! hAHA ! Je m'en rappelais même plus ! Merci pour ton soutien !

Lowe-chan : J'aime beaucoup ton résumé ,haha ! C'est la qu'on se compte que Ciel à pris chere ! Encore merci pour tes encouragement !

poutchoupoune : "Et la suite alors ? " Elle est là mais avec du retard (va se cacher ) !ah oui c'est vrai que l'orthographe et moi ... Merci !

Ladyshitsuji : Merci beaucoup de continuer de suivre la fic ! J'espere que la suite va te plaire !

Mayesta : C'est vrai que le sebby jaloux c'est mignon ! "Même si je vais en souffrir =.=" , ha bah désoler , parce que j'ai encore plus de retard que d'habitude ! Merci encore !

Ayumuri-chan ; C'est vrai que Sebastian peut être bête parfois ! Ah et oui enfin il pourra avoir du dialogue entre Ciel et Sebastian ! Haha finalement je n'est pas été la seul à rire du jeu de mots ! On voit ceux qui ont regardé en vostfr la saison 2 ! Encore merci

Bonne lecture !

Enfin j'y était . J'était chez Sebastian ou plutôt chez nous . Le sol était en carrelage noir et les murs étaient blanc . Tout semblaient parfait , sans aucune trace de poussière . Le blanc et le noir s'accordaient à merveille dans cette piéce , et elle restait chaleureuse . Sur la gauche il y'avait deux canapés blanc et un petit table basse noir en ébene . Sur la petite table se trouvait un bouquet de rose rouge dans un vase blanc au contours noir . A droite il y'avait un mini bar qui donnait sur la cuisine , devant le bar était disposés des grandes chaises blanche .

Aprés m'être émerveillé pendant quelque minute sur son appartement , Sebastian me sortit de ma transe .

_Viens avec moi ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre .

Je monte les escaliers un à un en essayant de ne pas tombé . Les marches sont en bois , mais en bois qui vient d'être ciré ! Alors que je prenais mes précautions je me sentit tombé . Une masse lourde noir se compressait contre moi . Et je me retrouvais en bas des escaliers avec Sebastian au dessus de moi . Mon dieu c'est fou comme j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour à ce moment là . Je ne sais pas si c'était son regard arrogant ou son corps parfait mais je le désirais plus que tout . Mais malheureusement il se releva puis m'aida à me relever . Il se retourna d'un air géné vers moi , les joues légerement rosés .

_Hum , excuse moi je suis tombé .

_Ce n'est pas grave !

Puis nous remontâmes à nouveau les escaliers mais en faisant trés attention cette fois ci . Alors que nous étions au palier nous passons devant une piéce qui visiblement était la salle , il y'avait du carrelage noir par terre et du carrelages blanc sur les murs , sur la droite il y'avait une baignoire à pied et une cabine de douche , au fond au milieux il y'avait un lavabo avec juste au dessus un miroir et à gauche il y'avait une armoire et une fênetre , oui cette fênetre ,alors je m'arrêta quelque seconde , il se retourna puis me presenta la piéce .

_C'est la salle de bain , l'eau chaude est illimité . Par contre évite de rentré sans frapper ça pourrais m'énerver .

_Oui ...

Il partit alors en direction de ma chambre alors je lui suivis . Nous passons cette fois ci devant un bureau , alors que j'allais entrer Sebastian ferma la porte .

_Ceci est mon bureau et il t'est strictement interdit d'y entrer .

_Ok...

Puis il continua d'avancer . Maintenant nous sommes devant une piéce fermé Sebastian se retourne vers moi trés froidement .

_Cette piéce est ma chambre alors là tu n'y entre sous aucun prétexte ou bien seulement en cas de grand danger . Mais tu toquera avant d'entrer .

_D'accord ...

Il n'y avait pas à dire Sebastian devenait de plus en plus froid .Puis enfin nous arrivâmes à ma chambre . Sebastian m'ouvrit la porte , j'en profita au passage pour humer son odeur . Mais je crois que ce n'était pas discret puisqu'il à soufflé fort . Sinon la chambre était mignonne , oui mignonne . Il y'avait un sol en fourrure rose , les murs peint en lavande , un grand lit baldaquin rose avec plein de peluche , un armoire blanche , un bureau sur lequel il y'avait une lampe en coeur rose . On aurait dit la chambre de Lizzy . Ciel resta choquer devant sa chambre . Sebastian poussa un petit rire puis s'expliqua .

_Excuse moi mais au téléphone j'ai cru que tu était une fille alors ...

_Tss !

_Ah oui euh ... c'est quoi ton nom ?

_Ciel !

_Oui bien sur ! Bon bah Ciel tu est homo c'est ça ?

_Oui ...

_Oui donc évite de me draguer me mater ou autre ce serait gênant . Ah et évite de crier trop fort si tu ramene ton petit amis ce serait encore plus gênant !

_D'accord mais dans ce cas évite de te balader en tenue légere ou qui pourrait m'exiter et si tu ramène une fille ne faite pas trop de bruit .

Ensuite il eu un blanc , puis un regard arrogant . Ciel déposa ses valises au sol puis regarda Sebastian .

_C'est bon je vais me débrouiller !

Sebastian ferma la porte puis laissa Ciel déballer ses affaires .Ciel rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans son armoire de fille ... Puis il sortit de ses bagages la chemise de Sebastian . Il l' huma le plus possible mais l'odeur n'était plus aussi forte , il se dit qu'il faudrais que plus tard il pique une chemise à Sebastian dans le panier à linge sale . Ciel déposa la chemise de Sebastian sur son oreiller . Il se déchaussa puis s'écroulla dans son lit en poussant un grand soupire . Puis il entendis toquer .

_Entre !

Sebastian entrouvrit la porte laissant apparaître que sa tête .

_Si tu veux manger l'entré est prête .

_Merci ...

Ces mots sonnait bizarre dans la bouche de Ciel et cela parut bizarre à Sebastian . Ciel avait l'habitude de ne jamais dire merci à Sebastian . Et Sebastian trouvait cela bizarre car Ciel lui rappelait Ciel .

Ciel sortit de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers derrière Sebastian . Ciel s'installa à table attendant que Sebastian apporte l'entré . Sebastian apporta des nems , des feuilletés au chèvre et une salade . Sebastian poussa le saladier en direction de Ciel . Ciel prit les couverts et les mis dans le saladier mais à sa grande honte il ne savait pas se servir . Sebastian ne l'avait pas comprit .

_Bah qu'est ce que tu attends ? Que je te serve peut être ?

_Et bien ...

Sebastian se leva et servi Ciel d'un peu de tout .

_Quel empoté .

Ciel détournas son regard , géné . Puis un silence s'installa . Heureusement quelqu'un toqua . Sebastian partit ouvrir mais il vu avec dégout que c'était Claude . Claude le regarda avec un sourire hypocrite .

_Puis-je entrer ?

_Non .

_Quel politesse !

Sebastian contre toute envie laissa entrer Claude . Puis Claude posa son regard sur Ciel . Puis il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter que Sebastian est découvert que Ciel était Ciel .

_Ciel pourquoi est tu ici ?

_J'ai demandé une collocation et je suis tombé par hasard sur Sebastian .

Le coeur de Claude ralentissant d'un coup . Il regarda Ciel avec un grand sourire . Puis pour énerver Sebastian il caressa la joue de Ciel .

_Ça va aller , je veux dire tu n'as jamais dormis seul , tu avait souvent besoins que je dorme avec toi .

Ciel et Claude remarquèrent la jalousie de Sebastian alors Ciel décida d'en jouer en prenant Claude qui était aux ange dans ses bras en regardant Sebastian .

_Ça va aller même si tu vas me manquer .

Sebastian toussota .

_Hum , hum tu te rappelle Ciel que je t'ai dit de pas faire de truc bizarre d'homo .

Ciel regarda invita alors Claude à partir . Puis revenant à table , il réfléchissais qu'il pourrait ramener un garçon et simuler pour rendre jaloux Sebastian . Il fallait juste trouver le garçon . Mais Ciel fut tiré de ses songes par Sebastian .

_Tu as été humain avant d'être un démon mais tu est devenue démon quand ?

_Je suis devenue démon il y'a peu prés 5 ans .

Sebastian crissa des dents étant donné que le vrai Ciel aussi .

_Tu habitait ou avant .

_J'habitais à Londre .

Sebastian regarda Ciel avec un regard interrogateur . Ciel avait l"impression qu'il le scrutait au plus profond de son âme .

_J'avais passé un pacte avec un démon , mais au moment de prendre mon âme elle fut volé et mes souvenirs de vengeance avait disparue . Puis un jeune homme à passé un pacte avec un démon pour que je soit moi aussi un démon .

Sebastian le coupa en se levant .

_Il y'a du poulet rôti avec des patates dans le four et une tarte au fruit dans le refrégirateure . Désoler mais j'ai besoins d'être seul .

Sebastian laissa Ciel tout seul dans la salle à manger . Et quand Sebastian partit Ciel se laissa aller aux larmes se demandant ce qui c'était passé , pourquoi tout avait pris fin . Puis aprés quelques minutes Ciel monta les escaliers . Il entra dans sa chambre chercha une serviette et commença à se déshabiller . Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre avec sa serviette enroulé autour de son torse . Avec cette tenue et sa silhouette fine et élancé Ciel ressemblait à une jeune fille . Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain n'entendant aucune réponse il conclut que Sebastian n'y était pas . Il entra donc posant ensuite sa serviette sur l'armoire . Il se mit dans la cabine de douche et ferma les portes opaques . Il ouvrit l'eau chaude qu'il fit couler sur sa peau . Puis il entendit un bruit , et ensuite une voix .

_Ciel ! C'est Sebastian , je peux entrer me brosser les dents ?

Ciel sentit son coeur battre à une vitesse folle , il était comme même nue dans la cabine qui était opaque . Alors , honteux de son corps il laissa la vue de son dos et de ses fesses , plutôt que son torse et son sexe . Sebastian ouvra la porte délicatement , ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce . Sebastian dit à Ciel qu'il ne regarderais pas , mais son esprit curieux prenait le dessus , il essaya de regarder à travers les portes . Ciel se tourna légèrement pour prendre du shampoing et laissa voir le côté de son torse . Sebastian vu une forme rouge sur ses cotes . L'esprit de Sebastian s'affola , cette marque , ce pourrait être ressemblante ? Sebastian sans réflechir ouvrit la cabine de douche et scruta la marque . Ciel fut trés surprît et cria sur Sebastian .

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sebastian se mit à caresser doucement cette marque cherchant à voir si elle était fausse . Ciel fremissa sous ce contact . Sebastian cherchait à comprendre pourquoi cette marque était là elle était si semblable , ses idées s'emmêlaient . Sebastian s'énerva et gifla Ciel qui tomba sous le coup . Ciel releva la tête mais regretta son geste en voyant la haine présente dans les yeux de Sebastian .

_Qui est tu réelement ?

_Je suis Ciel Phantomhive !

_J'ai dit qui est tu **réelement** !

_JE SUIS **CIEL PHANTOMHIVE** !

Sebastian s'accroupit et prit Ciel par les cheveux .

_Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tu n'est pas Ciel Phantomhive !

_Je sais mieux que toi qui suis-je !

Sebastian soupira et lâcha les cheveux de Ciel .

_Pourquoi persiste tu à me mentir ! Je déteste les menteurs ou plutôt ceux qui mentent comme les humains .

Ciel prit une grande respiration et affronta le regard de Sebastian .

_Depuis que je suis arrivé tu dit que je ne suis pas Ciel ! Mais comment peut tu en être si sûr ?

_Parce que Ciel est mort ...

Ciel en revenait pas il venait d'apprendre sa mort , alors il rigola .

_HAHA c'est nouveau , maintenant je suis mort !

Sebastian partit laissant Ciel , puis s'enferma dans sa chambre .

_Il y'a cinq ans j'ai emené Ciel dans mon monde , mais en arrivant la jeune femme demanda à me parler alors je la suivit et l'écouta . Elle me dit que Ciel était condamné et qu'il serait exécuté le lendemain même . J'avais beau dire qu'il était à moi , un ordre donné par le diable n'était pas contestable et même si je me battait pour sa survie on me tuerais puis on l'éxecuterais comme prévus , alors je décida de ne rien faire . En sortant j'entendis sa voix faible m'appeler et me supplier de rester mais je continuais de m'en aller . Si j'était rester avec lui alors je me serait trop attaché et sa mort m'aurait été encore plus un supplice , alors je l'abandonna essayant de faire taire sa voix d'enfant égarer . _

Sebastian s'écroulla dans son lit . Mais il fut tirer de ses songes par le son d'un toquement puis une voix . Mais cette voix , cette même voix qu'il y'a cinq . Cette voix faible , perdu et troublé .

_Sebastian , si tu veux tu pourra m'appeler autrement que Ciel , je pourrais changer de coupe de cheveux , je me travestirais , je mettrais des bandages sur la marque au fer rouge , mais si il te plais ne reste pas sans rien dire . J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant , que tu me parle , me souri-se , alors même si c'est avec une autre identité je veux retrouver Sebastian , mon Sebastian .

A la derniere phrases Ciel pleura , et laissa Sebastian supris de sa réaction . Mais est ce que cette fois ci il le laissera pleurer à sa porte ou le la ouvrira encore une fois .

Voila le fin du chapitre 7 ! Encore désolé pour le retard ! J'espere que ça vous à plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Bon voila la suite ! Ouh j'ai écrit plus cette fois ci ! J'était inspiré !

Kaena : Oh merci pour ta review ! Haha oui vivement que sebastian et ciel soit emsemble !

Lowe-chan : Tant que tu l'as aimé ça me va ! Haha ! Ha c'est vrai que j'adore torturer Ciel ! Ah c'est vrai que Ciel est asser pervers haha ! Pour le bureau du Sebby , bah un bureau interdit ça donne envie de le voir non ? Haha ! Merci pour ta review !

Bocchan-chan : Désoler pour ces fins mais ces fins tombe juste au moment ou je n'ai plus d'inspiration , mon subconcient doit être sadique , haha ! C'est rai que le Sebby peut être idiot , mais il va devenir un peu plus intelligent à l'avenir ! Merci pour ta review !

Missalissak : Va savoir pourquoi je me trompe tout le temps sur ton pseudo , j'avait écrit missaliak ! Enfin bref je suis contente que la suite t'ai plus , on va bientôt encore savoir plus de chose . Claude ? Tu verra bien , haha !

Ayumuri-chan : Ah le pauvre Sebby je le fais passer pour un idiot complet haha( au début au lieux de marquer haha j'avais marquer haga -' !) Haha c'est vrai que rendre jaloux Sebastian est efficase ! Ciel pervers ? C'est essentiel , haha ! Serieux tu mangeait des nems ? O_o' quel coincidence , ça force le respect ! Haha ,merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

Ciel pleurait devant la porte de Sebastian . Il attendait sûrement qu'il lui ouvre et le prenne dans ses bras comme avant . Comme avant, ce mot fût devenue une torture pour Ciel, car il savait désespérément que jamais ça redeviendrait comme avant avec Sebastian .

Pour se rassurer, Ciel ressortait souvent la photo qu'il avait prise à Grell se rappelant à quel point il s'entendait bien avec Sebastian . Mais ses souvenir n'était pas assez nombreux pour faire passer le temps interminable à attendre . Chaque seconde le détruisait petit à petit . Ciel se disait tous les jours qu'il s'haïssait d'avoir demandé à Sebastian de l'emmener dans le monde des démons . Pour faire passer le temps Ciel caressait le bois de la porte de Sebastian .

Sebastian, lui , réfléchissait comment réagir .  
>"Certes Ciel me manque mais de là à faire souffrir un jeune homme qui n'en ait pour rien . En même temps il ressemble tellement à Ciel .C'est si frustrant, et pourtant c'est totalement impossible que se soit lui,car quand quelqu'un est condamné par le diable, son corps et son âme sont brûlé et son réduit à néant ". Un boulle s'installa alors dans sa gorge à ne la penser que plus rien de Ciel ne puisse encore exister, qu'il est disparue à jamais . Sebastian serra très sa main où se trouvait la marque . Il souffla et inspira plusieurs fois puis alla ouvrir la porte<p>

En attendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir Ciel releva la tête pour regarder Sebastian dans les yeux . Sebastian dévisageait Ciel .Ciel rougis détournant le regard . Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes . Alors que Ciel formulait des excuses dans sa tête, il entendit Sebastian prononcé très faiblement :

_Pardon .

Si on lui aurait dit il y a quelques jours auparavant que Sebastian s'excuserait, il n'y aurait pas crû . Ciel chercha dans le regard de Sebastian de l'ironie mais il ne voyait que du regret .

_Je m'excuse de t'avoir mal traité alors que tu n'y étais pour rien .

Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un air interrogateur . Sebastian regarda Ciel puis bailla .

_Il est tard il voudrait mieux que tu te couches .  
>_Certainement ...<p>

Ciel regarda une dernière fois Sebastian puis reparti dans sa chambre . Ciel s'installa dans soln lit puis parti dans ses rêves un grand sourire aux lèvres

* * *

><p>Ciel s'était levée tôt car il n'avait pas réussi à dormir . Hier soir il n'avait cessé de penser au fait que Sebastian s'était excusé . Il avait passé une sale nuit et on pouvait le voir rien qu'aux cernes en dessus de ses yeux . Il était maintenant 6 h 08 du matin, et Ciel s'apprêtait à s'habiller . Mais en regardant dans son armoire il se rappela qu'il n'avait lavé aucune affaire propre . Enfin si mais sa lessive était chez Claude et Alois . Il n'allait pas allez la chercher en chemise de nuit . Ciel inspira puis regarda un sac posé dans l'armoire sûrement par Sebastian . C'était un sac de vêtements, Ciel était fou de joie . Enfin il le fût moins en voyant que c'était certes des vêtements propres mais pour fille . Ciel aperçut une petite carte à l'intérieur . "cher nouvelle colocataire je me suis permis de vous laisser quelques affaires propres au cas ou où Sebastian " . Ciel respira un grand coup puis décida de partir à la recherche de la tenue la moins féminine . Mais la tenue la moins féminine qu'il avait été une robe laissant voire la moitié de ses cuisses, elle était noir et moulante . Ciel se dit qu'autant être femme jusqu'au bout sinon il ressemblerait à un homosexuel qui se travestit et il attirerait des types louches . Alors Ciel se maquilla, mit une perruque aux cheveux mi-long lisse et mit des talons noirs . Il prit les clefs de chez Claude et Alois les clefs de chez Sebastian puis descendit en bas . Mais à son plus grand malheur Sebastian se levait à 6h00 pile il eut donc droit à une remarque sinique .<p>

_Tu te travestis souvent .

Ciel se retourna et vit Sebastian assit tranquillement en train de boire son café calmement alors que Ciel bouillonnait intérieurement .

_Je n'avais que ça à me mettre ! Mes vêtements sont tous sales .

Sebastian ricana puis dit :

_tu aurais du me le dire je t'avais fait une lessive . Il me restait plus qu'as les sécher séché au sèche-linge .  
>_Oui tu ferras ça !<br>_En attendant tu ne peux pas rester comme ! Va te démaquiller je vais te prêter des vêtements .

Ciel se précipita dans la salle de bain se démaquilla,alla dans sa chambre, enleva sa perruque et ses talons puis attendit que Sebastian vienne avec des vêtements . Ciel était tout content à l'idée de porter des vêtements à Sebastian .  
>Sebastian entra dans sa chambre, regardant ce qu'il pourrait passer à Ciel mais tous étaient trop petits . Il pensa à lui prêter des anciens vêtements de son jeune maître mais il risquerait d'enlever leurs odeurs et d'enlever tout reste de son jeune maître . Mais en même temps voulait aussi voir s'il mettrait les bagues de son jeune maître à Ciel, la bague des chefs de famille lui irait et se mettrait à briller . Sebastian savait que jamais il ne reverrait Ciel alors pourquoi conserver ses vêtements alors que cela ne ferait que le faire souffrir davantage . Alors il inspira profondément et alla les vêtements à Ciel . Il ouvrit la porte et vit Ciel allongé dans son lit, c'était fou à quel point il ressemblait à son jeune maître . Sebastian s'avança alors vers lui et il releva la tête . Sebastian hésitait à le faire mais il lui dit :<p>

_Comme aucun de mes vêtements ne t'ait allez j'ai décidé de te donner les vêtements de mon ancien jeune maître, ils t'iront parfaitement je pense .

Ciel marque une pause, il avait reconnu ses anciens vêtements il n'en portait plus des comme ça depuis que Sebastian l'avait abandonné car c'était trop dur de s'habiller avec alors que Sebastian n'était pas là pour les lui mettre, puis lui répondit :

_je ne risque pas de ressembler encore plus à ton ancien jeune maître comme ça .  
>_Ce qui est perdu ne revient jamais. Never more<p>

Ciel ne dit plus rien, il ne le pouvait plus depuis la venue d'une boule dans la gorge . Il vit Sebastian prendre sa main et y mettre ses anciennes bagues . Quand il mit son héritage, la bague se mit à briller autour du pouce de Ciel . Sebastian émit un rire forcé .

**_J'en étais sûr ! La bague à briller . On m'aurait dit que tu as été crée par Claude juste pour me faire souffrir j'y aurais crû sans hésité . **

Les derniéres paroles de Sebastian resonnèrent dans la pièce . Puis Sebastian se leva .

_Désoler mais je dois aller voir Claude, tu devras faire toi-même ton petit déjeuner . Il y a un gâteau au four et du thé sur la table, tu n'auras qu'à te le faire réchauffer .

Et sur ces paroles Sebastian sortit de la chambre de Ciel . Ciel attendit d'entendre le bruit de la porte se fermer puis soupira . Il enfila ses anciens vêtements puis alla se regarder dans la glace . Il était stupéfait, c'était comme ci rien n'ait changé . Ciel descendit en bas pour déjeuner .

Il regarda le the mais n'en avait pas envie, il avait déjà assez chaud comme ça depuis que Sebastian avait pris ses mains dans les siennes . Ciel alors sortit le gâteau du four avec précaution . Il découpa une part puis la mangea . En prenant une bouché Ciel crût fondre de plaisir . Sebastian avait toujours le savoir-faire en cuisine, enfin surtout pour les douceurs . Ciel finit par manger le gâteau en entier . Après avoir il ne savait pas quoi faire, il commençait à s'ennuyer .Il décida donc d'aller se promener . Mais avant il piqua de l'argent à Sebastian . Il lui avait pris 250 satans ce qui équivaut à 500 euros . Mais bon vu sa statue de démon Sebastian gagnait 11000 satans par mois alors 250 de moins il naît s'en apercevrais sûrement pas . Ciel sortit alors pour faire des courses et prit un sac noir pour porter .  
>Ciel marchait tranquillement dans l'enfer aujourd'hui le ciel était orange et il faisait bon . Ciel s'arrêta dans un magasin puis il vit une annonce :<br>"démon à votre service . 40 satans l'heure "

Ciel réfléchit puis prit son numéro il rentrerait et l'appellerait . Ciel alors ressortit du magasin finalement sans rien acheter mais se précipita chez lui pour téléphoner au démon .  
>En rentrant Ciel prit le téléphone, pris une chaise pour s'assoir et appela le démon . Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un décroche .<p>

_Allo ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
>_Bonjours je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et j'aurais besoin de vos services .<br>_Si vous êtes Ciel Phantomhive, il me semble savoir que vous n'avez pas les moyens de me payer .

Ciel réfléchit puis dit :

_je suis sous la responsabilité de Sebastian Michaelis .  
>Après tout c'était à peu près vrai .<br>_Bien dans ce cas vous avez largement les moyens .  
>_Alors voilà j'aimerais que vous veniez ce soir chez moi . Et que le soir avec moi vous simulez que l'on ait un rapport . Enfin en clair je veux faire jalouser Sebastian .<p>

L'interlocuteur rigola .

_D'accord je vois et je viens à quelle heure et je reste pendant combien de temps .  
>_Vous venez à 23 h 00 et restés jusqu'à 8h00 .<br>_Très bien dans ce cas ça fera 360 satans .  
>Ciel alla voler encore un peu d'argent à Sebastian puis reprit le démon .<br>_D'accord ! Ah et vous vous appelez comment ?  
>_Brus .<br>_Bon bah a ce soir Brus .

Quand il raccrocha le téléphone, il monta dans sa chambre se préparer pour ce soir, il fallait qu'il soit beau et bien habillé . Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler Brutus . Il aimerait qu'il soit viril pour faire croire que c'est lui qui est au-dessus parce que le contraire ferait moins enrager Sebastian .

* * *

><p>Sebastian arriva devant la maison de Claude, il toqua puis dans la minute même Claude lui ouvrit avec un sourire sarcastique .<p>

_Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Sebastian frissonna d'horreur .

_Je viens souvent te voir seulement parce que tu es souvent à l'origine de sale coup .

_Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je t'ai fait tomber amoureux de Ciel en utilisant Cupidon ?

_Arête tes moqueries et dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé .

_Je ne vois de quoi tu parles ?

_Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je te parle du jour de l'exécution de Ciel !

_Ah oui ce jour où tu n'as même pas eu le courage de pointer le bout de ton nez ! Tu sais que ce jour-là je t'ai trouvé minable ?

_Ah vraiment ? Autant que quand toi tu as trahi notre accord, volé mon Ciel et tué ton maître avant la fin de votre contrat ? Autant ?

_Non ! Mais dit moi pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ce qui s'est passé, si tu n'es pas venue c'est parce que tu voulais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, n'est ce pas ?

_Et alors ? Je veux juste savoir s'il y a une possibilité que ce garçon soit Ciel ...

_Hum tu sais très bien autant que moi ce que l'on fait aux condamnés du diable !

_TU POURRAIS PAS ME DIRE OUI OU NON COMME TOUT LE MONDE ! EST CE QUE OUI OU NON CE GARCON PEUT ÊTRE CIEL ?

_Je ne sais pas .

_COMMENT CA TU NE SAIS PAS ? TU L'AS VU OUI OU NON ÊTRE REDUIT A NEANT ?

_Je ne suis pas y allé .

_QUOI ? ET TU OSE ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS MINABLE .

_Sebastian calme toi !

_NON !

_Sebastian ...

_TAIS TOI L'ARAIGNE !

_Et quand bien même se serait Ciel qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

_QU'EST CE QUE CA CHANGERAIS ? ET BIEN, **et bien**,et bien ...

_Tu vois . Alors autant rentré chez toi et faire comme si s'était juste un colocataire .

_Oui il vaut mieux .

Sebastian partit en claquant la porte et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui .

* * *

><p>Ciel se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir . Pour une fois il se trouvait magnifique . Il était magnifique dans sa nouvelle tenue achetée avec l'argent de Sebastian mais elle était magnifique . Il s'était acheté un short en satin hors de prix , un haut en col v très plongeant blanc et transparent avec une veste noire cintrée . Ses cheveux étaient incroyablement soyeux, il sentait bon et s'était verni les ongles en noir . Mais alors qu'il se préparait il entendit toquer . Il était 22h55, alors ça devait être sûrement son démon qu'il avait payé . Ciel se précipita dans les escaliers puis ouvrit avec un grand sourire . Mais c'était Sebastian qui le regardait de haut en bas .<br>_Jolie tenue . Tu l'as achetée il y a pas longtemps, il me semble que ces vêtements sont sortis hier .  
>_Je les ai achetés aujourd'hui .<br>_Et avec quel argent ?  
>_Et bien ...<p>

Alors que Ciel essayait de trouver un mensonge, Brutus arriva . Et Ciel était plus que ravit du physique de celui-ci . Il avait le crâne rasé avec une cicatrice dessus, il avait un bouc de trois jours, il faisait 1m95, il était baraqué et musclé, il avait un haut noir moulant ses muscles, et un short laissant voir ses jambes musclées . Il était métissé de peau et avait un regard arrogant . Pour énerver Sebastian, Ciel se précipita dans les bras de Brutus .

_BRUTUS !

"Quel nom affreux " se disait Sebastian, mais il ne dit rien . Il regarda seulement d'un regard noir l'intendant . Ciel vu le regard de Sebastian et fût comblé . Ciel partit en direction de sa chambre puis regarda Brutus .

_Tu viens on va dans ma chambre .

Brutus suivit Ciel et Sebastian tiqua.. Sebastian alla alors dans sa chambre pour dormir, il était épuisé . Mais bientôt cela ne fût plus possible quand il entendit les cris de Ciel .

_Brutus ! BRUTUS ! VAS Y ! HAN BRUTUS !

Ces cris étaient tout simplement insupportable . Sebastian eut envie de vomir en imaginant Ciel et ce monstre le faire . C'était tellement déprimant . C'était glauque horrible , aucun mots pourraient définir cette horreur .

.

Désoler pour cette fin ... J'espere que ça vous as plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Voila la suite ! Désoler pour mon retard !

kaena : Ha désoler pour le brutus(fake)xciel mais bon , fallait bien rendre Sebastian jaloux haha ! Merci de ta review !

Missalissak : Ah moi et les majuscules , je crois que c'est le fait d'apuyer deux bouton en même temps qui me géne ! Haha je t'imagine bien chanté bad romance de lady gaga ! Tant que tu as pas chanté judas ! Les gens n'aurait pas arreter de te fixer ! Encore merci !

Lowe-chan : Ce n'est pas grave , moi vu mon retard à poster ...Je suis contente que tu continue d'aimer ma fic ça me fait plaisir :) ! Merci !

bissenchi : Ha c'est vrai que Ciel joue avec le feu en voulant rendre Sebastian jaloux , mais moi ça me fait tellement rire ! Merci pour ta review !

Ladyshitsuji : Ah moi et mes fin horrible ...Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Parfois Ciel aussi peut être sadique ! Merci encore !

Adelle : Merci merci ! je suis trés contente que ça te plaise ! Ha le claudo , toujours autant detesté , haha !

Bocchan-chan : "Et on le comprend " Haha j'ai bien rigoler ! Haha pauvre Claude il se fait détester ! C'est vrai que Brutus c'est moche , au début j'avais mis Brus (non ce n'était pas une faute de frappe) puis pendant tout le reste de la fic j'ai écrit Brutus je m'en suis rendue compte aprés avoir poste ! Merci pour ta review !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha désoler en ce moment je suis comme Ciel : Sadique ! Je crois que tout le monde est umanime pour dire que "Brutus " c'est moche ! C'est là y'a un Brutus qui lit ma fic ! Bon bah désolé pour tout les Brutus alors ! Entre Sebastian qui ne reconait pas son jeune maître et Claude qui la joue façon connare , il font la paire haha ! Merci pour ta review !

Bonne Lecture :) !

Alors que Ciel gémissait, laissant ses cris resonner dans la chambre de Sebastian, son ancien majordome se leva pour taper à la porte de Ciel .  
>_CIEL ! NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS DIT DE NE PAS JOUIRE BRUILLAMENT ?<br>_HA, humm oui Seebastiiann, déésoooléé .  
>Sebastian eut de légers papillons dans le ventre en entendant Ciel gémir son nom . Mais il avait bien fait d'intervenir car à present , il n'y avait plus aucun bruit . Sebastian rentra alors de nouveau dans sa chambre et s'écroule dans son lit . Mais rapidement il entendit cette fois-ci Brutus gémir .<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel gémissait mais Sebastian lui demanda d'arrêter . Alors il arrêta puis se mit à rire et se retourna vers Brutus .<p>

_HAHA ! Il m'a interdit de gémir mais jamais que mes partenaires ne gémisse pas .

Ciel lui tenda un papier .

_Tiens ! Lis ça !

Brutus prit le papier en main puis regarda Ciel .

_Pourquoi veux-tu le faire souffrir, tu l'aimes non ?  
>_Oui, mais il y a quelques années il m'a fait subir la même chose, je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert et puis c'est lui qui m'a abandonné, c'est lui le fautif<p>

Brutus soupira puis lût son texte .

_Oh Ciel ! AVEC TA BOUCHE TU FAIS DES MERVEILLES !

Et doucement Ciel rigolait .

* * *

><p>Sebastian passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement comme pour effacer les images de Ciel perdre sa virginité avec ce type . Sebastian se disait qu'il méritait tellement mieux . Sebastian savait pertinemment que ce garçon n'était pas son Ciel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les assimiler . Sebastian hésitait à rentrer pour les séparer et rappeler à Ciel ses règles mais il n'avait pas le courage, ou plutôt il n'avait pas envie , il était dégouté à l'idée de voir Ciel et ce, cette chose s'accoupler . Sebastian alors se mit l'oreiller sur les oreilles pour cesser ces atroces cris de bourdonner dans ses oreilles . Mais en vain il jeta l'oreiller à terre énervé par l'entende de ce bruit infame . Sebastian ne put donc pas dormir pendant longtemps, puis vers 4h00 du matin, il cauchemarda . Il rêvait qu'il assistait aux ébats de Ciel et de l'autre .<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian se réveilla avec des cernes sous les yeux . Il regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était déjà 8H09, il se frotta les yeux puis descendit en bas . Il enfilla juste un haut noir et un caleçon gris . En descendant il aperçut une silhouette fine préparer le café avec une de ses chemises . C'était visiblement une fille vu qu'elle avaient des cheveux retombant sur ses omoplates . C'est bizarre Sebastian ne ce rappellais pas avoir emmené une fille à la maison hier soir .<p>

Hier né savant plus quoi faire Ciel décida d'imiter Sebastian à Brutus en mettant une de ses chemises . Mais en cherchant une perruque noire, Brutus lui demanda d'essayer une perruque blonde aux cheveux longs . Mais quand Ciel la metta , Brutus lui dit de la garder car il était beaucoup mieux, malheureusement il avait oublié de l'enlever .

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi faire., il avait ramené une fille à la maison mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, il ne savait même pas son prénom . déjà qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou Ciel couchait avec un certain "Brutus" maintenant ça . Alors contre toute attente Sebastian alla prendre la fille par la taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou .

_C'est gentil, tu prépares le café .

Ciel était aux anges, ce baiser qui l'avait fait frissonner, ses mains sur ses hanches si douces et chaudes, c'était le paradis .

Sebastian caressait maintenant le ventre chaud de Ciel . Ciel se raidit instantanément . " Mais pourquoi elle se raidit ? Peut-être qu'elle est exitée . " Sebastian remonta alors ses mains sur les pectoraux de Ciel . Mais il sentit que c'était tout plat . " En plus j'ai ramené une limande mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? "

Ciel se radit encore plus en sentant les mains de Sebastian sur son torce . Sebastian en sentant Ciel se raidir passa sa main sur se fesses . Il sentit alors des petites fesses fermes et rebondis . Sebastian fût alors soulagé . " Ah oui elle à de super fesse , je me reconnait bien là ! " Tandis que Sebastian pelotait les fesses de Ciel , celui-ci laissa échaper un petit gémissement .

"Elle en veut encore plus ? " Sebastian passa alors sa main dans le boxer de Ciel mais visiblement ne toucha pas ce qu'il voulait toucher . Il retourna alors Ciel pour le regarder . Le visage de Sebastian se decomposa instantanement . Son regard se troubla , il n'osait même pas assimiler ce qu'il avait fait . L'information n'était encore montée au cerveaux. Puis quand il realisa qu'il venait de peloter Ciel , et qu'il avait aimé ça il fût en colère contre lui même . Mais il prefera se défouller en engeulant Ciel .

**_ALORS C'ETAIT TOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET TU T'EST LAISSER FAIRE **.

_Bah je croyais que c'était Brutus ...

L'information suivante arriva au cerveau de Sebastian qui realisa que Ciel avait réelement ramené un garçon à la maison et que ce n'était pas un cauchemard

**_NE ME MENT PAS !**

_Sebastian ! Pourquoi t'enerve tu ?

_**POURQUOI ?**

Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un air tendre et approcha sa main pres du visage de Sebastian . Celui-ci la repoussa vivement .

**_Ne me touche pas ! **Et puis met dehors le déchet dans ta chambre .

_Brutus ?

_Appele ça comme tu le voudras .

Ciel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre , sauf que Brutus était tout nue comme il devait se changer . Le regard de Sebastian se posa sur son sexe qui était énorme , et dire que Ciel l'avait mit dans sa bouche . Sebastian eu une soudaine envie de vomir . Il se retourna vers Ciel , le regardement avec une mine attristée .

_Tu me dégoute !

Sebastian prit sa veste puis sorta dehors . Brutus mit rapidement ses vêtements puis se retourna vers Ciel qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes .

_Je ne veux pas casser l'ambience , mais tu pourrais me donner mon fric petit ?

Ciel lui tendit de l'argents puis lui demanda de partir . Il enleva sa peruque et ses vêtements et alla prendre une douche chaude . Il laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau , il adorait l'eau chaude voir brûlante . Il aimait sentir son sang s'affluer trés vite dans son corps . Il avait l'impression de s'evader de ses proplemes . En sortant de la douche , il s'enroulla dans sa serviette pour conserver de la chaleur . Il rentra dans sa chambre et mit des vêtements propres . En y reppensant Ciel se dit que Sebastian ne reviendra pas avant longtemps , alors autant en profiter , plutôt que de pleurer sur son sort . Mais Ciel hésitait encore entre le bureau et sa chambre . Autant commeçer par son bureau , vu que c'est la seule piéce ou il ne pourra jamais aller . Ciel poussa la porte de son bureau mais elle ne s'ouvra pas . Bien sûr Sebastian l'avait fermée . Ciel alors se dirigea vers la chambre de Sebastian . Elle aussi était fermée . Alors Ciel décida de partir à la recherche de clefs . Ciel chercha sous les canapés , sous les meubles , derriere les objets , dans les tirroirs , derriere les tableaux . Cependant aprés avoir fouiller partout il desespera , il se disait que sûrement Sebastian gardait les clefs sur lui .Puis Ciel passa la main dans ses cheveux puis les mits dans ses poches , mais il sentit quelque chose . Il le resortit et apperçus une clef . "Non ce ne serait pas aussi facile " . C'était la clef que Sebastian lui avait passé pour qu'il puisse fermer sa chambre pour plus d'intimité . Ciel monta essayer la clef dans la serrure du bureau . Et pour son bonheur la porte s'ouvra .

Ciel vit une table , une chaise et un tas de feuilles posé sur la table en bois . Il se demanda pourquoi il ne devait pas entrer . Il saisit une de ses feuilles et cru appercevoir son nom . Il prit le papier dans les mains et le lut .

"Bonjours , vous êtes invité à l'éxécution* de Ciel Phantomhive le 12 mars à 15h32 .

*son âme et son corps seront brûlés et ils en restera aucun vestiges . Ceci est une désicion du diable . Nous en somme navré mais vous ne pouvez rien faire Monsieur Michealis . "

Ciel ne comprenait plus rien , c'était pourtant une lettre officiel , c'était donc la vérité . Mais alors pourquoi était -il toujours vivant . C'est donc pou ça que Sebastian l'a abandoné et il le prend maintenant pour un imposteur . Et pourquoi il avait maintenant un trou à propos de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'Alois le receuille chez lui . Mais alors si Sebastian connaitrait la verité , redeviendrait-il comme avant ? Mais pourquoi est il là ? Que s'est t'il passé . Ciel alors regarda les autres feuilles . C'était des recherches sur comment annuler une désicion du diable . Toute disait que aucune solution n'était possible et pourtant il était là . Et si quelqu'un avait prit sa place .

Ciel entendit en bas la porte s'ouvrir en bas il rengea alors tous les papiers en vitesse et sortit de la piéce pour aller dans sa chambre . Il se jeta dans son lit et s'enroulla dans les couettes . Il entendit Sebastian remonter les éscaliers .

_Ciel je suis rentré ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure , je ...aprés tout ça ne me regarde pas avec qui tu couche .

Ciel savait que Sebastian disait ça juste pour que l'atmosphère soit moin tendue . Mais il savait pertinament qu'il le dégoutait . Et pourtant , et pourtant avant Sebastian ne revait que de le manger . Ciel se supris à pleurer . Il savait que jamais rien ne redeviendrais pareil , il devait vivre avec et l'accepter . Même lui même maintenant remettait en cause son existense , alors prouver à Sebastian qu'il est le vrai Ciel serait impossible . Ciel desesperait au plus profond de lui même . Aprés tout ses larmes n'y changeront rien . Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était passé . Ciel entendit toquer à sa porte .

_Ciel je peux entrer ?

Ciel emit un "oui" trés aigüe qui ressemblait plus à un couignement qu'autre chose . Sebastian entra et vit Ciel nue serrant sa couette contre lui et pleurant sur son orreiler laisant des traces humides . Sebastian eu comme un coup au coeur en voyant Ciel comme çela . Il se rapprocha et s'asseya sur le bord du lit .

_Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Ciel se disait que Sebastian n'avait vraiment aucun tact .

_Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire ?

_Ta reponse m'interresse .

_C'est nouveau .

_Qu'est que tu attend pour m'en parler ?

_Comme si j'en avais envie .

_Bien , un démon de grande renommé te propose son écoute et son temps et toi tu refuse cela alors plein de gens rêverait être à ta place , c'est bien culoté .

_Et avant d'être un démon tu était quoi ? Hein ? Un boulanger ? Moi j'était un grand comte et aussi le patron d'un grande emtreprise international alors tu vois ton statue de démon ...

_Boulanger ? Cela n'existait même pas à l'époque !

_Alors qu'était tu ? Un miserable paysans ?

_Non !

_Oh encore mieux tu était un zoophile psycopathe !

_NON !

_Ahah je sais un troubadour qui était amoureux de la reine !

_Non , non et non !

_HAHA je sais ! Sebastian le bouffon ! haha !

_Non mais ça va pas !

_Tu préfere peut être Sebastian l'amant secret de la reine . Il était le seul à pouvoir la faire crier !

_Non non non !

_Allez dis moi ce que tu était !

_Pourquoi je te le dirais , tu veux même pas me dire pourquoi tu pleure !

_Je ne pleure plus !

_Normal je suis le meilleur pour consoler !

_Et c'est comme ça que tu as eu plein de conquête ?

_Non , ça c'est grâce à mon charme fou !

Ciel baissa la tête , il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Sebastian , mais pourquoi ?

_Sebastian ?

_Oui ?

_Est ce que je te dégoute ?

_Je ...euh !

_Repond moi franchement !

_On peut dire que oui ...

_Alors pourquoi me parle tu ?

_Parce qu'il me manque ...

_Ce "il" ? Tu parle de ton ancien maître ?

_Nous avons assez parler , il est tard je vais faire le diner .

Ciel était vraiment perdue . Il dégoutait Sebastian , mais il discutait avec lui parce que quelqu'un lui manque . Enfin parce que "Ciel " lui manque . Ciel ne savait plus quoi penser . Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était trés amoureux de Sebastian .

Et bien j'ai essayer de faire une fin pas trop horrible ! J'espere que ça vous as plus !


	10. Chapter 10

Bon comme d'habitude j'ai mit du temps à poster ...Vivement la fin de l'année ! Même si elle approche !

Adelle : Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Ha c'est chouette ! Haha alors toi aussi tu n'aime pas le claudo x) ! C'est vrai que Sebastian peut être bête , aller je vais le defendre en disant qu'il ne veux pas se faire de faux espoir ! Ha je suis contente que cette phrase ai pu te faire rire ! Vu que moi même en imaginant la scene j'ai bien rigoler ! Merci pour ta review !

Kaena : "la suite , la suite " ah quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dit , aller ouvre ton fichier et écrit la suite de ta fic ! Aprés avoir marqué Sebastian , je me suis dit qu'un goûter serait bien ... Aprés j'ai prit du retard XD !

MasterTrancy : Oh encore un nouvelle lectrice :D ! Oh tu adore cette histoite ? Ha je suis trop contente ! Oh toi aussi t'avait penser à une idée semblable , se serait interresant de lire ta fic ! Merci !

bisenchi : Ah j'ai mit Ciel en fille pour le punir du coup de la simulation ! Ah oui moi et l'orthographe ,...Merci pour ton soutien !

Lowe-chan : A vrai dire je trouvais que Sebastian serait vachement sexy avec seulement une chemise laissant voir son torse muclé et un caleçon ! Ah le pauvrre Ciel je lui ai mit encore une perruque ! Oh tu aimé le coup de la simulation ! J'en suis trés contente ! Quand tu as dit "je trouve que Ciel pleure beaucoup, et très souvent " je me suis dit elle va dire le pauvre , et la " Ca me fait rire " Alors là j'était écroullé XD ! Même si il y'a pas de Claudo , ça nous fait des vacances !

Bocchan-chan : Le pauvre Sebastian , je l'ai fait souffrir ! Ha XD oui , cette endroit la paralisé net ! "on le plainderait presque " j'aime le presque ! Haha en même temps Sebastian n'a vraiment pas d'intuition ,c'est bien un homme ! Ah tu habite au nord pas de Calais d'ou ton chapitre sur Sebastian et Ciel y'allant haha ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha il y'a peu être un virus d'isimer ( un orthographe surment minable pour "isimer " !) . Ha si Sebastian savait , haha ! Ah oui le Brutus demandant son argent alors que Ciel pleure , bah voila pourquoi il s'apelle brutus ! XD Merci pour tes encouragement !

Sebastian avait préparé le diner . De ma chambre je pouvais sentir le canard rôti aux olives, l'odeur était tout simplement délicieuse . Ce magnifique arôme me mettait en appétit , alors sans réfléchir je descendis à la cuisine . Je vis Sebastian l'air sérieux lire une lettre, cela semblait être grave vu sa tête . Pendant que Sebastian était occupé à lire la lettre Ciel trempa un doigt dans la marmite pour goûter la sauce . Elle était tout simplement suculente , on pouvait sentir le canard et l'olive mélangée très légèrement d'épice . Puis Ciel regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sebastian pour voir ce qu'il lisait . Mais Sebastian s'en aperçus et replia la lettre puis la mit dans son tablier . Il se retourna vers Ciel avec un faux sourire .

_Tu dois avoir faim ! Je vais mettre la table !

Ciel vut très bien que Sebastian était contrarié par cette lettre . Il le regarda mettre la table avec soin . Chaque couvert était brillant et parfaitement nettoyé, c'était pareil pour les verres, la nappe était soigneusement repassée, et le visage parfait de Sebastian s'accordait parfaitement avec le décor . Puis Sebastian déposa le festin devant Ciel . Le jeune garçon se penchant pour hûmer cette délicieuse odeur . Et avec un sourire enfantin il tendit son assiette à Sebastian .

_Tu me sers ?

Sebastian servit Ciel puis l'observa mettre un bouché dans sa bouche . Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il trouvait cela très bon . Sebastian l'observait minutieusement . Chaque détail l'importait, il regardait la moindre parcelle de son corps . Ciel le remarqua puis se mit à rougir .

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Sebastian soupira puis s'approcha un peu plus de Ciel pour mieux l'observer . Ciel au début n'osait pas regarder Sebastian, car son regard était vraiment déstabilisant puis finalement il décida de le regarder avec un regard menancant , mais on aurait plus dit un regard de chat qu'autre chose . Mais Sebastian continuait de le regarder comme si de rien n'était . Puis Ciel commença à s'énerver .

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sebastian l'ignora royalement puis reprocha son visage du sien . Ciel pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner . Le regard de Sebastian était fixé droit sur lui, il avait l'impression que rien qu'en le regardant il pourrait le tuer . Les joues de Ciel commençaient à prendre des couleurs.

_Sebastian arrête ça tout de suite !

Mais Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement, maintenant ses mèches retombaient sur le visage de Ciel, provoquant une légère caresse . Ciel avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Sebastian pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais ses efforts étaient vains . Ciel pouvait sentir le doux souffle de Sebastian sur ces joues . Sebastian approcha sa main de son visage qui s'empourpra tout de suite . Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis enleva délicatement son bandeau . Ses pupilles s'affolèrent regardant dans tous les sens . La bouche de Ciel s'ouvrit pour parler mais il n'en avait pas la force . Mais il garda la bouche ouverte trop embrumé par le désir . Ses paupières se baissèrent pour qu'il puisse regarder les lèvres de Sebastian qui n'étaient pas très loin . Mais soudainement Sebastian se redressa et s'éloigna de Ciel . Il se servit puis s'asseya et mangea .

Ciel se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé . Sebastian avait agit si bizarement . Etait-ce à cause de la lettre ? Mais alors que disait-elle pour mettre Sebastian dans cet état ? Ciel essayait de réflechire , mais ne trouvait aucune possibilité . Ciel regarda Sebastian dans les yeux comme pour essayer de lire ses pensées mais il n'y arrivait pas . Sebastian le regarda d'un air interogé .

_Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

_Parce que c'est toi qui me demande ça ?

_Tu me regarde comme ça à cause de tout à l'heure ?

_Bah oui !

_Et bien je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé .

_...

_...

_Tu as fait ça à cause de cette lettre ?

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ...Au faite demain je sort ! Je rentrerais tard , tu devras donc te débrouiller tout seul .

_Trés bien ! J'irais rendre visite à Claude !

Sebastian tiqua sur ce nom . Mais ne dit rien , il preffera aller se coucher .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Ciel fût reveiller par le bruit de la porte claquée par Sebastian . Ciel soupira , ebourifant ses cheveux avec ses mains . Il alla faire sa toillette , puis s'habilla pour rendre visite à Claude . A vrai dire il aimerait bien lui parler de ce qu'il avait vue l'autre jour dans le bureau de Sebastian . Peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'informer . Ciel descendit en bas regardant si Sebastian ne lui avait laissé aucun mot . Il vut sur le secretaire posé une feuille . Il l'a prit et vue que s'était pour lui de la part de Sebastian .<p>

_"Ciel , _

_Je suis désolé , mais je vais devoir m'absenter quelque temps . Jusqu'à quand ? Je n'en sait rien ...J'ai demander à Claude et Alois de prendre soin de toi car il se peut que je ne revienne plus jamais , cela dependra si je trouve ce que je cherche ou pas ._

_Aurevoir ou Adieu , Sebastian _. "

Ciel broya le papier dans ses mains , et respira bruillament pour s'empêcher de pleurer . Il en avait marre de pleurer sans cesse , puis il dit dans un murmure .

_Quand cessera tu de m'abandoner Sebastian .

Ciel monta dans sa chambre faire ses valises , il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici sans Sebastian , cela le ferait trop souffrir . Aprés avoir fait ses bagages il alla chez Claude . Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte , il fit un grand sourire à Ciel qui pleurait .

_Claude , est-ce que je peux revenir habiter chez vous ?

Claude donna à Ciel un sourire sincère puis dit :

_Mais bien sur !

Ciel entra puis monta dans son ancienne chambre remettre ses affaires dans l'armoire . En sortant de sa chambre il vit Alois qui lui sauta au cou .

_CIEL ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

_Et bien je reviens vivre avec vous !

_Cela c'est mal passé avec Sebastian ?

_Disons qu'il est partit pour une raison inconnue !

_Tu peux allez dans ma chambre il y'a plein de jeux vidéo super ! En attendant je vais parler à Claude .

Ciel s'installa jouant à divers jeux en attendant Alois .

Alois descendit les éscaliers puis alla voir Claude qui était assit dans le fauteuil .

_Claude il faut que l'on parle .

Claude tapa gentillement sur le fauteuil invitant Alois à s'assoir .

_Est-ce que tu est au courant de la quittée de Sebastian ?

Claude lui fit un sourire hypocrite .

_Non bien sur que non !

_Claude ... Je ne suis pas bête je vois que tu me ment !

_Et bien quel domage pour toi ...

_Claude , revient maintenant !

_Quoi encore ?

_Embrasse moi .

_Pff .

Claude s'approcha douçement d'Alois lui donant un baiser froid et court . Alois le regarda avec des yeux noirs .

_Je veux un vrai baiser !

Claude se rapprocha avec lassitude d'Alois posant ses lèvres sur les siennes brutalement . Puis il poussa sa langue dans la bouche d'Alois . Alors que le blond caressait douçement sa langue , Claude lui la mangeait presque enfonçant la siene loin dans la bouche d'Alois . Le jeune homme mit les mains sur son torse puis le repoussa violement .

_C'est bon , tu me dégoute .

Claude partit soulager de ne pas avoir à faire plus .

Alois remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine , puis se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes se rappelant de la seul fois ou Claude l'avait hestimé .

* * *

><p><em>Alois devait ne plus exister , il devait être detruit avec Hannah et Claude mais il s'était retrouvé sauvé lui et Claude par le diable car Alois fesait partit d'une des creations du diable . Jesus avait crée des humains respectueux , honorables , qui se respectait les uns les autres , sauf que comme le diable était jaloux il crée des humains soit pervers , tricheur , voleur ou pire . Et il se trouvait que Alois avait été creer par le diable pour être un precose pervers . Et il trouvait que ce jeune homme était l'une de ses réusites , il l'affectionait donc particulierement . Au début Claude était partit ne voulant pas rester avec Alois , mais un jour le blond le recontra dans une rue . Claude était tout simplement pitoyable . Lui un démon était en train de pleurer , Alois était vraiment dégouter , comment Claude pouvait pleurer , c'était tellement humain . Mais il était triste de le voir comme cela . Claude releva la tête vers Alois les yeux humides . Alois se rapprocha de Claude .<em>

__En quel honneur Claude Faustus pleure ?_

__Ciel va être exécuté sous demande du diable , on ne peux rien faire ._

_Puis Alois passa un pacte avec Claude ._

__Claude si tu me promet de realisé tout mes fantasme et de m'aimer ou bien de faire semblant alors dans ce cas je sauverais Ciel ._

_A ce moment Claude regarda Alois comme le messie puis dit :_

__J'accepte ._

_Aprés ça Alois été allez voir le diable le suppliant de laisser Ciel en vie . Le diable avait accepter ne pouvant rien refuser à Alois . Mais l'arret de la procedure laissa à Ciel un troue de memoire , lui faisant oublier qu'il devait être éxecuté ._

* * *

><p>Alois secha ses larmes , aprés tout Ciel était en vie aujourd'hui et seulement grâce à lui .<p>

_Ciel , je t'aime ...

Bon voila c'est fini ! Désolé pour cette fin ! J'espere que cette suite vous as plus !


	11. Chapter 11

Oulala vraiment désolé j'ai vraiment prit du retard , regarder des series c'est rebiditoire !

Etoile-sama : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Désolé de vous laisser "en haleine " ! Haha ! Ah bon j'ai reussit à te faire aimer Alois ? Whaou je me connaisait pas ce talent la x) ! Pour les petit amoureux je pense pas que il vont être separé une eternité ! Ta review m'a fait enormement plaisir , merci !

Lowe-chan : Haha aucun soucis ! Tu sais tu fais partit de mes fideles ! "Laisse le manger son canard " j'était explosé XD , on voit les morphales , haha ! Aprés le surnom de "Claudo " cela sera "Clodo Foetus" haha personne ne l'aime décidement ! Haha aprés Ciel qui souffre c'est Alois !

adelle : "va pleurer dans un coin sombre " haha ! "Claudo" haha décidement il est vraiment detesté ! Ah oui le "je t'aime" d'Alois ambigue , d'ailleur ça me rapelle des souvenir pas trés joyeux ! (ps : je peux te rejoindre dans ton coin sombre pour pleurer , lol !) Heu je crois que je poste en general le mercredi ou le jeudi mais vraiment ce n'est pas une reference ! Désolé ! Tu sais quoi , j'aime bien les review adellienne !

Ladyshitsuji : Haha ! C'est vrai que Ciel à la cote ! En même temps son âme qui est adullé par Sebastian , ce n'est pas rien ! Haha xD oui c'est vrai que voir Claude pleurer est asser hilarent et en même temps humiliant pour lui ! Je le puni ! Merci pour ta review !

Bocchan-chan : "espece de couard " haha ! C'est exatement ça ! Heuresement qu'Alois est là ! Parce Ciel tout seul avec Claude , ça fait peur ! J'imagine déja le mallaise ! "il n'y a que Alois pour vouloir embrasser le Claudo" haha ! XD j'était exploser ! Le pauvre Claudo , c'est un boulet ! Merci pour ton soutien !

kaena3... : Tu sais je l'ai dessiner ce carré amoureux , et bah j'ai bien galerer , haha ! Y'avait des fleches de partouts c'était montrueux ! Sebastian partit à la recherche de depouille de Ciel ... LES PARIS SONT FERMER ! ( i'm fauché !) haha ! En même temps Claude embrasser comme un dieu ça me parraisait trop monstreux ! XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement !

MissAlissak : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Ha oui ce style d'écriture , s'apelle l'ecriture flemarde , en claire comme j'ai la flême de marqué pov.. et de sauter des lignes ça donne mon style d'ecriture , Haha ! XD ! Merci pour ta review .

Bon lecture !

Claude montait les marches difficilement, extenué par les pulsions d'Alois . Quand il arriva en haut, il toqua à la porte de Ciel pour entrer . Ciel ouvrit la porte le laissant rentrer . Claude alla s'assoir sur le lit, et tapota à côté invitant Ciel à s'asseoir . Ciel s'essaya, mais prit de la distance . Maintenant que Sebastian était parti, il devait faire attention à Claude . Claude regarda tendrement Ciel .

_Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ce matin ?

Ciel regarda méfieusement Claude .

_Et bien Sebastian m'a abandonné une nouvelle fois ...

Claude émit un petit rire moqueur .

_Décidément quel lâche !

Ciel se retourna vers Claude le regardant méchamment .Il ne supportait pas que l'on dise du mal de Sebastian .

_Tu sais au moins pourquoi il est parti ?

_Non, mais ...  
>_Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ne juge pas les gens aussi facilement ! Parce que tu n'as pas été très vaillant jusqu'à aujourd'hui !<p>

Claude allait se lever pour partir mais Ciel le retenu par le bras .

_Attends, je...j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

Claude se retourna essayant de cacher sa mine satisfaite puis se reasseya .

_Je t'écoute .

Ciel prit une inspiration, car il espérait que Claude pourrait l'aider .

_Et bien voilà, Claude je voudrais savoir s'il existe un deuxième Ciel ?

_Pardon ?

Le corps de Claude se raidit instantanément .

_En faite je crois que normalement je devrais être mort .

Claude sentit son coeur s'affoler et commença à légèrement paniquer .

_Comment ça ?

_Sebastian a reçu une lettre officielle de mon décès, donc je pense que s'il me rejette c'est qu'il pense que je suis un imposteur .

_Tu sais Ciel, je ne crois pas que c'est ça ...

_Claude dis-moi ce que tu sais !

_...

_DIS MOI SI OUI OU NON JE DEVAIS MOURIR ?

_Non .

_Tu mens, je sais j'ai vu la lettre officielle !

_Sûrement une fausse .

_Tu sais Claude je ne suis pas bête ...

Claude ne dit rien et resta planté à regarder Ciel . Ciel se retourna et tiqua .

_Claude arrête de me regarder et dis-moi ce que tu sais plutôt !

Claude ne répondit pas et continua de regarder Ciel . Ciel commença à s'agacer .

_Bon puisque tu m'es de aucune utilité, tu peux partir !

Claude rigola puis sorti de la chambre de Ciel . Ciel alors s'allongea sur lit extenué .

* * *

><p>J'étais aux beaux milieux de nulle partie et je le cherche, j'ai beau tout retourné je ne te vois pas . Pourtant il est bien dit qu'il est là . Alors malgré le froid, ce désert inquiétant je le cherche . Après tout j'ai toute l'éternité pour le chercher, j'ai tout mon temps . Je prends la lettre dans mes mains la dépolit et le relie pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié de lire .<p>

_"Sebastian,  
>Je sais que le départ de Ciel t'a attristé . Je le sais, mais avant de partir il m'a dit ces derniers mots : "je veux que Sebastian aille dans le grand désert des dieux de la mort,qu'il retrouve le médaillon que j'ai perdu et qu'il le mette autour du cou car il symbolise l'amour que je portais pour lui " . Voilà je voulais te le dire car je pense que ça doit être important pour toi ." <em>

_Bien sur que c'est important ...

* * *

><p>Ciel entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte . Il hésitait à feindre un sommeil au cas où se soit Claude, mais si c'était Alois il voulait lui ouvrir . Ciel décida d'aller ouvrir . Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte, il fut soulagé de trouver Alois, dû moins pour l'instant . Ciel alla s'asseoir sur son lit et Alois alla le rejoindre . Alois regarda avec désolement Ciel . Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffé, ses jambes marquées par ses ongles et le regard vide . Alois ne savait pas vraiment réconforté alors il caressa lentement ses cheveux . Ciel se retourna vers Alois enlevant sa main de sa tête .<p>

_C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas besoins de ça !

Alois prit une mine désoler puis replaça sa main sur le lit . Il baissa les yeux puis regarda à nouveau Ciel .

_Tu veux en parler .  
>Ciel rigola puis scruta Alois d'un air sinique .<br>_Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'il est parti et que ça me rend triste ?  
>_Que tu me parles de tes sentiments sur lui .<p>

Le visage de Ciel prit tout de suite des couleurs . Il se mordit la lèvres puis fusilla Alois du regard .

_Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour avoir Claude .  
>Alois se trouva alors bien embêter .<br>_Et bien je ...

Ciel soupira d'agacement .

_Si c'est pour la faire à la Claude, tu peux t'en aller !  
>Alois ne voulait pas trahir Claude mais Ciel avait l'air si triste .<br>_Tu sais Claude n'est pas amoureux de moi, il fait semblant parce qu'on a passé un contrat .

Ciel regarda immédiatement Alois avec un air attristé .

_Mais ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi .  
>_Non parce que j'adore ses caresses ...<br>_Bienvenue au club !  
>_Sebastian t'a caressé ?<p>

Les oreilles de Claude furent tout de suite réveillées , il alla ensuite écouter à la porte .  
>Ciel regarda avec un petit sourire Alois .<p>

_Hum oui .  
>_ET ALORS ?<p>

Ciel put sentir son sourire s'élargir .

_C'était génial ...

En entendant cela Claude partit déprimer dans sa chambre . Il entra puis s'écroula dans son lit .Mais quelque seconde après il se réveilla en sursaut . Il se demandait pourquoi Sebastian avait caressé Ciel alors qu'en lisant sa lettre il était parti . Serait-il faible ? La lettre ! Haha cela faisait bien rire Claude d'imaginer Sebastian chercher un médaillon dans chaque recoin d'un vaste désert de sable. Alors qu'en fait il y en a aucun . Claude avait fait exprès de mentionner le plus grand désert actuellement

* * *

><p>Sebastian était par terre cherchant désespérément ce médaillon .Cette chaleur était insupportable, et le sable se collait partout sur lui . Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'en finir au plus vite . Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice . Il regarda au loin et aperçut un petit point . Il courut vers ce point comme s'il coure vers la lumière de la sortie . Mais il se trouve que ce petit point était seulement une personne . Et que cette personne c'était Grell . L'homme en rouge se retourna et quand il fut Sebastian son sourire se fit immense et il se jeta sur lui . Sebastian l'évita de justesse .<p>

_OH SEBASTIAN TU ES SI BEAU !  
>_Grell ce n'est pas le moment !<br>_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce désert ? Un ordre de minus ?  
>_Tu n'as pas appris la nouvelle .<br>_Comment ça ?  
>_Ciel est mort !<p>

_OHHH MAIS ALORS J'AI A NOUVEAU MES CHANCES !

Mais Grell trouvait cela bizarre qu'il ne fut pas au courant de la mort de ce gamin .

_Attends-je vais regarder dans les archives .

Grell ressortit le dossier de Ciel et le feuilleta .

_Tu es sûr de toi car la il dise qu'en ce moment il est vivant !  
>_PARDON !<p>

Sebastian crut voir ses yeux s'illuminer . Il poussa le shinigami n lui prenant le dossier .  
>Ciel est effectivement vivant et en plus il était avec Alois . Mais s'il était avec Alois cela voulait dire que cette lettre c'était du bidon . Et si son colocataire était le vrai Ciel . Et si Claude lui avait menti depuis le départ juste pour s'accaparer Ciel . Cela voudrait dire que son bocchan est gay . Sebastian s'enleva cette idée de la tête il fallait qu'il retourne auprès de son bocchan pour le servir . Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas su le reconnaître Sebastian se sentait bien bête . Maintenant il fallait qu'il rentre mais il ne connaissait pas le chemin pour rentrer . Sebastian se retourna vers Grell .<p>

_Grell tu veux bien me ramener à l'accueil des enfers s'il te plaît !  
>_Mais je ferais tout pour toi mon Sebby .<p>

Sebastian marchait accompagné de Grell qui le submergeait de ses idées de mariages, d'enfant, de scènes romantiques, et de choses du même genre . Mais Sebastian n'avait qu'une hâte . Rentrer chez lui pour revoir Ciel et se faire pardonner . Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de revoir son bocchan . Enfin il pourrait à nouveau comme avant s'occuper de lui .

* * *

><p>Ciel rigolait bien avec Alois . Avec lui il pouvait se confier sans avoir honte de ses sentiments car Alois vivait la même chose que lui . D'ailleurs il avait presque le même passé et le même présent . Ciel souria, puis regarda Alois .<p>

_Si Sebastian revient un jour , tu m'aideras à le séduire .  
>_Et s'il ne revient pas .<p>

Le sourire de Ciel se fannia instantanément, et se transforma en boule dans la gorge . Dans cette atmosphère de confiance Ciel craqua . IL se mit à pleurer resserrant ses poings et baissant sa tête pour pas qu'Alois le voit pleurer .

_Je...e ...veveux Seebasstiiian ! Je ne ve-veux pas qu'iil m'aabaandoone !

Alois posa sa main sur le crâne de Ciel le caressant doucement .

_Il reviendra je te le promets !  
>_Non ! Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu ne tiennes pas tes promesses . Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste .<p>

Alois prit alors Ciel dans ses bras en essayant de le réconforter .

_S'il revient je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses profiter son corps d'athlète !  
>_Cela m'a l'air très bien !<p>

Ciel se retira de l'étreinte d'Alois pour aller manger car le temps en sa compagnie avait duré longtemps et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte .Ciel se retourna vers Alois avec un sourire .

_Tu viens on va manger !  
>_J'arrive .<p>

* * *

><p>Grell avait déposé Sebastian à l'accueil des enfers mais resté collé à lui . Sebastian en ayant marre se retourna vers Grell avec un regard séducteur et de sa voix la plus sexy il lui ordonna de partir .<p>

_Retourne dans ton monde, Grell !

Grell rougisa et obéisa sans refrogner . Au moins Sebastian s'était débarrassé de ce boulet ! Sebastian reflechisa ensuite a comment il pourrait se faire pardonner . Sebastian reflechisa a de l'argent, non ... Des excuses sincères ? Sûrement ! Sebastian irait donc voir Ciel, lui présenter ses excuses et ensuite obéirait à ces ordres . Sebastian espérait seulement que Ciel ne lui donne pas l'ordre de lui trouver un petit ami , ou autres encore . déjà qu'avec Brutus, Brutus, l'information percuta sa tête comme sur de la pierre, Sebastian fût dégouté que son bocchan ait ... avec ce ... . Sebastian essaya d'enlever cette image de la tête mais c'était peine perdue . Il préféra plutôt se concentrer sur le chemin pour aller chez Claude . Les pas de Sebastian se faisaient lourd, c'est comme s'il revoie pour de vrai Ciel . Sebastian se maudissait de s'être fait piger par quelqu'un comme Claude .

* * *

><p>Ciel était à table avec Alois . Claude leur avait fait des orecchiettes avec du porc aux champignons . Ciel en prenant une bouchée fût tout de suite déçu . Les plats de Sebastian étaient vraiment meilleurs . Il se rappèlerais toujours de ses succulents gâteaux à la fraise, et à la crème anglaise .Alois remarqua l'air absent de Ciel .<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ciel tu n'aimes pas ?

Claude se raidit en entendant cela .

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que j'aurais préféré mangé la cuisine de Sebastian .

Cette phrase fut comme le coup d'une épée tranchante pour Claude . Il se retourna entendant le bruit de la sonnette . Claude se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir .Pendant ce temps-là Alois regarda Ciel qui était pensif .

_Ciel ça va .

_Tu crois qu'un jour je reverrais Sebastian .

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'éternité pour ça !

Ciel ravala un sanglot et offrit un sourire à Alois .

_La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui saute dessus !

_Haha !

_Alois .

_Oui ?

_Merci, tu es le seul avec qui je peux parler comme ça !

_De rien .

_Je n'ai plus faim on monte la haut !

_D'accord .

Et Ciel monta dans sa chambre avec Alois . Alors que Claude claqua la porte au nez de Sebastian qui voulait voir Ciel .

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut !


	12. Chapter 12

Voila la suite de ma fic ! Enfin les vacances , j'espere pouvoir posté plus vite ! Désolé j'ai fait un chapitre plus court !

bissenchi : Ah oui moi et l'anglais ! En même il m'est déja arriver d'écrire sur une copie " I be " , le prof à été trés content ...Ah oui , un bon coup de bang sur la tête de Claude ne serait pas malvenu ! Ce serait trés défoullant ! Je pense que Sebastian va y'arriver , sinon qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Merci pour tes reviews ! :)

Bocchan-chan : Claude , au moin j'ai reussis mon objectifs de le faire dester , haha xD ! Le pauvre Alois XD ! C'est vrai que dans ma fic Sebastian est assez ...hum bê..euh naif ! Oui pour une fois que Grell sert à quelque chose ! XD ! Haha au moin Sebastian à retenue que ciel était gay ! Merci pour ta review :) , et ton proverbe bocchanesque XD !

Ladyshitsuji : Ah j'avoue que j'ai fait esprés exprés de ne pas faire durer trop longtemps , parce que sinon le pauvre Sebby va vraiment parraitre bête ! XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

lowe-chan : ha désoler pour les fautes , mais je croyais que ça existait réelement ! (Et moi qui voulait faire L ...FOUTU ! XD ) ! Haha en même temps Ciel n'a que , euh et bien euh (quel age pourrais-je lui donner) allez on va dire 11 ans ! Enfin bref c'est encore un enfant ! Ha pour une fois que quelqu'un aime le Claudo XD ! Pour le Sebby , bah oui je ne vois pas d'autre mots pour decrire ce qu'il ressent , mais bon j'allais pas écrire "mais qu'est ce que je me sent con" , XD ! Oui je me suis que rendre Grell utile serait bien ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Ayumuri-chan : Tu sais quoi on à qu'as dire qu'on est toutes les deux sadiques XD ! Oh ça nous fait un point commun en plus :) ! haha on a qu'a poussé Claude dans les escaliers ! XD ! " mais p*tain, c'est toujours moi qui dis ça ? "Haha j'était écroulé XD ! (ps : j'attend la suite de ta fic :'o ) Merci pour ton soutien :) !

Adelle : Haha j'avoue avoir un peu honte , de ce que j'ai fait subir a Sebastian , aprés l'avoir fait parraitre bête je l'aie fait rabaisser par Claude XD ! Oh chouette je vais pouvoir deprimé avec une lectrice dans un coind sombre :D ! XD ! Ah moi aussi je lis tout le temps des fics XD ! Ne t'inquiette pas il n'y aura pas d'Hanna four tout XD! Je la desteste trop pour la mettre dans ma fic ! Merçi pour tes encouragement :) !

Kaena : Désolé pour l'autre jours , je crois que mon ordi à beuger ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D , esperons que tu aime ce chapitre :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bonne lecture :D !

Ciel était avec Alois dans sa chambre et ils avaient sursautés quand ils avaient entendu la porte claquée fortement .Ciel s'était retourné vers Alois le regardant inquiet .  
>_Tu penses que c'était qui, pour que Claude lui ferme la porte comme ça ?<br>_Je sais pas . Attends je vais aller lui demander !

Alois descendit les escaliers puis alla voir Claude .

_Claude, c'était qui ?  
>_Une enflure de la pire espèce !<br>_Et cette enflure s'appelle .  
>_Un rapace !<br>_Bon d'accord je vois ... Et le rapace venait pour .  
>_Pour me prendre mes biens !<br>_Euh, tu as des proplemes d'argent .  
>_Non, non, laisse c'est un truc de démon !<br>_Mais moi aussi j'en suis un !  
>_Enfin vu ton rang, te considérer comme un démon est assez humiliant !<br>_Pff !

Alois partit rejoindre Ciel vexé .Ciel regarda avec un air interrogateur Alois .

_Alors c'était qui ?  
>_Je ne sais pas . IL n'a pas voulu me le dire !<br>_Ah ok ...

Ciel et Alois ensuite firent une partie d'échecs, et comme d'habitude Ciel avait l'avantage , mais alors qu'Alois reflechisait à son prochain coup Ciel lui posa une question .

_Alois, tu penses que Sebastian il est parti pourquoi ?  
>_Euh peut être pour des raisons professionnelles ! Peut-être un nouveau maître .<p>

Ciel regarda Alois avec un regard triste et laissa tomber le cavalier noir sur l'échiquier . Sa main encore tremblante avec lâcher prise sur la pièce d'échec, et sa bouche semblait bouger pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait, surement retenue par la boule présente dans sa gorge comme si c'était devenue un rituel . Ciel n'avait jamais pensé que Sebastian ait un nouveau maître, il était son majordome, leur contrat était ...était il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était et cela lui faisait peur aussi . Il ne pouvait suporter le fait que Sebastian puise être le protecteur de quelqu'un d'autre que lui . Qu'il mange une autre âme que la sienne, et s'il en trouvait une meilleure, et s'il était l'amant de son prochain maître . Ciel ne faisait plus attention à Alois où au jeu, et cela attristait le blond qui se faisait du souci pour lui . Ciel était sur le bord de craquer, car jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait laissé les sentiments surpassés le jeu, laisser le doute s'installer, après tout c'était lui le roi et Sebastian n'était qu'un pion, mais il en était tombé amoureux . Avant Ciel était le comte Phantomhive, il avait de la prestence , de la renommée . Il ne comptait même plus combien de fois il avait été hautain .Ciel se rappelait toutes les fois où Sebastian se mettait à genoux devant, mais seulement pour l'habiller ou lui refaire ses lacets à son plus grand malheur . Mais maintenant il n'était plus qu'un démon minable ayant un rang qui attire moquerie et mépris . Tandis que son beau majordome était un grand démon ayant un garde autrement supérieur à son rang de misère . Ne ciel était rien du tout à côté de Sebastian et pourtant avant Sebastian était son chien . Ses cheveux bleus cendrés se perdaient sur son visage fin pour cacher ses yeux mouillés, d'ailleurs il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à pleurer car cela ne faisait que lui rappelle son oeil pacte et donc la trahison de Sebastian . Non vraiment Ciel ne voulait pas se laisser aller aux larmes . Peut importe les sanglots remontant à la surface il ne les fera pas sortir . Il les contiendra, il ne veut pas encore se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'est déjà . Il a passé 5 années de sa vie à espérer un conte de fées . IL espérait quoi . Que Sebastian le prenne dans ses bras en disant je t'aime, ou qu'il s'excuse ? Non vraiment il a été naïf . Ciel reprit le cavalier et le déplaça en L mettant en échec le roi blanc . Et avec un petit sourire il dit à Alois :

_échec et mat ! La partie est fini . Le cavalier n'est plus dans la course , maintenant qu'il a fait son travail il retourne dans sa boite, dans son monde .

Alois le regarda avec un regard désolé . Il voyait très bien à la façon de Ciel à'hésiter à remettre le cavalier dans la boite, que cette pièce représentait Sebastian .

_Tu sais Ciel tu tu n'es pas obligé de la remettre dans la boite, tu peux très bien aussi la mettre dans ta poche .

Ciel fusilla Alois du regard et resserra la pièce dans ses mains pour la briser, mais il se coupa laissant la pièce intacte . Alois eut un petit rire léger et alla chercher du désinfectant et des bandages . Il se rapprocha de Ciel prit un coton et désinfecta la coupure .

_Aïe !  
>_Tu sais Ciel, tu n'as pas besoins de faire le dure avec moi ! Tu peux pleurer, faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne te jugerais pas .<br>_Oui mais en faisant ça je me dégoute !

Alois mit un bandage autour de la main blessée de Ciel .

_J'ai très bien vu que ma question t'a bouleversée . Tu veux en parler .

Ciel regarda dans le vide . Et prit une petite voie .

_Non .

_D'accord fait comme tu veux !

Alois souria, il avait fini le bandage de Ciel .

_Voilà c'est fini !  
>_Merci .<p>

Ciel soupira regardant son bandage . Il regarda le ciel et put voir les étoiles s'illuminer dans le cosmos .

_Il est tard on ferait mieux de se coucher .

Alois ne dit rien et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Ciel tout seul dans la sienne . Ciel enteignit les lumières et alla vers son lit .

* * *

><p>Ciel se leva hésitant pour aller à la salle de bain , car il avait peur de voir depuis la fênetre la salle de bain vide . Ou plutôt sans Sebastian . Alois était encore couché, et seul Claude était levée, mais même Ciel n'osait pas lui demander ça, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Claude . Celui-ci leva la tête vers le garçon en sentant sa présence prés de lui . Claude sourit devant la vue de Ciel en pyjama hésitant et gênés pour lui dire quelque chose .<p>

_Oui ?

_Et bien j'ai remarqué que depuis la fênetre on peut voir une salle de bain ,tu pourrais recouvrir la fênetre ! J'aimerais avoir mon intimité .

Claude souria car il le savait très bien à qui appartenait la salle de bain de l'autre côté de la fênetre . Il alla dans la salle de bain et ferma les volets . Il se retourna vers Ciel avec un sourire .

_Et voilà !

_Hum, merci !

Ciel attendit que Claude partît pour fermer à clef la salle . Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine . Ciel se doucha sous l'eau brûlante . Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, il se disait que sortir serait bien, mais il n'avait envie qu'Alois le suive, il avait besoin d'être seul . Alors il dépêcha de prendre sa douche, se sécher et s'habiller pour sortir . Il descendit les escaliers et juste et avant d'ouvrir la porte il dit :

_Claude je sors !

Mais Claude alla juste devant la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir . Ciel soupira d'exaspération .

_Claude laisse -moi sortir, j'ai besoin d'être seul .

_Non je ne te laisserais pas sortir !

Ciel menaça Claude du regard . Et de ces bras frêles il poussa Claude et couru dehors . Il reussisa à semer Claude qui se faisait vieux ! Ciel se demandait à présent où il pourrait aller . Il regardait les vitrines puis il vut une veste magnifique, digne d'être porté par un comte anglais . Mais elle coutait 1000 satans . Si seulement Sebastian était encore là il aurait pu lui piquer du fric . Oui si seulement Sebastian était encore là il en aurait pu faire des choses . Ciel entra dans le magasin juste pour essayer la veste, histoire de se réconforter si elle ne lui allait pas vraiment . Mais au contraire elle lui allait parfaitement . Ciel fut désespéré en reposant la veste en place . Ciel ressortit du magasin avec l'air boudeur, avant il avait tout ce qu'il voulait mais maintenant ... Il comprenait à présent les enfants de classe moyenne . Ciel marchait les mains dans les poches à la recherche d'une boutique où il pourrait dépenser ses 10 satans . Ciel ne gagnait que 30 satans par mois . Et cela était vraiment une plaie . Ciel marchait en trainant les pieds puis vus une boutique où il vendait des animaux de compagnis , mais il était vraiment affreux . Alors il se contenta de passer son chemin .Ciel allait dans les allées, sans rien trouver . Alors il s'essaya sur un banc et ferma les yeux . Ciel ouvra les yeux, et vit un regard rouge posé sur lui . Son visage s'empourpra automatiquement . Il déposa son regard sur les lèvres de cette personne,n'entant pas loin . L'homme lui remit une mèche en arrière ce qui le fit frissonner .

_Jeune maître je suis désolé pour tout ! Mais vous étiez censé être mort, alors ...  
>_Ce n'est pas grave !<br>_Je suis sous vos ordres, my lord .

Le coeur de Ciel s'accéléra, mais voir son majordome soumis comme ça, cela ne lui plaisait plus, il adorait voir qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur lui alors d'une voix timide il dit :

_je veux que tu arrêtes d'être mon majordome et que devienne juste un démon normal .

Le visage de Sebastian se figea puis il rigola .

_Je vois, très bien, dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatigué . Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne .

_Appelle-moi Ciel et arrête de me vouvoyer !

_Très bien .

Alors que Sebastian marchait au loin , Ciel se précipita pour le rattraper et le retenir par la manche . Sebastian se retourna automatiquement .

_Oui ?

_Et bien enfaite-j'ai vu une jolie veste et elle ne coute un peu trop chère pour moi alors et ce que ...

_Tu voudrais que je te l'achète ?

_Et bien oui ...

Sebastian le regarda avec un air attendri .

_Tu sais même si je deviens un démon normal, pour moi tu es un ami alors en tant qu'amis je vais-je te l'offrir .

Ciel souria , puis prit Sebastian par le bras pour l'emmener à la boutique où il y avait cette veste . Sebastian regarda la veste et demanda à Ciel de l'essayer . Il l'enfilla et Sebastian se disait qu'elle aurait pue être créée spécialement pour Ciel tellement elle lui allait bien et correspondait à sa personnalité . Il regarda le prix et vu qu'effectivement Ciel n'aimait pas n'importe quoi . Mais bon comme il en avait les moyens il acheta à Ciel la veste à 1000 satans (2000 euros) et sortit avec Ciel de la boutique . Ciel regardait Sebastian qui marchait devant lui . Il se disait qu'après tout être son amis était tout aussi bien pour l'instant . En plus il serait très honoré de devenir son meilleur ami . Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un grand sourire et alla à côté de lui .

_Dis Sebastian, c'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

_Hum, j'en ai pas vraiment ... J'aime juste les jolies qui ont de belles fesses . Mais toi euh ... Quel est ton type de garçon ?

_Hum, hum et bien j'aime bien qu'il soit plus grand que moi et qu'il fasse viril !

_Ah oui comme c'est toi qui es en dessous ... Enfin euh je désole !

_Euh ...ce n'est pas grave !

_Tu es toujours avec Brutus .

_Ah enfaite, euh et bien j'avais simulé pour t'énerver ...

Ciel détourna le regard de Sebastian gêné .

_Haha ! Tant mieux , tu mérite vraiment mieux

"Tant mieux "? Ciel était vraiment aux anges . Il rigola .

_C'est vrai qu'il était moche .

Sebastian regardait à présent Ciel avec un regard inquiet et de dégout .

_Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec Claude ?

_Non j'aime que les beaux hommes viril !

Sebastian rigola sincerement et regarda tendrement Ciel .

_Tu veux retourner vivre avec moi ?

_Oui !

_Dans ce cas je viens avec toi t'aider à faire tes valises !

_Hum oui .

Voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous as plus ! N'hesiter pas à laisser des review !


	13. Chapter 13

Et voila le chapitre 12 , déja ... J'ai essayer de poster plus tôt que d'habitude comme c'est officielement les vancances , plus d'activité , plus d'école ... Fiou la liberté quoi !

Ladyshitsuji : Haha c'est vria que c'est mieux de voir Ciel et Sebastian se parler , que de voir Sebastian chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas , et Ciel qui pleure XD ! Haha pour Claude et Sebastian , je ne promet rien XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

MissAlissak : Ouah ta review m'a fait trés plaisir ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 11 t'aie plus j'espere que celui là aussi tu va l'aimer ! C'est vrai que pour la relation Ciel et Sebastian j'avait hesité à remettre maître et démon , puis finalement je me suis dit "aller soyons fou" ! Non ne t'inquiette pas un pacte ne se brisse pas aussi facilement XD ! Ciel à donné l'ordre à Sebastian d'être naturel , enfin pas tellement non plus parce que sinon .. XD ! A tu trouve que je m'ameliore ? HA ! (sourire bête sur le visage , il reste bien colé !) ! Merci pour tes encouragements :) !

Bissenchi : Haha c'est vrai que je les avait pas fait beaucoup parler nos deux heros préferer XD ! Mais dans ce chapitre ça va se rattraper ...! Je vois que tu as comprit que l'orgeuil de Ciel va poser proplême , mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'y aura que l'orgeuil de Ciel qui va posé proplême .Ha pour le Claudo , et bah c'est bien fait pour lui ! (Même si au plus fin fond de moi même , mais vraiment au fond de fond , je l'aime bien !) Merci pour ta review :) !

Kaena : Je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a laisser un peu perplexe , en même temps ça devait parce que il était 1h00 du matin XD ! Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Lucie555 : Oh une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Ta fic m'a enormement touché ! Aprés j'avait un sourire béa ! XD ! Haha toi aussi tu fait partit de la majorité qui n'aime pas Claude ! XD (je dit la majorité parce que il y'a 1 lectrice qui l'aime bien x) !) Hahaha alors comme ça quand tu ecrase des araignés tu pense à Claudo ! Haha moi j'ai la phobie des araignés , du coup il m'arrive souvent d'imaginer que c'est Claude , et aprés j'insulte les araignés , heuresement personne ne m'a grillé sinon ... XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :) !

Lowe-chan : Ciel le SDF ! Haha XD ! Heuresement tu n'a pas dit Ciel le Claudo ! okok je sort ...(géne des blagues pourris ! ) XD ! Ah il à 12 ans , ah bon bah alors on à presque le même age ... ! Mais bon moi aussi je pleure pour un rien , j'espere que ça va s'arrenger ! C'est vrai que Ciel pardonne facilement à Sebastian , mais le pauvre imagine y'a le beau Sebby à a peine quelque centimettre de lui qui lui fait ses excuses d'un air désolé , le petit Ciel il ne peux que le pardonner . Bon parcontre pour Sebastian c'est vrai qu'il céde assez facilement à Ciel XD ! Et pour une fois Ciel n'a pas pleurer , heuresement parce que sinon il va passer pour le chouineur de service ! XD Aprés avoir fait passé Claude pour un connare , j'ai fait passé Ciel pour un chouineur ! XD Haha c'est vrai que la vision de Claude courir , puis d'abandoné comme un lache parce qu'il se fait vieux fait sourire ! XD ! merci pour ta review :) !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha l'araigné et le corbeau , ça pourrais faire une jolie fable XD ! Ah oui d'ailleur elle existe , haha ! Mon passage préferer est sans aucun doute "A ces mots, le corbeau piqua avec son bec le corps de l'araignée qui, touchée au coeur, mourut aussitôt. " la morale de l'histoire est : La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure .XD Haha , enfin bref , humhum . Elle le sera peut être dans ma fic ...ou pas XD ! Haha on tous des obsédé ici XD ! C'est aussi exitant d'être l'ami de Sebastian (la bonne blague , et là c'est à mon tour de dire , "et c'est moi qui dit ça ! " XD ) ! haha entre Ciel qui dit qu'il aime bien les beaux hommes virils , et Sebastian qui aime bien les jolies fesses , et bien peut être que ces deux là ça collerais ! XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Adelle : Haha ! Aprés tout ! Ciel est asser jeune , alors que Claude ... ! Et en plus c'est pas comme Sebastian , car lui il pourait se transformé en corbeau et volé au côté de Ciel , alors que le Claudo se transformé en araigné , bah il est pas prés de le ratrapé XD ! Maintenant qu'est ce que va donner araigné vs corbeau (vu que les corbeau manges les insectes ...XD ! C'est vrai que j'ai fait des stereotype : Sebastian , l'idiot , Claude : le connare , Ciel : le pleurnichare pervers , et Alois : le pervers ! XD !Comme tu voit j'ai posté plus tôt que d'habitude ! Mais non je ne posterais pas tout les jours ...Ce n'est plus un coin sombre mais carrement un piéce ! XD !

Bonne lecture :D !

Ciel marchait derrière Sebastian . Il regardait fixement sa main qui se baladait d'avant en arrière, elle avait l'air si douce, si chaude, si agréable, il aimerait mettre sa main dans la sienne, mais bon il était pour l'instant résigné à être juste son ami . Mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi agréable à toucher que ... L'esprit de Ciel chauffa, il était en train de matter Sebastian . Il reprit de son sérieux réfléchissant à comment Claude allait réagir, après tout il l'avait poussé comme un moins que rien et l'avait ensuite semé . Certes il y avait Sebastian mais bon, il voyait déjà d'ici le regard tueur de Claude .Mais bon ce n'était pas pire qu'en ce moment . C'était un vrai supplice que de marcher en compagnie de Sebastian . Certes marcher avec Sebastian était merveilleux . Mais le vent amenait jusqu'à Ciel l'odeur délicieuse de Sebastian, le tentant et le narguant, car il ne pouvait rien faire que de le regarder . Ciel désirait tellement Sebastian, ne serait-ce qu'un câlin, une poignée de main, mais il voulait une marque d'affection . Sebastian se retourna pour regarder Ciel .

_Tu pourrais marcher devant, j'ai peur que tu disparaisse !

"Tu as peur que je disparaisse ?" Ciel se sentait flatté . Alors avec un grand sourire il marcha devant Sebastian . Mais ce grand sourire se transforma bientôt en une mine anxieuse . En effet Ciel se demandait si Sebastian le regardait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait . C'était vraiment perturbant . Il pouvait sentir d'ici son regard brûlant . Alors Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian . Celui-ci le regarda avec un air interrogateur .

_Euh ...on ne pourrait pas marcher à côté, j'ai peur que tu ...

Ciel dit la première chose qui lui vena à l'esprit .

_Je peur que tu m'abandonnes une nouvelle fois .

Sebastian prit sa remarque comme un pique, et pensa que la guerre était déclaré .

_Très bien !

Au début Sebastian était plutôt vexé de l'attitude de Ciel mais il finit par prendre son comme un jeu . Son sourire s'élargisa et devenu un sourire moqueur .

_Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoins de me mentir, si tu voulais marcher à côté de moi il fallait me le dire .

Le visage de Ciel se figea net, et il devenait rapidement rosé .

_Euh je ... Non pas du tout ...je ...

_C'est bon, je te taquinais !

Sebastian rigola en voyant Ciel perdre ses moyens , il était vraiment adorable, difficile de l'imaginer faire ...faire ...d'ailleurs jusqu'où est-il déjà allé ? Sebastian était perplexe sur ce sujet assez délicat, il n'allait tout de même pas demander à Ciel des détails sur sa vie sexuelle , ce serait vraiment embarrassant . Mais cela le troublait vraiment, il fallait qu'il ait sa réponse, mais sans être direct pour ne pas bouleverser Ciel . Ciel quant à lui était inquiet car il voyait que Sebastian ne lui parlait pas et qu'il ne souriait pas . Il avait peur que Sebastian s'ennuie mais qu'il ne le dise pas à cause du contrat . Alors il prit son air le plus mignon et gentil .

_Tu sais Sebastian si tu veux me dire quelque chose tu peux ! Le contrat ne doit pas te retenir, tu es mon ami, tu peux tout me dire . Ne t'inquiète pas je ne prendrai pas mal ce que tu diras !

Sebastian était tout simplement sidéré, comment était-ce possible que Ciel puise savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Seul les grands démons pouvait lire dans les pensées ! Mais Ciel n'était pourtant qu'un souffifre de démon . Même si c'est méchant à dire, c'est la vérité . Mais ce qui comptait c'est que Ciel le comprenne .

_Effectivement, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je sais vraiment pas comment tu vas le prendre ...

_Pas de ça avec moi ! Va si je le prendrais bien .

Ciel respira profondément pour essayer de ne pas s'effondrer sur place et pleurer comme un bébé si Sebastian lui dit qu'il est ennuyeux .

_Bien alors voila je voulais te demander si avant avec les garçons tu ...

Ciel commença à légèrement paniquer . Il était persuadé que Sebastian lui demanderait si avant avec les garçons il s'amusait ou s'ils le detestaient parce qu'il était chiant . Sûrement un truc du genre .

_Et bien je m'amusais beaucoup avec les garçons !

_Ah !

Sebastian ne savait pas comment prendre la réponse de Ciel . Alors gentiment il essaya d'en savoir plus .

_Et euh ... vous fessiez quoi ?

"Là c'est sûr,il s'ennuie à mort et il essaye d'y remédier " se disait Ciel .

_Oh et bien, euh ça dépendait dès quels !

Sebastian avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur . Il était vraiment désespéré . Lui qui voulait une réponse à sa question Ciel se faisait le plus vague possible . Sebastian inspira un grand coup pour repartir sur le sujet . Ciel lui paniquait, il avait entendu Sebastian soupirer et il avait peur qu'il s'ennuie réellement .

_Euh ... Ciel mais jusqu'où es-tu allé ?

Ciel réfléchissait à ce que voulait bien dire Sebastian . Peut-être qu'il parlait de l'amusement . Ciel reflechisais , il lui était déjà arrivé d'aller boire des bières avec Alois pour oublier Sebastian .

_Ah, et bien défois j'étais bourré !

Sebastian était presque énervé à croire que Ciel faisait tous pour l'énerver !

_Bon Ciel, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que je pouvais tout te dire, alors dis-moi la chose la plus sale que tu aies fait !

Ciel paniqua quand il vut le ton énervé de Sebastian .

_Et bien, je, ...

Ciel essayer de réfléchir à la chose la plus sale qu'il ait pu faire . Mais il trouvait bizarre la question de Sebastian . Lui qui croyait qu'il s'ennuyait, pourquoi alors cette question, mais il ni pretta plus attention et reflechisa à la chose la plus sale qu'il ai faite . Peut-être que Sebastian voulait qu'il s'amuse à quelque chose mais qu'il avait besoin d'être sale .

_Tu sais Sebastian, quand on me demande d'être sale, je peux vraiment être très sale !

Ciel fit un clin d'oeil à Sebastian pour être complice . Mais aparement Sebastian ne l'avait pas compris de la même façon . En ce moment même Sebastian était paralysé sur place . Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de Ciel .Ciel regardait bizarrement Sebastian . Alors Sebastian décida d'être direct .

_Euh Ciel tu veux rester mon ami ou ...

Ciel s'affola était-ce une phrase qui voulait dire "je m'ennuie " .

_Non, non tu es mon ami, tu le restes .

Sebastian comprit alors que Ciel ne lui proposait pas de faire des choses .Il ne savait pas si cela devait le soulager, mais quelque part il était heureux que Ciel ne soit pas du genre frivole, a proposé ce genre de chose dans la rue . Donc il posa la question qui voulait poser depuis le début .

_Ciel est tu vierge .

Ciel se demandait pourquoi Sebastian changeait si souvent de conversation . Et Sebastian savait très bien qu'il était Sagittaire .

_Bah non bien évidemment !

Sebastian fut surpris de la franchise de Ciel et de sa non géne . Il pensait qu'il était vraiment devenu mature . Est-ce que se serait le fait qu'il ... Sebastian s'enleva immédiatement ses pensées de la tête . Mais pourquoi "bien évidemment " . Et là Sebastian se rappela que Ciel s'était fait abuser avant leur contrat . D'où le bien évidemment .

_Euh Ciel quand je te demandais si tu étais vierge, je te parlais pas de ton passé .

_Mais de toute façon si je n'étais pas vierge dans le passé, je ne le suis pas non plus aujourd'hui !

Sebastian essaya de formuler une question claire, ou enfin il aurait sa réponse .

_Ciel à tu étais déjà sodomisé .

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, il se demandait pourquoi Sebastian posait une telle question .Cependant cela paru ensuite évident pour Ciel, et il se trouva bête , c'était donc ça que Sebastian voulait lui dire, il était vraiment passé pour un pervers . Mais il y'reponda malgré sa volonté .Il baissa la tête et prit une petite voie .

_Oui, mais je n'aime pas trop en parler . C'était vraiment horrible .

Sebastian était désolé de voir Ciel triste, mais il se demandait si Ciel avait continué d'avoir des rapports malgré cette mauvaise expérience .

_Mais Ciel tu es gay, donc ça pose un proplême si tu dois ...

_Ah mais ça c'était le passé, maintenant tu m'as vengé ! Maintenant ça me dérangerait pas d'être ...

Ciel rougissa fortement en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire à Sebastian . quant à lui Sebastian,il était frustré de ne pas avoir sa réponse alors il décida cette fois d'être plus que direct, peu importe si Ciel serait choqué ou froissé, c'était la seule solution .

_Ciel à tu, appart avec tes agresseurs, caresser, sucé, été sucé, léché, avaler du sperme, branler, pénétrer, te faire mettre, ou autres avec un garçon .

Ciel était resté sans voix, Sebastian avait été très direct, peut être un peu trop . Ciel avait à présent une érection, que Sebastian avait vu . Un blanc s'installa puis Sebastian le brissa :

_euh ...désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise , tu n'es pas obligé de répondre .

_Sebastian si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou d'amant !

Sebastian soupira de soulagement et continua de marcher .

_Bon nous sommes bientôt arrivés .

Ciel lui était aux anges car Sebastian était soulagé qu'il n'est pas eu de rapport sexuel, peut-être que finalement il aurait ses chances . Il fallait qu'il le dise à Alois . Ciel et Sebastian étaient maintenant devant la maison . Sebastian par politesse toqua à la porte et attendu qu'on lui ouvre . Sebastian mit Ciel devant lui, au cas où Claude en voyant sa tête lui claquerait la porte au nez . Claude ouvra la porte et vit Ciel, il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras :

_tu m'as fait peur !

Sebastian regarda Claude d'un air assassin

_Repose-le, tout de suite .

Claude lâcha immédiatement Ciel par terre en voyant Sebastian .

_Laisse -moi deviner, tu reviens habiter chez Sebastian ?

_Euh ...oui !

_Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait tu le laisses revenir dans ta vie comme si de rien n'était . Tu verras au début tu adoreras mais après tu reviendras ici comme d'habitude .

Ciel ne prêta pas attention à ce que dit Claude et commença à monter les escaliers .

_Sebastian je vais aller parler à Alois je reviens !

Ciel entra dans la chambre d'Alois sans prendre la peine de toquer et sauta à son cou .

_Alois je vais revivre avec Sebastian !

_Oh c'est cool !

_Et en plus je crois que j'ai mes chances !

_Oh bah tien notre numéro, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour tout me raconter, et mettre en place notre plan .

_OUi !

Ciel rangea le numéro dans sa poche et alla rejoindre Sebastian . Ciel s'appuya contre l'enclure de la porte de son ancienne chambre et regardait Sebastian qui se baissait pour ramasser ses affaires . Mais Ciel arrêta de le regarder pour aller l'aider . Il ramassa tous ses vêtements et le metta dans une valise . Il regardait Sebastian faire le lit minutieusement, tandis que lui était appuyé contre le mur à le regarder . Sebastian se retourna vers Ciel quand il eut fini . Il prit ses valises et sortit de la pièce . Ciel le suivait de très prés . Ils descendirent tous les deux dans les escaliers et Claude les attendait en bas , ou plutôt attendaient Ciel . Il regarda Ciel avec un sourire .

_Un câlin avant de partir .

Ciel se prit la tête, mais finalement avança vers Claude et enroula ses bras autour de son dos . Claude ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était tellement inattendu . Quand Sebastian, lui il regardait cette scène avec dégout .Ciel releva la tête vers Claude puis avec un air froid lui dit :

_maintenant nous sommes quite , tu n'as plus intérêt à **m'embêter** .

Ciel avait bien insisté sur le mot "embêter " pour que Sebastian ne retienne que ça . Et ce fut le cas, Sebastian prit Ciel et le plaqua contre son torse .

_Tu n'as plus intérêt à embêter Ciel ! C'est clair !

Quant à Ciel lui il était aux paradis, son plan pour que Sebastian le prenne dans ses bras avait marché . Même s'il avait dû faire un câlin à Claude, être contre le torse chaud de Sebastian et sentir son odeur de si près, en valait bien la peine . Ciel en profita pour se blottir un peu plus dans la douce étreinte de Sebastian . Sebastian sortit avec Ciel dehors et claqua la porte . Sebastian en sortant remarqua qu'il avait encore Ciel dans ses bras, alors il le relacha pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel .

_Désolé, mais sur le coup je t'ai étreint sans même te demander ton accord .

_Oh c'est pas grave .

Sebastian regarda Ciel avec un sourire doux, puis commença à marcher jusqu'a chez eux . Ciel suiva Sebastian sans trop se poser de questions, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie de Sebastian, et peut importe ce qui pourrait arriver, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'en ce moment il était heureux . Sans se rendre compte Ciel avait un sourire incrusté sur son visage . Ciel se disait qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir Sebastian et il espérait que plus jamais Sebastian l'abandonnerait . Quand Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent devant la maison,Ciel regarda la maison . Il ne voyait plus cette maison comme avant il voulait prendre un nouveau départ . Sebastian avança dans le jardin, puis ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire :

_Bienvenu chez toi Ciel .

Voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous as plus ! Review ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bon voici le chapitre 14 :) !

Bocchan-chan : Je crois qu'Alois est l'un des plus gentils de ma fic , c'est asser ironique XD ! Bah dans ma fic Claude , bah c'est un Claudo XD ! A merci pour les satans , d'ailleur heuresement pour Sebastian qu'ilen gagne beaucoup , parce que avec Ciel ...xD ! Oui enfin Sebastian s'en ai rendu compte , et pour une fois grâce à Grell, enfaite ma fic est assez ironique XD ! Par contre pour ce qui est de se rendre compte que Ciel l'aime , bah le Sebby il est nul ! (et c'est moi qui dit ça , le pauvre ...) Haha le pauvre Sebastian lui qui as dit une chose trop mignone se prend un pique juste aprés XD ! La c'est sûr Sebastian à ete direct , en même temps Ciel ne comprenait vraiment rien , XD ! Oui on se demande pourquoi hein ? XD ! Sebastian jaloux ? La base ! XD ! Merci pour tes review :) !

Lowe-chan : Oui je te pardonne ! Haha maintenant on est deux à faire des blagues vaseuses XD ! Pour le Sebby qui est contente que Ciel soit vierge bah on le comprend imaginer que Ciel et Brutus , ou même un autre pauvre type l'ai fait est assez repugant XD ! Oui moi qui devait punir le Claudo ! J'ai été vraiment trés gentil XD ! Oui le Sebby il est jaloux ! Tant mieux la jalousie et l'un des sentiments proche de l'amour ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Kaena : Haha c'était donc pour ça ! Bonne idée moi aussi maintenant je vais manger en lisant des fic ! Quoi que mon regime ...XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha , c'est vrai que il on marché longtemps ! En même temps quand Ciel et a côté de Sebby , le temps semble s'arreter ...ok je sort ! Haha aprés Sebastian l'idiot , c'est Ciel l'idiot ! Mais tout le monde est idiot ! Quoi que c'est une idiote qui à crée cette fic ! Haha XD ! Haha Ciel pour être ignorant il l'est , et pour être pervers , et bien il l'est beaucoup aussi ! "'adore quand Sebastian prend Ciel " , bonjours le grot sous entendu XD ! Haha ne t'inquiette pas pour le Claudo il va se calmé ! HAHAHAHA ! (Tu comprendera en lisant ma fic !) Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Ladyshitsuji : Oui pour le plus grand bohnneur de Ciel il habite emsemble , mais pour son plus grand malheure , le yaoi n'est pas pour tout de suite XD ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour tes encouragement :) !

Adelle : Oui c'est vrai que j'essaye de poster plus tôt ! HAHA c'est vrai que Sebastian est direct ! Haha d'ailleur je crois que j'ai mit le mot 6 fois dans le texte XD ! Haha c'est vrai qu'Alois pourrait être un peu plus pervers , je vais y penser ! Non non la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et puis j'ai déja une idée pour une autre fic , il faut que je la devellope ! Haha je crois que j'ai été tros gentil avec le Claudo ahahahaha (rire diabolique !) Merci encore pour toutes tes review , bisous :) !

MissAlissak : Oh tout tes compliment me touche ! Merci merci ! Haha nous verrons bien si la relation CielxSebastian évolue ! "regard de perverse" , haha c'est moi ou tout les fans de kuroshitsuji sont pervers ? Haha XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D !

**Bonne Lecture :D !**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, Sebastian qui me souriait, ou le fait qu'enfin il m'accueillait à bras ouverts . Alors que j'entrais dans sa...pardon notre maison, j'aperçus Sebastian qui montait les escaliers avec mes bagages . Alors je le suivis sans trop me poser de questions . Je le vis ensuite défaire mes valises et ranger mes vêtements dans une armoire, mais ce que je contemplais était mon lit, où plutôt ce lit une place, qui n'était rien que pour moi . Mais bon nous sommes à présent des amis, cela aurait été bizarre si nous dormions dans le même lit, certes bizarre mais tellement bien . Déjà il était à mes côtés et c'était vraiment super . Combien de fois ai-je pleuré parce qu'il n'était pas auprès de moi, parce que tout simplement je ne savais où il était, parce qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas, qu'il était distant, que je ne pouvais pas lui parler ou alors tout simplement que mon prénom n'avait plus la même nuance,la même tessiture, la même amplitude, la même intonation, ou la même signification dans sa bouche . Enfaite avant je venais même à en remettre en cause ma propre identité tellement son rejet était grand . Au début j'avais peur que le pacte soit brisé, d'ailleurs est ce que la marque était encore là, est ce qu'elle fonctionnait toujours ou bien était elle maintenant juste une cicatrice de ma trahison envers Dieu . Trop de questions pourraient être posées, car il y a trop de choses anormales, des habitudes qui ont changé, comme si on venait de tourner la page , moi qui avant disais qu'une fois qu'une chose est perdue, elle ne peut être rendue, j'essayais de retrouver le vrai Sebastian, mon Sebastian celui que j'avais perdu . Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à voir le Sebastian d'avant, je ne voyais plus son regard désireux d'âme, était-ce parce que maintenant j'étais devenue un démon ? Mais pourtant Claude a toujours le même regard pour moi . Ah moins que ce soit le fait qu'il sache que je sois gay et qu'il prend ses distances ? Pourtant il devrait être habitué à attirer autant les hommes que les femmes, et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que j'aime Sebastian . Quoi que je dis ça, alors que c'est parce que j'aime Sebastian que je suis gay .

Sebastian se retourna alors vers moi tout souriant me sortant de mes pensées, c'est fou comme je pouvais aimer ce sourire, il était si réconfortant, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en passer si longtemps . J'en arriverais peut-être à aimer mes agresseurs car grâce à eux j'ai rencontré Sebastian .

_Voilà j'ai rangé toutes tes affaires !

_Ah, hum merci .

Sebastian sortit de la pièce me laissant seul . Je ne savais pas trop quoi, puis j'eut envie d'appeler Alois . Je ressortis le numéro d'Alois de ma poche . Je pris le téléphone posé sur ma table de chevet et composa le numéro . Aprés quelque seconde quelqu'un décrocha .

_Oui, allo ?

_Salut Alois c'est Ciel !

_Ah Ciel, alors ça va .

_Hum oui, mais il faut que je te raconte !

_Va si !

_Alors voilà, et bien je semais Claude, et puis là,Sebastian revient en s'excusant, il n'était plus le même ! J'ai cru fondre en voyant son sourire . Il est tellement beau avec un sourire , certes c'est aussi très exitant quand il a un regard sombre , mais quand il sourit, il est, il est, enfin bref ... Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il continue sa vie normal sans se soucier du contrat, du coup maintenant on est amis ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides à devenir plus qu'un ami avec lui, car là je tiens plus !

_Oh je vois ... Tu ne tiens vraiment plus .

_Bah c'est limite !

_Tu n'as qu'à lui ordonné de te soulager !

_Non non, c'est la honte ça ! En plus je lui ai dit que je voulais que l'on reste amis !

_Ah ouais je vois, sinon tu n'as qu'à te rapprocher de plus en plus . Au début tu te rapproches un peu de lui , ensuite de temps en temps tu lui fais un câlin , ensuite tu lui dis je t'aime, ensuite tu commences à lui faire des bisous sur la joue, tu fais semblant de tomber pour te frotter sur lui et ..  
>_ J'aimais j'oserais faire ça !<p>

_Mais si tu veux pouvoir un jour le faire avec Sebastian, il va falloir qu'avant tu passes par ça !

_Hum bon je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien .

_Haha, bon je te laisse Claude est tombé dans les escaliers !

_Bye !

_bye !

Ciel raccrocha le téléphone . Il se demandait s'il allait arriver, et même avoir le courage, de se rapprocher de Sebastian .Après tout Sebastian avait toujours été un démon, lui il l'était devenue par un pacte stupide, enfin stupide pas tellement car grâce à lui il pouvait vivre aujourd'hui . Sentant l'odeur de nourriture, il descendit en bas voir si le diner était prêt .Ciel observait Sebastian qui terminait le dessert . Ciel s'approcha de Sebastian et se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne vu que de la farine et un oeuf venant juste d'être ajouté . Ciel offrit alors un sourire taquin à Sebastian .

_Tu as besoin d'aide . Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_Depuis quand tu es doué en cuisine ?

_N'oublie pas que maintenant je suis un démon et que mes compétences se sont améliorées !

Sebastian se retint de rire puis prit un air désolé .

_Ciel tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te vexer, mais bon vu ton niveau de démon ... Tu ne peux même pas avoir un S2 alors voir des compétences s'amiélorées .

..

Ciel écarta les narines et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, énervé par sa fierté remontant à la surface .

_Peut-être , mais deux grands démons un jour se sont battue pour mon âme, c'était qui déjà ...?

_C'est bon, tu peux m'aider si tu veux .

Sebastian avait encore ce sourire magnifique . J'aurais pu me laisser attendire , mais je me rendais compte à quel point je devenais guimauve . Il fallait que je reste un homme même si j'en aimais un autre, pas question de ressembler à une fille amoureuse . Mais tout à coup je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Alois . Il m'avait dit qu'au début il fallait que je me rapproche de Sebastian, mais là est ce que l'a se rapprochais ? Enfin peut importe pour l'instant je voyais ce sublime sourire et ça me suffisais .

Sebastian me tendit un bol avec trois oeufs .

_Tu sais casser les oeufs au moins ?

Ne voulant pas passer pour ridicule, je lui répondis que bien évidemment je savais . Mais en voyant les deux oeufs et le bol, j'étais vraiment perdu . Le pire n'était pas le fait que je ne savais pas m'y prendre, le pire était que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il voulait dire par casser les oeufs . Bon, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, il m'a dit de casser les oeufs et m'a donné un bol . Mais à quoi sert le bol ? À mettre les oeufs cassés ? Mais alors comment casser les oeufs ? Il m'avait aussi donné une petite cuillère . Devais-je casser les oeufs avec la petite cuillère ? Sûrement, mais oui maintenant ça parait évident . Alors je mis les oeufs dans le bol et avec la petite cuillère les écrabouillais, mais j'admets que la coquille me donnait du fil à retorde, elle était vraiment dure à briser, après tout je ne possédais pas vraiment de force affort de me faire servir et de rester assit sur mon fauteuil . Aprés quelque seconde dans le bol on peut voir du blanc mélangé avec du jaune grossièrement et plein de petit bout de coquille parsème à l'intérieur . Ciel avec un grand sourire tendit le bol à Sebastian .

_Et bien tu en as pris du temps juste pour casser des oeufs .

Mais après le regard de Sebastian se posa sur l'intérieur du bol . Et à partir de ce moment il ne vit plus pareil Ciel, lui qui pensait qu'il était mauvais en cuisine, il s'était trompé, il était encore pire ! Sebastian déglutit .

_Ciel, comment tu t'y es pris ?

_Et bien j'ai mis les oeufs dans le bol puis je l'ai ai cassé avec la petite cuillère .

Sebastian éclata de rire vexant le petit Ciel .

_Avoue-le, tu as fait ça rien que pour m'embêter, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

_Pourquoi tu les casses comment toi ?

Quand Sebastian réalisa qu'il était sérieux, il compatissa avec le manque de connaissances de Ciel . Sebastian soupira .

_Bon à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner ...

_Hum bonne idée , qui sait peut-être que l'élève dépassera le maître !

_IMPOSSIBLE !

Ciel alors décida de mettre la table et d'arrêter le massacre . Puis c'est en cassant plusiére assiettes qu'il regrettait d'avoir été si dur avec Mey Linn . Finalement Sebastian prépara tout et Ciel attendit qu'il finisse en lisant un livre sur le fauteuil . Après tout il ne fallait pas changer ses habitudes du jour au lendemain mais les changer petit à petit avait dit Sebastian . Alors comme avant Sebastian faisait tout . Quand il eut fini il appela Ciel pour qu'il vienne à table . Ciel tendit son assiette à Sebastian pour qu'il le serve . Sebastian lui sourit puis lui donna du boeuf aux échalottes accompagnées de pomme de terre dorées au four . Ciel regardait avec envie son plat . Il prit une bouchée et comme d'habitude c'était succulent, il se demandait comment Sebastian faisait . Il l'admirait pour ça en secret . Sebastian fixait Ciel depuis le début du repas et cela le perturbait . Sebastian servit Ciel du gâteau aux speculoses et aux chocolats, sans pour autant détourné son regard . Ciel commençait à être embarrassé . Sebastian se décida enfin à parler .

_Ciel est ce que tu as enlevé ton cache oeil récemment ?

_Non .

_Pourquoi ?

_Et bien, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité .

_Dans ce cas tu permets que je l'enlève ?

_Euh, bah je ...

Pourquoi voulait-il enlever mon cache oeil ? Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi mon coeur s'accélérait et me faisait mal . Je vis Sebastian rigoler .

_Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger !

_...

Sebastian s'approcha de mon visage déjà cramoisi à l'avance . Et avec sa main chaude et douce il retira mon cache oeil . Si je ne savais pas que j'étais amoureux de lui, j'aurais cru que ce fut le geste le plus sensuel que j'eut pu voir . Mais bon je savais que j'idéalisais son geste .Sebastian me regardait droit dans les yeux et son visage était si près .C'était vraiment stressant . Sebastian passa sa main dans mes cheveux me faisant frémir de plaisir . Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait m'embrasser ? Non impossible . Mais sentir sa main sur ma tête, c'est tellement bon . Mon regard devient embrumer et je ne plus ce qu'il il y a autour de moi et Sebastian, je ne vois que ces lèvres qui ne sont pas très loin . J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les avoir . Sebastian continu de me fixer, je le sent malgrés que je ne regarde que ces lèvres, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir . Dans mon brouillard de desir , j'entends la voix de Sebastian .Elle me paraît si sensuelle .

_Ciel demande-moi quelque chose !

il veut que je lui demande quelque chose , mais, et s'il n'attendait que ça . Qu'il attendait que je lui demande de m'embrasser parce qu'il n'ose pas a cause du contrat . Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois dire "embrasse moi", mais j'en ai tellement envie .

_Sebastian, je veux que tu ...

L'oeil de Ciel brillait fortement, et Ciel put voir Sebastian sourire .

_Merci Ciel, c'est tout ce que je voulais . Maintenant je sais que la marque dans ton oeil fonctionne toujours .

Quoi ? Alors il voulait juste vérifier . C'est vrai après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il m'aime . À force de me faire des rêves, je vais vraiment finir par souffrir, autant voir la vérité en face . Il y a très chances de chance pour que je puise être un jour avec Sebastian . Sans me rendre compte j'avais déjà mangé tout le gâteau sans même en laisser pour Sebastian .

_Oh désolé j'ai tout mangé .

_Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'allais prendre ma douche .

_Oh d'accord .

Sebastian et moi montrons les escaliers ensemble mais il alla dans la douche et moi dans ma chambre . Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ça devenait vraiment opresant . Alors discrètement je me rapprochai de la salle de bain . Il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pour entrer . Il fallait que je le voie sans ses vêtements . Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi . Mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'il le fallait . Je réfléchissais à quoi dire s'il me demande pourquoi je suis là mais je ne trouvais pas . À moins que j'entre pour lui demander quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Je regardais aux alentours comme si quelque chose pourrait m'aider, mais je ne voyais rien que me donnait une idée . Puis je mis machinalement la main dans ma poche et sortit le numéro froissé d'Alois de ma poche . Tout de suite j'eût pensé à demander à Sebastian si je pouvais appeler avec son téléphone . Alors que mon coeur battait à la chamade tout doucement j'ouvris la porte . En entrant mon regard se posa sur Sebastian qui était dans la baignoire prenant un bain . Et mince, je ne pouvais voir que son torse et ses genoux .Mais voir son torse était vraiment un beau spectacle . Voir des gouttes d'eau coulé le long de ses pectoraux était vraiment ...vraiment, aucun mot ne convenait . Ma bouche restée bloquée et je ne pouvais pas détourné le regard de son corps . Sebastian avait une mine inquiète .

_Ciel ça va .

_Euh ...je voulais savoir si je pouvais appeler Alois depuis ton téléphone ?

_Oui, oui tu peux ! Aufait Ciel ...

Ciel voulait partir mais Sebastian le retena . Ciel réfléchisa a un moyen de cacher la bosse déformant son pantalon alors discrètement il metta ses deux mains juste devant .

_Tu prendras un bain ou une douche .

_Un bain !

_D'accord je t'en préparerais un . Tu veux quel parfum .

_Euh ... Fraise !

_Hum d'accord ! Oh tu peux me passer le shampoing derrière toi et me le donner .

Ciel déglutit, il fallait qu'il lui donne sans qu'il le voie dans cet état . Ciel se retourna et attrapa le shampoing mais il ne savait pas comment lui donner sans qu'il voie son érection . Ciel essaya de penser à quelque chose de triste mais il n'y arrivait pas .Ciel pensa que s'il envoyait le shampoing en arrière il n'aurait pas à se retourner et donc Sebastian ne verrait pas son érection . Ciel lança par-dessus sa tête le shampoing mais il atterisa sur la tête de Sebastian .

_AH CIEL POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

_Désolé je n'ai pas l'habitude .

_Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle .

Et les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Ciel furent :

_non !

Sebastian était suprit par la réaction de Ciel .

_Ciel ça va .

_Non .

_Tu veux en parler .

_Non !

_Ciel ...

Ciel partit de la salle de bain pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre . Il s'enfouit sa la tête dans l'oreiller pleura . Certes maintenant Sebastian et lui étaient amis mais ça le faisait souffrir encore plus car maintenant ce qu'il dirait pourrais blesser Sebastian . Il ça il ne le voulait pas . Il aimait réellement Sebastian mais s'il devait continuer une relation ce ne serait sûrement pas l'amitié .

Bon ce chapitre est fini . J'espere que vous l'avez apprecier ! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Fiou voici le chapitre 15 ! (Que j'ai écrit en direct de mon lit , emitouflé dans les couvertures , mangeant des orés avec du nutella , oui la vie est belle ! )

Ladyshitsuji : Oui , comme tu dit le pauvre Ciel XD ! Le pauvre , il foire tout ce qu'il entrepant , en même temps il n'a pas d'experience dans ce domaine , et Lizzy n'est pas un trés bon modélé , maintenant il peux s'inspirer de ses parents , ah euh enfaite non XD ! Je crois que dans ma fic Sebastian passera toujours pour un idiot XD (lui aussi est à plaindre ) En claire je crois que je torture tout mes personages :P , je suis SADIQUE XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D

Kaena : Même si je deteste les regimes , je les haie , les supportes pas , je suis bien obligé d'en faire pour pedre mon ventre grasouillet :'( ! Même si je suis assit confortablement et que les oreo à côtés de moi me sourise , oui oui la vie est une chienne parfois XD ! Bon allez juste un ! (ah je crois que moi aussi mon ventre se met à parler XD !) Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Lowe-chan : Ha bah Ciel pleure tout le temps XD ! De toute façon TOUT chez le Sebby est parfait ! :P (Le pauvre Ciel , avec un marjordome pareil c'était inévitable de devenir homo ... XD ! Je crois que c'est au dessus des forses de Ciel d'imaginer , Brutus et Claude faire ...un **gateaux **(mais bien sûr XD !) ! Ciel à manger tout le gateau de Sebastian certe , mais bon tant qu'il mange pas le Sebby :D ( moi aussi je sors ...) ! Haha Alois donne des conseils bizare , et surtout trés foireux XD ! Bon bah la je crois que tout le monde est umanime pour dire que j'ai bien ridiculisé Ciel dans ce chapitre XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Adelle : Haha ! Les pauvres je l'ai tous rendu idiot , enfin c'est vrai que sur le coup Ciel à prit cher XD ! Je sent que Ciel aussi va pleurer dans un coin sombre XD ! Tu y'arrrive ? Dieu merci XD ! Ha à cause de sa pervertion , Ciel à envoyer un shampoing sur la tronche du Sebby XD ! "Qui se ressemble s'assemble " oui pour le côté idiot , mais pour la cuisine j'ai envie de dire "les contraire s'attire " XD ! Ha oui les fameux escalier glissant XD , mes tentatives de meurtre préferer XD ! Honnetement je crois que toutes les lectrices du fic kuro sont perverses ...XD ! Tes review ? Bizare ? Non on va dire original XD ! "sublime-suculent-appéticent-magnifique-façinant-gouteu" c'est que Ciel doit penser de Sebastian XD ! "Mais phrase doit étre bizarre non" , hum legerement XD ! Je suis contente si ça te fait plaisir de laisser un com' :)! La salle sombre ? Ayumuri-chan nous as rejoint ? Oh non me dit pas qu'elle à foiré son brevet :O ! Bientôt on va pouvoir faire une fête dans cette salle sombre XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D !

Ayumuri-chan : Même ton cousin de 4 ans à reussi :O ! Quoi que Ciel ne sait sûrement pas faires ses lacet XD ! Haha oui malgrés sa maladresse naturelle , Ciel sait bien visé . Peut être que la marque sur son oeil lui permet de faire un cible , (ok je sort XD ! ) Oui Sebastian n'a pas reussi à l'évité car je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça XD ! Oui il vont se rapprocher ...ou pas XD ! Enfin bon le pauvre Ciel il prend chere XD ! Rah la sadique , tu as vu que je t'ai fait une dédicasse avec la chute de Claude dans les escalier XD , même si ça ma bien défoulé XD ! Oui j'ai mit de l'huile bien grasse pour que ce soit éfficase XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

_**BONNE LECTURE :) !**_

Jamais je m'était sentie aussi mal . L'herrison dans ma gorge grandissait de plus en plus me serrant et rendant ma respiration difficile , mes larmes avaient tellement coullées que maintenant mes yeux était irrité , et à force de mordre ma lévre elle saignait . Mais ce qui me fesait le plus mal était mon coeur . Pourquoi je me suis comporté comme ça ? Je suis vraiment bête , et tout ça à cause de ma libido . Foutu libodo de me*de ! Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit aussi séduisant ? Que suis-je pathétique , je suis là à pleurer comme une fille à cause d'un amour qui n'existera jamais ! On dirait Lizzy ! Suis-je descendu aussi bas que ça , ressembler à Lizzy . Rien que cette idée me fait sangloté et gemir encore plus fort . Je le sais j'aimerais Sebastian toute l'éternité . Il encrer sa marque en moi , je suis acro . Cette marque me rappelle à quel point j'aime son odeur , sa peau , sa voix , son corp et tellement de chose chez lui . Aprés tout Alois aussi aime Claude et vu le désastre que ça à été , ce sera sûrement pareil avec moi si Sebastian est courant . Je me demande si mes sanglots se font entendre , si oui j'espere que Sebastian soit le seul à ne pas les entendres .

* * *

><p>J'était dans la baignoire et Ciel venait juste de partir . Je l'entendit ensuite claquer la porte de sa chambre . Puis quelque seconde aprés je pouvais l'entendre reniflé bruyament et pleurer . J'essayais de prendre mon bain comme si de rien n'était mais ses pleures se transformerent en sanglots et gemissement qui devenait de plus en plus fort . Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état . Il semblait si fragile . L'entendre pleurer me fesait mal , le pire dans tout ça c'est que je crois que c'est de ma faute . Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Ses sanglots deviennent une vrai torture , je ne peux pas rester là à me prelasser dans mon bain alors qu'il souffre . Mais j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour le rendre comme ça . Peut être que c'est à cause de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une histoire d'amour ? Je n'espére pas ...étant libertin je ne suis pas de trés bon conseil . Je ne peux plus entendre ses sanglots qui ne font que m'appeler à l'aide . Alors je sort du bain et enfile un claçon , et prend une chemise que je met en chemin . Je me precipite vers la chambre de Ciel et l'ouvre sans même demander la permission . La vision que je vois me déchire le coeur , Ciel est en boule par terre , sanglotant et gemissant tenant dans sa main quelque chose fermement . Doucement je m'approche et carresse ses cheveux , tout de suite il retourne la tête comme affolé puis me voit en fond de nouveau en larmes .<p>

Je sens une main sur mes cheveux qui me caresse doucement . Je sais que c'est lui mais pourquoi , je me retourne et vois sa tête , il est tellement beau et si gentil ! Il à seulement un calçon et une chemise entrouverte , laissant entrevoire son torse parfait . Ayant sûrement du se dépecher son torse est parsemé de sueur et son odeur infeste ma chambre . Maintenant je peux la sentir dans toute ma chambre , cette saleté de délicieuse odeur . Je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus . Cela ne fait que me démoraliser encore plus . Et pourtant j'aime tellement ces contacts . Je le vois qui me regarde avec compation , non non plutôt avec pitier , oui voila c'est ça . Il me trouve minable c'est sûr . Je le vois ensuite qui tend sa main vers moi hésitant . Mais aprés l'avoir orientée dans plusiere direction il decide de la posé sur mon épaule .

_Ciel est ce que ça va ?

Sa voix est si douce . Je me releve difficilement et le regarde dans les yeux .

_Laisse moi deviner , c'est une histoire d'amour raté ?

Raté ? C'est plus que ça ! Elle est bidon , iréalisable, impossible ...Mais comment le sait t'il serait il au courant ? Je n'éspere vraiment pas , je ne veux pas que plus jamais on se parle , je veux encore pouvoir être à ses côtés et voir son sourire . Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre à nouveau .

_Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

J'essaye de prendre un ton froid pour cacher ma peine mais je crois qu'il a vu clair dans mon jeu .

_Ciel ...

Avec le dos de ses doigt il effleure ma joue en une caresse me provant un vague de plaisir .

_Tu sais si tu as des proplêmes tu peux m'en parler !

_NON !

_Mais pourquoi ?

Son visage prend tout à coup un air désolé , mais je ne veux pas de sa pitier .

_Parce que sinon je vais encore souffrir !

Je me sent soudainement tirer en arriere et sent l'odeur de Sebastian m'embrumer . Je peux sentir ma joue contre la peau douce de ses pectoraux tandis que ses bras musclée sont autour de moi et m'etreint doucement . Automatiquement je met ma main sur ses abdos , mais il ne dit rien et se laisse faire . Je fini par me laisser bercer par cette chaude étreinte , fermant les yeux pour mieu profiter de cette agréable sentation . Je crois que je lui fait tellement pitier que peut importe ce que je fais il ne me dira rien . Je me love un peu plus entre ses bras , je pourais rester comme ça pendant des heures . Finalement ma main quite ses abdos pour allez autour de sa taille avec l'autre . Je peux sentir a present sa respiration , chaque battements de son coeur sont pour moi facinant . Je suis tellement bien comme ça , je ne veux pas que ça s'arrette .

J'ai prit Ciel contre moi car je ne savait plus quoi faire mais je ne sais pas si c'est une trés bonne idée . Maintenant il répond à mon étreinte et ne compte sûrement pas s'y defaire , malgrés que je trouve cela vraiment trés attendrisant je commeçe à avoir des crampes .

_Ciel tu veux que l'on sorte pour te changer les idées ? Si tu veux on peut sortir emsemble !

Ma tête se releve automatiquement , même ça n'a pas le sens que je voudrais , entendre ces mots est assez surprenant . Mais sa proposition est vraiment aléchante .

_Oui !

Sebastian se leve et se retire de mes bras . Il va ensuite dans sa chambre . Je dois encore prendre mon bain mais Sebastian ne l'a pas encore préparé alors je prend une douche . Je sort de la cabine quand j'eu fini m'a douche et enroula une serviette autour de ma taille . Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre pour me changer . Il faut que je soit vraiment à craquer . J'ouvre mon armoire en grand et fouille un peu partout . Finalement je decide de mettre un haut blanc à decolté tombant , un pantalan noir moulant en jean et mes anciennes bottines noirs à talons n'ayant aucune autre chaussures noirs . Je sort ensuite de ma cahmbre pour voir si Sebastian est pret . Et c'est avec stupecfaction que je le vois plus que beau . Que j'ai de la chance , mon dieux ! Sebastian avait une chemise noir légerement entrouverte , un jean noir simple et des bottines plates à bout pointue en dain noir . Et il me scrutait de son regard rouge intanse . Mais je reconnaisait ce regard , ce n'était pas un regard doux ou même gentils . C'était le même regard qu'avant , le regard de mon Sebastian , oui ce regard désireux d'âme . Mon désir devenait grand , et rien que son regard était une jouissanse puisante . Certe j'adorais ces sourires mais ce regard était vraiment magnifique , c'était un hymne à la luxure . Je suis sûr que c'est le démon de la luxure .Vraiment si il devrait reprensenté un pecher se serait celui-la . J'aurais pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en voyant ce regard . Mais finalement il secoua la tête et m'offrit un sourire doux . Mais pourquoi ? Oh je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre .

_On y va ?

_Oui .

Ciel et Sebastian sortirent et refermerent la porte derriere eux . Ciel marchait dans le froid à côtés de Sebastian . Il reflechisait à ce que lui avait dit Alois . Il en était déja au calin , mais les je t'aime allait sûrement avoir du retard mais en même temps il avait vraiment envie de passer aux nuits torrides et en finir avec ces plan genant . Sebastian le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant ou est qu'il voulait allez .

_Ou veux tu que l'on aille ?

_Peut m'importe ! Tu n'as qu'a choisir à ma place , tu connais cette endroit sûrement mieux que moi !

_Oui tu as raison , mais je pense que si je t'emenne dans un club de striptease tu ne sera pas trés content !

_D'accord dans ce cas emenne moi manger un petit quelque chose , j'ai faim !

_Trés bien !

Ciel marchait dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit ou il pourrait manger de succulente pattiserie . Sebastian s'arreta devant un café faisant stoppé Ciel .

_Ici il vende de trés bon chocolats chauds avec des churros !

_Hum , c'est quoi des churros ?

_Tu verra bien !

Ciel et Sebastian entrérent emsemble dans le café et s'installerent à une table . Ciel alla aux toillettes en attendant qu'il vienne prendre leur commande . Ciel se demandait comment dire à Sebastian je t'aime naturellement . Mais à chaque fois ça parraisait génant . Ciel se demandait si un jours il pourra lui dire . Ciel pensa alors qu'il était bon de sauter cette étape . En se lavant les mains Ciel se regarda dans le mirroir . Ciel se secha les mains puit revenit se regarder . Ou plutôt regarder son oeil , Ciel retira son cache oeil observant la marque en détail . Ciel ne pouvait s'empécher de rougir en pensant qu'il appartenait à Sebastian et que Sebastian l'appartenait . Lui qui avait un si grand orgeuil , c'était laisser marquer l'oeil droit par un démon , et ne pouvait desormait plus vivre sans cette marque. Ciel se trouvait tellement humain quand il était comme ça .Ciel remetta finalement son cache oeil et alla rejoindre Sebastian . Et il vu avec suprise que Sebastian avait commandé pour lui , et qu'il étaient déja servis . Ciel s'asseya et mangea un churros .

_Hum c'est pas mauvais ...Tu pourras m'en faire ?

_Oui bien sûr !

_Dis moi Sebastian , comment as tu choisis ma marque ?

_Celle du pacte ?

_Oui !

_Je ne l'ai pas choisi , c'est celle que j'ai depuis ma naissance , disons que c'est un caractere comme la couleur des yeux chez les humains .

Dés que Sebastian et Ciel eurent fini de manger , Sebastian demanda l'adition . Et comme d'habitude c'est lui qui invita . Ciel regardait avec hésitation Sebastian .

C'est vrai qu'il faut que je remerçis Sebastian d'avoir payé l'addition je pourrais peut être lui faire un bisou sur la joue . En même temps c'est vraiment genant , hum que faire ?

Ciel hesitant se pencha vers le visage de Sebastian rehaussant un peu les lévres pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue .

Je voyais Ciel s'approcher de moi comme pour m'embrasser . Mais pourquoi voudrais t'il m'embrasser ? Est ce que il voudrait m'embrasser pour se consoler ? Est ce que ce baiser reprensenterais l'amour qu'il avait pour celui qui lui a briser le coeur ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Bon je suis désolé Ciel mais je vais devoir tourner la tête au derniers moment comme ça tu ne m'embrassera que sur la joue . Non pas que j'en ai pas envie , juste que tu risquerais de regretter tes actes .

Alors que Ciel allait embrasser la joue de Sebastian , celui ci ferma les yeux et tourna la tête . Les lévres de Ciel et de Sebastian se rencontrérent donc . Un petit "pk" se fit entendre , c'était l'érection de Ciel qui venait de rencontrer la table .

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Sebastian avait tourné la tête mais le resultat en vallait la peine . Les lévres de Sebastian était douces et chaudes , j'aimais je n'avait goûter à quelque chose d'aussi doux , j'était comme au paradis .

Les lévres de Ciel était légerement sucré et était incroyablement douce , on aurait dit du velours . Ce baiser était doux et si pure , pas comme ceux que j'ai pu avoir avec les trainer que je me tappais pour une seul nuit . Mais si je me retrouve à l'embrasser , ça voudrais dire qu'il voulait seulement me faire un bisou sur la joue !

Sebastian retira ses lévres en se rendant compte que Ciel voulait seulement lui embrasser la joue .

_Hum , hum désolé , je croyais que tu voulais m'embrasser alors j'ai tourné la tête .

_Ah euh pas grave .

Ciel était vraiment frusté , il avait eu le droit à un baiser chaste et il s'en était arreté là .Il aurait vraiment aimé continuer . Il se rasseya rapidement avant que Sebastian voit son érection . Ciel rigola fausement détourna le regard de Sebastian . Il avait encore les lévres gonflés et les joues rouges ,par l'éxitation . Ciel n'osait vraiment plus regarder Sebastian en face . En plus la volonté de Sebastian était d'éviter son baiser ! Alors raison de plus pour être géné . Ciel se sentait vraiment pitoyable . On pouvait dire qu'il avait sauté toutes les étapes , mais maintenant cela ne servait sûrement plus à rien . Ciel ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'avoir embrasser Sebastian , ou être triste parce que Sebastian ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse . l'athmosphere ne semblait pas s'arrenger . Alors Sebastian prit la parole .

_Ciel , tu sais je ne sais pas qui t'as briser le coeur , mais même si il à été horible , il ne faut pas que tu te laisse aller . Je sais que tu es triste et que tu cherche à te consoler , que du coup tu veux de l'affection , et en ce moment même tu attends de moi que je reponde à ses besoins importants affectifs , mais plus tard tu risquerais de regretter ce que tu as fait sur le coup de la déprime , alors même si tu as l'impression que au contraire tu ne regretta rien plus tard , tu es juste faussé .

Je ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser , alors Sebastian croit vraiment que j'ai une histoire de coeur qui à al tourné ? Et que je veux juste me consoler ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre . Je suis encore entre l'état d'être content et celui d'être triste .

_**Je te signale qu'a la base je voulais seulement t'embrasser la joue **!

_ ET ALORS ? CELA RESTE BIZARE !

_PARDON ?

_BAH OUI ! POURQUOI TU FERAIS CA ?

_POUR TE REMERCIER !

_TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE ME DIRE MERCI COMME TOUT LE MONDE ?

_NON JE NE SUIS PAS TOUT LE MONDE!

_Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tiens dans ta main depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Cela ne te regarde pas !

_Si ça me regarde ! Tu es mon ami !

_Si tu l'es respecte ma vie privé !

_Ciel ouvre ta main !

_Non !

**_Ciel ouvra ta main s'il te plais !**

**_Non !**

**_CIEL OUVRE TA MAIN !**

**_NON !**

Sebastian se leva de se chaise et se dirigea vers Ciel .

_Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

_Pas grand chose .

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel puis l'attrapa par le poignet . Ciel essaya de le retirer de sa prise , mais Sebastian avait beaucoup trop de force , il regarda ensuite Sebastian avec un regard terrorisé . Ciel ne savait plus quoi faire , c'était fini Sebastian allait voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis le début de la soirée . Sebastian ressera sa main sur le poignet de Ciel , lui rendant impossible de bouger ses doigt , avec sa main droite il retirra les doigt de Ciel qui tenait cet objet . Sebastian fut suprit de voir dans la main de Ciel un cavalier noir . Sebastian regarda automatiquement Ciel dans les yeux qui était paniqué et anxieu à l'avance de sa réaction .

_Ciel tu pleure à cause de moi ? Je sais trés bien que ce calvalier est censé me representer ! Pourquoi ?

Ciel craqua et recommença de pleurer .

_Sebastian ...je ...je ...

Ciel voulait dire qu'il l'aimait mais e choc fût trop dûr pour Ciel qui s'évanuisa . Sebastian s'inquietta alors pour Ciel qui était en train de tomber dans l'inconsience .

Désolé pour cette fin horrible , j'essayerais de poster la suite rapidement ! J'espere que ça vous as comme même plus ^^ !


	16. Chapter 16

Bon voila la suite !

Lowe-chan : Ciel un gros pervers ? Mais non , qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça XD ! Je croois que si Ciel bande aussi facilement , il va falloir se cotiser pour lui acheter une coque XD ! Oui , oui il y'a des streap tease ! XD , Les demon aussi on une libido :P ! Des succubes ? Non , non quoi que on peut considerer Ciel comme une succubes ? XD ! Vu que Sebastian est hétéro ...XD ! Tout le monde mange des churros :D ! C'est tellement bon ! ( je crois que c'est mon coté obese qui parle ...XD ) Ah "s'évanouit " ! ( part se cacher , je crois que mon prof de français s'est sucidé il 'a longtemps XD ) ! Merci pour ta review :D !

DixyO1 : C'est la premiére fois qu'on me remercis pour avoir écrit un chapitre :D ! Bah ,bah je suis flaté :D ! Oui heureusement que Sebastian n'a rien vu XD , non parce que sinon ..., je crois qu'il y'aurait un malaise XD ! Quoi que Sebastian n'est vraiment pas mieux avec ses suposition foireuse XD ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre XD ! Le pauvre Ciel , il tombe dans les pommes ! Il est méchant parfois le Sebby XD ! Pour la suite l'imagination ça va , (j'ai fait deux chapitre 16 avant d'arriver à celui la :'o ) D'ailleur heuresement car souvent je part dans des délires bizarres XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D 3 !

Ladyshitsuji : Bon Ciel , tu es voué à souffrir XD ! Je crois que le côté gentils de Sebby qui émene Ciel sortir est passé à la trape à cause de la fin XD ! Mais bon peut être qu'il y'aura juste aprés une scéne guimauve ...ou pas XD ! Merci de ta fidélité :D !

Kaena : Je crois bien que Ciel aussi aurait aimé du CielxSebastian XD ! Haha c'est moi ou tout le monde est pervers ici ! XD , Quoi que moi je suis pas mieux XD ! Merci pour ton soutien :D !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha , oui oui c'est vrai je suis sadique ! Et fiere de l'être XD ! Au début tu m'a fait peur quand tu m'a dit "Je puplierais que quand tu plupiera la suite " j'ai légerement angoissé XD ! Mais quand j'ai lu le "non j'dec " haaa j'était soulagé ! Mais bon heuresement que j'ai le temps maintenant d'écrire deux fois par semaine ! D'ailleur je t'admire ! Comment tu fait pour poster tout les jours ? Haha peut être que Sebastian est comme Claude et qu'il commence à se faire vieu XD ! Mais bon lui je ne le ferrais pas tomber dans l'escaliers XD ! Ben euh ...Sebastian est un idiot XD ! Lui qui veux renconforter Ciel , et bah il fait tout le contraire XD ! Esperons que Sebastian va se rendre que Ciel l'aime malgrés son côté un peu idiot XD ! Ha tu quitte la salle sombre ,moi je risque d'y rester longtemps , bientôt je serait toute seul XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D !

_**Bonne Lecture :D !**_

Je me reveille douçement regardant autour de moi . Je suis dans ma chambre et j'ai une serviette mouillée sur le front . Et je peux voir aussi un bol d'eau froide sur le chevet . Serait-ce Sebastian qui as fait ça ? Il doit sûrement se sentir coupable pour hier . C'est bien fait pour lui ! Hier ...automatiquement je remet ma main sur mes lévres . Donc ce n'était pas un rêve . Je suis tellement heureux ! J'aimerais à nouveau sentir les lévres douces et chaudes de Sebastian . Mais si il y'a une prochaine fois , j'adorais goûter sa langue . D'ailleur heuresement que je me suis evanouie . J'aillais lui dire que , que je l'aimais . Mais lui est ce qu'il à deviner ? Déja je suis sûr qu'il sait que j'était déprimer à cause de lui . Il ne faut pas qu'il sache encore mes sentiments , je ne me sent pas encore pret . J'espere qu'il ne va pas me demander ce que j'allais dire . J'imagine déja le malaise . Je ne veux encore qu'il me rejette , ça me ferait trop souffrir . Je n'ai qu'a faire semblant d'avoir oublier , je n'aurais qu'a joué l'amnésique . Mais à ce moment j'entendis toquer à la porte .

_Entre !

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et la referma derriere lui , et il se rapprocha de moi . Il me regarda avec un air désolé et me caressa douçement les cheveux . Sans me rendre compte je me met à sourire niaisement . Sebastian emit un rire discret et rafiné .

_Ciel je suis désolé pour hier je me suis emporté ...

_Oh ce n'est pas bien grave ...

_Ciel , tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant de t'evanouir ...

_Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souvient pas !

Sebastian me regardait avec un regard grave . Comme si il éssayait de me gronder . Mais il pouvait toujours courrir je ne lui dirais rien . Je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau rejeté . Je ne veux pas le rendre mal à l'aise . Même si dans la piéce l'ambience était assez tendue . Je le voyais que me fixait comme si il voulait pouvoir lire dans mes pensés . Je me demande comment il réagira si je lui disait que je l'aime . De tout façon peu importe , il est hétero c'est déja assez discriminant comme ça . Pourquoi faut t'il que je sois tombé amoureux de lui . Ciel et Sebastian ? Cela semble tellement iréelle , ou fantastique , pardon fantasque . Oui vraiment c'est un beau rêve mais cela reste un rêve . Je le vois qui me regarde toujours aussi fixement . Qu'est ce qu'il éspere ? Que je lui dise tout ? Il n'en est hors de question . Je ne lui dirais rien . Soudainement il met la main dans sa poche et me la tend devant moi .

_Je crois que ceci t'appartient .

Il ouvra sa main et je pu voir le cavalier noir . Si il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise c'était reussi . Pourquoi fallait t'il que je l'ai eu sur moi hier soir . Que suis-je stupide . Cela ce trouve il sait déja pourquoi j'avais cette piéce d'échec mais qu'il attend juste de l'entendre de ma bouche .

_Ah peut être qu'il vient de mon jeu , je le rangerais .

_Ciel ...Je sais trés bien ce que ce pion represente .

_Oui le cavalier noir !

_Ce pion , c'est moi ? N'est ce pas ?

_Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_Ciel ! Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait !

_Tu m'a abandoné pendant cinq longue année me laissant seul sans protection , et quand je t'ai revue tu m'a traité comme un chien et tu m'a abandoné un nouvelle fois ! Voila ce que tu m'as fait .

Sebastian se stoppa net , il semblait vexé par mes propos . Puis il releva la tête encrant son regard dans le mien .

_Mais ce n'était pas pour ça était dans cette état , je me trompe ?

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi ouvertement , cela se trouve il sait déja tout mais il s'amuse à me faire paniqué .

_Tu le sais trés bien .

_Ciel je ne sais rien !

Pourquoi est ce que son expression n'est plus la même ? Ses yeux ont changés , il ne sont plus rouge mais rose . Son regard devient vraiment inquietant .Mais ...mais je rêve ou je commence à avoir peur . Mon corp tout entier tremble , j'ai du mal à respirer , ma vue se brouille , je suis litteralement tétanisé . Mais pourquoi ? Essaye t'il de me faire peur ? Mon coeur bat à tout rompre , et des gouttes de sueur se forme sur mon visage . Je le sais depuis que je suis un démon je peux sentir l'intention des gens . Et là je peux sentir qu'il ne me veux pas du bien . Je le vois qui s'approche de moi rapprochant son visage . De sa main droite il m'attrape par le menton , et ses yeux carnasier me fixent d'un regard foudroyant .

_Ciel ...Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

Je ne peux pas parler , je suis trop effrayé . Jamais de toute ma vie j'ai eu peur de Sebastian , il était la seul personne en qui je fesait confiance , et là il me térrifie . Voyant que je ne repond son sourire grandisa . Mais ce sourire n'était pas le sourire que j'adorais , celui là c'était un sourire digne d'un démon . Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je vis Sebastian monter sur le lit .

_SEBASTIAN ! QU'EST CE QUE TU ...

Sebastian mis sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empecher de parler , et me regarda avec un air satisfait .

_Tu as peur ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillant et devenant humide reponde à ma place . Sebastian esquisa un sourire .

_Ciel se serait si simple si tu me disait ce qui ne va pas .

Je ne compte rien lui dire , peut importe... peut importe . Il degagea sa main me laissant parler .

_Je n'ai rien envie de te dire !

_Tu es bien sûr ?

_Oui !

Sebastian replaça sa main sur ma bouche et me regarda avec un air désolé .

_Apparement te faire peur , ne te fait pas changer d'avis .

Sebastian s'allongea ensuite sur moi et se pencha vers mon orreille pour me murmuré :

_Ah moins que tu préferes la négotiation douce ?

Je pouvais sentir à présent sa main chaude se ballader sur mon torse et du coup mon érection venait s'écraser sur sa cuisse

_Et bien je vois que je n'ai pas besoins ma main , ton corp repond à ta place .

.Non ça ne pouvait pas ce passer comme ça , pas dans ces conditions , avant j'aurais voulu , j'aurais voulu ...qu'il m'aime ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir un orgasme pour négossier , non je veux de l'amour , pas des affaires . Alors j'attrapa la main de Sebastian qui se balladait sur mon ventre et la retira .

_Quoi ? Cela ta déja suffit ? Alors ça doit être facile de te faire atteindre l'orgasme !

Ses simples mots me fesait durcir . Pourquoi fallait t'il que Sebastian joue de moi .

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

_Te dire quoi ?

_Trés bien , à ce que je vois on est exigant !

Sebastian replaça sa main sur ma cuisse , la caressant légérement , puis sa main commença à se déplaca sur l'interrieur de ma cuisse se fofilant parfois dans mon short mais sans jamais touché mon sexe . Malgrés que j'était en pleine jouissance , je voulais qu'il arretent ses caresses .

**_Sebastian arrete !**

**_**Mais pourtant tu aimes ça !

**_Non ! Lache moi , laisse moi !**

Sebastian étant tetue et voulant savoir à tout prix ce qui tracasait Ciel , commenca à frotter l'entre jambes de Ciel , celui gemissa un cris aigue .

La chaleur dans mon bas ventre me dévorait , c'est comme il réclamait depuis toujours la main experte de Sebastian , mais je ne voulait pas me laisser allez au plaisir . Alors que mes membres tremblait sous la jouissance , j'ota mon bandeau et utilisa la marque pour ordonner à Sebastian d'arreter .

_SEBASTIAN C'EST UN ORDRE , ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

Le sceau de la marque brilla sur sa main qui me caressait , et elle s'arreta automatiquement . Son sourire amusé s'éffaça automatiquement . Je le savait il était frusté de ne pas avoir eu ses informations . Tandis qu'il se relevait je remonta les couvertures sur moi , trouvant mon érection génante . Je me retourna , me mettant de dos à Sebastian , je ne voulais pas lui montrer mes larmes coulant sur mes joues .

_Ciel , tu me fait la tête ?

Ne voulant parler avec un tremolo dans la voie , je décide de ne rien répondre .

_Tu ne veux même plus me parler ?

Je ne repondait toujours pas . Je pouvais deviner que ça l'agassait .

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Toujours le même silence pesant .Puis je sentit qu'il était de nouveau monté dans le lit , alors je m'enroulla encore plus dans les couvertures . Il se glissa dans mes drap et commencait à se rapprocher de moi . Tout à coup je sentit deux bras fort qui m'enroullait et un corp chaud contre moi . Je ne protesta pas , je sentait qu'il ne fesait pas ça pour m'embêter mais plus pour me reconforter , alors mes poing dessererrent le tissu des draps froissés et venirent se reposer sur les bras de Sebastian , et sur ses mains qui étaient autours de ma taille . Sebastian ressera son étreinte et ferma doucement les yeux . Mais quand il fut endormis je me laissa allez aux larmes , certain me dirait que je suis idiot car je ne profite pas du fait que Sebastian dorme avec moi , mais si je pleurais c'est parce que je ne ressentait aucun amour dans cette douce et chaude étreinte , mais juste de la pitier , voire de l'amitier , et c'est tout . Mon corp se sentie tout à coup oppresé , opprésé par cette absence d'amour . Bien souvent j'ai rêver de ce moment mais sauf que ce n'était sûrement pas pour ces raisons . C'était toujours le même proplême , dés qu'il se rapprochait de moi au début j'était heureux , mais trés vite je réalisait qu'il ne m'aimait pas , ou du moins pas comme je le voulait . Tant qu'il ne m'aimera pas , jamais je n'arriverais à être pleinement heureux . Il fesait nuit , aucune lumiére n'éclairait la piéce , il n'ya avait aucun bruit , mes pleures et mes sanglots retentissait dans la piéce . Plus le temps passait , et plus j'entendait mes gemissement , je me sentait ridicule ,et alors mes larmes coullait encore plus . Bientôt l'oreiller devenait humide . Mais alors que je pleurais je sentit une main secher mes larmes , ou plutôt la main de Sebastian .

_Tu sais Ciel je ne dort pas , je ne peux pas dormir tranquillement alors que tu pleure .

_Sebastian , m'aime tu ?

_Bien sûr , sinon je ne serrais pas là en ce moment !

_Laisse tomber ...

_Quoi ? Tu voulais que je ne t'aime pas ?

_Non , même si ça aurait été plus facile .

_Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu pleure ?

_Oui .

_Et je ne peux toujours rien faire ?

_Si , tu peux toujours te mettre sur le dos pour que je puisse dormir sur ton torse chaud !

_Tu n'as vraiment pas changé .

Sebastian se metta sur le dos et tira Ciel à lui . Celui ci se cala la tête sur les pectauraux de Sebastian et pliait ses coudes pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur le haut de ses abdos . Sebastian remetta ses bras autour de Ciel , puis lui caressa les cheveux . Ciel fermait les yeux apreciant ce toucher . Ciel esquisa un petit rire .

_C'est pas tout les amis qui dorment emsembles et dans cette position .

_Oui , c'est vrai , surtout que tu pourrais me sauter dessus à tout moment .

_Genre , je ferais le poid face à toi ! Ne me fait pas rire Sebastian .

_C'est drôle , si je ne savait pas que tu était garçon , j'aurais jurer que tu était une fille .

_Tss...Pourquoi ça ?

_Les courbes de ton corps sont trés féminines .

Et tout en disant ça , Sebastian caressait sa taille , puis son bassin , et enfin ses hanches .Ciel retena un frisson , et étouffa un gémissement .

_Et aprés c'est toi qui dit , que je pourrais te sauter dessus .

_Bien sûr vu tes courbes féminines ce serait toi qui serait le plus aptes à sauter sur mon bassin .

_Oui mais ça m'étonerais que tu te laisserais faire !

_Ah pas forcement , si tu te met par suprise sur mon bassin et que tu commence à bouger , je pense j'attendrais un peu avant de t'enlever .

_Pourquoi ?

_Le temps que je réallise que c'est homme qui me fait du bien .

"Du bien ?" , ce pourrait t'il qu'il ai déja éssayer ?

_Comment tu sais que tu aimerais ça ?

_J'ai déja sodomisé plusiére de mes anciennes conquettes .

_Et tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme ?

_Non .

_Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer ?

_Non , les hommes ne m'attire pas !

_Et les hommes éfféminé ?

_Comment ça ?

_Bah par exemple moi j'aime les hommes virils , mais il y'en a qui préfere les hommes un peu frélle comme moi , regarde Claude , lui il aime les hommes éfféminé .

_Oui , mais je n'oserais rien faire avec ce genre d'homme j'aurais trop peur de leur faire mal , et puis ça reste des hommes !

_Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez une femme ?

_Les femmes , c'est juste que je peux coucher avec elle puis les oubliers , et puis avec une femme c'est doux alors qu'avec un homme c'est assez brutale .

_Hum , mais tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

_Non .

_Hum , tu te rappelle quand je ne voulais pas manger des courgettes car j'était sûr que c'était pas bon , et que tu m'avait forcé à goûter car tu me disait que t'en qu'on à pas goûter on ne peux pas dire si on n'aime ou pas , et finalement j'avait aimé ça .

_Oui , pourquoi ? Tu pense que ce serait pareil avec l'homosexualité ?

_Oui , je pense .

_Et toi tu as déja essayer avec une femme ?

_Un jours j'était seul avec Lizzy on s'est embrassé mais j'ai détesté , il y'avait , hum je ne sais pas , elle était trop soumise et pas assez active , et aprés elle m'a demander de la doigté , j'ai essayer mais à peine aprés avoir mit un doigt je l'ai imédiatement retirer , ça me dégoutait trop , aprés elle s'est mise à pleurer , mais je je lui ai dit que ça me dégoutait , elle s'est vexé et à commencer à geindre comme une enfant , alors je suis partit en lui disant que plus jamais je voulais recommencer .

_C'est là que tu as su que tu était gay ?

_Hum , plus ou moins , enfin je savait que je n'aimait pas les femmes .

_Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un homme ?

_Si !

_Ah bon ?

_Oui !

_Et tu aimé ?

_Oui ...

_Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait .

_Nous nous sommes juste embrassé .

_Attend tu ne parlerais pas de notre baiser accidentel ?

_Si , ah mais du coup t'as déja essayer !

_Oui , mais c'était juste un baiser , c'est comme j'avait fait plus !

_Oui , mais tu as aimé ou ça t'as dégouté ?

_Non , ça ne m'a pas dégouté !

_Donc tu as aimé ?

_Et bah je ne sais pas , ça n'a pas duré trés longtemps !

_Tu peux me le dire si tu n'a pas aimé !

_Non , non , c'est juste que j'ai trouvé que ce baiser était assez pure , mais c'était sûrement parce que je t'embrassait , sûrement pas parce que tu était un homme .

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Si un jours je devient gay , je ne pourrais que l'être avec toi je pense .

_Ah quel honneur ! Comment cela se fait t'il ?

_Je ne sais pas moi même .

_Mais ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait vu que l'on vit emsemble , c'est pas trop dur ?

_Pourquoi ? Tu te propose pour me soulager ?

_Hum , ne dit pas n'importe quoi voyons .

_Alors pourquoi je sent quelque chose de dure sur ma cuisse ?

_Ton imagination !

Sebastian émit un rire léger . Puis attrapa la tête de Ciel par les cheuveux .

_Allez fait moi une fellation plutôt , il parrait que les hommes sont meilleurs que les femmes , et en plus j'adore ça .

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Pour te faire pardonner !

_C'est la meilleur , ce serait plutôt à toi de faire ça !

_Hum et si on dormais plutôt , il est assez tard .

_Oui .

Ciel se blotissa contre le torse de Sebastian et s'endorma passiblement .

Bon , bon ce chapitre est fini ! J'espere qu'il vous à plus ! Même à ceux qui peut être lisent ma fic mais qui ne laisse aucune review par fléme XD !


	17. Chapter 17

Bon voila le chapitre 17 ! Désolé pour le retard , désolé , désolé ! De plus *mauvaise nouvelle * la fin de cette fic approche ! ...oui , oui c'est triste ! Mais , ce chapitre à été corigé par Bissenshi :D ! Qui à eu le courage de corriger mon paquet de fautes ...XD !

sarouto : Ha vraiment et bien merci merci :) ! Hahaha oui c'est vrai que Ciel est assez pervers XD ! Mais avec un coloc' comme Sebastian on le cromprend parfaitement hein ? XD ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Miss Spock ! :Bon toi , je t'ai repondu par message hein ? XD ! Non serieusement merci pour tes encouragement :) !

Ladyshitsuji : AH bah ouf , hein tant mieux ! Moi qui croyais que ça serait guimauve ,(comme moi quoi) et bien tu trouve que ça ne l'est pas , ouf ! Roh roh oui le relation entre Ciel et Sebastian s'amielore :) , pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Bocchan : oh le retour XD ! Hum oui sebby est un pervers comme on dit "tel chien , tel maître" XD ! Oui tu as bien raison Sebastian à besoins de se vider :) (mon dieu , mon dieu XD ) ! Oui c'est vrai que notre Ciel est tetue mais bon c'est ces genes ! Ah moi je crois que j'en aurait profiter et ensuite lui aurait flanqué une baffe , tout malheur à du bon XD ! Oui , j'adore prendre des chichis avec mon chocolat chaud les journée d'hiver , humm rien que pour ça j'adore l'hiver ! Oui vaut mieu que ce soit Sebby qui les fasses XD ! Comme tu le dit le pauvre gosse XD ! Oui bah le Sebby il est idiot , c'est une pathologie XD ! Non aucun moyen que tu devienne une démone , de toute façon regarde Ciel hein ? XD Je crois pas que devenir démon l'a aidé pour la cuisine XD ! D'ailleur moi aussi je suis nul en cuisine XD ! Roh on va s'amielorié ne t'inquiette pas ! Oui bon nous avons un démon qui ne sait pas faire cuire un oeuf , (ni même le casser ) et ni faire ses lacets XD ! Et là le générique de francklin me passe en tête XD ! Même un enfant tortue est plus doué que Ciel XD ! Roh mais on est gourmande XD ! Oui je pense pas que tu es la solution d'apitoyer tes parents comme Ciel avec le Sebby XD ! Oui Ciel est vraiment touchant , enfin si Sebastian l'avait vu avec une érection et bien ...ouh je ne veux même pas imaginer XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :) !

Lowe-chan : Papa noel ? J'aurais dis plus tôt grand pére tanaka XD ! Et bien nous voila avec un jolie duo de pervert XD ! Oui , bon j'avoue le passage avec Lizzy est assez , hum o_o' , horrible XD ! Mais bon heuresement que y'a ce pseudo-lemon , *soulagé d'avoir écrit ses cochonerie* XD! Bah , bah le Ciel en même devient adolecent et à cette periode , bah la perversité est à son comble XD !Qui sont *biiiip* et *biiiiip*, ou encore *biiiiiip* ? XD ! Roh bah le Sebby n'a pas essayer avec un homme , soyons comprehensive , peut être qu'avec Ciel ...! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Bissenshi : Toi aussi tu est une obsedé ? XD ! Mais qui n'aime pas quand la tension sexuel regne entre nos deux héros préferer :D ! Le lemon ...et bien , et bien je vais essayer de mettre le paquet ! Quitte à mettre un rated T XD ! Mais te sentira tu de corriger de tel cochonerie ? XD ! Encore merci pour me relire , en plus du coup mon texte parrait plus intelligents , j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Dixy01 : Je suis contente si j'ai reussi à te faire rigoler XD ! Quoi que si tu me verrais écrire tu rigolerais peu être encore plus ! Sûrement parce que je suis mode degeulasse XD ! Une vrai sorciere mélangé à un gros porc XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :) !

Adelle : Ma fo-folle préferer ! Oui c'est vrai qu'a chaque fois que j'ai fait ressortir un truc idiot à Ciel , je compatie , pauvre gamin , humoui pauvre gamin XD ! Ah oui la cuisine , oui moi aussi au debut l'oeuf se cassait dans ma main ou bien plein de bout de coquille tombaient , enfin jamais j'ai fait comme Ciel , la j'ai réflechit pour le rendre idiot XD ! (je suis un monstre !) Heuresement que tu as survecu ! Sinon je n'aurai pas eu le droit à des comment à la Adelle ! Non oui comme j'adore ce meutre , j'ai voulu le tester sur Claude , hahaha *rire sadique* ! Oui nous somme perverse et fieres de l'êtres , je vais même le dire à ma mére , oh ! Pourquoi y'a plus personne XD ! Ah oui hein , je veux que tu reste original , j'adore :D ! Oh tu lui as proposé ? Irrecuperable ? XD ! Non , non bizarement je m'y attendais XD ! Bocchan-chan en plus ? Oui , oui ça va devenir une secte ! T'imagine ? "La secte du coin sombre" XD ! Ah bah oui tu n'est pas la seul à avoir eu des ennuis avec Free , et oui ...(non pas moi , moi j'ai orange et ...et ...et ça m'arrange , fiou dure de trouver une rime XD !) Bah déja elle est assez longue , roh mais je vais avoir un review adelienne plus grande , et bah ça y'est j'ai mon cadeau de noel à l'avance hein ? XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :) !

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

Tout semblait parfait , aucune fausse note , aucune priorité , tout paraissait parfait . Mais est ce que la perfection existe ? Si oui , elle est sûrement éphémère, comme le bonheur .Et pourtant Sebastian depuis je suis avec lui, c'est le bonheur tout les jours , sûrement parce qu'il est diaboliquement parfait. J'étais toujours sur lui dans ses bras, à la même place qu'hier ,c'est à dire sur moi . Tout à coup je me rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose de dure sous mon nombril et que l'intérieur des mes jambes est tout collant . Oh mon dieu ! Nous avons eu tout les deux une érection matinal , et moi apparemment j'ai fait des rêves agréables puisque je lui ai ...je n'arrive pas à y croire , je lui ai..ai ..sp..spermé dessus , c'est vraiment dégoutant .Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour prendre une serviette et nettoyer tout ça,

je vois Sebastian se réveiller . Il secoue les jambes et me soulève pour regarder le désastre .

_Hahaha ! J'y crois pas tu m'as spermé dessus !

Ce que je craignais est arrivé. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre .

_Je suis vraiment désolé Sebastian !

_Haha , je sens que tu va me la faire cette félation !

_Tu oserais me demander ça ?

_Bien sûr !

_Tss..sale type !

Sebastian se lève et mon regard se pose immédiatement sur son érection matinal . La bosse est si énorme , elle doit vraiment être trés gro...mais attend mais qu'est ce que je dis , mes joues commence à chauffer et je ne peux toujours pas détourner mon regard .Sebastian remarque ou le regard de Ciel est posé et remarque qu'il rougit, il esquisse alors un petit sourire .

_Elle est grosse hein ? Laisse moi deviner tu fantasme de l'avoir en toi ?

Ciel réalisant ce que Sebastian lui dit prend des couleurs cramoisies et à du mal à articuler .

_No-non mais ça va-a pas de di-dire des trucs pareils... dès le matin en

plus !

_J'ai vu juste hein ?

_NON !

Ciel détourne sa tête cramoisie pour regarder ailleurs .Sebastian lui rigole

.

_Bon moi je vais prendre ma douche .

Sebastian sortit de sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain . Ciel s'allongea et ferma les yeux , mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la vision de l'érection de Sebastian . En entendant les bruits de l'eau, Ciel savait que Sebastian prenait une douche et que donc si il entrait il le verrait entièrement nu cette fois ci , mais il retira cet idée de la tête .Ciel tourna la tête et attrapa ses draps pour les sentir et les serrer contre lui , il avait toujours la délicieuse odeur de Sebastian . En attendant que Sebastian finisse , je cherche quoi mettre après . Tiens c'est bizarre qu'est ce que c'est ça ? C'est une tenue très courte de servante et qui en plus est à ma taille, ça doit sûrement être à Alois , je la jette sur mon lit pour penser à lui rendre et continue de chercher quoi mettre , je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'habiller . En cherchant je tombe sur une photo de Claude torse nu, j'ai presque envie de vomir , c'est sûr Alois à du mélanger ses affaires aux miennes . Je me disais bien aussi que dans mes déguisements de fille je n'avait pas de grand talon à aiguilles noirs . Ces chaussures devaient sûrement allez avec le costume de servante , je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il à un tel costume . Sans attendre, je les balancent elle aussi sur mon lit avec cette tenue bizarre .Et merde j'ai encore oublier de donner mes vêtements à laver à Sebastian ! Je me retrouve avec des trucs soit qui sont trop chauds, soit qui grattent ,soit qui sont hideux , ou qui sont à Alois .J'ai beau réfléchir et fouiller je ne sais vraiment pas quel habit choisir . Sebastian entra dans ma chambre seulement vêtu d'un serviette autour de la taille et regarde les vêtements posé sur mon lit .

_Et bien ! Je ne savais pas que tu portais ce genre de vêtements , remarque tu serait sûrement très mignonne avec ça !

_Tais toi ! C'est à Alois !

_Je reconnais bien là les idées de Claude ...

_Tu pourrais pas plutôt m'aider à trouver quoi mettre ?

_Non je n'ai pas le temps .

_Comment ça ?

_Je vais allez voir s'il n'y a pas quelque trainé dans le coin qui tombe sous mon charme... Comme je te l'ai dit hier j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager .

_Tu as vraiment besoin de ça ?

_Tu verras plus tard ! Quand tu essayeras tu deviendras accro .

_Hum , bah c'est pas si sûr !

_Si , si !

_Enfin bon , personnellement je préfère attendre plutôt que me faire des boudins en chaleur !

_Des boudins ? Ta-ta-ta je suis très exigeant !

_Ah , oui pardon toi tu aimes les belles idiotes qui n'ont que le sexe pour sauver leur misérable existence !

_Je les baises ! Je ne les aimes pas ! Mais tu es assez dure avec elles !

_Ah ouais ? Bah excuse moi mais ça reste des bécasses !

_Tu les trouves idiotes de coucher avec moi ?

_No-non , ce n'est pas ça mais ...

_Mais quoi ?

_C'est juste que je n'aime pas les salopes !

_Ah mais on ne serait jaloux ?

_Pff de quoi hein ? De te servir de vidoir ?

_Bon bah je vais allez voire les "salopes " !

Ciel continua de fouiller mais sans réellement chercher , il bougeait juste sa main parmi les vêtements pour penser à autre chose que son envie de pleurer. En fait, il n'arrivait même plus à voir les vêtements à cause de sa vue brouiller par les larmes . Ciel fuyait sa jalousie , mais au fond il méprisait toutes ces filles qui avaient pu toucher le corps de Sebastian ,elles l'avaient souillées de leur mains sales . Ciel voudrait mettre fin à leur vie, une par une . Ciel alla s'écrouler sur son lit puis sa tête cogna sur un talon aiguille , puis en regardant l'habit de servante il eu une idée .

Ciel enfila un jogging et un tee-shirt basique et alla se rendre chez Alois .

Quand Alois ouvra il fut bien surpris de voir Ciel .

_Tu ne devrais pas être avec Sebastian ?

_Je venu te rendre ta tenue de servante et viens t'emprunter quelque trucs .

Ciel avait un sourire narquois sur son visage , il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alois . Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita sur l'armoire , il fouilla et jetait des tonnes de vêtement sur le lit d'Alois .Le jeune comte de la famille Trancy regardait la scène horrifié par le désordre que Ciel avait mit dans ses affaires Quand Ciel eut fini , il se retourna vers Alois

.

_Bon , Alois j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu me fasse ressembler à

une fille ! Mais je veux être une vraie bombe !

_Euh ...d'accord .

Alois regarda sur son lit et vu que Ciel avait ressortit tout ses vêtements de fille pour ses jeux avec Claude . Alois ne posa pas de question et commença à chercher une tenue pour Ciel . Une fois qu'il l'eût trouvée , il maquilla Ciel , l'habilla, lui mit une de ses perruques et termina en le parfumant . A présent Ciel ressemblait totalement à une fille .

Il avait de long cheveux blond qui retombait en parfaites boucles , ses yeux était maquillés avec du marscara , du crayon et une point d'eye liner au dessus des yeux. Son oeil gauche ,dans lequel se trouvait le sceau qui symbolisait leur pacte, était camouflé par une lentille de contact. Afin que cela ne fasse pas bizzare Ciel avait mis aussi une lentille sur son oeil droit. Les pommettes du jeune noble étaient maquillées d'un blush rosé, et les lèvres était d'un rouge éclatant. Il portait une robe avec un bustier rouge moulant qui était assez courtes pour laisser entrevoir la marque de ses bas noirs placée en haut des cuisses.

Alois lui mit un soutient-gorge rembourré de silicone histoire de faire plus réaliste , ses jambes était habillé de bas noirs noirs transparents et était chaussé de talons noirs et il dégageait le doux parfum si lolita de Lolita Lempika® . Alois ne reconnaissait plus son ami , en fille il était vraiment magnifique . Ciel abordait son regard déterminé il était très en colère après ce matin et il était prêt à donner une bonne leçon à Sebastian .

Ciel remercia son ami blond et partit à la recherche de Sebastian . C'était bien beau de se déguiser en fille pour piéger Sebastian , mais maintenant il restait à le trouver, ce qui ne sera pas forcément facile. Mais où-est ce qu'il pourrait bien être ? Ciel se souvint que Sebastian l'avait enmené dans un café et que c'était sûrement là qu'il venait trouver des "salopes" .

Ciel se dépêcha : il devait arriver au café avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ciel entra et vit Sebastian assit au bar. Soulagé de constater qu'il était

encore seul, il s'assit donc à 2 chaises de lui.

Bien entendu Sebastian posa son regard sur lui . Ciel le regarda , mais son regard était remplis de colère malgré ses efforts pour paraître aguichant.

. Ce curieux mélange intriguant éxcita Sebastian.

Sebastian étant un démon pouvait ressentir toute la haine et la colère de Ciel et cela lui plaisait au plus haut point . Sebastian se rapprocha donc pour l'aborder . Le coeur de Ciel battait à la chamade quand il vit Sebastian venir vers lui et il dut faire un effort pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sebastian se croit irrésistible, même s'il était. Sa fierté de noble anglais avait été déjà assez abîmée ce matin. Sous les douces lumières tamisées du bar, les yeux de Ciel brillaient

tandis que les yeux de Sebastian parcourait le corps de Ciel avec beaucoup d'attention et regardait chaque détail .

Ciel se sentait un peu gêné , Sebastian l'observait depuis tout à l'heure sans dire un mot .

Mais celui ci prit la parole :

_Quel est votre nom ?

Ciel n'avait pas réfléchit à un nom , alors il dit le nom de sa mère :

_Je m'appelle Rachelle !

_Rachelle laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes ravissante !

Ciel rougit légèrement détournant le regard. Visiblement il était gêné; ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

_Oh et bien merci !

Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille , mais je la trouve absolument magnifique , son comportement est adorable . Être gênée pour si peu , c'est vraiment craquant . Elle est aussi mignonne que lui . D'ailleurs elle lui ressemble un peu , elle se conduit comme lui , et son visage est semblable au sien . Oui elle ressemble à Ciel, mais bizarrement ça m'excite plus qu'autre chose .

_Vous êtes seule ce soir ?

_Oui , totalement seule ...

Sebastian sussura sensuellement une proposition à l'oreille .

_Très bien dans ce cas , si vous sentez un peu trop seul , venez me rejoindre dans la chambre de mon hôtel

Sebastian glissa les clés de sa chambre et partit en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Donc parmi toutes les "salopes " il m'avait choisie , c'était assez flatteur même si j'aurais préféré qu'il m'ait choisit moi sans déguisement.

Après avoir bu un verre de coca , je me rendis à l'hôtel .J'étais assez honteux d'entrer enfaite dans un love hôtel . Je traversai les couloirs avant d'arriver enfin devant sa chambre. Je dû reprendre ma respiration et ouvrit la porte . Sebastian était en peignoir et avait ouvert une bouteille de

champagne .

_Besoin de compagnie ?

_Je voulais me distraire un peu .

Sebastian alla à sa porte et la ferma à clef . Il me jeta sur le lit et enleva son peignoir , il était entièrement nu . Mes yeux s'affolèrent devant la vision parfaite de son corps. Sébastian se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et s'allongea au dessus de moi sur le lit .

_Même si j'ai à vous violer , je le ferais , autant vous prévenir maintenant.

Sebastian passe sa main sur mes cuisses et enleva mes bas . Cela se voyait , il n'attendait que ça , il voulait à tout prix me baiser , quelque part c'était assez drôle . Alors pour m'amuser je lécha son cou et y déposa des baisers, je l'entendait qu'il gémissait , puis je m'approcha de son oreille pour la mordre , encore un gémissement , puis je lui murmure .

_Tu me reconnais Sebastian ?

_Non , pourquoi on se connait ?

J'enroule mes bras autours de son cou puis lui dit .

_Je suis Ciel , tu sais ta salope, ton vidoir .

Ma déclaration avait refroidie Sebastian automatiquement . Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mission « vengeance pour les remarques de ce

matin » accomplie!: Mais bizarrement, il décida de ne pas se relever et de rester dans la même position. Au bout d'un moment il réagit et demanda .

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Pour te donner une bonne leçon ?

_"Une bonne leçon" ? Comment ça ?

_Tu es trop irrespectueux avec les femmes !

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit !

_Oui , mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Mais ...mais , c'est juste que je n'aime pas le fait que tu utilise les femmes comme des vidoirs !

_Je ne parle pas de ça !

_Comment ça ?

_Pourquoi tu m'as allumé ?

_Pour que tu n'ai pas de vidoir ce soir !

_Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit direct ton identité ?

_Comment ça ?Je ne comprends pas Sebastian !

_Pourquoi tu m'as ...pourquoi tu m'as léché , pourquoi tu t'es laissé enlever tes bas et t'être laissé caresser ?

Sebastien semblait très mécontent après moi en disant cela.

_Je ...euh pour m'amuser un peu !

_Ciel ne me ment pas !

_Je ne ment pas !

_Ciel, arrêtes !

_Arrêter quoi Sebastian ?

_Ciel dis-moi la vraie raison !

_Et toi hein ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me violer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caressé ? Pourquoi tu as gémit ?Hein ?

Voyant que j'étais trop surpris pour répondre. Il ajouta au bout de quelques secondes :

_ Très bien j'ai compris ...

Sebastian se leva, se rhabilla, et, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, me lanca un regard plein de rancoeur avant de dire : .

_Ciel je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ces jeux de gamin , tu vois moi j'ai d'autre besoins que toi alors je vais allez me soulager et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'embêter cette fois-ci compris?

_D'accord ...

Sebastian partit et claqua la porte , Ciel en profita pour éclater en sanglots .

* * *

><p>Je cherchais une fille avec qui je pourrais baiser mais à chaque fois que j'en voyait , l'image de Ciel réapparaissait et du coup je les trouvait hideuse. Seul Ciel me paraissait beau .<p>

J'ai embrasser pas mal de filles avant, mais maintenant ça me dégoutait royalement . Elle me lécha le cou mais bizarrement, ça ne me faisait rien car je pouvais encore ressentir le frisson qui avait parcourue quand Ciel m'avait lécher le cou .

Aucune de ces femmes ne lui arrivait à la cheville . J'ai même essayer de les prendre , mais rien à faire je préférais encore les baisers de Ciel

dans mon cou . Je ne savait pas ce qu'il m'arrivait , je crois que mon corps est devenue accro à celui de Ciel , et si c'est le cas , je suis dans de beaux draps .

Alors je me précipita pour voir si il était toujours dans ma chambre . Et en entrant je le vis qui pleurait roulé en boule dans mes draps .

_Ciel je suis désolé .

_No-non c'est mo-moi qui suis dé-désolé !

Sebastian prit tendrement Ciel dans ses bras et huma son odeur .

_J'aurais du savoir que tu serais jaloux .

Ciel prit des teintes rouges et se détacha de l'étreinte de Sebastian .

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Sebastian regardait Ciel très sérieusement .

_Ciel ?

_Oui ?

_Que ferais-tu si un jour, je venais à tomber amoureux de toi ?

_Hum ! Je me vanterais de ma beauté exceptionelle !

_Oui , mais... est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi ?

Ciel avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres

_Je pense que je dirais que je ne suis pas un vidoir ! Pourquoi ?

_Oh pour rien , vraiment pour rien ...

_Porte moi jusqu'à chez nous plutôt , mine de rien marcher à talon fait horriblement mal !

_D'accord .

Ciel surpris par la rapidité de la réponse ne put s'empêcher de répondre sur un air amusé

_Oh tu acceptes de me porter sans rien dire ! Serais -tu un homme soumis ?

Sebastien passa en mode « joute verbale » instantanément et sur le même ton répondit

_Non, en fait, tu me fait assez pitier !

_Eh je ne te permet pas , je suis Ciel Phantomhive !

Sebastian souleva Ciel et le porta dans ses bras .

_Bon allez on rentre !

Ciel innocemment mit ses bras autours du cou de Sebastian . Durant tout le trajet , aucun des deux ne parla et Sebastian regardait envieusement les

lèvres de Ciel .

"Ciel je t'aime !" Mais est ce que j'oserais te le dire un jour ? Pour une fois que j'aime quelqu'un je ne veux pas tout gâcher... Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et c'était horriblement douloureux...Aurais-je à nouveau le plaisir de goûter tes lèvres ? Ciel ..."

Sebastian mit de côté ses pensés et profita du plaisir de pouvoir porter Ciel comme une mariée tandis que son ex- jeune maître en profitait pour sentir le parfum de Sebastian.

Voila ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Rah désolé pour ce monstreux retard ...mais je n'avait plus internet ! Encore désolé ! Ce chapitre à été corrigé par BiSsenshi , (oui , j'ai reposter du coup !)

Adelle : Ma folle cherie ! Et oui avec moi le Ciel il souffre XD ! Oui je nous imagine bien dans une bd du genre "les justiciers de pacotile" XD ! Oh mes c'est que tu as gatés par tes voisins XD ! Exélent la comparaisson avec les shinigami XD , quoi que je suis sûr qu'il ne comprenderait pas XD ! Oh ton frére à prevu de te pousser dans les escaliers , oh oh oh * rire sadique , et sourire sadique * c'est bien mieux que la bate de bassball XD ! En marchant ? XD , moi je pense que je mourirais en hopital à cause de mon coeur ...Trés joyeux comme sujet de conversation XD ! " Ah Attend ! Je désend nourrire les cochon d'inde, je reviend...Me revoilà.^^ Ouah ! Tu vas lui dire ? Tu me dira sa réaction, perso je pense quelle va te regardé bouchebée en restant en plan !" , euh oui d'accord XD ! Bon heuresement je suis habitué à la folie alors j'ai reussi à decripté XD ! Oh , oh mais bien sûr , c'est moi qui t'est corrompue , la bonne blague XD ! Petite perverse n'essaye pas de cacher ton jeux , on sait trés bien quel obsedé tu es XD ! Mais tu accuse aussi tes voisins , tu m'étonne qu'il t'en veulle XD ! Mais je comprend qu'il t'aime bien comme même , c'est quel est attachante , notre petit fo-folle :D ! Oui je tien à ce que tu reste original , na ! Beaucoup sont mort dans la bataille ? Et bien , et bien avec ma folie , mes perversions, et mon adiction au yaoi et bien je pense que ça me fait un jolie bouclier XD ! Ah non ne te rabaisse pas au rang de cafard ! Parce que moi je les deteste et quand j'en voit un direct du bagon dessus pour qu'il meurt ...et moi je ne veux pas te tuer ! Oh , oh , alors elle nous as rejoint hahaha XD ! Notre coin est trés sombre ? Sûrement XD ! Roh mais nous somme deux à faires des rimes pourris XD ! Hum...non je ne crois plus au pére noël depuis longtemps , et puis j'ai déja assez de cadeau de mes parents , donc de ta part je veux juste un jolie review bien adélienne XD ! Et puis je suis sûr que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra me l'offrir ! AH oui voila moi aussi , tu m'a embarqué dans ta longue review et je n'avait même pas remarquer que tu n'avait pas commenter mon chapitre XD ! Mais ne t'inquiette pas , il y'a de l'éspoir :D ! Ciel , un vidoir , normal vu que Ciel à besoins de sa vidange XD , non mais excuse moi pour cette blague trop pourris ! je me choque moi même de mes connnerie ! Hum , hum , Sebastian va t'il se declarer , hum , hum tel est la question XD ! Merci pour le bisous :D, bon moi aussi je te fait un gros bisous xoxo 3 ! *retourne dans la salle sombre avec Adelle , Ayumuri et Bocchan-chan "et Kitlitit (roh et moi qui l'aimait bien !) , oui je confirme tu es irrécuperable mais bon grâce à toi y'a du monde dans notre secte XD , aprés tout on es les deux prémiers membre !, (je te le dit bientôt j'écrirais un pavé avec le nom de plein de monde XD !)

Bocchan-chan : Haha , on va dire que Sebastian est trés diplomate XD ! Et bien , et bien oui , je rend vraiment le petit Ciel pervert , j'ai honte , quoi que tu me comprend hein ? (je ne parlerais pas des moments hots de "les anges pleures" saison 1 XD ! Haha , j'aime le en "tout en innoncence" , la bonne blague XD ! Hum pour ce qui est de ce à quoi Sebby goûtera de Ciel , et bien , et bien , peut être que il y'aura encore autre chose de goûter , niah j'en dit pas plus ! ( ma phrase peut parraitre bizare désolé XD !) Mais oui Sebastian peut compter sur moi pour ce qui est de faires des parties de jambes en l'air XD ! Non mais quel réputation j'ai XD ! Hahaha , je me retrouve dans le dilême de la question "qu'est ce qui fait le plus peur , ton clown, ou claude torse nu "...hum allez on va dire le Claudo , car au moin lui le clown disait des idées interresantes sur Ciel et Sebby , alors que la photo elle , si elle devrait emêtre un son elle hurlerait XD ! Je commence à pleindre le bout de papier qui doit suporter cette photo XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D *part pleurer dans le coin sombre* !

ladyshitsuji : Oui , c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment envie de l'écrire , mais je n'arrive jamais à la caser dans l'histoire :'( ! Oui c'est notre petit Ciel devient irrécuperable XD ! Mais bon même si il s'enfonce , son beau majordome serra la pour le repecher , avec sa grosse canne à peche :P *je sort , je sort * XD ! ps : ne t'inquiette tu ne me vexe pas , mais tu as raison , mais bon désolé hein ! moi et l'orthographe , ah ! XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Bissenshi : Bon bah encore désolé , je sais que j'ai été infect , voir horrible ! Donc voila si tu continue de la lire ma fic ça me fera plaisir , si non bah je t'en voudrais pas , voila ! Merci pour tout :) !

MissAlissak : Hum , oui sans m'en rendre compte , la fin approche , la fin approche ...*DAMN* ! Oui je vais essayer de travailler sur mon style , qui prete à confusion XD ! Quoi que le style reflete l'auteur XD , ouh et bien je vais donc essayer de m'arranger moi aussi XD ! C'est pas grave si tu n'a pas pu reviewer les précedents ce qui compte ce que tu apprecie de les lires :) ! Ah , en même temps black berry ...XD ! Un jours j'en ai vu un qui à mit 10 minutes pour s'allumer , mais vraiment 10 minute ! Quoi que tout les portables ont des bugs XD ! Moi j'ai un lg alors ...les beug je les connais XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Sarouto : Ah que oui Ciel est chanceux XD ! Vivre tout seul avec le Sebby ! Et qu'en plus Sebastian l'aime ! Même si il ne le sait pas encore XD ! Non je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte XD ! Quoi que si aprés il prend cher je ne veux pas être à sa place XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Lowe-chan : Et bien , le Sebby reste un mec XD ! Quoi que Sebastian traiter les femmes avec respect et les chouchouté , ça fait peur O_o' , j'en ai des frissons d'horreur XD ! Ciel le pervers pleurnichard , un nouvelle sorte de nain , maintenant c'est blanche neige et les 8 nains XD ! Désolé Ciel , mais tu restera petit toute ta vie , vu que tu à été transformé en démon avant ta croissance XD ! Mais bien sûr Ciel à seulement 10 , il à fait sa premiére fois , il est experimenté XD ! Le pauvre , le pauvre ...XD ! Et puis en ce qui concerne sa beauté ,et bien , et bien ...il à déja été draguer par le Vicomte lorsqu'il était en fille XD ! Donc oui c'est parfaitement logique XD ! *biiip*, *biiiip* et *biiiiip* sont des personnes... Anonyme O_o talalalaaaaaa (musique étrange) ... JE SORS !" HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu me tue , j'avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde XD ! Tu sais j'ai fait un clique droit en selectionant " *biiip*, *biiiip* et *biiiiip* " et j'ai fait : "recherche *biiip*, *biiiip* et *biiiiip* avec google " et bien ça na pas marcher XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :) !

Kaena : Désolé , j'ai posté un peu tard ! En même temps ma mére avait oublier de payer la facture , alors ça à été dure , j'avait donc ni internet et ni la télé, je n'avait jamais autant joué au jeu vidéo XD ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours :) ! Merci pour ton soutien :D !

DixyO1 : Oui , c'est pas tout les jours que Ciel sperme sur Sebastian XD ! Les pauvres , les pauvres , je les fait souffrir...XD ! Ah je ne suis donc pas la seul à écrire ma fic en mode week-end , mais toi en plus y'a du nutella ! XD ! Ha mais bon , je doit admettre que de temps en temps y'a un petite boites d'oreo pour m'accompagner dans les pannes d'inspiration XD ! Haha , bah rendre ce couple là idiot , c'est ma spécialité XD ! Hum , désolé pour le suspence XD ! Merci pour tes encouragement :D !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Cette couleur rose si pure , si tentante . Cette douceur veloutée fulgurante , si enviante , si envoûtante , comme une caresse brûlante . Ces formes et ces courbes qui paraissaient si parfaites , s'adaptant parfaitement aux miennes . Ce goût que je n'ai pu à peine goûter mais que j'ai adoré ,il était plus savoureux que n'importe qu'elle plat hautement gastronomique . Ce sucré incomparable , qui à un goût légerement fruité . Je l'aurait dévoré pendant des heures et des heures , elles sont si , si ...mes mots se perdent et mon envie s'accentue , multipliant mon désir de vous posséder . Ses lévres sont vraiment tentante . J'aimerais tellement les sentir à nouveau contres les miennes .Comment arriver à faire ça tout en étant discret et qu'il ne découvre pas ce que je ressent . En ce moment même je vous porte et nous sommes devant chez nous , je n'ai aucune envie de relâcher son petit corps chaud contre moi . Ses cuisses sembles brûler sous mes mains . Ses bras autour de ma nuque , si fragiles , me font parcourir des frissons tout au long de mon corps . J'ouvre alors la porte sans pour autant vous posez par terre , et cela semble vous troubler .Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me ferra vous relâchez , loin de là . Alors que j'entre dans sa chambre je le dépose dans son lit , nos regards se croisent mais nous ne disons rien ou du moins pendant quelques secondes .

_Sebastian ?

_Oui Ciel ?

_C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

_C'est quoi cette question ? Les "salopes " aussi me posaient tout le temps cette question !

_Sérieusement Sebastian !

_Hum , je leur disait à toutes des dates inventées , donc tout les mois je recevais un cadeau , c'était assez amusant et assez pathétique , pour elles bien sûr .

Vous me regardez avec ce regard que j'adore . Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous êtes beau .

_Et à moi quel date bidon vas-tu me dire ?

_Tu n'est pas une salopes , je ne te mentirais jamais !

_Ah je vois , donc il vaut mieux que jamais je ne te fasse de félation !

_Ah non ! Ciel ...

_Quoi ?

_Fait en moi une maintenant !

Sebastian dévorait Ciel des yeux , et passa sa main sur son visage .

_Non mais tu t'en rends compte de ce que tu me demande !

_A cause de toi je n'ai même pas pu me soulager !

_Euh ...oui , mais je ...je ...

_Et puis en plus ce matin tu m'as spermé dessus !

_Oui..euh ...je, je-e ...

_Ciel ! S'il te plais !

Ciel détourna la tête , les joues teintées de rouges , la bouche ouverte articulant , mais sans en ressortir aucun son . Ciel continuait de bouger les lévres comme pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire à Sebastian . Ciel se mordit la lévre inférieur se rendant compte de ce qu'il voulait lui dire .Ciel se fit hésitant puis décida de parler .

_D'accord , mais d'abord embrasse moi .

_Pardon ?

Ciel se mit à faire briller la marque du contrat se trouvant dans son oeil droit .

_Sebastian c'est un ordre ! Embrasse moi !

La marque du pacte brille et Sebastian se déplace lentement vers moi . A présent il me caresse doucement les cheveux et rapproche son visage du miens . Machinalement je ferme les yeux , et je crois que lui aussi . Puis je sent ses lévres se poser délicatement sur les miennes comme une caresse , ce baiser est doux , chaud et sucré . Les méches de Sebastian glisse sur mon front , et me provoque un léger frisson . Mon corps devient chaud il en veux plus . Je sent la langue de Sebastian lécher mes lévres , puis il suce ma lévres du haut tandis que moi je suce celle du bas et la mordille . Je me surprend à gémir des sons aiguës , tandis que lui laisse échaper des soupirs de plaisir . Et dans un gémissant j'ouvre ma bouche et sa langue faufile dedans à la recherche de la mienne . Nos langues glisse l'un sur l'autre , cette sensation est si agréable , elle est mieux que dans mes fantasmes . Mon corps se rapproche machinalement pour que je puisse rapprocher mon visage et glisser ma langue plus loin dans sa bouche . J'avais tellement rêver de posséder sa bouche un jour , ce moment était donc magnifique . Mes mains qui se cramponnait au matelas se retrouvérent trés vite dans ses cheveux , puis elle allèrent dans son dos s'agrippant à son tee-shirt . Mon corps commençait à réclamer le sien . Et du coup ma main se créea un chemin dans son tee-shirt et je commence à l'entraîner avec moi pour que l'on se retrouve allongé sur le lit . Sebastian est au dessus de moi et comme il y'a quelque heures je lui léche le cou avidement , puis y dépose quelque baiser .Je peux entendre distinctement entendre Sebastian grogné de plaisir . Je viens ensuite glisser quelque mots à son oreille et en même temps la mordille .

_Je croyais que tu n'aimait pas les hommes ?

_Oui c'est vrai .

_Alors pourquoi tu fait tout ça ?

_Parce que je remplis l'ordre qui m'a été donné !

Sebastian se pencha pour dévoré le cou du comte mais celui-ci était devenu impassible , et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues .

_Sebastian arrette !

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est ridicule , ça ne ressemble à rien !

Sebastian se releva et s'asseyait à côté de Ciel .

_Ciel ça va ?

_Tait toi idiot !

_Tu veux en parler ?

_Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Sebastian ne dit rien et se contente de regarder Ciel en souriant .

_Et enleve moi ce sourire idiot !

Sebastian enleva son sourire et prit un air vexé . Il se rapprocha lentement de Ciel et posa sa main sur sa cuisse , et du coup le jeune garçon sursauta . Sauf que Sebastian avait pour habitude d'ensuite glisser sa main un peu plus haut , habitude qu'il avait gardé . En sentant la main de Sebastian monté Ciel la retira imédiatement .

_Sebastian s'il te plais ne me fait pas passer pour un imbécile !

_Comment ça ?

_Tu sais que parfois j'arrive à t'en detesté ?

_Je te demande pardon !

_Je te déteste toi et ta foutu beauté , je déteste ta manie de me peloter alors qu'entre toi et moi il n'y a rien , je déteste quand tu met toute ta passion dans un baiser qui n'a aucune signification , je déteste quand tu me fait passer pour un idiot , je déteste quand tu me fait espérer , je...

Sebastian coupa Ciel énervé :

_C'est bon , j'en ai eu assez !

Sebastian se leva puis se préparait à partir . Ciel ne voulait que ça se termine comme ça alors il se montra courageux et demanda quelque chose à Sebastian .

_Sebastian ? Est que tu m'aimes ?

Sebastian se retourna avec un air énervé .

_Comment ça ?

_Je veux dire , est ce que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi .

_Soit clair !

_Est ce que je t'attire physiquement ? Ou même est ce qu'il soit possible que tu tombes amoureux de moi ?

Sebastian réfléchisa , puis abattit ses mots sur Ciel comme un lame de rasoir .

_Non certainement pas !

Sebastian claqua la porte fortement et Ciel soupira , il était désesperer par cette situation , il était fatigué de chercher à trouver l'amour .

"Sebastian ? Pourquoi claque tu la porte ? Serait tu énervé ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne ressent rien pour moi , non ? Serait tu bête ? Sûrement ! On l'est tous ! Enfin surtout moi , même si tu l'es pas mal ! "

Je suis maintenant dans cette pièce soudain devenu si vide , sans lui ...Elle d'ailleurs sûrement bien vide à présent , et moi aussi . Mais ce qui me blesse le plus , c'est que cette fois ci Sebastian n'accourra pas pour me consoler . Il restera dans sa chambre à discrètement se moquer de moi .Mon ventre me brûle , il réclame ses caresses . J'aurais peut être du me laisser faire finalement ... Plus le temps passe et plus c'est insupportable . Je n'en peux plus , je ne peux plus une seconde de plus supporter le silence et attendre que tu me dise que tu ne ressent rien pour moi . C'est comme attendre de mourir , je ne veux pas , mais je n'y arrive pas , mon corp et coeur ne me laisse pas le choix . Pour l'instant je suis obligé de souffrir comme d'habitude . Finalement toute ma vie j'aurais souffert . Jamais je n'aurais été réelement heureux , enfin si quand j'était avec Sebastian , c'était ce qui me sauvait de mon éternel souffrance , oui c'est lui qui m'a sauvé des mes bourreaux et c'est lui qui as sauvé mon existence morne . Il à fait beaucoup plus que qui qu'on que .

Je n'arrive pas à dormir , je suis seul , si seul maintenant . Ou du moins je suis avec ma tristesse et mon désespoir , mais il y'a mieux comme compagnie . Etre avec le bonheur ? Impossible on me l'a suprimé depuis longtemps et maintenant il repose entre les mains de Sebastian . La moindre chose de sa part peut me le faire réeparaitre ou le faire disparaître à jamais . Maintenant mon chemin se tracera en fonction du lui , de ses gestes ,de ses paroles , de ses actes . Alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il me blesse pas trop . Il fait nuit et il n'ya plus aucune lumiére dans la chambre , il fait froid et j'ai beau remonter mes couvertures j'ai toujours aussi froid . C'est si dure de dormir quand il fait froid , j'aimerais tellement dormir avec quelqu'un , pour qu'il me réchauffe et qu'il me console . Si seulement je vivait avec Alois , il aurait été là pour moi . C'est décidé demain je lui dit tout .

* * *

><p>Alois se trouvait dans la chambre avec Claude et comme d'habitudes Claude honorait sa promesse et faisait l'amour à Alois . Celui-ci faisait vraiment pitié à voir . Il avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller cachant ses larmes par des cris faussement simuler . Claude comme d'habitudes était brutal , il ne prenait même pas le temps de lubrifier Alois et le pénetrait d'un coup , ne cherchant même pas à trouver sa protaste pour le plaisir d'Alois , il donnais des coups de rein sans réfléchir cherchant juste à se faire plaisir . Parfois par chance Alois poussait des vrai cri de plaisir , mais c'était juste parce par hasard Claude avait touché un point sensible , sinon la plupart du temps c'était des cris de souffrance se faisant passer pour ceux de plaisir . Aprés avoir jouie Claude s'arrêta et il vu qu'Alois n'avait pas éjaculé , alors il lui demanda si tout allait bien , mais celui-ci lui dit juste qu'il voulait une féllation alors étant de bonne humeur Claude se baissa et mit sa tête entre les jambes d'Alois .Claude prit Alois directement dans sa bouche . Celui-ci surprit poussa un gémissement rauque , Claude commença ensuite des mouvements de va et viens avec sa bouche mais le plaisir d'Alois était gaché par les récurrentes présences de dents du démon sur son sexe . Alors Alois enleva la tête de Claude de son entre jambe et lui intima d'arrêter .<p>

_Claude , notre pacte est rompu , certe je laisse la vie à Ciel , mais toi tu n'aura plus à ...enfin à être mon jouet sexuel ! Cependant je vais allez voir Ciel demain et tout lui dire !

_Quoi ? Non mais tu es fou !

_Claude , j'en ai marre de mentir à Ciel !

_Oui , sauf qu'aprés il va tout répéter à Sebastian !

_Tant pis pour toi !

Alois sortit de la chambre et alla dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Ciel et pour une fois il pu dormir .

* * *

><p>Je me réveille encore en pleure , encore ce même cauchemars ou je vois mes parents mourir , il avait césé et pourtant il revient , serait-ce mauvais signe ? Je n'en sait rien mais je me lève et essuie mes yeux des marques grossiéres des larmes . Je regarde l'heure il est 6h00 du matin , Sebastian dort encore alors je m'habille avec mes anciens vêtements et descend en bas . Heureusement il n'ya pas Sebastian , on ne sait jamais avec lui .Mais par contre il y'avait Alois qui releva imédiatement la tête en entendant Ciel arriver .<p>

_Ciel !

_Alois ? Que fait tu ici ?

_Je viens te dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y'a cinq ans .

Ciel s'assit écoutant attentivement Alois qui lui racontait sa rencontre avec le diable et son pacte avec Claude , plus Alois parlait et plus Ciel se sentait mal pour lui . Quand il eu fini il se permit de faire une révélation à Ciel .

_Ciel , je t'aime !

Ciel détourna le regard géné ne savant pas comment réagir et tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il comptait faire endurer à Sebastian . C'était vraiment horrible , il adorait Alois mais ce n'était pas de l'amour et il ne voulait pas le blesser . Alors Ciel tout d'abord offrit un sourire à Alois puis il joua avec les mots pour lui faire passer le message .

_Moi aussi Alois , tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir , et en plus tu m'a sauvé la vie .Je t'en suis reconnaisant .

_Oh euh de rien ...

Alois ne rajouta rien , et regarda Ciel tristement .

_Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera , je serait toujours là pour toi Ciel .

Ciel se contenta de prendre Alois dans ses bras pour le réconforter puis ensemble il jouèrent une partie d'échec .Comme d'habitude Ciel mit Alois en échec , alors ils rejouèrent ensemble . Ciel replaçait les pions nostalgiquement , même si parfois il était le roi , souvent Ciel se voyait comme le fou à côté du cavalier .

_Tu sais Alois aujourd'hui je compte dire à Sebastian que je l'aime .

Alois s'arrêta en plein déplacement de son pion et le fit tomber sur l'échéquier .

_Tu es sûr de toi ?

_Oui , bien sûr !

_Et si il ne veux pas de tes sentiments ?

_Et bien je n'aurais qu'a trouver un autre cavalier .

_Ciel , la vie n'est pas un jeu comme tu l'imagine , car dans la vie tu ne peux pas recommencer tout à zéro , elle est complexe et on ne peux pas prévoir à l'avance ce que l'on va faire .

_Ne compare pas toi et Claude à moi et Sebastian . Tu sais on est trés proche moi et lui .

_Tant mieux , tant mieux .

La fin de la partie se fit en silence , puis quand ils eurent fini Alois salua son ami puis rentra chez lui . Ciel soupira puis alla s'allonger dans le canapé . Puis il entendit Sebastian descendre les éscaliers .

_Bonjours Ciel !

_Ah Sebastian ! Euh...est ce que tu va faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

_Non rien de rien !

_Trés bien .

_Bon je vais allez faire le café .

Ciel se leva et empêcha Sebastian d'aller à la cuisine .

_Laisse je vais faire !

Sebastian ricana :

_Tu es sûr de toi ?

_Oui,oui , et oui !

Ciel entra dans la cuisine et chercha le café . Puis quand il le trouva il versa dans deux tasse un cuillère à café de café . Puis fit bouillir de l'eau chaude qu'il mit ensuite dans chaque tasse . Ensuite avec une petite cuillére il remua le tout . Ciel avait l'habitude de préparer ses chocolats chaud tout seul quand il se réveillait la nuit en pleure . Voyant la couleur du café , il décida d'en remettre mais en prenant le paquet ses mains tremblèrent et le sachet entier se renversa par terre . Ciel avait encore gaffé il en avait marre , même un truc aussi simple que faire le café , il le ratait . Ciel alors chercha une pellette pour ramasser le café tombé par terre , mais à peine il fit un pas qu'il glissa . En entendant du bruit Sebastian entra dans la cuisine puis vu Ciel par terre recouvert de café . Ces yeux regardèrent les tasse puis le sachet retourné puis Ciel . Puis il s'imagina tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé . Il accourut au devant de Ciel pour voir si tout allait bien .

_Ca va ? Tu t'est fait mal quelque part ?

_Non ...

_Roh et moi qui avait commander ce café à un démon italien , et dire qu'il m'avait couté 2000satan le kilo !

_Je suis désolé , je suis un boulet !

_Mais non , mais non !

_Tu es trop optimiste Sebastian !

_Ciel ! Certain on des qualité que d'autre n'ont pas .

_J'aurais du mourrir il y'a cinq ans !

Sebastian regarda Ciel horrifier par ses propos .

_Ne dit pas des sottise pareil ! C'est lâche !

_Cela te va bien de dire ça , alors que toi quand tu l'as apprit tu t'est enfuit comme un lâche !

Sebastian lui saisissa le poignet et le regarda dans les yeux .

_Qu'est ce qui va pas Ciel ?

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_Tu es bizarre ces dernièrs temps ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Tu savait que Claude avait passé un pacte avec Alois pour que je soit en vie ? Et que du coup il était le jou-joue sexuel d'Alois ?

_Euh ..non .

_Que penser de ça hein ? Enfin bref ça ne change pas grand chose finalement !

Sebastian réfléchisa assez rapidement , et se rendit compte que depuis le début Claude l'éloignait de Ciel . Sebastian était à la fois furieux contre Claude mais en même grâce à lui et Alois Ciel était en vie .Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser . Alors il était là dans le café hors de prix , par terre , avec Ciel , et il n'arrivait pas à lâcher son poignet , de peur qu'en le lâchant il le perde pour toujours ..

Bon voila la fin de ce chapitre ! Désolé si il est un peu cucu la praline hein XD ! J'espere qu'il vous as plus :) !


	19. Chapter 19

Niah désolé j'aurais voulu poster plus tôt mais j'ai été trés débordé , (oui même en vacance ) Enfin bref voila le chapitre 19 corrigé par Bissenshi :) !

Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Ca fait longtemps ! XD ! Oui heureusement XD !C'est vrai que voir Ciel heureux est devenu rare de nos jours XD ! Et bien peut être que l'énorme poids de Sebastian appuyait un peu trop sûr ...XD !Ah oui c'est tellement mieux d'être une fille parfois , au moins on à la solidarité féminine XD ! Et bien oui le Sebby est bizarre XD ! Je crois que c'est l'un des seuls hommes à rire alors qu'on lui a spermer dessus XD ! "Des boudins en chaleur " haha tout de suite ça les rabaisse à mort ces pauvres filles XD , en plus tu les compares aux petits pains XD , moi perso ça ne me donne pas envie de les manger XD ! Mais c'est vrai que ça le rend moins digne d'être l'amant de Ciel XD ! Et bien quand Ciel lui donne des libertés et bien le Sebby se déchaine , bientôt il violera Ciel dans les toilettes ...*je sors* XD ! "Le vrai salop de l'histoire " le pauvre je le plaindrais presque XD ! Mais en même le mot vidoir est tellement ...approprié XD ! Mais c'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très classe ces mots dans la bouche de Ciel ! Et bien il se trouve qu'a mes temps perdu je suis sadique XD ! "Tu ressembles déjà à une fille" , hum ...bâtard pour Ciel XD ! Le pauvre il prend cher en ce moment XD ! Et bien en fait, il se trouve que c'est mon parfum , enfin "un de mes parfums " XD ! Mais la prochaine fois je lui mettrais le parfum"Cacharel" , "pour qu'il sente que c'est la première fois" ...je sors XD ! Haha Ciel perd de plus en plus sa dignité le pauvre XD ! Je sais pas si il va résister longtemps Ciel ..XD ! Heureusement que tu as rajouter le dessus hein ?XD Ah la la petite perverse ! "comme Vir- je rêve ou tu allait dire mon nom XD ! Non , jamais de la vie je mettrais mon nom pour Ciel ! Je ne veux pas souffrir moi XD ! *Avait préparer la gifle XD * ! Hahaha ah non se serait horrible imagine après tu te retrouve paralisé XD ! Rah la marque Kleenex© devrait me sponsoriser XD ! Oui on dit ça ...mais pour l'instant Ciel et Sebastian sont des fakes compagnon XD ! Bah qui sait peut être que Ciel aurait pu se devouer XD ! Mais le Sebby ne se rend pas encore compte qu'il est amoureux de Ciel ! Il faut le pardonner ! Pourquoi est t-il brutal , peut être qu'il défoule sa colère ! Ce que je vous réserve ? hahaha *rire pervers* ! Hum ,je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Alois c'est sûr XD ! En même temps demander ça à Claude , je ..c'est intimidant XD ! Lui arracher les dents ? Ah l'horreur après ça ferait Claude le vieux avec un dentier , je crois qu'on va l'épargner ça XD ! Ah ! Bon bah je vais essayer de rendre Sebastian gentils XD ! Mais c'est comprehensible que Ciel s'amourache d'un type comme Sebastian , il est tellement beau *_* ! Ah une partouse géante ! Avec Claude ? Brrr j'en ai des frissons... d'horreurs XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Ladyshitsuji : Oui c'est vrai je voulais la placer au début , mais je n'ai pas osé , et puis je voulais que cette félation soit magique XD ! Dans 20 chapitre ? Ah ...hum ou peut être 30 qui sait XD ! Non je rigole , surtout que cette fic va bientôt se finir ...Oui je crois que je vais mettre plutôt un registre "Tragedy" XD ! "William , euh... William Shakespeare " hahaha XD , le pauvre...je n'avait jamais remarquer que leur noms se ressemblaient autant XD ! Quoique... imagine Will écrire des tragédies ...ce serait hum ...*dead* ! Oh mais nous sommes deux à penser que Sebastian à une grosse ...canne à pêche XD ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait fait autant crier la religieuse ...*je sort moi aussi , quoi que vaut mieux pas je ne suis pas sortable XD* ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Adelle : Ma follounette préferer ! Hum je crois que je vais plutôt remplacer ça par fo-folle , ce mot ressemble trop à foufounette ...*je sort* XD ! Notre aura pervers et monstrueux ? Oh mais ça nous fait une nouvelle attaque XD ! "Les deux yeti vagabond" O_O ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai oublier

de m'épiler XD ? Tes voisins ne te comprenderait pas ? Sûrement parce qu'il on pas le décodeur spécial "torokoko " HAHAHA *ouh je deviens folle , c'est ..hum ...Contagieux XD !* Oh tu es dans un bled ! Et en plus ton surnom c'est sorcière ! Et bah il y' vont fort tes voisins ! Quoi que c'est mieux que "Troll" XD ou "la perverse pas net" ! Non tout compte fait garde secret ton esprit plus que pervert XD ! Hahaha donc ton frère est tombé le pauvre ...XD ! Le petit passage théâtrale sur ta mort et bien euh...je n'ai compris XD ! Ah oui là c'est un dilemme très difficile , vas-tu mourir dans la rue , ou bien dans un hôpital à cause de ta folie ...? Et bien je pense que tu marcheras tranquillement puis en faisant la folle en imitant Maya l'abeille tu te prendras un poteau et hop hémoragie cérébrale , tu va à l'hôpital tu es dans le coma et tu meurs ...et moi je pleure ...comme ça il n'y a plus de dilemme XD ! Mais attends , mais c'est horrible ce que je viens d'écrire ! XD ! Oui j'ai réussi vu que j'ai mon "torokoko décodeur" ...*je sort XD * ! Non non je me suis attaché à ma fo-folle , comme mes peluches :) ! J'ai hésité à te donner un nom du coup mais comme avec toutes mes autres peluche je l'oublirais XD ! Oh sabribri et koukin nous on rejoint ! Deux en plus depuis la dernière fois ! Rah tu gères collègue XD ! Je vise les 10 membres ! Quoi que on est déja 7 XD ! Ah enfin un cadeau digne de ce nom ! Une jolie review Adelienne ! De l'espoir ? Bien sûr que si , tu sais je crois aux miracles...XD ! Oui Sebastian va vidanger Ciel en ressortant son gros corbeau 8D...*je sors * XD ! Oui attendons notre pavé XD ! AH bah mais tu n'a encore toujours pas commenter mon chapitre XD , alors pourquoi j'écris depuis tout à l'heure XD ! Ah bah oui Ciel est mort ...bah alors disons que c'est comme d'attendre son rendez vous chez le médecin , et sans les magazines pour s'occuper XD ! La partie Claude x Alois t'a traumatisé à vie ? XD ! Si tu meurs et bah il n'y a pas d'assurance , je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de ça ! XD Tu imagines une criminelle à 14 ans XD ! Alois il dors pas beaucoup ? En même temps le pauvre , imagine devoir dormir juste à côté du Claudo ...ekzfj *frisson d'horreur * ! Moi je dirais plutôt "En avant Ouioui ! Ouioui ! Et son gros kiki !" ...*damn , je sort * ! "Une cuillère à café de café" ouais je sais , j'ai fais de mon mieux pour trouver la phrase qui tue, tellement elle est élaborée XD ! Une couleur orange dis tu O_O , tu es sûre que tu n'a pas fait du thé plutôt ? XD ! Et bien Sebastian va essayer de graisser les escaliers avec de la graisse de poulet ...fatal ! Oh tu as bien aimé cette ambiance "cucu la praline " j'en suis contente , même si je sais que tu aurait préférer un ambiance "cul" tout court XD ! Manger du sucre sur Ciel ? XD j'aurais plutôt dit du Nutella moi ! Hum du Nutella *en plein fantasme* ! "Je te ferai une plus grande review la prochaine fois, car je suis préssée !" ah mais alors qu'est ce que ça va être XD ! Pressée ? Envie d'aller aux toillettes ? Pour...faire pipi XD ! Xoxo 3 ma fo-folle que j'aime ! *pleure avec Ayumuri , Bocchan , Sabribri , koukin , Kitlitit , moi et mon Adelle !*

Dixy01 : Toi aussi ton internet fait son difficile XD ! Tout les mots finissent par "ante " ? Je n'avais jamais vu XD ! Ca nous fait un jolie figure de style alors ! Rah du Français ...*damn* ! Tu n'as plus de nutella ? Normal je suis venu te le piquer avec tes oréos , et du coup je remplace le lait par le nutella XD ! Oh mais c'est vrai que tu parle bien XD ! En plus contrairement à moi tu ne dit pas de cochonneries XD ! Ne prend pas exemple sur moi XD ! "superbement magnifiquement incroyablement et carrément Génial! comme tous les autres ! XD" oh mais , mais , mais c'est trop GENTIL ! Je te serrais bien dans mes bras ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

Lowe-chan : Et bien oui ! Tous sont des pervers XD ! En même temps vu l'auteur ...*damn* XD ! Mais bien sûr c'est normal que ça ne te gène pas puisque que tu es une grosse perverse XD ! Bon bah si ils sont trop anonyme je n'aurais qu'a demander à Ciel de m'aider , à bah zut il était occuper à faire un massage à Sebastian , hum XD ! Ouh et bien oui nous sommes dans un autre monde XD ! Et puis bonjours la musique chelou XD ! Oui j'avoue que pauvre Alois change un peu du "pauvre Ciel " XD ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Kaena : Oh tu as aimé ma fin "culcu la praline " ! Ouf alors XD ! Non parce que j'avait peur que ça fasse trop hum ..."cucu" XD ! HA vivement que mes chapitre deviennent "cul-cul" ...*je sort * XD ! Merci pour ta fidélité !

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

Ciel était assis par terre et Sebastian ne voulait pas lâcher son poignet .Ciel regarda Sebastian qui était troublé et triste .

_Sebastian, toi aussi tu ne vas pas bien ?

Sebastian... continua Ciel d'un ton las .

_On peux dire comme ça ...

Ciel regardait Sebastian inquiet et abordait un regard attendrissant .Sebastian regarda les yeux de Ciel briller puis il fut prit d'un coup de fureur et tapa sur son meuble qui garda une marque de l'impact .

_Et merde !

Sebastian était tout simplement énervé contre lui même , il était énervé d'être autant attiré par Ciel . Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avant il aimait les filles , puis tout à coup il n'aimait plus que Ciel . Il détestait quand il ne pouvais pas prévoir les choses à l'avance... surtout quand il s'agissait de choses qu'il pensait inimaginables : on lui aurait dit auparavant qu'il tomberait amoureux de son jeune maître , il aurait bien rit

. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il tenait toujours le fin poignet de Ciel entre ses mains qui émit un rire cynique face à la situation .

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Sebastian ?

_Tu as renversé par terre mon café préferé .répondit Sebastien sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute : il avait sortit la première excuse bidon qu'il avait trouvé.

Sebastian et Ciel se regardérent , rigolèrent légèrement et détournèrent leur regards .Sebastian dessera sa main et laissa courir ses doigts sur la paume de Ciel. Puis Sebastian rehaussa légerement ses doigts avant d'arrêter le contact à contre coeur .

Ciel se releva et époustoufla le café sur son pantacourt et sortit de la pièce .Sebastian , lui, restait assis et réfléchisait en regardant sa main . Ciel enfilla la veste que Sebastian lui avait offerte puis sortit . Les rues était assez desertes mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa route . Il n'avait que 15 satans sur lui et ne pouvait donc rien s'acheter. Même s'il avait eu les 300 satans qu'il gagne par mois , (c'est à dire 600 €) il n'aurait donc pas de quoi acheter grand chose . Ciel regardait donc les vitrines sans être intéressé, puis, il passa devant une boutique qui attira son attention. Certes il n'y avait que des babiolles dans la vitrine et la devanture du magasin était sans intérêt. Les bijoux ressemblaient à des babioles, mais en bas, il y avait des montres . Une en particulier attirait l'attention de Ciel , c'était un montre Rolex explorer , elle était argenté et le cadran était noir , la coque en acier travaillé dans la maison du diable. Cette monstre avait la particularité de résister aux grandes aventures , c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle portait le nom de Rollex Explorer. De plus il n'y avait pas besoin de changer de pile, étant donné qu'elle marchait au quartz . Cette montre correspondait parfaitement à Sebastian et en plus elle avait la taille parfaite ; ni trop grosse ni trop petite . Si Sebastian avait une montre comme celle là, il n'aurait plus besoin de sa vieille montre gousset qui n'est pas très jolie d'ailleurs. Mais malheureusement elle coutait 2135 satans , ce qui était largement au dessus de ses moyens. Ciel bouda il voulait réellement lui offrir cette montre , il marcha penaud les mains dans les poche déçus de ne pas avoir assez d'argents . Il lui restait 1835 à trouver s'il voulait pouvoir la lui offrir , mais où trouver autant d'argent? Ciel pourrait toujours demander de l'argent à Claude , il lui donnerait volontiers , mais il voulait offrir cette montre à Sebastian avec son propre argent . Il pourrait toujours essayer de gagner de l'argent , mais il ne voit pas qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire et surtout réunir une telle somme risquait de prendre pas mal de temps. Il pourrait toujours essayer d'améliorer son statut de démon pour avoir plus d'argent par mois , mais là aussi c'était compliquer puisqu'il était un vrai boulet . De plus il lui semblait que pour augmenter son statut, il fallait qu'il augmente son niveau dans la hiérarchie des démons , et que, pour augmenter son niveau il fallait, soit battre des monstres, soit pactiser avec des humains gradés ou haut placé dans la hiérarchie sociale . Dans les deux cas (que ce soit battre des monstres ou conclure un pacte) c'était irréalisable . Ciel avait souvent fait des choses hors de ses capacités mais là c'était vraiment trop au dessus des siennes . Le jeune ex-noble anglais avait beau réfléchir, aucune solution s'offrait réellement à lui . Ciel voulait faire sa déclaration à Sebastian dans des conditions parfaites . Il aurait voulu l'inviter au restaurant , lui offrir la montre ou il y aurait inscrit "je t'aime Sebastian ", et ensuite, il lui dirait ses sentiments . Mais il n'avait pas les moyens , ou du moins juste pour le restaurant . De toute façon Sebastian allait sûrement le rejeter mais il voulait comme même essayer au lieux de continuer à souffrir durant toute son existence qui promettait d'être longue maintenant qu'il était démon. Ciel entra dans la boutique pour regarder , et quand il entra, il vit un vieux monsieur qui lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide . Il était plus grand que lui , avait des lunettes rondes, et des cheveux lisses et blancs Son crâne était dégarni . Ciel sourit car ce vendeur il lui rappelait Tanaka et cela le faisait sourire . Quelque part ses "ho ho ho " lui manquait .

_Puis-je vous aider ?

_Je viens juste regarder !

_Pourtant je vous ai vu regarder une de mes montres pendant un bonne petite minute .

_Hum ...oui .

Le vieux monsieur alla dans la réserve et revint avec la montre que Ciel voulait .Il commença à lui enfiler au poignet .

_Vous voulez l'essayer ?

_Hum...oui, pourquoi pas !

Ciel accrocha la montre à son poignet fin et quand il l'eut mise Ciel resta bouche bé . Cette montre était vraiment de toute beauté . Ciel trouvait cette montre ravissante, et il pensait qu'elle serait magnifique au bras de Sebastian . Ciel regarda avec un sourire la montre puis parla au vendeur .

_En fait c'est pour offrir ...

_Oh , oui c'est vraiment un modèle magnifique, une très bonne idée pour un cadeau .

_Mais malheureusement, elle est trop cher pour moi ...

Ciel avait un regard triste et il faisait peine au gérant de cette bijouterie. Celui-ci prit de compassion fit une proposition à Ciel .

_Tu sais petit la bague que tu possèdes est vraiment magnifique, si tu veux contre ta bague je t'offre la montre. Je t'offre aussi les frais de gravure. Tu peux graver une inscription aussi longue que tu veux cela ne te coutera pas un satan.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, surpris par sa proposition. Puis, il regarda avec attention le diamant d'hope qui brillait de mille feux . Ce diamant bleu était après tout son héritage, le seul souvenir de son père , un bijou transmit de génération en génération depuis la nuit des temps dans la famille Phantomhive. Ciel tenait à cette bague. Elle était très précieuse pour lui . Ciel hésita un instant, puis dit d'un ton assuré .

_C'est d'accord .

Ciel retira avec peine sa bague et la donna au gérant . Celui le regarda avec un sourire puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la caisse . Le vieux monsieur ressortit un fer chaud et plusieurs sortes d'or .

_La gravure sera de quelle couleur ?

_De l'or simple .

_Très bien . Et que dois-je y inscrive?

_Et bien j'aimerais que vous écriviez " Je t'aime Sebastian " ...

_Oh c'est pour ton petit ami ?

_Pas vraiment ...

_Oh je vois ...

Le vieux monsieur gravit ce que Ciel lui avait demandé puis quand il eu fini, il redonna la montre à Ciel .

_Ah voulez vous que je fasse un papier cadeau ?

_Oui , merci .

Ciel fit des salutation à l'homme puis sortit de la boutique le coeur serré . Il regarda son pouce qui était si vide sans cette bague . Ciel était triste mais maintenant qu'il avait cette montre et pouvait donc se déclarer à Sebastian dès ce soir . Ciel accelera le pas pour rentrer. Il était presser de voir Sebastian et de lui demander s'ils pouvaient passer la soirée ensemble. Ciel se surprit à courir pour aller plus vite alors qu'il détestait le moindre effort physique. Ses jambes avancaient toute seules, et, en quelque minutes il se retrouva devant sa maison.

Ciel se précipita sur la porte et ouvrit . Il courut dans le salon en appelant Sebastian .

_Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Je suis rentré !

Ciel s'arrêta deux secondes et se demanda s'il ne serait pas sortit . Après tout; il l'avait laisser seul .Ciel respira profondément et alla voir à la cuisine s'il n'y avait pas d'eau fraiche au frigo . Ciel se déplaça puis vu un papier avec l'écriture de Sebastian , il le prit et le lu .

_"Ciel , désolé je suis sortit , je rentrerais sûrement vers 20h00 , voilà bonne journée ! _

_Sebastian "_

Ciel écrivit quelque chose en réponse puis monta la haut se faire tout beau . Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il prépare un bain . Ciel se mit donc à la recherche d'une serviette , il regarda d'abord dans le meuble de la salle de bain mais il n'y avait rien, alors il décida d'aller voir dans son armoire, par chance il y en avait . Ciel alors en prit une et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . En entrant il posa sa serviette sur le porte-serviette et ouvrit l'eau qu'il réussit à regler à la bonne température en mettant un peu d'eau froide avec beaucoup d'eau chaude. Alors que l'eau coulait, il ouvrit le meuble pour choisir des boules pour le bain . Il y en avait de plusieurs sortes , avec des parfums différents des boules à la rose , à la cannelle , à la framboise , de tout . Ciel en prit finalement une à la cerise et la mit dans le bain . De la mousse se forma dans l'eau chaude. Ciel arrêta le robinet ,le temps qu'il se décide la baignoire était déja bien remplie . Ciel se déshabilla et laissa ses vêtements au sol se disant que Sebastian les ramasseraient et les laveraient plus tard . Ciel s'installa par la suite dans son bain profitant de la douce chaleur, de la douceur de la mousse et de la délicieuse odeur de cerise qui se dégageait pour se reposer . Automatiquement il ferma les yeux pour se relaxer . Ciel prenait son éponge de douche et se frottait les bras avec pour enlever toutes les peaux mortes . Il fit de même avec son torse , son dos et ses jambes . Ciel prit un shampoing senteur fraise et se l'appliqua massant bien le cuir chevelu .Au bout d'un moment, il se trouva suffisamment propre et prit le pommeau de douche pour se rincer la tête. Il le reposa , mit ensuite un masque nutritifs sur ses cheveux et attendit . Ciel trouvait le temps long surtout qu'il devait attendre 20 minutes avant que le produit agisse et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper.

Ses mains se baladaient dans son bain balayant l'eau, puis une de ses mains frôla son entre-jambes dans son mouvement . Ciel se dit que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé , et il trouvait ça plutôt très embarassant , pourtant ses bourses chauffaient et il aurait bien besoin de se soulager . Mais il n'était pas dans l'ambiance , malgré que se soit le moment idéale . Ciel reposa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda le mur et son regard se posa sur l'éponge noir de Sebastian qui était accrocher par un petit crochet fixé sur le mur en carrelage blanc . Ciel ne pouvait détourner son regard, une idée bien ancrée dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas la quitter .Il devait se servir de cette éponge. Le fait que Sebastian s'en soit servit pour se frotter le corps l'excitait , mais ce qu'il l'excitait encore plus c'était son envie incontrôlable de se masturber qui avec quelque chose qui appartenait à Sebastian . Oui c'était très mal, de plus s'il restait du sperme ça se remarquerait tout de suite, du blanc sur du noir c'est voyant . Mais bizarrement ça lui donnait encore plus envie de le faire . Ciel hésita un moment, mais son corps n'en pouvait vraiment plus alors dans un mouvement lent il prit l'éponge de Sebastian dans ses doigt faibles . "Oh mon dieu , se disait Ciel , cette éponge est vraiment horrible " . Elle laissait planer le doux parfum de Sebastian sur le visage de Ciel comme une envoutante caresse et l'excitait au plus au point . Ciel rougit en sentant le parfum de celui qu'il aimait sur l'éponge, cela lui donnait l'impression que Sebastian était là . Ciel prit l'éponge imaginant Sebastian et commença à frotter l'éponge contre son érection. Au

fur et à mesure Ciel accelerait les frictions , le faisant planer de plaisir. On pouvait entendre quelque fois des faibles soupires et gemissants et parfois en murmure le prénom "Sebastian" . Ciel prenait un plaisir malsain à se soulager avec l'éponge le faisant faire des mouvement rapide sur son sexe. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir Ciel ouvrit les longueurs de l'éponge et sperma à l'intérieur laissant sa semence se rependre dans les tissus pour finalement les imprégner . Ciel épuisé reposa à nouveau sa tête contre la baignoire , puis il remit innocemment l'éponge sur le socle sans même prendre la peine de la laver trouvant cela plus excitant d'imaginer la réaction de Sebastian .

Ciel se rinça la tête voyant que les 20 minutes étaient passées puis il sortit de son bain , vida l'eau , puis se sécha avec la serviette qu'il enroula ensuite autour de lui . Ciel sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre . Il alla à l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour trouver un caleçon propre et ensuite l'enfiler. Ciel réfléchit maintenant à quoi mettre ce soir , il fallait qu'il soit parfait vu qu'il allait faire sa déclaration . Déclaration, ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Ciel comme un coup violent . Ciel pensait toujours qu'il pourrait le regretter et que après ce soir, il pourrait perdre Sebastian à tout jamais, mais la situation actuelle était intenable plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent pour lui . Ciel ne savant pas quoi mettre , comme d'habitude d'ailleurs,il décida de porter les vêtements qu'il avait mis pendant ces premiers jours de démons c'est à dire sa tenue habituelle mais en noirs . Ciel ensuite alla se coiffer et regarda l'heure il était pas loin de 19h 50 et il devait encore attendre Sebastian . Il avait donc 10 minutes devant lui , ou moins si Sebastian arriverait en avance . Son envie de se soulager avec les affaires de Sebastian le reprit et le tentait comme la pomme rouge tentait Eve . Ciel respira profondément essayant d'enlever ses pensés mal placées . Mais quand il ferma les yeux pour se reposer son fantasme le reprenait et le rendait fou . Ciel s'en voulait maintenant de s'être soulagé avec l'éponge de Sebastian car elle maintenant crée une addiction malsaine et déplacé . Mais le pire était le fait que Sebastian pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre . Ciel pensa tout à coup à la chambre de son majordome , c'est vrai si il soulageait avec une de ses affaires dans son lit, alors qu'il pourrait rentré était vraiment une idée excitante et tentante Sa raison lui disait de ne pas le faire , mais son corps lui disait le contraire . Alors Ciel se dit que "pêcher pour pêcher , autant y aller jusqu'au bout " , donc si il l'avait fait tout à l'heure , pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Après tout Ciel était un démon , alors ces addictions était dans sa nature . Du moins Ciel le croyait et ça le rassurait . Ciel entra dans la chambre de Sebastian intrigué de voir à quoi elle ressemble , à vrai dire il ne l'avait encore jamais vue . Elle était comme il s'attendait simple , avec des couleurs rouge , noir et blanche . Le lit était sur la gauche au fond, il était noir , simple et accompagné de coussin en velour rouge , il y avait une fenêtre à côté du lit ou il y avait des rideaux noir , au gauche il y avait une armoire en ébène ou des vêtements étaient pliés et rangés parfaitement . Ciel regarda de droite à gauche puis se dirigea vers l'armoire , dans un soupir il l'ouvrit et vit les vêtements de Sebastian , mais il sentait tous la lessive , et aucun son odeur . Ciel alla s'écrouler dans le lit démoralisé de ne pas avoir pu avoir ce qu'il voulait . Machinalement Ciel prit un coussin de velours rouge qu'il serra contre lui , comme pour appuyer sur son coeur pour l'empêcher de le faire souffrir, mais en serrant l'oreiller la douce odeur de Sebastian l'enivra et il vira au rouge comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situations. Ciel se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, d'habitude il pouvait se retenir mais là il n'en pouvait plus . Ciel sentait son érection le faire souffrir dans son pantalon, trop à l'étroit et avec un urgent besoins de se soulager . Tentation, c'était un mot assez connu à Ciel, d'ailleurs trop connue à son goût. Même s'il s'était soulagé il y a seulement quelques heures , il sentait cette brûlante douleur entre son entre-jambes qui ne demandait qu'a être soulagé . Ciel laissa ses doigts fins parcourir la douce étouffe en velours rouge de l'oreiller et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblaient , enfaite son corps tout entier était prit de frisson . Ces spasmes était du à son excitation oppressante . Ciel essayait de l'ignorer mais elle était là , et le faisait souffrir , il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas sentir cette telle torture . Ciel prit l'oreiller et se placa au milieux du lit , puis il s'assit à califourchon dessus et rabattit les couvertures sur lit trop honteux de ce qu'il allait faire . Ciel commença de légers mouvement du bassin en va et vient sur l'oreiller . Ce contact doux le faisait frémir , mais c'était vraiment perturbant . Ciel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues , il ne savait pas si c'était parce que ce geste était un vrai délivrance , ou bien si c'était parce qu'il trouvait honteux de faire ça . Ciel accelera ses mouvement sur le velours , et disait des "Sebastian" assez aigus , comme il retenait ses larmes pour ne pas avoir les yeux rouges pour tout à l'heure . Ciel entendit tout à coup un bruit de clé et la porte de la maison s'ouvrir . Sebastian était rentré . Sebastian dit "Ciel, je suis rentré " mais il ne reçut aucune réponse . Ciel ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Son corps qui continuait ses mouvements pervers . Maintenant Ciel pouvait entendre Sebastian monter les escaliers et l'entendre marcher dans le palier . Il fut prit d'un violent orgasme , et sentant qu'il allait venir il se mit sur le dos ouvrit son pantalon et se délivra dans sa main , comme les enfants qui mettent leur devant leur visage quand il éternuent pour éviter de salir leur pull-over avec de la morve . Du moins c'est ce que Ciel voulait faire. Le cerveau de Ciel était l'embrumé à cause de l'excitation et il visa à côté . Il éjacula dans les draps de Sebastian qui maintenant se trouvait devant la porte .

Désolé pour cette fin horrible je vais me grouiller d'écrire la suite ! Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Bon encore désolé , je n'ai pas reussie à poster plus tôt , surtout que j'aurais du me dépecher avec une fin pareil XD ! Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Bissenshi pour évité quelque horreur...XD !

ladyshitsuji : Ha oui c'est vrai que Ciel est parfois idiot XD ! Mais pour une fois on va dire pauvre Sebastian XD ! Quel jolie suprise il va avoir ...XD ! Haha tu pensais que le religieuse criait parce qu'elle perdait sa virginité , je vois ...il n'y a que moi la perverse pour penser à la grosse canne à péche XD ! En plus maintenant je t'ai mise mes idées pas nettes dans la tête XD ! Merci pour ta fidelité :D !

Lowe-chan : Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences trompeuses, même si Ciel à l'air d'un mignon enfant et bah ...c'est un pervers XD ! Hum mais bien sûr ils vendent des rolex XD ! Oui bien sûr , tu es à peine perverse , je vais te croire , et puis c'est moi qui t'est devergondé hein ? XD ! Oui pour une fois que je suis pas partie dans le culcu mais seulement dans le cul XD (le retour de toroko et ses blague pourris XD !) Ah sa réaction et bien ...tu verras ! (ouh je suis sadique) Disons que ne pas parler de Claudo ça m'a fait des vacances , j'ai meilleur mine depuis XD ! Oh mais c'est tu nous as fait une jolie rime ! Attends je vais en faire une pour toi : Ciel est un vrai obsédé , avec son oreiller , il s'est branlé , Sebastian va t-il être fâché ou va t-il le violer ! XD ...*je sort* ! A force de ce frotter contre des objets, Ciel va ressembler à un chat en chaleur XD ! Oui pour le truc de "trop de perversité tue la perversité" c'était pas crédible ...désolé je ne t'ai pas cru une seconde XD ! Ha oui désolé de te faire languir XD , merci pour tes encouragements :D !

kaena : Désolé pour la longue attende XD ! Je n'ai pas trop été sadique de te laisser sur une fin comme ça ? XD ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

bissenshi : oui merci encore de toujours me corrigé même après avoir subit mon horrible caractère XD ! Oui il m'arrive parfois de m'emporter XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

adelle : Mon amour ! Ne t'inquiette pas pour ce qui s'agit de ma perversité , elle est aussi tenace que ta folie XD ! Alors on avait toutes les deux oublier de s'épiler XD ! Mais , mais , mais nous sommes irrécupérables XD ! Hum oui dommage pour tes amis , le décodeur torokoko peut être très efficace pour certaines chose ...Quoi il n'y pas d'antidote , mais alors...faisons la fête :D ! ...*damn , je suis condamné !* Hum oui cachons notre esprit pervers , quoi que mes amis l'ont sûrement bien vu , mais bon aucune ne sait que j'adore Black Butler , je passe donc juste pour la grosse obsédée de services ...*damn* ! OH tu as la même devise que mon papa *je sort* XD ! Je préfere dire la binette pour ton frère , juste par compassion et juste parce que c'est ton frère (mais en temps normal, j'aurais dit la foufounette xD !) Oh mais si on meurt comme es notre esprit alors je serait morte en baisant O_O , rah non ! Moi je veux morrir d'un coma , comme ça aucune douleur :D ! Nos sujets sont toujours aussi déprimant XD ! En plus tu trouve ça chouette la mort que je t'ai écris XD ! Il faisait la fête au dessus de ta tombe O_O ? Non , ils doivent être mexicain XD ! (au cas ou , ou tu ne connais pas la culture mexicaine, les mexicains font des plats tout les ans qu'ils deposent sur les tombes pour que les morts fasse la fête ) Rah , et dire que je sais ça ...désolé pour le mini cours XD , en vacances en plus !

Oui j'ai plein de peluche :D ! Serpi le cochon d'inde O_O , "Bobocher" la girafe ! Haha leur nom me font bien rire XD ! "Frog" pour la grenouille , t'aurait pu trouver mieux XD ! Oh tu joues au Trivial Pursuit ! Moi aussi , mais je perd souvent (tu as vu les questions sont dures :'( !) Oh tu va donner mon nom à une de tes peluches :D , quel honneur ! Alors le chien poilu , ou le lapin potelé , hum quel choix difficile XD ! Mais je vais choisir le chien poilu ! Désolé le lapin hein mais j'aime pas les mamouths XD ! Ah mais attend tu as remarquer , le chien (chien de la reine ) donc Ciel ! Et le lapin blanc ( ciel in wonderland) donc Sebastian ! Kuroshitsuji nous suis partout ! Mais alors tu as traité Sebastian de mamouth XD , le pauvre ...! Oh comme je préfère Ciel en plus le choix est encore plus réglé XD ! Bon moi aussi je vais appeler une de mes peluches Adele , au moins j'oublirai pas son nom XD ! Bon tu as le choix entre mon chat bizarre (.fr/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/a/liste_produit/idx/10000337/mot/Chat_en_peluche_Manhattan_Toy/liste_&usg=_fQfxRxsXgp0sIlWidXycLtSl0ks=&h=340&w=340&sz=19&hl=fr&start=32&zoom=1&tbnid=6Uy3r83jxbVXtM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=119&ei=JDlGTovQL8rDtAauyYSfBw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmanhattan%2Btoy%2Bchat%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dfr%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D509%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1) ça c'est pour voir à quoi il ressemble , ou mon singe fou (.fr/imgres?q=wwf+singe+gris&um=1&hl=fr&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=nW_Q43bW8gfIXM:&imgrefurl=/peluches/wwf_&docid=7xNdLxj4895YGM&w=250&h=280&ei=Fj1GTrjDLsrPsgacu7zkCQ&zoom=1) ! Ce sont mes peluches préférées , pour ma fo-folle préférée :D ! Oh notre secte à maintenant des devises :D , à quand les traditions et les réunions XD ! N'empêche imagine des réunions avec tout le monde , ce serait drôle on verrait à quoi ressemble tout le monde , ah mais bon c'est irréalisable , oh tien et si j'allais au coin sombre XD ! Ah non je ne veux pas que ta vie prenne un coup XD ! Hum oui Ciel va bien douillé quand le gros corbeau va vouloir faire son nid dans son postérieur XD ! Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu raconte ta vie XD ! Ah encore une jolie rime XD ! Non je n'ai 14 ans que depuis le 4 juin *ouin* , alors c'est moi le bébé et moi la plus perverse O_O ...*dead* ! Nous sommes une équipe de choque crois moi XD ! Hum je crois que quand il s'agit de dormir a côté de Claude , le frisson d'horreur est partagé pour tout le monde XD ! Non mes pensées perverses prennent le dessus , il faut que je fasse une blague pourrie XD ! Hum et Sebastian va garé son gros kiki dans la gare de Ciel ...*bide complet alors que moi je suis écroulé * ! Excuse moi mais pour ton histoire de thé mon décodeur à buggé , je n'ai rien comprit XD ! Ah oui le cul tout court , je crois qu'il me prendra au moins un chapitre XD ! Cinq heures pour élaboré un plan XD ! Ah moi j'ai commencé à arrêté le nutella , et mon ventre commence à devenir plat , pas encore pas encore mais ça vient :D ! En faît, j'aillais mettre tellement un truc salace que bah ...j'ai bloqué XD ! Alors j'ai mit un truc bien gamin XD ! "O.O + O.O = O.O !" mais c'est que ça fusse la haut , ouh on sent la bosse des math XD ! J'adore Ciel alors des fois je lui passe un peu trop de ma perversité , quoi je ne me suis encore jamais frotté contre des objet XD ! Oh et bien bonjour je m'appelle "bi-binette" y a de quoi avoir l'air cruche XD ! Hum j'ai vu que tu as proposé notre secte aussi à hera666 XD ! Bon alors *va pleurer pleuré dans le coin sombre* désolé trop long à écrire XD ! Gros bisous ( petite anecdote , et oui je raconte ma vue moi aussi XD , un jours sur une carte j'ai marqué gros bisons au lieux de bisous XD !)

DixyO1 : Tu ne manges que du nutella :O ! Et bah dans ce cas je vais le cacher dans mon coffre fort haha *je suis sadique !* ! Régime impossé pour tout le monde , ici on mange diététique XD ! Ah de toute façon je crois que je suis une quiche dans presque toute les matières XD ! Donc toi aussi tu es une obsédé XD ! Haha en même quel fan de kuro n'est pas obsédé XD ! Rah en plus tu dit que je t'ai corrompu XD ! Ah bah c'est du jolie d'accuser la pauvre torokoko qui est innoncen-...bon d'accord tu marque un point XD ! Dans tes petits bras musclé ? XD Moi j'ai des petits bras mou XD ! Moi et le sport ...! "Tout mimi" O_O ? XD Hum oui le terme "excitant va mieux "XD , attend tu as dit excitant haha ? XD ! Merci pour tes compliments :D , xoxo !

plumedecorbeau : Oh tu as lu ma fic :D ! Merci , merci ça me fait plaisir :D! Euh...oui je me suis trompé XD ! Quoi que avec sa beauté il l'aurait pu l'epoustouflé XD *je sort* ! Désolé pour l'attende hein ? XD ! Faut dire que je ne poste pas deux par jours comme toi XD ! Je suis sadique comme même XD ! Moi c'est deux fois semaines grand maxi XD ! Enfin bref merci pour ta review :D !

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p>Sebastian était maintenant devant la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir . J'étais dans son lit encore tout essoufflé , j'avais le visage cramoisie , les yeux rougis et un peu humide , et le sperme collant sur le drap et maintenant mes cuisses .Je voyais la poignée s'abaisser tout doucement et je devinais que Sebastian allait entrer alors par réflexe je me cacha sous les couvertures quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir . Chaque pas de Sebastian faisait accélérer les battements de mon coeur , et s'il me voyait , après tout je m'étais grossièrement cacher sous les couvertures et ce n'était pas très discret . J'entendais Sebastian se rapprocher du lit , mon coeur battait et faisait comme un bruit sourd dans ma poitrine , faisant monter l'adrénaline en moi . Plus Sebastian se rapprochait et plus mon souffle se faisait court . J'étais terrorisé , effrayé , appeuré , je ...je pleurais maintenant de peur . J'essayais maintenant de contenir mes larmes et de ne pas faire de bruit . Le silence dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses , j'avais l'impression que même mes larmes tombant sur le matelas faisaient du bruit . Je sentis tout à coup un poids sur moi , Sebastian venait de s'allonger de tout sa longueur sur moi . Je pouvais sentir son entre-jambes sur mes fesses car la couvertures qui nous séparait n'était pas très épaisse . Sebastian se releva et tapota sur le lit comme pour enlever cette épaisseur qui était moi . Savait-il seulement qu'il était entraint du coup de me donner des féssées? Toujours là pour me chauffer celui-la ...même quand il ne le fait pas exprès . Apparemment il semblait perplexe puisqu'il ne se rallongea pas . Puis je sentis lentement la couverture se relever . Je me sentais horriblement mal , vous savez ce froid horrible quand on retire la couverture , ce froid insupportable qui vous nargue en vous disant que vous serez à découvert , que le jeu est fini . Que vous sentez petit à petit votre seul protection s'enfuir . Je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir et ne pas voir la réaction de Sebastian . Mais apparament mes larmes font défaut pour quelqu'un d'endormis . Sebastian reste figé , je suis les fesses à l'air , le pantalon baissé jusqu'au genoux , je suis en larmes et juste à côté il y a son oreiller ou le velours part dans tout les sens . Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que Sebastian a compris . Je vois Sebastian qui prend les couvertures en m'ignorant et commence à les pliers . Tout à coup il sent quelque de collant sur sa main , c'était mon sperme , Sebastian me regarde à nouveau et je fonds automatiquement en larmes .<p>

_AH,AH,AH,AH *chouine* !JE SUIS DESOLE SEBASTIAN !

Mes sanglots se font entendre dans toute la pièce . Je n'ose plus regarder mon ex-majordome .

_Ciel ?

Il continue de me regarder avec ce même regard dépité et choqué .

_Que ...Pourquoi est-tu dans ma chambre ?

_Je suis désolé , sincèrement désolé !

_Et puis pourquoi est tu à moitié nu ?

_Désolé ...

_Et puis pourquoi mon oreiller est t-il dans cet état ?

_Désolé ...

Sebastian commençait à être agacé .

_Et surtout, pourquoi y a t-il du sperme dans mes draps ?

_Désolé...

Ciel ne faisait que répéter qu'il était désolé tout en pleurant . Sebastian soupira d'exaspération , il s'approcha de Ciel et le regarda avec un regard inquiet .

_Rassure moi , tu ne t'es quand même pas branler avec mon oreiller et après tu as éjaculer dans mes couvertures ?

Ciel regarda Sebastian dans les yeux puis éclata en sanglots . Sa réaction était la preuve évidente que ce que Sebastian venait de dire était la vérité . Sebastian regardait décontenancé Ciel pleurer.

Puis Sebastian se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait honte . Mais pourquoi sa chambre ? Pourquoi son oreiller ? Pourquoi ...était t-il désolé ? C'était lui le maître non ? Sebastian soupira, puis, doucement caressa la tête de Ciel sans trop se poser d'autres questions et ca alors qu'elles venaient en masse dans sa tête . Ciel fût surpris en sentant la main de Sebastian se poser délicatement sur sa tête et effectuer des caresses . Sebastian ne devrait t-il pas être fâché qu'il ait spermé dans ses draps et qu'il se soit soulagé avec son coussin ? Ciel ne bougea pas , et respira fortement pour tenter de se calmer .

_Avec ton asthme Ciel, c'est déraisonnable de s'étouffer dans mes couvertures , non ?

Ciel encore en train de pleurer murmura sa réponse entre deux respirations .

_Oui ...*mfff*...tu as raison ...*mff* ...!

Sebastian se contenta de sourire , après tout ,lui aussi, comme Ciel, il avait connu cette période , il ne pouvait que trop le comprendre . Il reprit un air naturel et répliqua avec un grand sourire .

_Et si on allait se nettoyer plutôt? J'ai vu ton mot comme quoi ce soir c'était restaurant de luxe , donc je ne pense pas que là-bas il accepte ce genre de chose .

_...oui !

Sebastian tendit sa main propre à Ciel pour l'aider à se relever , mais Ciel rougit et se leva sans l'aide de Sebastian . Sebastian ne dit rien mais fût quelque peu vexé par l'attitude de Ciel. Ce dernier se retourna vers Sebastian gené .

_Sebastian , hum encore désolé .

_Tant que ça ne devient pas une manie , ce n'est pas grave , et puis tout homme passe par là .

_Tu as sans doute raison , mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne m'arrivera pas de recommencer .

_Pardon ?

_Non laisse tomber , va prendre ta douche et prépare toi pour ce soir !

_Très bien !

Sebastian sortit de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain . Sebastian se déshabilla et plia proprement ses habits qu'il posa dans la corbeille à linge salle . Sebastian vu que les vêtements de son maître étaient à même le sol , alors il les ramassa et les mis dans la corbeille à linge salle eux aussi : c´était étonnant de voir à quel point Ciel pouvait ne pas être soigneux avec ses affaires . Avant de rentrer dans la douche , Sebastian se regarda dans le miroir. Certes, il n'avait pas l´habitude de passer des heures devant le miroir , mais cette fois-ci son reflet l'attirait . Il se regarda donc dans le miroir et pour un fois il ne se trouvait pas beau . Pourtant il était d'un beauté fulgurante... mais le fait que son maître ne soit pas à côté de lui , le rendait pour lui vide et laid . Les seules fois ou il s'était réellement contemplé , c'était quand son maître se regardait dans le miroir avec lui .

* * *

><p><em>Ciel ne savait plus comment sourire , il se regardait dans le miroir essayant plusieurs sourires , mais aucun n'était bien , ou du moins aucun n'était aussi beau que le sien . Tout à coup Ciel vit arriver l'objet de ses désirs , il était là, juste à côté de lui et il avait encore une fois ce sourire. Ciel pensait que jamais il n'y aurait un sourire aussi beau . <em>

__Alors on s'entraîne à sourire , Bocchan ?_

__Tais toi !_

_Sebastian se mit à côté de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules .Automatiquement j'esquissai un léger sourire , Sebastian le remarqua et me sourit a son tour ._

__Voilà , comme ça c'est parfait ! Cela fait vraiment naturel , monsieur !_

_Nous nous regardions dans le miroir , lui et moi on souriait on était beau ._

* * *

><p>Sebastian prit le pommeau de douche et régla l'eau qu'il fit couler très chaude sur son corps . Sebastian fit couler l'eau sur son torse , il remonta le pommeau et se mouilla les cheveux , puis ensuite il rinça son dos . Il coupa l'eau puis prit un savon qu'il fit mousser , il en mit ensuite sur son torse et en étala avec sa main sur son torse. Il prit ensuite son éponge noir pour se frotter avec mais à peine avait t-il commencé à frotter qu'un liquide qui ne lui était que trop familier se mit à couler le long de son torse . L'odeur du liquide lui suffit pour savoir de qui il provenait. Ciel ne s'était donc pas contenter de <strong>son<strong> coussin et **ses** draps , mais il avait aussi utilisé son éponge . Sebastian se prit la tête dans la main , il ne pouvait se laver dans ses conditons . Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait sûrement pas sortir de la douche pour allez chercher une nouvelle éponge . Tant pis même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il allait demander à Ciel d'aller lui chercher une nouvelle éponge .

**_CIEL !**

Ciel avait prit un gant de toilette et avait nettoyer ses cuisses , mais alors qu'il remontait son pantalon et qu'il se recoiffait, il entendit Sebastian l'appeler . Ciel se figea automatiquement , qu'est-ce que Sebastian lui voulait ? Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop génant (il va pas être déçu ^_^). Ciel entra dans la salle de bain timidement . Il regarda la douche , et bien que le rideau de douche cachait Sebastian, on pouvait entrevoir ses formes , et il était de profil ...Ciel rougit et détourna le regard .

_Que veux tu Sebastian ? demanda Ciel hésitant .

Sebastian inspira puis dit d'un ton las :

_Ciel est-ce que tu peux me donner une nouvelle éponge ? Il y en a une dans l'armoire .

Ciel se figea et ne pouvait plus parler , son corps entier tremblait , il avait complètement oublier ce détail quand Sebastian était partit se doucher. Ciel était tétanisé , il ne savait comment Sebastian le prenait Bien? Mal? Etait-il furieux après lui?. Ciel bougea sa main hésitant vers la porte du meuble et l'ouvrit . Son regard parcourra apeuré l'intérieur , et il vu avec horreur qui il y en avait pas . Il fouilla dans les tiroirs dans les trousses , rien . Ciel ravala sa salive puis prit son courage à 2 mains pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Sebastian .

_Sebastian , il n'y a plus d'éponge ...

_Pardon ?

_Je n'en vois pas en tout cas ...

_Et merde j'ai du oublier d'en racheter , pourtant j'en rachète toujours ! Comment je vais me laver maintenant ?

Ciel se sentait plus que coupable et ne savait plus ou se mettre .

_Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la mienne !

_Vu ce que tu as fait à la mienne , je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel était est la tienne ! .

Ciel eu comme un coup au coeur et recommença à pleurer . Ce n'est qu'en entendant les petits couinements de son maître que Sebastian réalisa ce qu'il avait dit .

_C'est pas grave euh...je vais prendre la tienne . En attendant va te préparer pour ce soir !

Il entendit son maître sortir de la salle puis refermer la porte . Sebastian huma ensuite l'envirante odeur de cette fleur de bain bleue . Il se frotta le torse avec , et fit pareil avec toute les autres parties de son corps , sans exception . Et oui Sebastian avait finalement fait le même chose que son maître . Quand il frottait l'intérieur de ses cuisses Sebastian avait frolé lui aussi cette partie sensible , malheureusement l'odeur de Ciel était partie , et quand il se frotta avec l'éponge ça ne l'excita pas . Alors comme le vilain qu'il est il appela une nouvelle fois Ciel . Bien sûr Ciel eu peur quand il entendit son nom, et rappliqua hésitant .

_Hum...oui Sebastian ?

_S'il te plais Ciel , pourrais tu briquer le miroir , il y a des torchons dans le tiroir, du placard qui est en haut à gauche .

_Oui bien sûr .

L'odeur de Ciel était présente dans la pièce et Sebastian recommença de se frotter avec l'éponge tandis que Ciel lui briquait la glace . Sebastian laissa échapper un "Ciel" dans l'action .

_Oui , Sebastian ?

Sebastian fût content que Ciel n'avait enfaite rien découvert malgré le ton de sa voix quand il avait prononcé son prénom . Puis, avec un sourire sadique il lui demanda :

_Frotte plus fort !

_D'accord Sebastian !

Ciel frotta avec plus d'intensité le miroir pour mieux le briquer, tandis que Sebastian accelèra ses mouvements alors que Ciel poussait des gémissement à causes des efforts qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fournir. Ciel lui demanda plusieurs fois s'il fois s'il pouvait arrêter mais Sebastian refusa. Cela faisait partie bien su de son plan pour entendre les gémissements de Ciel dont il raffolait (et il fallait pour cela que l'ex comte soit fatigué) . Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian éjacula à l'intérieur de l'éponge comme Ciel l'avait fait avec la sienne . Il l'a reposa juste à côté de la sienne , comme ça il pourra toujours accuser le sperme d'avoir couler jusque dans l'éponge de Ciel .

_Ciel c'est bon tu peux arrêter , merci !

_De rien .

Ciel était toujours aussi frustré et terrorisé .

_Tu pourrais aussi me passer une serviette , s'il te plait ?

Sebastian tendit sa main à travers le rideau , Ciel prit une serviette et la donna à Sebastian . Sebastian se secha les cheveux , enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et ouvra les rideaux pour sortir . Ciel était contre l'armoire encore culpabilisé et terrifier , il attendait que Sebastian l'autorise à partir . Mais ce n'était pas flagrant pour Sebastian qui ne fit pas attention à Ciel . Il se pencha pour prendre un peigne dans le placard d'en haut plaquant son corps contre celui de Ciel . Ciel pouvait sentir son odeur , certes ça l'excitait mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le sexe de Sebastian frottait sur les tissus de sa chemise . Sebastian avait avancé la jambe en avant comme Ciel le genait , et du coup comme on dit :"l'oiseau est sortit" . Mais bon au début ça allait , mais à force de se tortiller pour trouver se foutu peigne , le sexe de Sebastian remontait petit à petit la chemise de Ciel dans ses mouvements , et bientôt il se trouva en contact avec son nombril . Ciel essaya de bouger trouvant cette situation génante , mais il n'y arrivait pas , il était bloqué . Le corps de Sebastian le compressait contre l'armoire . Au bout d'un moment Sebastian finit par trouver le peigne . Il se dégagea donc du corps de Ciel le laissant respirer . Il lui peigna les cheveux pour les démêler , puis ensuite son regard se posa sur le visage cramoisie de son maître . Il s'approcha de lui , se baisa et caressa délicatement avec le dos de sa main la joue de Ciel .

_Ciel , ça ne va pas ? Ton visage est tout rouge ! C'est à cause des vapeurs ?

_Euh ...oui sûrement !

Sebastian se releva et commença à se sécher les cheveux au séchoir . Ciel détestait ce bruit fort .

_Sebastian je peux sortir , ou est-ce que tu as encore besoin de moi ?

Malheureusement le sèche-cheveux faisait beaucoup de bruit, ce qui désespéra Ciel (qui en plus- inquiet à cause des évènements précédents) Il avait bien remarquer que Sebastian n'avait pas répondu mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce que il ne le voulait pas ou si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu . Enervé, Ciel décida de faire un test pour voir si Sebastian n'entendait réellement pas ,ou il s'il faisait exprès. Il se mit à lui dire :

_Tu n'es qu'un petit con .

Aucune réponse , alors Ciel décida de se défouler .

_Tu n'es qu'un sale obsédé pervers ! Encore aucune réponse , et Ciel commençait à avoir un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il disait des conneries :

_Sale égoïste ! Sale prétentieux ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un gros sexe , parce que ton cerveau il est pas très consistant !

Puis il fini par totalement délirer :

_Sebastian baises moi ! Allez prend moi maintenant si t'es un homme ! Oh mais oui , j'avais oublier que tu n'étais qu'une misérable tapette ! Sebastian tu sais que tu es beau ! Je serais un fille j'aurais déjà mouiller ma petite culotte depuis longtemps ! Sebastian , Sebastian je t'a-...

Sebastian arrêta le sèche-cheveux quand il furent sec et repassa un coup de peigne .Ciel alors arrêta immédiatement de parler . Il se brossa les dents puis quand il eu fini il se retourna vers Ciel avec un regard sérieux .

_Tu sais Ciel , j'ai tout entendu tout à l'heure !

_Que ..que ?

_Bah oui , je ne suis pas un démon de pacotille moi !

_Euh ...je ...

Le visage de Ciel rougis à nouveau et Sebastian sourit pour son plus grand malheur Sebastian n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi son effet.

_Alors? Tu ne dis plus rien? Aurais-tu mouillé ta petite culotte ?

_Que...Mais TA GUEULLE ! Vas finir de te préparer plutôt ou on ira manger à minuit !

_Et bien quel joli langage !

_Tais toi !

Sebastian sortit de la salle de bain en ricanant et Ciel en profita pour murmuré :

_Sale démon ! Ses joues étaient d'un rouge magnifique

Voila :) !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut :D ! Voila la suite !

Bon finalement je vais poster tout les mercredis , (enfin une date fixe) parce que sinon je ne m'en sors pas XD ! Ce chapitre à été relus par Bissenshi qui à du avoir beaucoup de travail hohoho *rire sadique* ! Pauvre BissenshiXD !

Arisu-LoveX2 : Oh une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise , j'espere qu'un délai de une semaine n'est pas trop long et que ce chapitre va te plaire :) !

MissAlissak : Oh ! Hahahaha XD oui vraiment heureusement que Sebastian à éteint le sèche cheveux juste avant XD ! Pauvre Ciel sinon XD ! Quoi que c'est déjà pauvre Ciel O_O ! Je suis un monstre XD ! Ah c'est vrai tu as vue de belles phrases :D *yeux qui pétille* ! Je suis contente qu'il y ai des belles phrases malgré toutes les autres bizarres XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Bissenshi : Haha XD , je ne connaissais même pas cette expression , comme quoi on en apprend tout les jours XD ! Roh t'est pas ma béta pour rien XD ! La soirée au resto ? Arranger les choses ?, avec moi ?, euh on sait pas XD ! Une soirée à l'hôtel ? On serait pas un peu presser de corrigé le lemon XD ! Petite perverse va' XD ! Ah mais oui tu es une VIP torokoko , mouhaha *je sors* ! Merci pour tout :D !

Ladyshitsuji : Ah oui je devrais penser à une éventuelle fermeture éclair pour Ciel , quoi que si elle s'ouvre aussi facilement que sa braguette de pantalon XD ...*je sors * ! Tant qu'il n'a pas une laisse XD ! Quoi que pour les lemons ...Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi XD ! Je m'enfonce , je m'enfonce, comme Ciel en fait XD ! Oh tout le monde est un peu comme le Sebby XD ! Quel parent n'a jamais puni son enfant pour une connerie que lui même fait parfois XD ! "ps : Vive les cannes à pêche " Haha tu m'as tuée XD ! Et mais si Sebastian à une grosse canne alors Ciel c'est un poisson ? XD ! Le pauvre après être rabaisser au rang de chien , il devient un poisson XD ! Allez vive Ciel le poisson XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

LadyLexyPhantomhive : Et bien ça c'est un pseudo long à écrire XD ! Moi un perverse :D ? Roh c'est trop aimable , (en vérité je suis pire que ça , hinhinhin *rire sadique* !) "C'est pour quand le lemon" XD , combien de gens m'ont gens m'ont poser cette question XD ! Mais nous sommes un monde de pervers XD ! "Même sans lemon , elle serait bien" roh mais si c'est trognon ça :D !Merci , merci ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Adelle : Adelle cherie ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nos conversations deviennent de plus en plus loufoques XD ! Peut être parce que l'on raconte nos vies loufoques XD ! Oui très chère nous sommes condamnées à sombrer dans la folie , "pour le meilleur et pour le pire " , Oui je le veux :D ...*nous sommes entrain de perdre toroko , elle souffre d'une d'une adellonie * ! Non aucune de mes amis ne savent que j'aime Black Butler ...parce que bon , je sais ça peut paraître stupide , mais comme tout le monde dans mon école se moque des filles "manga " , tu sais celles qui s'habillent en gothique avec des bas rayés et des noeuds rose dans les cheveux , puis qui parlent de mangas et dessins à longueur de journée , et bien du coup j'ai peur que des gens sachent que j'aime ,Black Butler et qu'il me considèrent comme ses filles ...Par contre dès que j'aime un garçon , fiou , bonjour perversité et culcu la praline XD ! Mais des fois elle me regarde outrée car je dis tellement de monstruosités XD ! (dédicasse à bissenshi qui va me corriger ce mot très mal orthographie XD !) Mais après je leur dit "je rigolais , je rigolais "alors qu'en fait, j'étais très sérieuse XD ! Enfin y a certaines choses que je ne dis pas en public XD ! On sait jamais ...XD ! Oui mon père à la même devise, mais qu'est ce qui est sérieux , c'est genre le gentleman anglais ( en même temps son père était anglais ...) ! Oh tu compatis pour ton frère de t'avoir comme soeur , c'est assez ironique XD ! Et bien en fait je pensais que je mourrais d'un coma étylique , haha XD , et juste avant de mettre prit pour un chat et miauler dans les champs Elysés XD ! (bonjours les projets XD !) Un cercueil climatisé ? XD tes proches vont raqué , moi perso je demanderais à avoir une mobycarte à côté de moi comme ça si il se trouve que je me réveille d'un coma alors que je suis enterrée j'appelle des renforts :D ! C'est déjà arriver à certains ...*brrr frisson d'horreur* ! Ah tu adores la mort que je t'ai écrit XD ! Maya l'abeille , ça j'ai été inspirer de ma mère qui c'est tapé la honte en imitant maya l'abeille XD ! Dire que je fais en quelque sorte un cour XD ! Si j'aurais été prof j'aurais été une prof de svt , (avec ma moyenne de 16 , et mon 20 en éducation sexuel XD )! Ah moi m'a prof d'anglais c'était une hipi fan des beatles qui s'habillait

en...euh hippi , elle avait le signe peace en collier , et sur ses oreilles , et elle été absente pendant presque tout le reste de l'année et elle ne prévenait même pas XD , il a fallu la virer XD ! Non mais sérieusement qui gagne au trivial poursuite XD ! Personne ! C'est drôle car je me suis épiller cette semaine , ( tout à la cire , j'ai douillé :'O !) XD ! Mais bon j'aime bien les chiens , surtout quand il sont bien gros ( bah de sous entendu XD !) , avant j'avais un Labrador, il était trop chou :D , maintenant bah j'ai un

chat , mais bon lui il est mignon mais sadique , il vient quelque fois le soir dans mon lit et il peigne mes cheveux avec ses dents et ses griffes , donc bonjour le désastre, alors que me les suis lissé la veille ...XD ! Oui maintenant il te font pitié quand tu vois la tête de tes peluches XD , alors tu compatis pour moi aussi XD ! Moi aussi je préfère Ciel , quoi que moi c'est sûrement parce que j'aime un garçon qui lui ressemble (je te rassure j'aimais ce garçon bien avant de connaître Ciel , d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça au début que j'ai regarder la série , je regardais la télé puis la je vois Ciel , et là j'ai dit "oh mais il lui ressemble trop" , j'ai

regarde puis j'ai adorer XD ! Mais par contre Black Butler est le seul manga que j'aime ...! ) Très bien alors tu sera le chat bizarre XD ! T'imagine on est chien et chat XD ! Mais bon comme on es folles c'est normal XD ! Comme tu vois je commence à raconter ma vie XD ! Moi aussi je me lâche XD ! Des neurones périmé ? XD tu me tue ! Ah ma blague t'a fait rire XD , quoi que tu n'es pas normal XD ! Roh la j'avoue que ...XD ! Bah moi en même temps j'ai mon thé tout prêt que j'ai plus qu'a mettre dans une cuillère à thé , de l'eau chaude et hop le tour est joué XD ! Bonjours la feignasse XD ! Rah tu as un bon métabolisme , comme je t'envie ! Rah oui effectivement ton niveau en maths est ...quoi que comme moi je veux faire S ,il faut que je travaille d'arrache-pied , rah ! "Un beau résultat " XD , petit perverse ! Bon la secte s'agrandit XD ! Oui en plus c'était un garçon que j'aimais secrètement mais il à été comme même très touché que je lui envoi une lettre , enfin maintenant ça reste un de mes coup de coeur parmi tant d'autres XD ! Oui il y en à eu beaucoup XD ! Enfin bref gros bisous *va pleurer au coin sombre * !

Kaena : haha tu as aimé le coup de pression du Sebby XD ! Mais le pauvre Ciel par contre XD ! Il à bien eu la honte , entre ça et la branlette XD ! Enfin bref merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Lowe-chan : Bah c'est que Ciel est devenu un chouineur XD ! Bah je crois que tout mes personnages sont des pervers XD ! Quoi ? Ca ne t'étonne pas ? XD ! Ce que vous attender tous à la fin ? Mais je ne vois pas de quoi parle XD ! Perverse XD ! C'est quand le lémon ? Et bah de mieux en mieux , c'est du jolie tout ça XD ! Et bien tu verras bien ;P , haha je suis sadique XD ! Des yeux larmoyants ? Hahahahahaha XD ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te faire languir trop longtemps ! *pas de spoilers* ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D

DixyO1 : Ouh c'était un Ha puissance 10000 ça XD ! Haha Ciel à prit cher XD ! Et je ne me sens en aucun cas coupable XD ! (Mais quel monstre hein ? XD!) ! Quoi que je pense que je ferrais la même connerie à sa place XD ! Mais bon le faire avec un démon à l'ouie fine comme Sebastian , bah faut vraiment être con XD ! Et vlan pour Ciel XD ! Je crois qu'enfaîte Ciel est sado-maso XD ! Ca ne se voit pas mais il aime bien se faire fouté XD ...*je sors* ! Avec ou sans pain , il faut que tu mange des légumes ! *regard noir* ! Je pense que je suis la seul à s'inquiéter de la santé diététique de mes lecteurs XD ! Tu n'aime pas les aubergines , elle sont mignonnes pourtant :D...*dead* ! Ou alors mange de l'ananas et de la mangue :D , *hum !* ! Mais avec toi je sens que tu va t'acheter des bananes que tu va mettre dans du nutella XD ! Qui est réellement doué en histoire géo de toute façon XD ! Surtout en histoire XD ! Les maths , hum oui ...et moi je veux faire S en plus XD ! Go sucide ! Hé merde c'est vrai qu'en écrivant des cochonneries je ne peux pas passer pour une fille pure et sage XD ! Non , mes bras sont tout mou -' ! Oui d'ailleurs l'os restera le seul chose de dure dans mes bras XD ! Bon faut que j'aille faire du tennis pour arranger tout ça ! (Encore faut t-il que j'arrive à faire un service XD !) ! Tu va manger du nutella , rah non ! Prend exemple sur Ciel tient , lui ...(à manger en entier le gâteau de Sebastian ) non oublie ce que j'ai dit *damnation* ! Mes réponses te font rire XD ! Peut être qu'en fin de compte je suis marrante : D ...euh , quoi que ...non en fait non XD ! Merci pour ta review :D ! xoxo !

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toute !**_

Sebastian était dans sa chambre, il regarda les draps puis rigola, son maître était vraiment toujours aussi surprenant . Il avait le mérite de ne pas l'ennuyer contrairement aux autres humains. Sebastian ouvrit son armoire, et prit un pantalon en soie noir qu'il mit , ensuite il enfila une chemise blanche ou il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts et enfin, il mit une veste noir très classe. Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour choisir sa tenue contrairement à Ciel Sebastian attendit Ciel sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre . L'ex jeune noble anglais était en train de ranger dans un sac le cadeau de Sebastian et son porte monnaie .Quand il se retourna , il fût supris en voyant Sebastian qui l'attendait. Ciel sourit voyant que Sebastian s'était fait beau, même si cela lui mettait encore plus la pression . Il reussit cependant à chasser le stress de son esprit et à faire un grand sourire à Sebastian .

_On peut y aller !

Sebastian lui offrit à son tour un petit sourire. Ciel souriait bêtement sans rendre compte quand il regardait Sebastian , et ça faisait bien rigoler celui-ci. Sebastian suivait à présent Ciel qui semblait quelque peu nerveux. Pourtant ils allaient seulement au restaurant...Sebastian n'y prêtait pas plus attention car il savait qu'il avait toute la soirée devant lui pour en parler si effectivement il voyait que Ciel ne se sentait pas bien. Tout comme Ciel quelques instants plutôt, Sebastian vérifia juste avant de partir s'il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il fouilla dans ses poches et fût soulager de constater qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Puis l'ex majordome de la maison des Phantomhives alla au devant de Ciel pour lui ouvrir la porte . Son maître se contenta de sourire bêtement et de rougir avant d'avancer pour sortir de la maison. Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui .Ciel marchait nerveusement, cela se voyait dans sa démarche : ses pas étaient hésitants, ses membres étaient crispés , et ses mains, qui ne tenaient pas en place, froissaient ses vêtements à plusieurs reprises. Sebastian était un peu triste de voir Ciel dans cet état, puis il se dit que si Ciel était nerveux c'est sûrement parce que ce soir, Ciel allait sûrement expliquer le comportement étrange qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.. tout du moins il l'espérait . Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un grand restaurant qui paraissait très classe . Sebastian fût surpris , il se demandait pourquoi Ciel avait choisi un restaurant aussi cher , peut être parce qu'il savait que j'avais les moyens de payer... se dit t-il. Mais c'était lui qu'il l'avait invité et ce n'était pas son genre de profiter de lui pour s'offrir un repas de luxe. De plus Ciel ne lui avait pas demander combien d'argent il avait sur lui. Sebastian ne se posa pas plus de question et il entra dans le magasin avec Ciel . Un serveur vint à leur rencontre , c'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine , il était grand, juste un peu plus petit que Sebastian. Ses yeux était oranges , il avait des cheveux blond mi-longs qu'il repoussait en arrière avec une brosse ,ses traits étaient fins mais il faisait très viril. Il était assez beau, habillé d'un costard très classe. Sur l'une des poche de la veste du serveur, il y avait une petite carte ou il y était marquer " Ryan".

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ciel se retourna et lui répondit froidement comme il le faisait avant avec des domestiques :

_Nous voudrions une table pour deux et la carte du restaurant !

_Mais bien sûr !

Les yeux du serveur devinrent rouge incandessant et il souriait tout en regardant Ciel . Automatiquement les yeux de Sebastian devinrent rouge incandessant et il lança un regard noir au serveur qui lui en lança un à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne minute , le diner risquait d'être long , surtout que Sebastian ne savait pas qu'en plus Ciel avait préparer sa déclaration pour ce soir aussi . Le serveur accompagna Ciel et Sebastian jusqu'à leur table . Ryan recula la chaise de Ciel puis l'avança pour le faire s'assoir. Bien sûr il ne fit ça que pour Ciel. Puis, il se dirigea vers la caisse et revint avec 2 menus qu'il donna à Ciel et Sebastian . Ryan profita du moment ou il lui tendit la carte du menu pour prendre la main de Ciel entre les siennes .

_Vous avez vraiment des mains magnifiques !

Sebastian allait se lever pour le frapper , mais Ciel intervint avant en donnant une gifle royal au serveur .

_Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je suis le comte Phantomhive et vous un simple serveur ! Alors ne me touchez pas ! Pour vous faire pardonner vous n'aurez qu'a offrir le café !

_Oui , Monsieur !

Ciel était assez furieux car dans ses rêves s'était Sebastian qui lui tenait les mains de cette façon et non pas le serveur , donc il était donc très énervé contre lui . Sebastian se retenu de rire par fierté mais il affichait comme même un grand sourire victorieux . Ciel lui paraissait maintenant encore plus séduisant, mais malheureusement ce fût exatement ce que pensait Ryan. Il était encore fasciné de la réaction du comte ,et il le trouvait vraiment à croquer . Sebastian le remarqua et regarda le serveur avec haine. Ciel regardait Sebastian et voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content. Il n'avait pas vu le regard du serveur et il commença à paniquer en se demandant si il s'ennuyait . Alors il commença la conversation :

_Alors Sebastian tu as choisi ce que tu allais prendre ? Quoi que moi je n'ai même pas ouvert ma carte !

Sebastian se retourna surpris vers Ciel .

_Euh désolé j'étais dans mes pensés tu disais quoi ?

_Je disais que tu devrait choisir ce que tu allait prendre !

_Ah oui , oui !

Sebastian le fit un grand sourire puis repartit dans ses pensées meurtrières sur le serveur . Ciel le remarqua et prit donc ce sourire pour un sourire hypocrite mais il décida de ne pas y penser et de regarder sa carte , à sa grande surprise il n'y avait pas marqué de prix .

_Sebastian , tu as les prix sur ta carte ?

_Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

_Moi je ne les aient pas !

_Ah je crois qu'il donne la carte avec les prix à celui qui invite .Mais ça

ne change pas grand chose .

_Bah si vu que c'est moi qui t'invites !

Sebastian resta surpris car ce restaurant était vraiment cher , mais il trouva vraiment l'attention adorable et il n'avait qu'une envie , c'était de se jeter sur Ciel mais il se retint et lui offrit un magnifique sourire .

_Tu es vraiment adorable ! Merci Ciel !

_Hum..de rien ...

Ciel détourna le regard le visage légèrement rosé , il n'avait pas l'habitude que Sebastian lui fasse des compliments .Ciel rougit puis se lança

:

_Euh...Sebastian , tu sais ça longtemps qu'on se connait et que nous sommes amis , et chaque jours je me rend compte un peu plus que je ...

Mais ce moment fût gâché par l'arrivée du serveur qui revenait un carnet à la main pour prendre la commande .

_Alors , avez-vous choisi ?

Ciel toussotta légèrement, fit mine de faire comme si de rien n'était passé et regarda rapidement la carte puis choisi :

_Je vais prendre du boeuf bourguignon avec du sauté de légume !

Sebastian étant déjà venu ne regarda même pas la carte et fit son choix :

_Je vais prendre du coq au vin avec des pommes de terre !

_D'accord je vous apporte tout ça dans quelques minutes , en attendant voici

une carafe d'eau et du pain , que prendrez vous en apéritif ?

_Moi je vais prendre un jus de papaye !

_Pour moi ce sera du rhum à l'ananas !

_D'accord je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Le serveur reprit violemment la carte des mains de Sebastian , puis alla au côté de Ciel et se rapprocha de très près pour reprendre la sienne .Sebastian n'apprécia pas du tout cette attitude et fit exprès de lancer un bout de pain sur sa tête .

_Oh excuser moi , mais il m'a échapper des mains !

Le serveur recula et fusilla Sebastian du regard .

_Ne gâchez pas la nourriture , s'il vous plait !

Sebastian lui fit un sourire hypocrite puis se retourna vers Ciel .

_Ciel avant qu'il n'arrive tu disais quelque chose non ?

_Oh c'était sans importance !

Ciel avait été coupé par le serveur et du coup il n'avait plus le courage de continuer , peut être qu'un peu plus tard il sera prêt de nouveau. Le serveur revint très vite avec leur boisson . Il déposa les verres sur leur table , puis s'en alla en souriant à Ciel. Sebastian le fusilla du regard sans même s'en rendre compte . Ciel lui, se demandait s'il allait arriver à tout dire à Sebastian, ou si il allait se défiler , et ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'il avouerait ce soir ses sentiments à Sebastian . Ciel se demanda comment Sebastian allait réagir . Est ce qu'il aller s'enfuir du restaurant ? Ce serait assez comique ...A vrai dire Ciel s'attendait plutôt à une tête choqué et du coup il dirais "je plaisante" , Sebastian ferait ensuite un rire faux et l'ambiance serait tendu . En tout cas dans aucun des ces scénario Ciel avait prévu un "Je t'aime " ,ou une autre

réponse positive . Ciel s'attendait même à la réponse "non désolé je préfère les chats " , cela lui semblait plus crédible que Sebastian soit amoureux d'un chat et pas de lui. Ciel se demandait parfois pourquoi il allait lui dire vu qu'il connaissait la réponse .Il se disait que c'était sûrement parce qu'il voulait voir sa réaction . Ciel espérait de tout coeur qu'au moins il n'aurait pas le droit à un "Je ne t'aime pas, je ne ressens rien pour toi ", d'un ton froid . Ciel tournait la paille dans son verre regardant le vide d'un air triste. Sebastian vu que son maître paraissait ...triste , alors il tenta d'en savoir la cause .

_Ciel quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Oh je suis juste un peu fatigué ...

Ciel mentait . Cela lui arrivait souvent, mais quelques part il était réellement fatigué .Il était épuisé de cette situation qui n'avançait pas vraiment .Ryan arriva avec leurs commandes . Le serveur mit avec nonchalance le plat de Sebastian , puis c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il alla servir Ciel , il s'approcha un peu .

_Bon Appétit !

_Euh...Merci ?

Le serveur lui fit un grand sourire puis retourna à ses autres commandes .Le ténebreux le détestait de plus en plus . Le repas au début se passait en silence , mais Sebastian en ayant marre le coupa :

_Ciel , tu as essayé de me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure , pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dit pas maintenant au lieu de faire la tête .

Ciel afficha un air faussement heureux avec un sourire hypocrite

_Mais je ne fait pas la tête voyons !

_Tu ne m'a pas parlé depuis le début du repas ! Et puis ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure , cela avait l'air important non ?

_C'est assez difficile à dire ...

_Ah , et bien vois tu, j'ai tout mon temps , alors prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour le dire .

_Bien ...euh...par ou commencer ...euh , je suis désolé Sebastian mais je n'ai jamais avouer ce genre de choses avant alors c'est compliquer .

_Ce "genre de choses " ?

Le blond agaçant revint pour débarrasser puis repartit en cuisine .Ciel ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur quoi dire , mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ciel posa machinalement sa main sur son pouce , mais il se rappela qu'il l'avait vendu sa bague . Ce vide sur son pouce était un vrai torture , maintenant il avait prit

l'habitude de toucher le diamant d'Hope quand il était nerveux .Ciel adorait son père, alors quand il touchait cette bague il avait l'impression que son père le réconfortait étant donné que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de lui . Ciel soupira et recommença à parler , après tout il était venu ici pour ça .

_Et bien , euh je sais que tu m'a trouvé assez bizarre en ce moment je pleure souvent , je m'énerve souvent aussi , je suis assez affectif , enfin bref je suis étrange ...

_C'est vrai que ça change des gifles et de tes paroles froides !

_Oui , ah, hum ..enfin bon , je , et bah je ...

_Tu veux que je ferme les yeux ou me retourne pour que se soit plus facile pour toi ?

_Ne te moque pas moi , je ne suis pas un enfant !

_Techniquement, si !

_Oh tais toi ! Hum et puis ça m'aide pas tu vois !

_C'est bon , c'est bon , je me tait , va s'y je t'écoute !

Ciel respira profondément essayant vainement de faire baisser le rythme des battements de son coeur . Ensuite il décida de regarder Sebastian droit dans les yeux , mais ces yeux rouges qui le fixait intensément et qui ne laissait rien transparaître étaient assez intimidant , alors Ciel se mit à rougir fortement et quand il essayait de parler il bégayait et rougissait encore plus . Sebastian se retint mentalement pour ne pas rigoler , parfois il se pinçait très fort la cuisse pour s'empêcher de ne pas avoir un fou rire Mais même si Ciel était vraiment honteux et gêné , il voulait pour sa fierté regarder tout le temps dans les yeux , mais bien sûr cela lui provoquait rougissement et begayement qui était plus que risible . Parfois on pouvait voir sur le visage de Sebastian un léger sourire qui tremblait .

_Se-sebba-bastiian , je ..je...je-je , enfin je crois que ...je ...euh ...je ...t'ai-

Ciel fût encore interromput par le serveur qui venait leur offrir le café , décidément il ne pourra jamais dire ce qu'il pense à Sebastian . A croire que le serveur faisait exprès d'arriver au mauvais moment ...Sebastian reprit la conversation .

_Ciel tu en étais à : "je..euh...Je...t'ai-" et tu t'en es arrêté là !

_Ne te moque pas de moi , s'il te plait ! C'est difficile à dire !

_Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai vu , même un aveugle ou un sourd l'aurait comprit !

_Oui , c'est bon j'ai compris ! Bon alors reprenons ...

Ciel recroisa à nouveau le regard de Sebastian bien déterminé à lui dire cette fois ci .

_Bo-bon , alors , euh ...bon , euh...je ...enfaîte...bah je ...enfin bref...Se-se ...euh...Sebby ...

Sebastian sourit automatiquement et taquina Ciel :

_Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?

Ciel prit des couleurs cramoisies sur tout son visage .

_Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me reparles de cet incident un jour , c'est un ordre !

_Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles "Sebby" !

_Beuh...je...

_Excuse moi une minute , je vais aux toilettes !

Sebastian se dirigea rapidement aux toilettes et en entra il explosa de rire , jamais il n'avait autant rit , peut être parce que il s'était retenu trop longtemps . Pendant ce temps Ciel cracha dans le café de Sebastian pour se venger du fait qu'il se soit moquer de lui . Même si Sebastian ne savait pas que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était aussi

important alors il ne se rendait pas compte que son attitude était vexante . Sebastian revenu pas longtemps

après et bu une gorgé de son café , juste après il s'arrêta et regarda Ciel .

_Tu as craché dedans Ciel ?

_Beuh...non !

_Tu me mens , je le sais très bien que c'est ta salive dans mon café !

_Bah dans ce quoi pourquoi tu m'as posé la question ?

_Par simple formalité , et aussi pour voir si tu allais me mentir !

_...

_ Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as à me dire !

_Ah , euh oui ...

Ciel n'osait pas dire plus , et le silence s'installa rapidement . Ciel maintenant était vraiment gêné et il n'arrivait pas à placé un mot car à chaque fois qu'il allait parler, le regard de Sebastian se posait automatiquement sur lui . A ce moment ce la soirée, la déclaration était plus dure que le refus , du moins pour le moment ... La soirée risquait d'être longue , entre un serveur dérangeant et un Ciel tout intimidé . Mais heureusement il y avait Sebastian pour rattraper le coup...euh oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Euh bah à mercredi :D ! Désolé dans ce chapitre il n'y à pas trop d'action ... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D ! Même si il est méchante XD


	22. Chapter 22

Voila le chapitre 22 corigé par Bissenshi :) !

ArisuLoveX2 : Hé bien XD ! Oh moins j'aurais compris que tu veuilles que Ciel le lui dise XD ! Et dire que pendant tout le chapitre il ne se déclare pas XD ! Bon bah tu le découvrira s'il lui ou pas hein ? *pas de spoil* ! Oui , le pauvre Ciel , est très rétissant , faut dire je lui en fait bavé XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

plumesdecorbeaux : Hahaha , le passage du "frot" XD ! Non mais ça fait vraiment bien XD ! J'ai écrit tout un chapitre et toi tu retient le passage du "frotte" , sale perverse XD ! Non, mais pour Ciel et Sebastian , laisse ils sont bêtes XD ! Enfin ça fait leur charme *damn* ! Minet ? Ce mot vient du mot chat XD ! Parce que oui Ryan est felin ! Bah à la base je voulais mettre Ronald mais bon ...ça s'est transformé en Ryan XD ! "Plus que quatres jours" mon dieu tu me fait passer pour un monstre XD , mais je le suis , je le suis ..*damn* ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Ladyshitsuji : Bah Sebastian est un démon , donc logiquement il sera toujours méchant XD ..*je sors* ! "Sebby te rattrapera" XD , oui là tout de suite je m'imagine Ciel en patineuse artistique XD ! Enfin faut t-il encore qu'il arrive à ce lancer XD ! Ciel un dauphin ? XD ça va partir dans le grand bleue XD ...*je sors* ! Au mais je vois que tu as préciser le "bébé" XD ! Pauvre Ciel XD ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Lowe-chan : Sebby jaloux , Ciel irrésistible ...Ciel est une femme fatale XD ! Oh quel jolie rime :D ! Mais c'est bon le rhum à l'ananas (moi je n'ai pas trouver de rime *suicide* ) ! Quoi Brad n'est pas le père O_O ! Merde t'as gâché tout mon suspens ! Coup de flipe ? Non je rigole je ne connais pas "Le coeur à ses raisons " , même pas de nom XD ! Ciel enceinte XD ! Non mais j'avais même pas pensé à ça XD ! Hahahaha' , fiou ! Oui Ciel peut être immonde XD ! Quoi que attend de voir le lémon ...*je sors* ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

MissAlissak : Hahahahahaha XD ! Ta review m'a fait tout simplement mourir de rire XD ! Bon bah alors , "merci " pour ta review "méchante " xD !

BlackButler94 : Oh , une nouvelle lectrice ! Ah tu en es au chapitre 3 ! Enfin peut être ? Rah j'arrive à m'embrouiller XD ! Oui , j'ai essayer de mettre beaucoup de temps avant de faire apparaitre Sebastian ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Lisou : Encore une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Tu les aimes malgré leur conneries ? XD ! Pour ce qui s'agit de Ciel , peut être ! Quoi que vu mon précédent chapitre ...XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Ayumuri-chan : Oh un fantome XD ! Ouh , tu en as du courage pour avoir tout lu , moi j'ai un peu de mal XD ! Paris ? Oh mais j'habite en région parisienne :D ! Enfin un quartier que tu ne connais surement pas ...! Oui Ciel prend beaucoup de ma perversité , hohoho ! Oui mais en même temps con ça rime avec démon XD (blague foireusse , blague foireusse !) ! Ryan , oui mais enfaite je me suis inspirer de Ronald XD ! Donc un nom ressemblant a Ronald , a part "Donald " et "Ryan" XD , ...! Oui nous sommes des sadiques qui s'adorent XD ! Mais c'est vrai que là ...XD ! Ciel appelé Sebastian Sebby ,c'est mignon ? XD , c'est sûrement humiliant et traumatisant pour Ciel XD ! Oui Ciel est tout simplement une "bulshit" ! Et voila le mot est trouvé XD ! Donc pour ce qui es de se déclarer ce n'est pas une promesse XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Keana : Faut dire que Sebastian est intimidant XD! T''imagine ses yeux rouges te scrutant , bonjour l'angoisse XD ! Pauvre Ciel XD ! Ça promet ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Dixy01 : Oui c'est vrai que Sebby n'est pas très sympa pour ce coup là XD ! Autant dire mission impossible XD ! Je trouvais que le "beuh..non" serait trop mignon sur Ciel XD ! Et puis comme ça j'ai puni le Sebby , bien fait ! Je suis devin pour la banane XD ! Excitant ? Non mais XD ! Donc ce cas les carottes , les aubergines , les concombres , bon alors on va dire que les légumes c'est excitant XD ! Hum oui c'est bon la mangue ! Bah oui de tout façon j'aime les légumes ! Oui ne prend pas exemple sur Ciel , c'est un bébé capricieux , chouineur , pervers et gourmand ! Ouh ça en fait des défauts XD ! Je suis marrante XD ! Hohohohoho *mon égo reprend le dessus* ! xoxo :3 !

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

><p>Les flammes du chandeliers se reflétaient dans les yeux de Sebastian , le rendant à la fois térrifiant , mais aussi et surtout très très séduisant , c'était assez intimidant , surtout pour faire un déclaration. Ciel croisa ses coudes sur la table , et se pencha comme pour dire un secret .<p>

_Se-se ...

Ciel respira et donna toute son énergie pour s'empêcher de rougir et de bégayer . Il ne bégaya pas mais il y avait de légères teintes rosées sur ses joues .

_Ecoute Sebastian , comme tu le sais j'aime les hommes et je t'ai dit que j'aimais les hommes beau et virils ! Et bien il se trouve que je suis ...

Et c'est avec un grand sourire sadique que leur serveur leur demanda s'il voulait un dessert et interrompit Ciel . Celui-ci faillit se lever pour frapper ce serveur mais ça lui ferait plus plaisir qu'autre chose . Ciel alors se retint et demanda qu'on lui apporte directement l'addition . Sebastian quand à lui il regardait Ciel avec un sourire sincère et tendre . Le serveur arriva et posa l'addition sur la table .Ciel soupira , il n'avait pas été autant stressé depuis longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'avouer ses sentiments à Sebastian ,le serveur arrivait pour un prétexte inutile , l'addition était posé sur la table et Sebastian attendait que Ciel règle . Alors le jeune comte mit tout son argent sur table prenant soin de laisser aucun pourboire . Ciel se leva invitant Sebastian à faire de même . Le regard de Ciel se perdait sur tout les couples présents dans la pièce, il regardait les chandelles allumées sur les tables puis sa vue se brouilla , les flammes partaient dans tout les sens formant comme un feux d'artifices. Ciel comprit aussitôt qu'il pleurait . Lui qui avait prévu ce jour depuis longtemps... La soirée avait tournée au désastre . Ciel essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et sortit dehors, Sebastian le suivit . Ciel faisait exprès de marcher loin devant Sebastian pour que celui ne le voit pas et ne l'entende pas pleurer. .Pour lui sa soirée était comme gâchée , il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'il avait voulu et il avait épuisé toute son énergie dans ses déclarations qui à chaque fois se détruisait avant la fin . Il n'avait même pas offert la montre à Sebastian , alors qu'il avait vendu sa ...son propre héritage pour se la payer . Sebastian regardait Ciel avancé au loin devant, cela le blessait un peu , car quand il avait vu son maître passer devant , il avait crû apercevoir des larmes . Son maître lui faisait de la peine et il éprouvait de la compassion .

Il faisait sombre dehors et il y avait un léger vent frais , mais la pluie commença à s'abattre sur la ville . Ciel marchait devant et Sebastian l'entendit éternuer , à coup sûr il commençait à attraper froid , alors Sebastian alla à sa rencontre, et, avec son bras gauche il le prit contre lui

.

_Tu vas attraper froid ...

_Merci ...

Ciel cacha ses yeux rouge et mouillés avec ses mèches en baissant la tête pour que Sebastian ne sache pas qu'il pleure et espérant qu'il réussira à faire passer ses larmes pour la pluie . Mais malheureusement le son aigüe de sa voix et ses légers tremblements ne dupait pas Sebastian. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Ciel pleurait alors l'ex majordome de la maison des Phantomhive le serra plus fort . Ciel se laissa allez dans l'étreinte de son majordome . Ciel et Sebastian marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à chez eux . Même quand il furent arriver et que Sebastian retira son bras pour ouvrir la porte , Ciel resta contre lui la tête reposé sur son torse. Sentir Sebastain contre lui lui faisait un bien fou. . Quand Sebastian ouvrit la porte , il mit sa main sur sa tête et le fit entrer .Dès qu'il fût rentrer Ciel monta dans sa chambre prit une carte, une plume et de l'encre de son bureau . Et avec son écriture fine et raffiné il écrivit un message à son diable de majordome . "Sebastian je n'ai pas osé te la donné en main propre car j'avais vraiment peur que ça ne te plaise pas , je suis désolé pour ce soir : tout ne s'est pas passé comme j'avais prévu , mais bon maintenant c'est trop tard . S'il te plait , oublie tout , ce sera mieux pour nous deux et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé , faisons comme avant. Puis il signa « Ciel » . " Ciel sortit de sa chambre et alla poser la montre et la carte et la paquet avec la montre dedans sur le lit de Sebastian , puis retourna aussitôt dans sa pièce . Ciel se glissa sous ses couvertures, puis il se mit à sangloter et pleurer comme un bébé . Sebastian monta dans sa chambre et en entrant il vit un paquet et une carte posé sur son lit . En prenant la carte il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Ciel et il pouvait voir sur la carte des ronds humides qui devaient sûrement être des traces de larmes lui appartenant qui avaient séchées. Sebastian lu attentivement la carte que Ciel lui avait adressé puis quand il eu fini de la lire , il se mit à réfléchir en regardant le petit paquet à côté de la lettre. Il se demanda notamment ce que Ciel avait pu lui offrir et ce qu'il voulait dire par « rien ne c'était passé comme prévu » .Sa phrase était ambigüe , et il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens . Puis Sebastian attrapa le paquet et l'ouvrit curieux de voir ce que c'était . En ouvrant il vu une montre , Sebastian fût très touché de l'attention de Ciel , il la mit à son poignet et rapprocha sa main de son visage pour mieux l'observer . La montre elle n'était pas trop lourde , elle avait l'air solide , mais ne faisait trop grosse ,elle avait un jolie couleur argenté , mais son regard aperçus dans le petit cadran écrit en rouge "Rolex" Sebastian savait très bien que c'était une très grande marque et que, en plus, ce modèle devait couter très cher vu que la montre marchait au quartz. Sebastian sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Ciel . Il ouvrit la porte et vit une petit boule formé dans le lit .Sebastian sourit. Son maître était vraiment très mignon comme ça. S'il pouvait ne pas sangloter ce serait encore mieux. Sebastian s'en approcha et il aperçut des cheveux qu'il se mit à caresser doucement . Ciel se retourna vers lui les yeux mouillés .

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Je , parce que rien ne s'est passé comme je le souhaitais .

_Merci beaucoup pour la montre je l'adore !

_Ah...euh de rien je suis content qu'elle te plaise .

_Et que voulais-tu qu'il se passe ?

Ciel se disait que cela ne servait à rien de dire à Sebastian la vérité alors il regarda Sebastian dans les yeux et prit un air sérieux .

_J'aurais voulu qu'en rentrant, tu me prennes sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine .

Sebastian rigola légèrement .

_Ciel ! Sérieusement !

_De quoi ? C'est pas crédible ?

_Bah personnellement je n'aimerais pas me faire prendre sauvagement sur une table de cuisine ...

_Peut être que tu préfèrerais enculer sauvagement dans la douche de la salle de bain !

_Rah Ciel , ne dit pas des mots aussi cru , je veux conserver l'image pure du petit comte Phantomhive ! Et en plus tu est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on dit des horreurs !

_Où tu as vu que j'étais pure ? Et puis excuse moi mais avec tes discours sur les femmes , c'est pas mieux ! Et puis fais moi disparaître ce petit rire de ton visage !

Sebastian rigola légèrement .

_Oui , mais ne prends pas exemple sur des vieux pervers moi !

_Je crois que c'est trop tard mon cher Sebastian !

_Comment ça "trop tard " ?

Ciel se releva et s'assit à côté de Sebastian le regardant en rougissant .

_C'est ce que j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps ...

_Quoi donc ?

Cette comédie avait assez durée , Ciel allait dire à Sebastian qu'il était amoureux de lui , et comme ça au moins, il serait fixé , plus de suspens!. Cette fois-ci était la bonne, il allait tout lui dire , et puis même s'il le rejette il pourra encore lui ordonner de lui faire l'amour comme ça il pourra passer à autre chose et avancer . Il en avait marre de stagner comme ça . Stagner faisait vraiment trop souffrir.

_Sebastian je vais te dire quelque chose d'important tout de suite , et ce que j'ai à te dire est assez important pour que quand je te l'aurais dit , je veux que tu sortes pour y réfléchir , y penser , ou faire ce que tu veux , mais ne pas rester là géné , ne savant pas quoi faire .

Sebastian fut un peu surpris et gêné mais il réussit à répondre .

_Trés bien .

Je sentais ses yeux me fixer près pour observer le moindre détail , de ma gêne , de ma sincérité , ou d'autre ... Mes membres tremblent , et je n'ose

pas parler ou le regarder . Après tout je vais sûrement beaucoup souffrir et peut -être lui aussi, mais au moins je serais fixé , même s'il me dit qu'il m'aime pas . La

situation risque d'être tendue en nous à l'avenir... Non non je ne veux pas . Sebastian je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas pour ça .

_Promets-moi une dernière chose .

_Quoi ?

_Promets-moi que peut importe ce que je dirais , tu resteras toujours le même et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas .

_Pourquoi ? C'est si grave que ça ?

_Pas vraiment mais...ça l'est assez pour que je te dégouttes (Ciel avait détourner la tête trop inquiet de la réaction que Sebastian pourrait avoir)

Je prends ma respiration à nouveau , et j'essaye d'être le plus détendu puis je tourne la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Les yeux de Sebastian sont magnifiques, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Il est si beau , et je vais lui avouer mes sentiments , là maintenant !

_Sebastian ...Tu me peux me prendre une dernière fois dans tes bras ?

_Oui bien sûr !

Sebastian me prend délicatement dans ses bras et je respire son odeur en profitant un maximum , car ce sera sûrement notre dernier câlin . Il caresse doucement mes cheveux pour me détendre , je crois que ça aussi ça va me manquer . Il va me manquer , je le sais même si il continuera de me parler , plus rien ne sera comme avant . Je le sais , j'en suis sûr . Après que Sebastian m'ait étreint pendant 5 bonnes minutes je décide enfin à me détacher de lui , même si cela me brise le coeur.

J'espère juste qu'il ne montera pas trop violemment ses sentiments , surtout s'ils sont négatifs . Même si cela risque d'être forcement le cas .Tout s'est passé si vite , je n'en peux plus . Il faut que ce jeu s'arrête , aujourd'hui tout prend fin. Mes fantasmes, mes rêves , mes espoirs . Tout va devenir une triste réalité , et non plus un doux rêve . Certes ça va me faire mal au coeur , mais j'ai toute l'éternité pour soigner les cicatrices (Je suis un démon maintenant) à moins que je ne souffre toute l'éternité. Dans ce cas je mettrais sûrement fin à mes jours . Mais à quoi je pense , c'est vraiment déprimant . Sebastian j'aimerais tellement que tu me souris et que tu me dise "Je t'aime moi aussi" . Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça , n'est ce pas ? Rien ne se passera comme je le voudrais et encore une fois tu m'abandonneras , sauf que cette fois ci , tu n'auras aucune excuse , et moi je n'aurais aucune raison de me consoler , je souffrirais , c'est tout . Je sens que tu commences à t'impatienter , ne t'inquiète pas je vais te le dire .

_Ecoute Sebastian , depuis trop longtemps je te cache ce que je ressens . Alors voila , Sebastian je suis amoureux de toi !

Je n'osais pas le regarder et continuait sur ma lancée .

_Si je pleure , c'est parce que je t'aime , et que je sais que chaque jours, et qu'a chaque fois que je te vois je suis encore plus amoureux , et quand tu me diras que tu ne ressens rien pour moi , je souffrirais le martyre , et que le cauchemar que j'ai vécu il y a 7 ans sera sûrement moins douloureux à côté mais je n'en peux plus de rester comme ça.. sans.

Les sanglots m'empêche de terminer mais j'ai réussit à la dire.

Sebastian me regarde . Il semble à la fois surpris et triste . Qu'est ce que ? De la pitié ? De la gêne ? Les deux ? Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir . Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme un pantin

_Oh et bien je ...euh c'est assez soudain .

Je me mets soudainement à rire , mais les larmes accompagnent mes rires . En fait, je me moque de moi même , je me moque d'avoir cru une seconde qu'il pourrait me dire "je t'aime !" , et je trouve cela tellement pathétique que cela me rend malade. Je me mets à rire, très gêné puis je me mets à réellement pleurer , mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus , elles coulent toutes seules, ma gorge me serre , mon coeur me fait souffrir et j'ai l'impression que mes sanglots résonnent dans toute ma chambre. Je sens tout à coup Sebastian qui pose sa main sur ma tête tout hésitant. Naturellement cela me fait sursauter car je ne pensais pas que Sebastian voudrait bien encore me toucher après ce que je viens de lui dire.

._Ciel ...

_Quoi ? Tu es désolé de ne pas m'aimer ?

Je vois Sebastian qui détourne le regard et retire sa main de mes cheveux , il parait gêné et confus . C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça ...Donc ça y est , c'est la fin ? Tout à coup je m'imagine ce que ça aurait été de lui dire au restaurant … Je suis bien content de ne lui avoir dit que maintenant . Il y aurait eu un silence de mort et j'aurais perdu ma dignité devant tout le monde en pleurant . Sebastian me regarde à nouveau , mais son regard est bizarre, on dirait une moue boudeuse mais ce n'est pas ça , je n'ai en tout cas jamais vu cette expression sur son visage . Je crois qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose , mais je ne comprend tellement il parle bas . Puis je le voit réfléchir , puis il fait une tête légèrement choqué et se relève . Il se dirige à présent vers la porte . Je commence à paniqué . Pourquoi veut t-il partir ? Est-ce trop gênant pour lui ? Je t'en supplie ne part pas , ne me laisse pas seul , surtout pas maintenant .

_Sebastian où vas- tu ?

_Tu m'as dit : "ne reste pas là gêné ne sachant pas quoi dire et sors n'importe où dans la maison pour réfléchir." alors je sors

_D'accord , mais dans ce cas je sors avec toi !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Je ne veux rester dans ma chambre à broyer du noir , surtout après ça ...

_Très bien , fais comme tu veux .

Je suis Sebastian jusque dans sa chambre , je le vois s'écrouler dans son lit et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Je m'assois sur sur chaise et reste silencieux. Sebastian semble refléchir en regardant par la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes puis il me regarde .

_Donc si tu t'es masturber avec mes affaires ce n'était pas par hasard ?

_Oui...

Il pousse un soupir et fait glissé ses mains sur son visage . Il se retourne à nouveau vers moi .

_Et quand tu m'as dit que tu aurais voulu que je te prenne sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine c'était la vérité ?

_En quelque sorte ...

Ça y est maintenant je suis mal à l'aise , à force qu'il me pose des questions aussi génantes les unes que les autres... Cela ne me dit toujours pas s'il m'aime lui aussi ou pas. Je crois qu'il s'apprête encore à me poser une question , ça devient vraiment humiliant .

_Tu as donc envie de coucher avec moi ?

Une fois de plus je sursaute surpris. Cette question est vraiment offensante même dégradant . Je me sens vexé , comment on peut poser des questions pareilles … La réponse est évidente non? Quand on fait une déclaration d'amour c'est que on est prêt à aller jusque là non? Je regarde le plafond pour ne pas croiser le regard de ce démon pendant que je réponds à sa question plus qu' incommodante .

_Oui ...Tu n'en as d'autre des questions comme celle là?

_Viens plus près de moi !

_Pourquoi ?

_Viens c'est tout .

_Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ?

_S'il te plait !

_Mff

Je me déplace lentement vers Sebastian , après tout je ne sait même pas pourquoi il veut que je me rapproche . Je m'assis juste à côté de son corps allongé sur le lit , au niveau de son ventre . Sebastian relève son buste et son visage est à présent prés du mien . Il me scrute de ses yeux rouges , et je ne sais pas comment réagir alors je décide de ne pas réagir du tout . Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux puis la pose sur ma nuque et rapproche mon visage lentement . Je me laisse faire trop fatigué pour riposter et dire qu'il m'aime pas , et puis de toute façon je ne rêve que de ça depuis longtemps . Même si ce soir je perds ma virginité avec Sebastian juste peut être parce qu'il est en manque ou autre , ce ne sera pas grave parce que j'aime Sebastian , et de toute façon je ne me voit pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre . Donc autant arrêté de me faire des illusions et en profiter au maximum , quitte à devenir souillé un peu plus je lui suis déjà .

Désolé pour cette fin -' ! Review :) ?


	23. Chapter 23

Voila la suite :D !

little-bloody-thing : Oh mais ce que ton pseudo il est long O_O ! Ca te dérange si je t'appelle juste little ? Ou un autre surnom si tu veux XD ! Oui je vais essayer de poster tout les mercredis :) ! Tu as de la chance j'allait poster , mais bon j'ai vu ta review alors je t'ai repondu ! Une lectreice retardataire certe , mais une klectrice tout de même XD ! J'adore avoir de nouvelles lectrices :3 ! Sebby , bah on va dire que son regard rouge , bah ça fait bien pervers XD ! Elle te traite de pédophile O_O ! Quoi que bienvenue dans le club , mais bon moi c'est parce que j'aime un garçon qui ressemble à ...un gamin *sucide* ! Merci pour ta review :D !

"Rosela : Oh encore une nouvelle lectrice *pleure de joie* ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^^ ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Bocchan-chan : Ah une bonne ! J'en rêve moi aussi XD ! Quoi que y'a ma mére :D (quel monstreux gamin hein XD ) ! Hum disons que sur ce coup Ciel à fait fort XD ! Et j'admet que le mot innocent , bah ...il ne va pas du tout *damnation* ! Hahaha ! Désolé maintenant tu ne verra plus les fleurs d'éponge pareil XD ! Et bah voila , en plus d'être sadique , je traumatisse *coin sombre* ! Bon et bien au moins tu ne sera pas déçus de ne pas avoir de coloc avec Ciel , XD ! "Ben il va etre bien content le Seby

tiens!" connaisant le chapitre suivant , j'ai bien ris XD ! Oh mais Ciel est en pleine age bête c'est vrai ! Je trouve d'ailleur que le "bête" va trés bien au petit compte , haha ! Mais pour Sebastian , je tiens à lui offrir des meilleurs vues panoramiques , c'est le majordome des Phantomhive tout de même XD ! En même temps vu que je deviens un peu folle , bah mes personnages prenne beaucoup de ma folie XD ! Comme un thérapie enfaîte XD ! Oui , bon bah pour les éponges , c'est irrécuperable XD ! Oui le derniers chapitre à été assez triste et serieux o_o' ! Disons que quand je l'ai écrit j'écoutait une musique déprimante ! Hum , pour ce qui est du souillé , bah ...hum enfin tu verra :D ! Mais franchement , chapeau , t'as déja reviewer tout mes chapitres ! La classe ! Merci :D !

Ladyshitsuji : Oui je devrait réussir à la placer , parce que là je n'ai vraiment plus d'excuses XD ! Hum , tu l'as pas oublier XD , on voit le "genre de chose" que tu retiens XD , c'est du beau XD ! Des envies de meurtre sur le serveur ? Oh bah ça te fait un point en commun avec Sebastian , c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir son idiotie en commun XD ! Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été méchante , ça m'arrive en ce moment , sûrement que le fait que la rentrée était proche j'étais de mauvaise humeur -' ! Enfin bref , merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Bissenshi : Hahaha , et bien on est impatience XD ? Non mais , toutes des perverses ici XD ! Oui va falloir que Sebastian assure ! Dans tout les sens du terme. XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

DixyO1 : Ah tu la trouve mignonne la fin ? XD ! Bon chacun sa définition du mignon XD ! Oui je me disait aussi que ta review était coupé XD ! Non mais quel boulet XD ! Hum oui les smoothies :3 ! C'est tellement bon ! Moi mes preferés sont ceux aux pamplemousse , mais bon j'adore tout les fruits :D ! Ciel bien aidé ? hahaha , je passe vraiment pour une tortionnaire auprès de Ciel XD ! Mais bon vu que je me suis déjà surpris à me dire "Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais faire dire à Ciel pour qu'il se tape la honte" , je crois que tu as amplement raison XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

plumesdecorbeaux : Ah bah tant mieux si l'attente n'était pas trop longue ! Les jours avant la rentrée passe toujours trop vite , et tu vas sûrement me le confirmé XD ! Oui je suis sadique , hohoho ! Un lémon ? Non mais toutes des obsédé mes lectrices XD ! Quoi que vu mes fics , c'est normal que j'attire les obsédés , quoi que qui n'est pas obsédé sur .net XD ! Merci pour tes compliments :D !

Lowe-chan : Bah c'est parce que la mère? est noire XD ! Ah le coeur à ses raisons que... enfin tu connais la début j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi XD ! Parce que moi c'est exactement ça XD ! Et oui , désolé mais en fait j'aime bien faire attendre un peu mes lecteurs et mes lectrices ^^' ! Ciel pleure tout le temps XD ! Avec toi , il pourrait manquer des lémons dans tout les chapitres , hein ? XD ! Haha , pervers un jours , pervers toujours ! Merci pour ta fidélité :D !

Etoile-lead-sama : Ah une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Ah oui je te comprends , il y a des fois ou j'ai vraiment la flemme de reviewer , alors il y a certaines fics qui je ne review pas , même si elles sont excellente XD ! Ah tu est bien la seul à ne te plaindre de cette fin sadique XD ! Oui c'est vrai que 22 chapitre pour que Ciel se déclare c'est long XD ! Quoi que ma collègue ayumuri m'a battue XD ! Oui maintenant il ne reste plus que la réponse de Sebastian , en espérant qu'il l'a donne XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

Ayumuri-chan : Oh , oh des injures et des menaces XD ! Ah bah non toi tu postes ton lémon XD ! Hahaha , y'a des filles qui se battent pour avoir un vernis , et d'autres pour des lemons XD ! Pauvre serveur xD ! Quoi que c'était fait exprès XD ! Oui maintenant les scènes ou Ciel est content ne seront plus rares xD ! et pour Sebastian , bah c'est Sebastian XD ! Ah mais comme je le dis souvent , leur débilité font leur charmes XD ! Bah en même temps Sebastian est bête alors deviner qu'il y a une gravure au dos de la montre ça le dépasse xD ! Bah en même temps le temps que son cerveau enregistre la situation hein XD ! En anglais O_O ! Un petit "i love you" , hum je voulais mettre un je t'aime , oh et puis zut , c'est tellement mignon l'anglais :D ! Un lemon ...hum tu verras bien XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

Kaena : C'est moi ou tout le monde l'attend ce lémon XD ! Non mais vraiment , c'est du propre XD ! Haha désolé , j'aime bien être sadique ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Arisu-LoveX2 : Tu permets que je t'appelle seulement Arisu ? J'espère que oui XD ! Haha toi aussi tu as été victime de mon sadisme XD ! Merci pour ta review :D , euh pardon "tes" ! Désolé encore pour l'attende ^^ !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23<p>

Je ferme les yeux et attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer . Je sens son visage se rapprocher puis se reculer comme s'il hésitait . J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu , je suis fatigué d'attendre, et de me ridiculiser un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe... alors dans un geste je plaque mes lèvres contre celles de Sebastian .Apparemment celui-ci semble surpris puisque qu'il ne réagit pas et se fige . Je suis las de chercher à trouver du romantisme dans ce geste et je décide qu'à partir de maintenant , je ne rechercherai plus que le plaisir et la luxure .Je lèche avidement ses lèvres qui semblent trembler avec tout son corps sur le coup de la surprise. Avec ma langue j'essaye d'ouvrir sa bouche mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'accès , je viens m'assoir sur son bassin pour être mieux placé et je mords sa lèvre inférieure espérant le faire grogner de plaisir, ouvrir la bouche et finalement entrer ma langue dans la sienne. Par chance ça réussit .En entrant ma langue dans sa bouche , Sebastian semble se réveiller et il glisse ses mains dans mon dos et réussit à se poser sur mes fesses et se réajuster sur son bassin. L'autre main ensuite remonte dans le creux de mon dos et me colle contre son torse ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Sebastian reprit rapidement le dessus en faisant glisser loin sa langue dans ma bouche . Je tremble de plaisir et gémit en sentant la langue de Sebastian dans ma bouche . Je sens une douce chaleur réchauffer mon ventre en sentant nos deux érections se compresser l'une contre l'autre depuis qu'il s'est réajuster sur mon bassin . Sa main est toujours posée sur mes fesses et elle fait des petites caresses qui me donnent des frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps. Alors que nos deux langues glissent l'une contre l'autre, je commence à bouger mon bassin faisant frotter nos érections . Un feu brûlant m'envahit. Il brûle tout mon corps de la zone de mon érection jusqu'à ma bouche et cela me fait gémir .J'arrête alors de l'embrasser et enfouit ma tête dans le cou de Sebastian pour pouvoir mieux gémir . Alors que j'accroche désespérément mes bras autour du cou de Sebastian et essaye le plus possible de bouger rapidement mon bassin . J'essaye de m'accrocher à son dos pour pouvoir accélérer mes mouvements , mais je n'arrive pas à mes fins . Voyant que j'étais désespéré Sebastian me soutint par les hanches et imposa une cadence beaucoup plus rapides. Mes gémissements se mirent à remplir la salle et je me sens fondre, être consumé par le plaisir charnel. Une vive chaleur m'empare le ventre lorsque j'entends Sebastian soupirer de plaisir et que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau tandis que je retire ses mains et je pousse sur son torse pour qu'il soit allongé . Il est maintenant sur le dos et donc c'est plus facile pour moi. J'essaye le plus possible d'appuyer mes mouvements , et en sentant mon érection écrasée contre celle de Sebastian , j'ai un orgasme et me rependit dans mon pantacourt , mon sperme coulant sur mes cuisses . Peu de temps après Sebastian fit de même. Sebastian me regarde à présent un peu essoufflé avec un regard insistant . C'était comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose par son regard . Ce regard est assez embarrassant...je me rapproche de lui et commence à déboutonner sa chemise , mais mes gestes sont hésitants , il le remarque en voyant mes mains trembler . De sa main gauche il me prend les mains et me regarde dans les yeux .

_Ecoute Ciel , juste avant que tu ne fasses plus je dois te dire quelque chose

_Oh...hum..ok.

J'essaye de le fuir du regard mais ses yeux qui me fixent m'hypnotisent et je ne peux pas les contourner . Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il à me dire, du moins je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne m'aime pas ...

_Ciel...Je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour toi .

Dès qu'il eu fini sa phrase toute l'attention dont j'étais encore capable à cause de mon état d'excitation se focalisait sur lui. Je ne fais même plus attention aux détails extérieurs, il y aurait eu un cambriolage, un début d'incendie ou que sais-je encore, que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué . Toute mon attention était à présent fixée sur ses lèvres pour essayer de voir à l'avance quels sons elles allaient émettre. J'étais prêt à bien écouter et à retenir ce moment pour toujours . Tout à coup je vois ses lèvres s'entreouvrir , je sais que c'est pour me parler alors je me fais attentif .

_Hum , Ciel . Tu sais je n'embrasse pas mes amis ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ...?

Je n'en reviens pas se pourrait t-il qu'il ...qu'il m'aime ? Ou bien ...? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement , je regarde Sebastian , il est si beau, si magnifique , c'est impossible qu'il m'aime , non ? Mon coeur me fait mal et ma gorge se serre . Je sens ma vue se brouiller puis de l'eau couler sur ma joue . Je mets quelque secondes avant de réaliser que je pleure .Je vois le visage de Sebastian se figer , il ne sait pas quoi faire . Alors je lui répond à sa question tout en pleurant .

_Noon ...*snif*...jee nee vooiit paas...*snif... cee que tuu veeuux diiire...*snif* ...!

Je sais que j'ai l'air minable ou même désespérant mais là franchement je m'en fiche car en ce moment même il m'offre un super sourire et c'est la seul chose qui compte à mes yeux .

_Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu m'aimait , alors à mon tour, je dois de te dire si moi aussi je t'aime ou pas ...Alors on va dire que si je t'embrasse cela voudra dire que je t'aime , dans le cas contraire ça voudra dire que je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi .

Automatiquement je ferme les yeux alors que je ne sais même pas s'il va m'embrasser , mais en tout cas sa main est toujours posée derrière ma nuque, elle me procure une douce chaleur et me détend un peu. Tout à coup je sens une froid derrière ma nuque , sa main s'est enlevée ...pourquoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? Je continue de fermer les yeux attendant que quelque chose se passe et espérant qu'il m'embrassera . Puis tout à coup je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres , je sors ma langue pour voir si ce sont les lèvres de Sebastian et mon coeur s'emballa en sentant que c'est sa langue qui essaye de rentrer , je la laisse rentrer jouer avec la mienne et me je m'abandonne au plaisir qu'elle me procure.J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et essaye le plus possible de rapprocher nos deux corps. Pour cela il faut que je relève le mien légèrement, ce que je fais. Ses mains alors viennent se glisser dans mon dos pour ensuite se placer sur mes fesses . Plus nos deux langues se rencontraient et plus j'avais envie de gouter sa bouche , j'aimerais bien la manger si je pouvais... Ma langue lèche la sienne comme affamée , j'essaye de prendre le dessus mais il faut dire que je fond assez facilement sous la bouche de Sebastian. Me laisser partir dans le royaume du plaisir m'empêcher de prendre le dessus sur lui . Le mieux dans ce baiser c'est le fait de savoir que ça veux dire que Sebastian m'aime .Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai déjà déboutonner sa chemise et je commence à la lui enlever . Il arrête le baiser et nous nous regardons haletants , sa chemise retombe sur mon lit et mes mains se baladent sur son torse , le grain de sa peau est si doux sous mes doigts..., Cette sensation est si agréable . Je pourrais caresser sa peau pendant des heures , j'aimerais bien lécher chaque parties de son si beau et si magnifique torse Tout à coup je sens Sebastian qui m'enlève mon gilet , se pourrait t-il que se soit pour qu'ensuite ses mains se retrouvent en contact avec mon torse ? Je commence à m'exciter et à devenir impatient Sebastian me déshabille et c'est la chose la plus sensuelle et la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vue .Quand il eu fini d'enlever mon gilet il défit mon ruban autour de mon cou , et un de ses doigts effleura ma nuque , J'eu un frisson , qu'en saura t-il quand il me caressa le torse , j'en ai des spasmes rien que d'y penser .Sebastian commence ensuite à déboutonner ma chemise , enfin , je n'en peux plus , le temps passe trop lentement à mon goût , pourquoi faut t-il qu'il me fasse autant languir ? Mon coeur s'accélère au fur et à mesure que Sebastian déboutonne ma chemise , tout à coup je sens le tissu glisser le long de ma peau pour atterrir sur le lit, le froid de l'eau sur ma peau me fait une boule dans le ventre . Je crois que si Sebastian ne met pas ses mains sur moi dans cinq minutes , je vais mourir de frustration . Je m'autorise à lâcher un faible soupir quand Sebastian commence à caresser mon torse frêle . Je l'entends murmurer un 'adorable" . Ses mains passant sur mon buste me donnent envie de gémir mais je me réussis à me contenir. Puis ses mains se mirent à descendre vers mon ventre . Une douce chaleur s'y installa et je sentais que mon sexe commençait à se dresser. Quand Sebastian sentit que j'avais des spasmes rien que parce qu'il passait sa main sur mon ventre il eu un léger rire. Puis il m'allongea sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi avant de déposer quelques baisers dans mon cou . Cette sensation était tellement douce , humide, chaude , brûlante , excitante , que des gémissements s'échappaient tout seul de ma bouche .

_Huuunn...huumm ...aaah !

Sebastian sortit sa langue me lécha le cou rendant mes gémissements plus rauques, comme des soupirs mélangés à des grognements . Sebastian, lui, devait sûrement penser que je ronronnait comme un chat . Tout à coup je sentis une légère pression dans mon cou , c'était Sebastian qui me suçotait la peau . Quand il arrêta un beau suçon était présent dans mon cou . Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa joue et d'un ton presque plaintif je lui demanda :

_S'il te plait Sebastian ...

Mes doigts effleurèrent son torse puis d'un simple geste frôlèrent l'érection de Sebastian . Son érection était déjà assez dure , et mes doigts en l'effleurant avait fait gémir Sebastian .Alors avec un ton sensuel je continuais ma demande

.

_...laisse moi te soulager ...

Je pouvais lire la surprise se lit sur son visage .Il était surpris, mais il n'était pas choqué. Avec un regard encore embrumé par le désir, il me fixa avec un air interrogateur . Ma bouche alla se poster devant son oreille pour la lécher et la mordiller. Puis je lui susurra :

_...Avec ma bouche bien sûr ...

Dans mon état normal je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire des choses pareilles. J'aurais eu bien trop peur de sa réaction . C'était merveilleux de pouvoir lui lire tout cela et qu'il m'écoute. Mon ton paraissait assez las alors qu'en fait, il était suppliant, désireux et surtout impatient . Un sourire mutin se plaça sur ses lèvres et en à peine quelques secondes il s'allonge sur le lit et me place entre ses jambes . Je peux voir dans ces mouvements qu'il est aussi pressé que moi . Il me regarde de ses yeux rougeoyants avec un air arrogant et d'un ton rauque il me dit :

_Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Mes doigts fin parcourent lentement ses jambes pour arriver au haut de son pantalon . Mes petites mains s'agitent sur sa braguette un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, pour l'ouvrir, Ma tête est entre ses jambes et tandis que j'essaye de défaire son pantalon je tremble . Je connais que trop bien cette situation , combien de fois je me suis retrouver assit à devoir faire des gâteries à des malades, des vieux pervers qui abusaient d'enfants, particulièrement de jeunes garçon comme moi. Mon corps à enregistrer les anciens mouvements, et sans m'en rendre mes mains défont son pantalon toutes seules . La seule différence est que cette fois-ci , je fais ça de mon propre grès , et surtout que la personne à qui je fait ça est la personne que j'aime .Alors c'est sûr ça met plus de pression . Ma tête me chauffe et pleine de pensées salaces viennent s'installer . Je tente de me concentrer sûr ce qui leur faisait plaisir lorsque je faisait cela autrefois . Il reste encore son caleçon à enlever , alors dans un mouvement je le fait glisser lentement le long de ses jambes . Maintenant que son sexe est devant moi en érection la pression monte, et le moment d'agir est arrivé . Rien ne s'oublie ...Tel un pantin , je ne contrôle pas mes gestes et mon corps n'agit pas librement . Certains mouvement sont restés encrés dans ma mémoire. Seule la lampe est allumée dans la pièce maintenant et il fait assez sombre , ce qui créer une ambiance intime . Ma bouche s'avance de son propre chef et se posa sur une de ses testicules que je me met à lécher avant de la prendre en bouche pour la suçoter . Comme il s'agit d'une partie très sensible du corps j'essaye d'être le plus doux possible .Je peux entendre distinctement les gémissements et les soupirs de Sebastian malgré les bruits de draps froissés . Je vais ensuite torturer la seconde comme je l'ai fait précédemment avec la première . Pendant que je lèche ses bourses , je commence à stresser , à me poser des questions inutiles . A vrai dire je me demande si son sexe n'est pas trop gros , et j'ai peur qu'il ne rentre pas dans ma bouche , ou alors que sa taille m'oblige a ce que je mette les dents . Ma langue remonte le plus lentement possible le long de son sexe , et au passage Sebastian lâche un soupire et il resserre ses poings sur mes couvertures . Je regarde à présent le sexe de Sebastian . Il est si gros...jamais je n'en avais vu un aussi gros .Je déglutis puis avance mes lèvres que je pose ensuite sur son gland . Je le met dans ma bouche et lèche le contour . Je sens tout à coup les mains de Sebastian dans mes cheveux appuyant légèrement sur ma tête , m'invitant à continuer . Ma bouche descend donc sur son pénis lentement . Son sexe est énorme et ça me fait un peu mal à la bouche , mais je me force à ne pas mettre les dents et resserre donc mes lèvres dessus . Sebastian pousse un gémissement rauque en sentant mes lèvres se resserrer autour de son bas ventre . Je continue avec des mouvements de vas et viens qui font soupirer Sebastian de plaisir . Cela me fait du bien et me détend car c'est la preuve que j'arrive à lui donner du plaisir ce qui est mon désir le plus cher depuis que j'attends ce jour. Après quelques autres caresses avec ma langue, je sens le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui rend mes mouvements plus glissants et donc rapide . Sebastian se met à gémir de façon plus grave en sentant ma bouche allez plus vite et il enroule mes cheveux autour de ses doigts . Je mets ensuite le sexe de Sebastian entièrement dans ma bouche , quelque part ça m'excite de de sentir son gland sur ma langue. Son gland caressant le fond de ma gorge l'excite lui aussi et Sebastian en profite donc pour donner quelques coups de bassin dans ma bouche . J'essaye de mon côté de mettre le plus de pression possible sur son sexe avec mes lèvres lors de ses coups de bassins . Il vient ensuite dans ma bouche en poussant un grognement, et j'avale difficilement son sperme et il y en a un peu qui part sur les côtés .Ses yeux pleins de désir me scrutent et il me sourient . Son regard est vraiment hypnotisant et je n'arrive pas à détourner le mien du sien . Il se rapproche près de moi doucement puis avec son doigt il enleva le sperme qui coulait le long des coins de ma bouche ce qui me fait rougir violemment. Il met ensuite ses doigts dans ma bouche et je les suçotent tout en continuant à le regarder . Il me sourit à pleine dents puis passe son autre main dans mes cheveux et rapproche mon visage du sien . Il vient ensuite lécher le lobe de mon oreille , je me sens tout drôle tout à coup et je frémit , puis en un murmure il me souffle au creux de l'oreille :

_I love you ...

Quand j'entends ces mots je me demande si je ne suis pas dans un rêve . Même si je le savait de façon « non officielle » depuis qu'il m'a embrassé que Sebastian m'aime aussi, l'entendre de sa bouche ,...C'est jouissif ! Je me mets à sourire puis à pleurer de joie. Au bout d'un moment je réussis à dire sur un ton taquin :

_Redis le !

Tel un félin il frotte son nez contre ma peau , puis me susurre :

_Non .

Je me mords les lèvres puis essaye le ton le plus sexy possible , qui était légèrement rauque pour une fois :

_S'il te plait Sebastian !

Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un je t'aime en français , mais en anglais... Je sors de mes pensées que je sens que j'ai été allongé sur lit et que Sebastian est au dessus de moi en train de dévorer mon cou tel un fauve , mais j'aime ça , et le mot est faible . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je n'arrête pas de gémir et c'est assez gênant , après tout c'est ma première fois . Sebastian me lèche , me mord et me suce le cou . Pendant ce temps sa main glisse le long de mon torse , bas , très bas , si bas , trop bas . Puis il attrape m-

_ANH !

Sa main sur mon sexe me procure un sensation brûlante qui m'envahit tout entier et me fait sentir si bien . Sebastian commence des mouvements de vas et viens et me mordille le cou . C'est tellement délectable ...il vient ensuite avec ses doigts titiller le bout de mon gland , un gémissement aïgu m'échappe et je recherche ensuite ses lèvres . Quand je les trouvent je les saisaient avec les miennes , puis les mordillent , les sucotent , les lèchent... Ma langue entre ensuite dans la bouche de Sebastian et vient se balader avec la sienne. Tout à coup Sebastian accélèrent ses mouvements et je gémis dans sa bouche , pendant qu'il lèche les parois de la mienne avec avidité. Ses gestes deviennent vite passionnés et il augmente la pression sur mon sexe avec sa main . Je sens que je vais bientôt venir . Puis je me laisse fondre sous ses grandes mains et éjacule tout en soupirant et gémissant à la fois. Une saveur suave s'empare de moi et je me sens enfin soulagé et tellement tellement heureux de me savoir aimer par Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Bon je n'aurais pas crû que écrire des cochonneries me prendrait tout un chapitre XD ! Non mais ça fait vraiment obsédé XD ! Review =) ? " Voila :D ! Bon je dois vous avouer qu'après avoir écrit ça j'étais un peu gêné XD ! Et oui , même les plus grand pervers sont des fois un peu honteux XD !<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Désolé pour le retard , mais bon comme tout le monde j'ai eu une rentrée difficile *suicide* ! Et puis je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des bugs de mon ordi *saleté* ! Désolé !

Meava : Oh tiens une nouvelle :D ! Quoi , que dis-tu , que ma fic est vraiment géniale , tout en majuscule en plus :D ! Oh bah c'est trop gentil ! Oui bon je te concède que l'orthographe bah , disons que c'est pour ça que j'ai banni toute matière littéraire , donc en clair pour moi c'est s ! Désolé je m'égare xD ! Ah tu es trop pressée ^^' , alors et bien ...mille excuses pour ce retard monstrueux XD ! Merci encore pour ta review :D !

Adelle : OH ADELLE O_O ! Le retour ! J'ai crû que l'on t'avait retenue dans un hôpital psychiatrique XD ! Mais non tu es là ! Viens dans mes bras :D ! Ah oui les devoirs...c'est sadique ! Ah mais non , je veux pas que tu meurs à cause de ça ! Tu imagines , tu mourras avec comme dernière pensée tes devoirs XD ! Quoi que c'est mieux que de penser à un pot de yaourt remplis de cheveux *niahhh* ! Désolé pour cette vision d'horreur XD ! Ah la oui Ciel et Sebastian ne glandent pas au lit , euh enfin , expression hein XD ! Non mais tu me connais quand je fais un lémon , je fais un LEMON ! Et quand je travaille , je euh...*go suicide* ! Ah en même temps les conversations d'une tarée et d'une perverse éhonté ne sont pas censées être "normal" XD ! Oh nous somme donc mariées au nom de la folie :D ! Dans ce cas je veux que l'on porte des robes de mariée bien loufoques XD ! Oh pourquoi un tube en fer dans les cheveux :D ! Oh les gens aimes les mangas dans ton école ! Tu en as de la chance ! Moi ? Moi même ? Hahaha , non , non , non je ferais ...hum...très PEUR ! Dire que j'ai connu "cucu la praline" par ma mère , ah le bel

exemple XD ! Ah mais bien sûr Bissenshi , rien que pour lui faire plaisir dès fois je lui laisse des trucs monstreux XD ! *se cache pour ne pas se faire

gronder* ! Palapapapa ! (non ce n'est celui pour la pub de macdo mais celui dans le refrain des champs Elysée XD ! ) Ah dés la primaire tu étais une perverse déjante XD ? Ah moi j'étais un vrai petit ange ! Hein de quoi ? Moi je mens ? xD ! Titi le chat sadique ? Bon puisque que c'est pour ta santé mental (la pauvre elle est si faible , roh je vais faire un effort) Et bien félicitation le nouveau surnom de mon chat est "titi" XD ! "L" comme loufoque , ça te va très bien XD ! Et moi "s" comme salace , nianiania ! Oui , oui , très beau , disons que quand je le croisse mes pensées ne sont pas très , hum catholique XD ! Gros bisous à toi aussi , ma dada adoré :D ! Et tant pis si tu ne laisse pas de review tout de suite !

Arisulove : Voila la suite :D ! Encore désolée pour ce retard ! Désolé ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira :) ! Merci pour ta review !

Kaena : Oui ! Nous l'avons eu ! Après 22 chapitre XD ! Mais nous l'avons eu XD ! Enfin je te cache pas que l'écrire m'a été un peu embarassant XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Bissenshi : Oui , hum j'avoue que 22 chapitre pour voila , c'est long XD ! Bah je pense que ce chapitre sera hum...tu verra bien XD ! Hum oui , au début l'intrigue reposait essentiellement sur ça , mais ça va pas être fini juste après le lemon ! Même si je pense pas que je ferrais 40 chapitre , quoi que ...XD ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :) ! Merci pour ta review :D !

DixyO1 : Pourquoi je le sentais venir ton "Kyaaaaaaaaaah " XD ! Euh ou j'étais un peu gêné XD ! Enfin même si je suis une énorme perverse XD ! Tu va boire un smoothie :D , félicitation (toroko coatch fitness à ses heures perdu XD ) ! Hum , hum donc mon lémon t'a donner faim XD ...*je sors* ! Bon alors levons notre verre de smoothie à mon lémon xD ! Merci pour ta review , bisous !

Bocchan-chan : Hum oui pour mettre lâcher , je me suis lâchée XD ! Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai adoré écrire ce lémon , je reste une perverse tout de

même XD ! Mais bon ce qui compte ce que ENFIN ils l'on fait XD ! Ah c'est vrai que se soulager avec une fleur de bain est assez chouette XD (rassure toi , je n'ai pas essayer XD ) ! Disons que dans ce chapitre , Ciel est ...une salope XD ! Mais bon il à de l'expérience avec le vieux pédophile de la secte du fer rouge XD ! Le pauvre xD ! Tu me demande de prendre la place de Ciel ! Non mais ca va pa...hum "sama" , bon je te laisse alors la partie du baiser , non parce que Bocchan-chan à genoux , et bien euh...hum XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

MissAlissak : Ah à ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule à avoir plein de devoirs ..."juste super" , oh bah...MERCI ! ET encore plus merci de me complimenter alors que tu es en plein travail :D !

Lowe-chan : Lowe , lowe , lowe , maintenant tu devrais savoir que Ciel pleure TOUT le temps XD ! Bon , petite peverse , et bien tu l'as eu ton lémon pour lequel tu me tanais depuis euh...le premier chapitre ? XD ! Haha , ça fait très obsédée xD ! Claudo est en train de suivre un stage intensifs pour rattraper son attitude de vieux et son problème de dos (suite à sa chute dans les escaliers) XD ! Tu te moques de Ciel O_O ! Non mais le pauvre XD ! Et oui tout un chapitre avec rien que du lémon , haha ! Merci pour ta review :D !

sarouto : Oh merci beaucoup ! Hum c'est vrai que devenir nouvelle lectrice suite à ce chapitre , hum ça fait perverse xD ! Oh bah si fait un dessin XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Etoile-lead-sama : Oui , heureusement mon lémon à plu ! Enfin je pense xD ! Disons que le I love you , était censé être un je t'aime , mais bon , finalement j'ai changé ! Et non ce n'est pas la fin ! Rassure toi ! Ah je pouvais pas finir comme ça , alors qu'ils n'ont presque rien fait du tout ! Il faut lui péter le cul à Ciel , hahaha *je sors* ! Non , mais merci , ça fait plaisir que tu ne m'oublies *toute émue* ! A vrai dire c'est ta review qui m'a fait me reprendre en mains xD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

Ayumuri-chan : Haha , le lémon tant attendu , tout comme le tien d'ailleurs *regard menaçant* ! Et bah si , j'ai fait un "I love you" XD ! Speciale dédicasse XD ! Bah c'est toujours gênant de dire je t'aime XD ! Bah Sebastian il refléchit avec sa queue alors avant il faut bien la chauffer XD ! Feux d'artifice ? XD , je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais retenu XD ! Donc oui ,il y a eu plein d'artifice XD ! Oui , oui même les grand pervers peuvent être un peu honteux XD ! Hum sinon bah pour la pénétration oui il y en aura une ! Sebastian va pénétrer dans sa chambre XD ! Blagues pourries , bonjours ! Merci pour ta review :D !

plumesdecorbeaux : Pluplu ! "Guimauve pourave" ah non ne les insultes pas mes guimauve *parle en mode accro à la bouffe* ! Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me

comprends XD ! Il fait partit de ta liste :D ! "liste" XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements :D !

Little-b-t : Et bien je dis que oui les rats albinos sont pervers xD ! Pareil pour les albinos tout court , et pour kurogane , surtout pour kurogane XD ! Merci pour ta review :D !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian lèche sa main puis descend sa langue de par mon cou juste qu'à mon buste . Puis sa langue croisa un de mes tétons qu'elle lécha puis il le mordilla me faisant gémir . Après avoir bien torturer le premiers il alla s'occuper du deuxième . La pièce était assez calme : seul des soupirs et des petits gémissements aigus à peine audible se faisait entendre . Je devais sûrement être tout rouge en ce moment, alors que Sebastian à seulement les joues légèrements rosées , ce que je peux l'envier parfois de pouvoir aussi facilement se contrôler dans ce genre de situations.<p>

Sa langue experte passe et repasse sur mon torse arrivant à chaque à me soutirer quelques gémissements . Combien d'autres personnes à t-il fait gémir avant moi ? Beaucoup ? Ah oui il avait son soulagement quotidien avant , mais est ce qu'il était aussi attentionné avec moi qu'avec ses autres partenaires ? J'espère que non ...Je pousse un petit cris quand je sens Sebastian torturer mon gland avec sa langue . Il est si doué , si...Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement maintenant que ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes font des mouvements de va et viens sur mon sexe tandis que ces mains caresses mes bourses , un peu trop lourdes à mon goût , au mêmes rythmes que ces gestes .

Cela parait si naturel pour lui , il me regarde même dans les yeux avec un air séducteur . Croisé son regard est assez gênant , mais en même temps si excitant . Je suis quand même un peu honteux de pousser des gémissements alors que j'ai le regard brûlant de Sebastian posé sur moi .

Maintenant il va si vite que tout mes gémissements poussé à la suite, ne deviennent maintenant plus qu'un seul . Sentir sa bouche à cette endroit est tellement jouissif . Cette sensation humide , chaude , mais ferme quand même, est si envirante . Je commence à comprendre les jeunes femmes qui

dévoilaient tout leur secrets sous les faveurs sexuelles de Sebastian . Mais quelque part ça me fait peur , car en ce moment même il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il veut de moi , je lui céderais tout . Le plaisir charnel est vraiment sournois . C'est cela qu'on appelle la luxure je crois .

C'est une sensation si intense. Sebastian fait ensuite exprès de prendre directement tout mon sexe en bouche le faisant cogner contre sa gorge . A ce contact je n'en peux plus et me déverse dans sa bouche . Sebastian ensuite avale tout avec le sourire . Je me sens à présent si léger mais aussi si fatigué . Sebastian se met ensuite à ma hauteur , me regarde dans les yeux et passe sa main dans mes cheveux . Puis il me demande :

_Es-tu prêt pour la suite ? Parce que si tu n'es pas prêt je peux attendre.

Son ton se veux rassurant , mais bizarrement le fait qu'il me pose la question me fait stresser. Mais je ne veux pas le déranger avec mes préoccupations idiotes alors en un geste timide je hoche de la tête . Le voyant se déplacer je prends peur et le stop .

_Attends Sebastian , je ...dans quelle position est-ce que ça fera le moins mal ?

_Euh...

Sebastian semble assez surpris de ma question et je le vois ensuite réfléchir sérieusement à la question .

_Et bien , il me semble que c'est en levrette , mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien te lubrifier avant !

_D'accord !

Je lui offre un grand sourire bien que je sois toujours autant stréssé . Je vais avoir son sexe en moi , alors qu'il si gros ...Il faut que j'arrête de stréssé car je commence à avoir une douleur à la poitrine . Je me mets difficilement difficilement à quatre pattes sur le lit et attends de recevoir du lubrifiant . Tout à coup je pousse un gémissement assez fort . Moi qui pensait que quand il parlait de lubrifiant c'était au sens propre , je ne pensait qu'il me lubrifierait lui même avec sa langue . Je me détends un peu en sentant cette nouvelle sensation . Je sens peu à peu , la salive de Sebastian couler le long de mes reins .

Un doux plaisir m'envahit en sentant la langue de Sebastian s'affairer dans mon anus . C'est si délectable...Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre des petits sons aigües .Après m'avoir bien lubrifier Sebastian m'attrape par les hanches . Mon corps tremble légèrement , l'inquiétude me reprend et je sens mes poumons se compresser . Sebastian s'arrête immédiatement .

_Ciel de cette position je ne peux pas voir si ça te fait mal ou pas , ce serait mieux si tu t'allongeais sur le dos !

Je hoche de la tête une nouvelle fois et m'allonge sur le dos , mais c'est pire . La douleur me prend encore plus , j'ai du mal à respirer et un on peux entendre un petit sifflement lorsque j'expire .

Sebastian se poste au dessus de moi et me regarde dans le yeux . Il poste ensuite son sexe à l'entrer de mes fesses .Automatiquement je me crispe . Je panique , prends peur et le supplie du regard d'arrêter , car je n'arrive plus à parler tellement il m'est difficile de respirer à présent . J'ai envie de partir mais Sebastian lui ne comprend pas et me fait assoir au dessus de lui .

_Dans cette position tu pourras contrôler les mouvements et tu stresseras moins

.

Mais c'est comme si je m'étouffe moi même et mon souffle est court . Je hoche de la tête en signe non mais Sebastian me dit que tout se passera bien .Tout à coup alors que je respirais bruyamment et que je n'avait presque plus d'air . Je sens une boule remonter de mon ventre et ...*bleurp*!

Maintenant il y a une ambiance pesante dans la pièce . Je suis actuellement au dessus de Sebastian en train de pleurer et je lui ai ...vomi dessus .

Sebastian n'ose même plus faire un geste et aborde un air déboussolé . J'étais tellement stréssé que j'ai fait une crise d'asthme . Sebastian à le regard détourné tandis que moi je cherche son regard .

Mais il ne me regarde pas et je n'arrive pas à voir s'il est fâché ou pas . Je descends donc de son bassin et m'assoit à côté de lui pour le laisser se lever s'il en à envie . Lentement et sans bruits Sebastian se met debout et me laisse bientôt seul pour allez rejoindre la salle de bain .

Quand il il fût sortit de la pièce et que j'entendis l'eau couler je m'autorisa à verser quelques larmes . Je me sentais si minable . Il n'y a que moi pour vomir sur mon partenaire lors d'une relation sexuelle .

Et dire qu'il m'a lubrifier pour rien ...J'en m'en veux tellement , pourtant j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps , et la quand je peux enfin le faire , je ...je fait tout foiré .Je comprendrais que Sebastian m'en veuille .

J'ai agis comme un gamin . Mais ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça il faut que j'aille voir Sebastian . Mon asthme semblait s'être calmé alors je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain . J'ouvre la porte timidement et me faufille dans la pièce . Je suppose que Sebastian à deviner ma présence vu qu'il arrête l'eau et ses gestes .

_Ciel ? C'est toi ?

_Hum , oui ...

_Hum ..

Sebastian tire le rideau et sort complètement nu , je n'ose même pas le regarder gêné . Je sens pourtant son regard brûlant sur moi . Je resserre mes poing et me mord les lèvres et baissant la tête . Tout à coup un courant d'air me brûle la peau . Sebastian était sortit de la pièce . Je l'entend descendre les escaliers et je me crispe en entendant une porte claquer . En entendant ses pas, je peux deviner qu'il marche dans la cuisine .

Que peut t-il bien faire dans la cuisine? . Pendant ce temps je me rince la bouche , je ne supporte plus ce gout infecte qui est resté . J'ai beau me nettoyer la bouche avec l'eau ce gout immonde reste . Je me regarde dans le mirroir et contemple mon visage froid qui est maintenant remplacé par un visage à la mine stréssée , tout à tellement changé depuis que je suis devenu un démon. J'ai l'impression de m'asseoir sur ma fierté en ce moment . Je soupire lentement et sors de la pièce . Je laisse trainer mes pieds sur le parquet froid pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre , mais en entrant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal et de revoir la scène ou je vomis sur Sebastian . Ce que je peux me détester parfois

Alors lentement je m'enlève du seuil de la porte et machinalement me dirige vers l'escalier .

Mais à peine je lève mon pied pour descendre la première marche que je me crispe en entendant Sebastian s'énerver dans la cuisine . Je respire et finalement descend calmement les escaliers . Quand je me retrouve en bas je rigole en voyant que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me rhabiller , quoi que Sebastian aussi n'a surement pas du se vêtir à nouveau non plus . Épuisé je m'assoie sur le canapé les jambes croisées .

A ce moment là, Sebastian sort de la cuisine dans un état pitoyable . Il a les cheveux en bataille remplis de farine , de la crème sur la joue , vêtue seulement d'un tablier salie par du chocolat et il sent la fraise à plein nez . Je ne peux donc que le regarder avec un regard interrogateur , en me voyant il semble assez gêné .

_Ciel , euh...ca va mieux ?

_Oui .

_Tu..enfin , euh..tu étais stréssé ou bien..?

_Oh , j'ai fait une crise d'athsme .

_Donc euh..là on peux baiser ?

Je manque de me prendre la tête dans les mains , Sebastian est peut être remplit de qualité , mais le tact n'en fait pas , mais alors vraiment pas partie .

_Sebastian , il n'y a rien qui te dérange dans ce que tu viens de dire ?

_Ah , j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_Disons que ça manquait de tact .

_Désolé , mais ...

Il montre son caleçon du regard .

_Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ..._Hum...

Ciel était à nouveau gêné et il baissa la tête . Puis il s'effondra , retombant sur ses genoux . Il s'avança faisant frotter son jeans contre la moquette et se posta devant Sebastian . Tandis qu'il s'appliquait à défaire le pantalon de Sebastian il releva la tête pour lui faire face .

_Ciel je préfère que l'on fasse ça dans ma chambre si cela ne te gène pas .

_Hum..oui !

Ciel monta derrière Sebastian le coeur battant . Certes, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus de crise s, mais il stressait . Il avait peur de la pénétration , il en avait eu tellement un mauvais souvenir . Ciel entra dans la chambre et se posa devant le lit avec un air anxieux . Sebastian ferma la porte puis alla

rejoindre Ciel . Sebastian l'allongea sur lit et se posta au dessus de lui . Sebastian ferma les yeux et alla embrasser Ciel . Mais celui-ci était trop angoissé pour les fermer . Alors laissait la langue de Sebastian s'emparer de sa bouche tandis qu'il avait les yeux grand ouverts .

Ciel finit finalement par se détendre et les fermer quand il sentit la langue de Sebastian contre la sienne . Les mains de Ciel se retrouvèrent inconsciemment sur les fesses de Sebastian , les caressant et les pinçant à maintes reprises . Ciel put sentir le sourire de Sebastian contre ses lèvres . Celui-ci donna un petit coup de hanche inconsciemment sur le corps de Ciel qui arrêta tout mouvements sentant un spasme de peur lui remontant le long du dos . Sebastian arrêta le baiser et

regarda Ciel .

_Désolé , mais je crois que mon corps en à vraiment envie , je ne voulais pas te brusquer . Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi tu le sais non?

Ciel ne dit rien et tourna le tête sur le côté . Sebastian alors posta ses lèvres dans le cou de Ciel déposant des baisers aériens et descendant toujours plus bas , laissant le sexe de Ciel le réclamer de plus en plus . Créant un chemin avec sa bouche pour finalement faire ce que Ciel désirait au fond .

Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer malgré le stress et il poussait pleins de petit gémissements . La langue de Sebastian s'affairait sur son sexe et ses fesses sans aucune gêne , rendant quelque peu honteux Ciel . Sa langue se faisait joueuse , torturant les parties les plus sensibles du corps du jeune ex- noble anglais, le faisant gémir jusqu'à en rougir de honte . Ses gestes étaient nullement hésitants ou innocents , juste délectables . Ciel , sans s'en rendre compte , étouffait Sebastian entre ses cuisses appuyant sur sa tête désespérément .

En se rendant compte de son acte , Ciel retira ses mains de la tête de Sebastian . Celui-ci ricana légèrement et continua de lécher délicatement les bourses de Ciel . Le jeune comte alors remit en douceur ses mains sur les cheveux de Sebastian , caressant sa tête comme pour le remercier .

Sebastian embrassait le gland de Ciel laissant ensuite remonter ses lèvres le long en une caresse . Petit à petit les cuisses de Ciel , brûlait sous ses doigts le sang remontant de plus en plus vers son sexe . Le noble poussa un petit cris en sentant le démon le prendre en bouche . Ciel s'accrochait

désespérément aux cheveux de Sebastian comme pour éviter de sombrer. Continuant ses allez venus Sebastian regardait Ciel sans gêne , lui adressant même un air malicieux .

Ciel voulu détourner le regard , mais il ne pouvait pas . Alors Ciel avec ses joues légèrement rosées, gémissait devant le regard brûlant de Sebastian , tandis que son petit poing était devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses propres cris et cacher sa gêne alors que l'autre tenait fermement les

cheveux de Sebastian. Ce dernier sourit devant cette vue plus que adorable et continua ses mouvement plus vite faisant crier Ciel encore plus fort , ses joues roses , devinrent d'un très beau rouge . Sebastian s'arrêtait parfois pour torturer son gland et lécher ses fesses , pour ensuite le reprendre en bouche et accélérant ses mouvement par rapport au ceux qu'il a effectués quelques secondes juste avant . Au bout d'un

moment Ciel n'en pouvant plus , il éjacula à nouveau dans la bouche de Sebastian .

Le démon après avoir avalé se posta devant Ciel avec un regard ardent . Il alla poser ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Ciel , lui chuchotant des mots qui le faisait frémir .

_Ciel...S'il te plait...Laisse toi faire...Je te promets que tu auras du plaisir...

_Hum...je...

Ciel avait du mal parler encore épuisé à cause de son orgasme . Sebastian caressait son ventre puis descendait sur ses fesses lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il désirait . Ciel se mordit les lèvres puis regarda Sebastian avec un regard dévorant .

_Baise moi !

Sebastian écarquilla quelque peu ces yeux et il eu une érection . Sebastian essayait de contrôler ses mouvements et d'être le plus doux possible , malgré le fait qu'il avait une envie irrésistible de le pénétrer sauvagement . Sebastian posa alors délicatement son gland devant ses fesses . Sebastian regardait à présent Ciel qui enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos par peur .

_Je peux ...?

_Hum...oui !

Sebastian doucement avança son bassin commencent à pénétrer Ciel . Sebastian soupirait de plaisir au fur et à mesure que son sexe entrait en Ciel tandis que lui crispait ses poings et gémissait quelque peu de douleur . Les gémissements furent ensuite remplacer par un cris de plaisir quand

Sebastian toucha la zone sensible en Ciel (sa prostate) . Sebastian se mordit les lèvres se retenant de donner des coups de buttoir violent . Sebastian resta alors en Ciel pour qu'il puisse s'habituer . Celui-ci ferma les yeux honteux . Ses joues étaient rosées et sa respiration rapide mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'asthme. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian et se frotta contre son amant pour faire bouger un peu son bassin tout en poussant quelque petit soupirs . Sebastian alors en un sourire sadique donna des coups de rein , prenant soin de cogner à chaque fois la prostate de Ciel, ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir .

Ciel resserra ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian pour qu'il soit plus proche de lui , faisant frotter son ventre contre son sexe dur , à chacune de ses allez-venues , créant une douce sensation de plénitude chez son amant.

_Hum , aah , Sebastian ...je t'aime ...AAH !

Sebastian répondait en accélérant la cadence donnant à Ciel des frissons qui se propagaient dans tout son corps. Sebastian voulue remonter les jambes de Ciel à son cou mais celui-ci fronçait les sourcils disant qu'il était tout sauf souple . Malgré l'inquiétude de son amant, Sebastian releva ses jambes , et à sa grande surprise cela se passa tout seul . Ses mollets reposait donc maintenant sur le dos brûlant de Sebastian . Et maintenant dans cette position la pénétration était plus intense et sa permettait que le sexe de Sebastian touche sa prostate encore plus efficacement. Ciel criait tandis que Sebastian gémissait en serrant nerveusement les cheveux de Ciel entre ses doigts s'empêchant de lui faire mal .

Mais voir Ciel crier, avec les joues rouges , sous lui , en position soumise , rendait Sebastian totalement fou et il ne pouvait résister à donner des coups violents . Ciel ne semblait pas ne pas apprécier , au contraire . Au bout de quelques temps Ciel rendit les armes se rependant sur le torse brûlant de Sebastian , et se resserra. Sebastian vint ensuite , la pression sur son sexe étant trop intense . Ciel laissa échapper un soupirs , en sentant la semence chaude de Sebastian couler le long de ses reins . Et tout les deux s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre épuisé par leurs ébats . Ce soir là tout les deux firent des rêves plutôt érotique , voire très HOT ou chacun était présent dans les rêves de l'autre!

* * *

><p>Bon voila la fin de ce chapitre , et encore désolé pour le retard -' ! Mais ,...DOUX JESUS ! J'ai réussie à caser deux féllations dans ce chapitre , ah c'est du propre XD ! Merci d'avoir lue toutes mes cochonneries alors *je sort* ! Bonne chance à tous pour la rentrée *arg , go suicide* !<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Bon que dire à part euh : DESOLE ! Non mais je me suis absenté comment de temps ? 10 mois non ? Oh...Non mais la je suis inexcusable ! Mais bon au final je suis revenu ! Bon donc voici le chapitre 25 :) !

MissAlissak : Ah bah maintenant tu ne dois plus beaucoup avoir de travail et tu as de nouveau ton ordi non ? Il faut dire que je me suis beaucoup absentée ! Ah merci :D, mes parents seraient fière de moi, enfin...Haha, non mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis habituée au fait que mon français soit horrible XD ! Demande à ma prof et fiou elle te dira à quel point je suis horrible ! (non sérieusement elle me déteste...mais c'est pas du pipi de chat...oh...) . Bref, je m'égare ! Oui donc la suite un peu plus vite, bah euh...*bon je cours me cacher* ! Ah tu écris la nuit ? Oh, oh dans ce cas ça peut donner beaucoup de yaoi ! Sous la fatigue de la nuit, les tabous se lèvent ! Ouhla, bref j'espère que la suite te plaira :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bissenshi : Tu sais ça me fait toujours bizarre te répondre à tes reviews, parce que bon en tant que ma correctrice, bah voilà tu corrige ma réponse pour toi, c'est un peu gênant XD ! Non mais j'ai l'impression de je sais pas, pas toi XD ? Enfin bon, non bah j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Dixy01 : Oh quel honte, ton entraîneur t'a abandonné ! *honte à moi* ! Le pire c'est que moi même j'ai craqué et je me suis remis au coca, je suis faible, faible ! Bref, hum hum... Ah oui la pour le coup du vomi, non vraiment la c'était méchant ! Ah toi tu aurais rigoler si tu aurais vu Sebastian en tablier avec du chocolat, la farine dans ses cheveux en bataille et sentant la fraise ? Oh moi je lui aurais sauter dessus comme une tigresse à la place de Ciel ! Enfin dans ma fic je l'ai pas fait donc...Super ? Oh merci beaucoup ! Haha, maintenant je me suis habituée à tes "Kyaaah" XD ! (ps : je dois être fatigué au début j'avais marqué "habituer" en "apituer", oh...) . Merci pour ta review :D !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : La valse des bonnes nouvelles ? Et j'en fait parti ? Oh ! Bah tant ce cas j'espère en faire encore parti :D ! Oui, bon là faut dire que la aussi je me suis absentée longtemps *honte* ! Ah Ciel et Sebastian...Ce qui aura fait de moi une perverse extravertie ! Non mais grâce à eux j'en ai appris de ces trucs cette année ! Enfin...Hum, hum ! Bon quand je lis la suite de ta review j'ai genre un peu, beaucoup honte ! Mais bon ce qui compte c'est qu'il y ait la suite hein :D ? Merci pour ta review :) !

BlackButler94 : Tout les jours tu regardais, oh bah ça me fait plaisir :D, ça me touche ! Enfin pas le faite que je t'ai fait poiroter hein ! Non mais la pour le coup je m'excuse mille fois ! Ah oui le passage du vomi, je crois que vomir sur un type comme Sebastian c'est l'un des trucs le plus gênant qui puisse arriver ! Oui au final Ciel s'est rattrapé avec une petite *** ! Enfin euh, c'est un peu horrible de dire ça non XD ? "Magnifique chapitre, Chapeau !", rien que ça ! Oh bah merci beaucoup ! Merci encore pour ta review :) !

Kaena33830 : Ah bon je l'ai fait beaucoup, mais voila désolé ! Mon retard était vraiment inexcusable voila voila ! "Miam" ? Cette fois ce n'est pas parce que tu manges non ? Haha ! (ça se trouve si, dans ce cas j'ai l'air finaud XD ! ) . Bref, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :) ! Merci pour ta review :) !

Bocchan-chan : Oui on va dire que pour m'être déchaînée je me suis déchaînée ! Enfin après on se sent un peu mise à nu du coup ! Ah non pas de tabou pour Ciel et Sebastian sinon c'est pas drôle XD ! Oui bon c'est vrai que Sebby passe pour un goujat accro au sexe ! Haha...Oui c'est vrai que je leurs ai fait faire du sport XD ! Enfin bon, faudrait pas que Ciel devienne un squellette o_o ! A moins que le sperme soit calorique XD ! (mon dieu...) . Merci pour ta review :) !

Plumesdecorbeaux : Et oui auteur de mon 200 ème commentaire, vous avez gagner un cadeaux, un beau petit smiley : ^ v ^ ! Hahaha ! Un retour qui te faire plaisir ? Ah bah tant mieux et merci ça me fait plaisir :) ! Oui c'est vrai que vomir sur Sebastian c'est tout sauf mignon hein ! Haha ! Ha tu es la 1 ère à dire que Sebastian à été plutôt sympa dans l'histoire XD ! Oui le hum, hum est assez bâtard quand on y pense XD ! Quoi, tu ne fais pas la cuisine quand tu es frustée ? xD ! Mais c'est vrai que quand on est en colère ça fait tout seul pour battre les oeufs en neige avec un fouet ! Merci pour ta review :) !

lisa-chan : Commenter chaque fic ? Et bien c'est bien courageux ! Ouh même moi je ne me sentirais pas la foi XD ! Je te tire mon chapeau ! Donc tu adore ma fic, oh bah merci beaucoup :D ! Ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir ! En plus tu me fait une deuxième review, que dire 2 review pour le prix d'une, si c'est pas magnifique, et à chaque fois tu met des trucs adorable, merci ! Merci encore pour ta review :) !

Yuuki-Miizakii : Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Non mais ça me fait plaisir ! Oui c'est vrai que Ciel pleure beaucoup dans ma fic ...Oui j'aime bien faire durer un peu, voire beaucoup avant de les faire coucher ensemble, je suis assez sadique XD ! Ah c'est vrai que j'ai tout fait pour rendre le serveur détestable xD ! Ah c'est vrai que c'est pas dans tout les lémons que Ciel vomis sur Sebastian XD ! Ah oui, hahaha, grand moment de solitude pour Ciel en effet XD ! Merci encore pour ta review :) !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Je m'étais levé un peu difficilement, je suis donc assis sur le rebord du lit . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps me faisait mal, d'autant plus que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui c'était passé hier...J'essayais de me rappeler, mais ça me provoquait une douleur horrible au crâne . Tout à coup je sentis comme des bras m'encercler par la taille, mon coeur s'arrêta brutalement et je me retourna vivement . Il y avait Sebastian, nu, dans mon lit, et il...il s'agrippait à ma taille en murmurant mon nom. Ce pourrait t-il qu'on est...? L'apéritif que m'avait fait goûter Sebastian me serait-il monté à la tête ? La seul chose dont je me rappelle c'est que le diner avait un total échec...Mais qu'avait-je donc fait ? Je me lève alors jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me débarbouillé . Lorsque j'enlève mes vêtements, je remarque que mon corps est couvert de suçons, et qu'au niveau de mes cuisses il y a des marques de doigts . Et brusquement les souvenirs me reviennent . Et plus particulièrement le "i love you" de Sebastian .<p>

Je me retourne vers la porte donnant sur la chambre, Sebastian est toujours sur le lit à moitié endormi . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, mon regard se ballade sur son corps, et dire que ça m'appartient . J'ai vraiment de la chance . Je m'approche alors de lui et monte sur le lit . Je me demande s'il dort...J'appuie mon doigt sur sa joue, aucune réaction. J'en profite alors pour l'embrasser . Oh Satan, c'est vraiment...bon ! Mais bon, dommage qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé, bon tant pis en attendant je ferait mieux de m'habiller !

Je descends alors vêtu d'un short et d'une chemise noir . Mon ventre crie famine lorsque j'arrive en bas, mais je ne sais pas cuisiner, c'est vraiment embêtant, il faudrait que Sebastian m'apprenne . Mais je suis tellement nul pour la cuisine et les tâches ménagères que à tout les coups, il finirait par désespérer ! Ah vraiment, pourquoi faut-il que je soit autant nul pour la cuisine, pourtant je sais très bien jouer au échec, jouer du violon, et j'ai même dirigé une entreprise...mais faire un gâteau je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis vraiment nul !

Ne sachant alors pas trop quoi faire en attendant que Sebastian se lève, je décide donc de sortir prendre l'air . Au moment d'ouvrir la porte je m'arrête . Il faudrait peut être que je laisse un mot à Sebastian, histoire qu'il ne croit pas que je prend la fuite suite après ce qu'on a fait . Je pose alors un petit mot sur la table et sort dehors . L'air est frais, peut être même un peu trop . Je ne sais pas ou allez . Bêtement je me laisse emporter et marche sans direction précise . Au bout d'un moment je réalise que j'ai déjà marché ici, mais je ne souviens pas quand . Puis tout à coup je pose mon regard sur une vitrine d'une des boutiques de la rue . Automatiquement je plaque ma main contre mon torse et serre très fort ma chemise . Ma gorge me fait mal, mes yeux sont embrumer par mes larmes, et ma respiration se fait lourde . Dans la vitrine, il y a ma bague . De plus le prix est vraiment exhorbitant ( 122 300 000 satans ) . Jamais je ne pourrais la récupérer...Même en économisant pendant 100 ans, et d'ici quelqu'un l'aura sûrement achetée .

Je veux partir, je le voudrais vraiment, mais mon corps semble comme paralysé ! Puis une main se posa mon épaule . Je me retourne alors immédiatement. C'était Claude, décidément j'aurais vraiment passé une sale matinée...

Claude me regarde fixement puis soupire :

_Et bien tu as l'air ravi de me voir ...

Je lui lance un regard noir .

_Tu sais Claude j'ai toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir, et de venir de voir pour te dire ce que je pense de toi, mais là, tu vois, je n'avais pas envie de te voir, mais alors vraiment pas, alors dégages!

Son visage prend tout à coup un air maussade :

_Et moi qui était si content de t'avoir croisé !

_Tu devrais t'occuper d'Alois plutôt. L'autre jour il avait l'air triste et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça !

Claude à l'air plutôt surpris par ma remarque, mais il soupire et me fait un sourire .

_Je ne t'aurais jamais hein ?

_Non.

_Très bien dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aimer Alois...

Je suis resté quelque minute choqué, puis ensuite je le vois partir . Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant désespéré . Quelque part grâce à lui je vais pouvoir enfin rentré chez moi .

_Au fait Ciel...

Je me retourne pour regarder Claude qui m'interpelle .

_Ne te laisse pas avoir par Sebastian !

Décidément, il n'a vraiment pas changé ...Quand il fut partit, je me retourna et repris le chemin de la maison . En entrant je vis Sebastian nu lisant mon papier que j'avais posé sur la table un peu plus tôt . Il pourrait au moins s'habiller...Quand il eut fini il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire, il est vraiment beau ...

_Ciel ! Tu veux que je te fasse des croissants ?

_Euh...oui !

En attendant que Sebastian finisse de me faire le petit déjeuner je m'installe sur la table et le regarde cuisiner . Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment facile pour lui de cuisiner, dans ces moments là je dois l'avouer, ma fierté en prend un coup ! Il finit très rapidement puis il se dirigea vers moi . Sa main caressa doucement ma joue et il me prit dans ses bras, je toussotta un peu à la fois gêné, et surpris de la situation . Sebastian se redressa ensuite me regardant dans les yeux .

_Ciel tu as pleuré ? Tes yeux sont tout rouges !

_Euh, non non ne t'inquiètes pas !

Sebastian me regarde droit dans les yeux puis me fixe de haut en bas comme s'il cherchait quelque chose . Tout à coup il se fige .

_Quelque chose ne vas pas Sebastian ?

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

_Comment ça ?

_Ciel...où est ta bague ?

_Je...

Je ne peux décidément pas lui mentir, et puis si je dis encore un mot je sens que je vais craquer...Que faire ? De plus je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux pourtant je sens son regard posé sur moi . Je ne peux pas indéfiniment rester là sans rien dire .

_Ciel ! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

_Je l'ai perdue !

J'avais dit automatiquement cette excuse ne supportant cette situation de malaise. Quelque part c'est un peu vrai si on joue avec le sens de la phrase ...Je sens le regard de Sebastian s'adoucir .

_Comment ça ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as portée la dernière fois ?

_Il y a deux jours je dirais ...

_Et tu n'as pas une idée où tu pourrais l'avoir perdue ?

_Euh...non

Décidément je déteste vraiment mentir à Sebastian...

_Ciel ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je pensais que maintenant tu me faisais confiance !

_Ce n'est pas ça...c'est juste que je ne peux pas te le dire .

Tout à coup Sebastian attrape fermement mon poignet et son regard devient assez effrayant .

_Ciel, tu dois tout me dire .

Mon sang se glace, et mes larmes ne peuvent plus s'empêcher de couler, je pose mes mains sur ma tête et commence à tout dire à Sebastian tout en pleurant.

_Je voulais tellement te faire plaisir...et cette montre semblait parfaite...mais, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent...et je voulais te l'offrir par mes propres moyens...mais...le vendeur m'a proposé de tout me faire gratuit...et la bague en échange...je...mais maintenant je ne peux plus la ravoir...enfin...c'est impossible...je...quelqu'un la prendra...désolé...

Sebastian me prend doucement dans ses bras un peu hésitant . Il semble assez gêné .

_Combien coûte-elle maintenant ?

Le simple fait d'entendre la question me fait me remettre à pleurer.

_122 300 000 satans...

Je sens Sebastian se raidir suite à ce que je viens de dire . Se pourrait-il que pour une fois il ne puisse rien faire? . Je sens Sebastian resserrer son étreinte .

_Donc... tu es sûr c'est que personne ne pourra l'acheter?

_Je sais...

_Je peux peut être l'acheter .

_Que, mais c'est impossible !

_Tu sais, j'ai fait des économies depuis que je suis un démon .

_Mais tu ne vas quand même pas dépenser tes économies pour moi, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te rembourser !

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, de toute façon ces économies je ne les utilise jamais, alors les utiliser pour toi c'est bien mieux ! Bon tu m'amene à cette boutique !

_Euh...oui .

Dehors, il commence à neiger, pour l'enfer c'est vraiment comique, Sebastian alors met une grande écharpe autour de son cou, et met un pull, il m'enfile ensuite des bottes fourrées, des gants, un duffle coat puis une écharpe et un bonnet . Il faudrait aussi que je m'habille seul un jour, même si c'est agréable quand c'est Sebastian qui le fait... Mais bon j'ai pas envie qu'un jour on me prenne pour son fils .Sebastian et moi sortons et il me tient la main . J'aime bien cette sensation . Mais bon, bien évidement pleins de filles sont venu accoster Sebastian pour lui dire qu'il avait un fils adorable, ce qui est assez gênant ! Finalement nous arrivons dans le magasin, Sebastian ne perd pas son temps et va à la rencontre du gérant .

_Bonjours, je suis venu acheter la bague que mon petit ami vous à vendu il y a deux jours .

"Petit ami" ? Ça sonne bien...Sans le vouloir mes joues se colorent un peu . Le vendeur le regarde surpris puis se dirige vers ma bague qu'il me tend ensuite . Rien que le fait que l'avoir dans mes mains me rend heureux, je vois Sebastian me sourire doucement . Puis il paye le vendeur qui est surpris devant son acte de générosité envers moi . Puis nous sortons, marchant dans la neige . Je détourne mon regard et voit notre reflet dans une glace . Je suis si petit, on dirait vraiment le fils de Sebastian...

_Dis Sebastian ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

_Hein, il se retourne surpris, comment ça ?

_Bah hier, quand on à...

_Non pourquoi ?

_Bah je suis vraiment petit par rapport à toi, ça n'est pas pratique...

_Ah...Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Haha, au final tu es peut être plus pervers que moi .

_Ah ça non ! Au fait merci beaucoup pour la bague ! Je te récompenserais ! Tu veux que je fasse à manger ce soir ?

_Ah non certainement pas ! Une petite gâterie par contre ...

_Ah, tu sais j'ai encore mal à la bouche ! J'ai gardé la bouche d'un enfant tu sais, ça rentre difficilement !

Sebastian me regarde puis me tire les joues, comme on le fait aux enfants .

_Mais non ! Tu vois bien que c'est élastique .

Sebastian rigole légèrement, mais d'un rire sincère, à ce moment il est vraiment beau, tellement beau … Je suis fou de joie que ce soit moi qui réussisse à le faire rire comme cela.

_Ceci dit, quand tu ris comme ça, tu es vraiment beau, je veux bien t'en faire une !

_Oh dans ce cas je devrais rire plus souvent !

_Pervers !

Moi et Sebastian, nous avons discuter jusqu'au soir, se promenant dans les villes, parlant de tout et de rien . C'était parfait, si parfait, j'aurais tellement voulu que le temps s'arrête juste à ce moment précis . Tout à coup Sebastian s'arrêta devant un lac qui prend les reflets rouges du Ciel. Sebastian relâche ma main et s'avance un peu vers la rive puis il se retourne me regardant en souriant .

_Ciel, tu viens ?

Je suis resté quelques secondes à le regarder, il était vraiment beau, son sourire doux, ses cheveux virevoltant sous la brise, son visage au couleur devenu caramel de part la lumière du soleil cramoisie, et pour finir ses yeux pétillant assortit au couleur du paysage, à ce moment précis je courus auprès de lui sans hésité .

Sebastian caressa mes yeux, puis m'attrapa par la nuque pour me remonter vers lui . Et il m'embrassa tendrement refermant ses bras dans mon bras, je m'agrippa alors à ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser . Sebastian coupa le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux .

_Ciel, je t'aime...

Cette phrase, ces mots, cette voix, j'en ai rêvé depuis des années, je les espéraient tellement . Toutes ces nuits ou j'ai pleuré, tout les moments malheureux disparaissent de ma mémoire pour laisser place à ce moment que je n'oublierai jamais .

_Moi aussi Sebastian, moi aussi ...

* * *

><p>Au final Claude accepta de faire des efforts et lui et Alois vécurent heureux, quant à Ciel et Sebastian ils eurent une vie remplis de libido... et de bonheur .<p>

FIN .

* * *

><p>Bon voila la fin de mon histoire un peu tordue je dois l'avouer XD ! Non par contre j'ai vraiment l'impression que la fin est vraiment guimauve ! Mon dieu ! D'ailleurs ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est fini, du coup bientôt je vais poster un OS ! Quand on reprend on ne s'arrête plus XD ! Enfin bref, non mais voila j'ai un peu honte reprendre pour finir ma fic ça fait un peu anarqueur dans un sens, mais bon comme tout était bouclé je me voyais pas continuer pour faire un truc bizarre au final o_o ! Parce que je le fais souvent en faite XD ! Bon bref je tien à remercier toute les personnes qui ont lu ma fic déjà ! Je tiens aussi à remercier ma correctrice BisSenshi qui à eu le courage d'enlever toutes mes fautes d'orthographe XD Et je remercie toute ces personnes pour leurs gentil review :) :<p>

MissAlissak, Bissenshi, Dixy01, arisu-loveX2, Plumesdecorbeaux, Adelle, MasterTrancy, Lowe-chan, Ladyshitsuji, Bocchan-chan, Ayumuri-chan, MycheminicalDarkness, Kaena33830, Cielsweet and Sebastimes, Comet Nocta, Lectrice anonyme, Black Butler94, Spock's sister, Ayumi Michaelis, Mayesta, poutchoupoune, Lucie555, sarouto, LadyLexyPhantomhive, lisou, JohnTomBenRobAl, rosela, maeva, Yuuki-miisakii et Lisa-chan .

Voila bisous et encore merci de m'avoir lu jusque la, Toroko-sama .


End file.
